A múlt romjain
by KarenBrighton
Summary: A párosítás ismét szokatlan, de tőlem ez már megszokott :-)Methos/Joe. Az időpont néhány nappal Richie halála után. Joe érthető módon ki van borulva, és hol máshol találhatna vigaszt, mint egy sokat látott, sok mindent megtapasztalt férfi erős, biztonságot nyújtó karjaiban? Methos meséli el nekünk a történteket :-)
1. Chapter 1

Nem volt könnyű megtalálnom őt azon a délutánon. Minden lehetőséget és minden kapcsolatomat be kellett vetnem, ami csak létezett. Először a figyelőknél próbálkoztam, de ott csak annyit tudtam meg, hogy meghatározatlan időre szabadságot vett ki, és eltűnt a színről. Aggodalommal töltött el ez a tény, hisz gyanítottam, milyen lelkiállapotban lehet. Richie miatt… és MacLoad miatt is. Hisz Richie-t fiaként szerette, mióta csak bekerült a társaságba, Mac pedig még ennél is többet jelentett neki. A testvére volt, igaz barátja, és a szeméből néha azt olvastam ki, hogy talán még ennél is többet érez. A szívem összeszorult erre a gondolatra, két ok miatt is. Egyrészt biztosan tudom, hogy Mac sosem nézett rá úgy, mint férfira, és ezt Joe is tudta, ami csak fájdalmat okoz neki. Másrészt pedig, bármit megadtam volna azért, ha irántam érezne így, és bár tudom, butaság volt, de mardosott a féltékenység, hogy MacLeod könnyűszerrel megkaphatná azt, amiről akkor úgy éreztem, sosem lehet az enyém.

De akkor, azon a délutánon, mikor ott álltam, alig tíz méterrel Joe mögött, azon a huzatos sziklaszirten, nem ezek a gondolatok voltak a legfontosabbak. Egy nagyobb darab sziklának támaszkodva vártam, és figyeltem őt. Lehajtott fejjel állt, a botjára támaszkodva, beesett vállakkal, magába roskadtan. Nem csodálkoztam az állapotán. Két barátot is elvesztett, talán mind a kettőt örökre. Nem tudom, melyik fájt neki jobban. Egy fiú értelmetlen, váratlan, megmagyarázhatatlan halála, vagy a csalódás egy öröknek és megbízhatónak hitt barátban. Gyanítom, mindkettő ugyanúgy fájt. Ez a fájdalom hozta erre a kies, vad vidékre. A lelkének szüksége volt a végtelen térre, a csendre, ahol csak az óceán hullámainak bömbölése hallatszik a mélyből. Igen, a természet zabolázatlan vadsága ugyanúgy tombolt odalent, ahogy az érzések a lelkében.

Félnem kellett volna attól, hogy egy meggondolatlan döntés következtében egy laza mozdulattal leveti magát a mélybe, de csupán egy pillanatig fordult meg a fejemben a gondolat. Joe ennél sokkal keményebb dolgokat is túlélt már. Vietnámot… aztán húsz évet a figyelők között… Az élete sosem volt könnyű. Minden nap, minden perc kemény erőkifejtést követelt tőle. Erős… talán saját maga sem tudja, mennyire. Időnként még én sem értettem honnan, miből merít ennyi erőt, ennyi élni akarást. Mindig csodáltam őt ezért, amióta csak megismertem. Immár tíz éve.

Tíz éve, hogy kezdő figyelőként először találkoztam vele. Sokat tanultam tőle, és jólesett az a bizalom, amivel azonnal a barátságába fogadott. Időnként komoly bűntudatom volt, amiért hazudnom kellett neki.

Később a sors hosszabb-rövidebb időszakokra távolabb sodort minket egymástól, hisz figyelőként újabb és újabb feladatokat kaptunk a világ különböző részein, de még ilyenkor is gondoltam rá. Időnként felhívtam, hogy megkérdezzem, hogy van, hogy halljam a hangját, és tudtam, hogy ő is örül, hogy hall felőlem.

Aztán felbukkant az életében egy új feladat, MacLeod képében, és sok minden megváltozott. Főleg azután, hogy Mac engem is megtalált. Sokszor áldottam, és sokszor átkoztam már azt a napot azóta, hogy Mac felbukkant az otthonomban. Barátokat találtam, hosszú idő után először én is képes voltam bízni valakiben, és ez őrjítően kettős érzés. Kimondhatatlanul jó tartozni valahova, az, hogy bármilyen rossz a helyzet, vannak olyan emberek, akikre számíthatok, viszont kimondhatatlanul fájdalmas életed minden percében rettegni a veszteségtől, ami előbb vagy utóbb elháríthatatlanul be fog következni. Ez volt az ok, amiért világéletemben próbáltam magam távol tartani mindenki mástól, de rendszerint csúfos kudarcot vallottam. Az érzés, hogy szeress valakit, és hogy szeressenek… túl csábító ahhoz, hogy ellent tudj neki állni. Még akkor is, ha már az első pillanatban tudod, hogy a vége tengernyi fájdalom.

Talán ez a sorsom… évszázadok óta beletörődtem már. Csendben tűrök, ahogy akkor is tűrtem, mikor láttam Joe szemében a ragyogást, ahogy Macre nézett. És tűrtem akkor is, mikor messziről, csendben próbáltam segíteni neki túljutni a felismerésen, mikor rájött, hogy Mac teljesen másképp szereti őt, mint ahogy szeretné. Lassan elcsitult benne ez az érzés, és jó barátok, testvérek lettek Duncannel, egészen addig, míg két nappal ez előtt meg nem hallotta, mi történt.

Menekült. A történtek elől, az érzései elől, önmaga elől. Eleve kudarcra ítélt kísérlet valamennyi. A sorsunk elől megpróbálhatunk elfutni, de előbb-utóbb utólér, és akkor maga alá temet bennünket. Ettől szerettem volna őt megóvni, hisz így is éppen elég volt neki, ami történt.

Csak néztem őt, és tudtam, a lelke teljesen máshol jár. Nem akartam megzavarni, úgy döntöttem, türelmesen megvárom, míg visszatér a jelenbe, és csak utána megyek oda hozzá. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy ez normál esetben akár órákig is eltarthatna, de az ő esetében, ha még vissza akar sétálni a kocsijához, legfeljebb egy órát maradhat.

Meg-megrázkódó vállán láttam, hogy sír, és majd megszakadt érte a szívem, de tisztában voltam vele, hogy hiába rohannék oda hozzá, hogy vigasztaljam, nem fogadná el. Ebben a pillanatban nem lennék több a számára, csak egy halhatatlan a sok közül. Egy azok közül, akik ezt a fájdalmat okozták neki. Elküldene a fenébe, és igaza is lenne. Türelmesnek kellett lennem.

Ahogy azt sejtettem, Joe egy óra múlva elfáradt, és felnézett. Nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy végignézett a tájon, majd lassan megfordult, hogy visszainduljon. Az arcán átfutó döbbenet, mikor észrevett, leírhatatlan volt. A következő pillanatban pedig már láttam a féktelen dühöt megvillanni a szemében.

- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte mérgesen.

- Aggódtam érted – válaszoltam halkan, de meg sem mertem moccanni, nehogy még azt is fenyegetésnek érezze.

- Nincs szükségem rá! – vágta hozzám. – Hagyjatok békén! Tűnjetek el az életemből!

- Joe, hallgass meg, kérlek!

- Nem! Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaitok, az idióta játékotok… nem akarok tudni semmiről! Tűnj el! – bökött felém a botjával, de mivel egy órája ácsorgott már, a lába nem bírta tovább a terhelést, és megingott. Egy szempillantás alatt mellette termettem, és elkaptam, mielőtt elesett volna.

- Engedj el! – tiltakozott kétségbeesetten.

- Joe, hadd segítsek! – kértem. – Nem bántani akarlak.

- Érdekel is titeket, hogy mi van velem… hogy mi van bárkivel… senkire nem vagytok tekintettel!

- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz – engedtem el a karját, mert még mindig roppant feszült volt az érintésemtől.

- Akkor magyarázd meg nekem, hogy mi történt! – vetette oda dühösen.

- Nem tudom, Joe… hidd el, ugyanúgy nem értem, ahogy te! Nem tudom, mi történt, és miért. És azt hiszem, soha nem is fogjuk megtudni.

- És ennyi? Kész? Richie meghalt, Methos! Ez neked csak ennyit jelent? Hogy sosem tudjuk meg, mi történt? Vagy… egy lépéssel közelebb vagytok a jutalomhoz? Még talán javatokra is válik, igaz?

- Joe, hogy mondhatsz ilyet? – kérdeztem döbbenten, még akkor is, ha tudtam, csak a tehetetlen harag beszél belőle. – Richie nekem is a barátom volt. Köpök a jutalomra! Sosem arra pályáztam, és ezt te tudod a legjobban. Nekem is fáj, ami Richie-vel történt, de bármilyen kegyetlennek is tartasz ezért… neki már nem tudok segíteni. Neked talán tudnék, ha engeded.

- Minek? – vont vállat, és elfordult tőlem, vissza az óceán fele.

- Mert… a barátom vagy – mondtam lehajtott fejjel. A szívem összeszorult, annyira szerettem volna kimondani, mit jelent nekem, de nem tehettem. Éppen elég volt a baja az én hülyeségemen kívül is. – Mert fontos vagy nekem.

- Nektek senki sem fontos, csak a kardotok – csóválta meg a fejét.

Mögé léptem, és óvatosan megérintettem a két karját. – Ez nem igaz.

Joe lassan lehajtotta a fejét, és éreztem, ahogy pontról pontra megtörik az ellenállása, és lassan újra sírva fakad. Gyengéden magam fele fordítottam, és átöleltem. Néhány pillanatig még tiltakozott volna, de ahogy magamhoz húztam, végül engedett a szelíd erőszaknak. A vállamra hajtotta a fejét, és megállíthatatlanul zokogott. Ezen a délutánon már vagy századszor szakadt meg érte a szívem, és arra gondoltam, bárcsak más körülmények között kerülhettünk volna ilyen helyzetbe. Gyengéden cirógattam a hátát, remélve, hogy talán egy kis erőt merít a szelíd érintésből. Egy idő után éreztem, hogy megrogynak a lábai, így megsimogattam a haját, és egy picit elhúzódtam tőle.

- Mennünk kellene – súgtam neki, de csak megrázta a fejét. – Elfáradtál, Joe, le kellene ülnöd.

Az újabb tiltakozásra körülnéztem. – Legalább addig a szikláig gyere el velem – kértem halkan, ahogy azon a kődarabon állt meg a pillantásom, ahol én is ücsörögtem nem sokkal korábban.

Egy sóhajjal beleegyezett, és lassan elsétáltunk odáig, majd segítettem neki leülni. Ahogy letelepedtem mellé, elfordította a fejét, hogy elrejthesse a könnyeit.

- Joe, semmi baj! – karoltam át a vállát, majd magamhoz húztam. – Gyere ide!

Megrázta a fejét, és ezúttal próbálta erővel visszatartani a könnyeit, de a gyengéd érintésnek nem bírt ellenállni.

- Miért? – kérdezte, ahogy újra könnyek csíkozták az arcát. – Miért tette ezt? Richie a tanítványa volt… fiaként szerette. Miért?

- Nem tudom, Joe. Te is tudod, hogy Duncan mostanában nem volt önmaga. Valami történt vele, és én még csak találgatni sem merek, hogy mi – sóhajtottam, hisz én is sokat töprengtem azon, hogy mi válthatta ki ezt a végzetes tébolyt Macnél. Hisz soha nem bántott senkit, még ellenséget sem, ha nem volt muszáj, és most pont Richie-t… érthetetlen.

- De hogy volt képes…

- Nem tudom. Csupa olyan kérdés, amihez én kevés vagyok – simogattam meg a vállát. – Én ugyanúgy próbálok magyarázatot keresni, ahogy te.

- Beszéltél vele?

- Próbáltam – vallottam be töredelmesen, mert nem voltak jó emlékeim arról a találkozásról. – De nem tudtam. Nem lehet vele szót érteni.

- Hol van most? – nézett rám nagyot nyelve.

- Elment. És nem fog addig visszajönni, míg saját maga nem teszi helyre a dolgokat magában. Ő sincs jobb állapotban, mint akármelyikünk.

- Ne védd! – nézett rám újra dühtől szikrázó szemekkel.

- Nem védem, Joe! Csak láttam a szemét… mintha… egyik pillanatban gyűlölettől izzik, a másikban félelmet és értetlenséget láttam benne.

- Nem érdekel! És nem akarom látni! Remélem, addig nem jön vissza, míg én élek.

- Nem tudom, Joe – ráztam meg a fejem, és valóban elképzelésem sem volt arról, hogy mit tervez Mac, és hogy a következő néhány évtizedben tervezi-e, hogy visszatér.

- Ne, nem akarom… soha többé nem akarom látni! Ő már nem az, aki volt – tiltakozott újra sírva, mire megint átöleltem, és gyengéden ringattam, míg lassan sötétedni kezdett, és az idő is kezdett egyre hűvösebb lenni.

- Mennünk kellene, Joe – mondtam neki, de csak még szorosabban bújt hozzám. Magamhoz szorítottam, és azóta sem tudom miért, de adtam egy puszit a hajába. Éreztem, ahogy egy másodpercre megdermed, és ezúttal én voltam, aki elfordította a fejét. Ezt nem kellett volna. Hiba volt. Most el fog küldeni a fenébe, és örülhetek, ha még az életben szóba áll velem, gondoltam akkor.

Elhúzódott tőlem, és én nem mertem ránézni. Nem akartam a döbbenetet látni a szemében, inkább elfutottam volna a világ végére.

- Methos… - szólított halkan, de még mindig nem tudtam a szemébe nézni.

- Sajnálom, Joe – fordultam el tőle. – Ezt nem kellett volna. Felejtsd el! Gyere, hazaviszlek! – álltam fel, hogy meneküljek a helyzetből, de nem volt menekvés. Joe lassan felállt, de nem mozdult előlem.

- Miért? – nézett rám értetlenül.

- Mert épp elég a bajod, és akkor jövök neked a hülyeségeimmel. Felejtsd el! – kértem újra, és elindultam, de elkapta a karom.

- Methos, várj! Nem ezt kérdeztem – nézett rám értetlenül. – Miért tetted?

- Segíteni szeretnék – léptem vissza hozzá. – Bármit megtennék – mondtam, ahogy lassan felemeltem a kezem, és megcirógattam az arcát -, hogy segítsek. Engedd, hogy segítsek… kérlek, Joe!

- De… miért?

- Mert… mert valóban fontos vagy nekem – vallottam be egy pillanatra lesütve a szemem.

- Ez butaság – csóválta meg a fejét, és pontosan láttam a pillanatot a szemében, mikor egy bizonyos gondolat átfutott az agyán.

- Miért? – fordítottam ellene a saját kérdését. – Mert MacLeod egyszer azt mondta neked… - gyorsan félbeharaptam a mondatot, hisz elvileg erről én nem tudhatok. Mac maga mesélte el azt a vitát köztük, és akkor én is csúnyán összevesztem vele. Megértettem, hogy alig egy évvel Tessa halála után így érez, de azzal akkor sem értettem egyet, hogy ezt Joe tudomására hozza, ráadásul nem éppen finoman.

- Mit mondott nekem MacLeod? – nézett rám gyanakodva.

- Nem számít. Menjünk, így is későn fogunk hazaérni – fordultam el, és ezúttal tényleg otthagytam.

- Methos! – szólt utánam, de csak a kocsimnál vártam meg.

- Szállj be! – nyitottam ki neki az ajtót.

- Én is kocsival vagyok – rázta meg a fejét.

- Nem érdekel. Szállj be! – szóltam rá határozottan. Hallani sem akartam arról, hogy ilyen fizikai és lelkiállapotban kormány mögé üljön. Odasétált hozzám, de nem ült be, hanem azzal a gyönyörű, de ezúttal metsző pillantásával a szemembe nézett, mintha a vesémbe akart volna látni.

- Mit mondott nekem MacLeod? – kérdezte újra.

Félrenéztem, és vettem egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt válaszoltam volna. – Azt, hogy halandók és halhatatlanok közt nem lehet… semmi.

Egy pillanatra újabb dühös szikra villant a szemében, amiért tudok erről, de aztán egy másodperc alatt elpárolgott a mérge.

- Igaza volt.

Lehunytam a szemem, és az elmúlt két nap folyamán ezredszer átkoztam el MacLeodot. Ennek ellenére nem tehettem semmit. Ha mélyen elültette ezt a gondolatot Joe szívében, akkor csak idővel tehetek valamit. Én türelmes vagyok, de az idő az, amiből pillanatról pillanatra kevesebb lesz nekünk.

Nem mintha a dolognak az a része zavarna, hogy Joe felett eljár az idő… hisz sok kedves szerelmem öregedett meg mellettem, és ez sosem befolyásolta az érzéseimet, csak az a gondolat szörnyű, hogy minden nappal fogynak a percek, amikor Joe boldog lehet. Velem, vagy bárki mással… tulajdonképpen nem számít, csak az, hogy boldognak lássam.

- Sajnálom, ha így gondolod – fordultam el tőle, és úgy döntöttem, ideje elindulnunk. Felesleges még tovább belekényszerítenem mindkettőnket egy kellemetlen szituációba. Még meg sem kerültem az autót, mikor Joe hangosan feljajdult, én pedig gondolatban fenéken billentettem magam, amiért nem vártam meg, hogy beszálljon. Visszasiettem hozzá. – Várj, had segítsek!

- Be tudok szállni egyedül is – lökte el a segítő kezet, így lehajtott fejjel végignéztem, ahogy kínlódik, majd odaléptem mellé.

- Tényleg így akarod? Egyedül? – néztem rá szomorúan. Tudtam, ha igent mond, el kell fogadnom. Nem kényszeríthetem rá még a segítségemet, a támogatásomat sem. Joe nehezen vette a levegőt, és tudtam, hogy ezúttal tényleg elfáradt, és hogy fel is zaklattam a kérdésemmel, de erre a kérdésre szerettem volna választ kapni. Hisz ezen múlt minden. Nem mintha elutasító válasz esetén magára akartam volna hagyni, csupán az esetben némileg más eszközökhöz kellett volna folyamodnom.

- Ne ringass hazug ábrándokba, kérlek! – nézett rám félve, és én leguggoltam mellé.

- Miért hiszed, hogy hazug?

- Mert nem lehet igazi – csóválta meg a fejét.

- És egy egészen pici esélyt sem hagysz nekem, hogy bebizonyítsam az ellenkezőjét? – kérdeztem szelíden.

- Félek – vallotta be Joe szégyellősen, és én ezúttal is szerettem volna magamhoz ölelni, ahogy az előbb, de ez nem az a pillanat volt.

- Tudom – fogtam meg a kezét. – Semmi baj! – mondtam megnyugtatón, majd adtam egy puszit a tenyerébe, végül elengedtem, felálltam, és becsuktam az ajtaját.

Lassan kerültem meg az autót, végül beszálltam a kormányhoz.

- Methos… - szólalt meg bizonytalanul Joe. – Ez nekem… túl… hirtelen… hirtelen jött.

Nagyot sóhajtottam, majd a kormányra könyökölve néhány másodpercre a tenyerembe temettem az arcom. – Felejtsd el, Joe! Butaság volt felhozni. Segíteni szerettem volna, de csak még jobban felzaklattalak. Talán majd egyszer beszélünk róla. De ha nem, az sem baj. Csak ha te is szeretnéd – mondtam, majd beindítottam a kocsit, és elindultam.

Egy órán keresztül némán autóztunk, mikor Joe hangjára riadtam.

- Állj meg!

Beletapostam a fékbe, mert nem tudtam, mi a baj. Felé fordultam, és kíváncsian néztem rá.

- Sajnálom, Methos, én… - kezdett végtelen zavarban dadogni.

- Semmi baj, Joe – fogtam meg a kezét. – Tudom, hogy… mit éreztél Mac iránt… és… tudom, hogy éppen ezért neked még nehezebb, mint bárki másnak…

- Ez már régen volt. Már rég… elmúlt – rázta meg a fejét. – És nem veled van a baj – szorította meg a kezem. – Én… nem tudok… hinni… bízni… pedig szeretnék.

Felemeltem a kezem, és megcirógattam az arcát. – A bizalomhoz idő kell. De nem kell félned semmitől – mondtam, és megpróbáltam halványan elmosolyodni.

- Tudom – bólintott rá. – Köszönöm, Methos. A segítségedet… az őszinteségedet…

- Bármit, amit megtehetek – biztosítottam, mire ő is halványan elmosolyodott, és lesütötte a szemét.

Csak cirógattam az arcát, és ahogy a pillantása lassan visszatalált az enyémhez, egy halvány izzást véltem felfedezni a tekintete mélyén. Még nagyon aprócska csillag volt, de reménykedtem benne, hogy idővel majd fényesebben is fog ragyogni. Nagyot nyelt, és én lassan közelebb hajoltam hozzá. Figyeltem a szemét, hogy ha csak egy apró tiltakozó villanást is látnék benne, azonnal visszavonuljak, de végül csak ezt az kis bizonytalanságot láttam benne, aminek ő maga is hangot adott, mikor egy óvatos puszit leheltem az ajkára.

Csupán néhány centire húzódtam el tőle, de ahogy lassan kinyitotta a szemét és rám nézett, reményt láttam csillanni a szemében, így a kezemet a tarkójára csúsztatva magamhoz húztam egy gyengéd csókra. Csodálatos érzés volt, el sem tudom mondani, mióta vágytam már rá. Lassan éreztem, ahogy ő is felenged, és végül visszacsókolt. Egy perccel később húzódtam el tőle, majd még egy futó puszi után visszacsusszantam a helyemre.

Halványan rámosolyogtam, de még mindig tartottam attól, hogy mit fog reagálni. Egy szégyellős mosollyal lesütötte a szemét, ami egészen bíztató érzésekkel töltött el, így újra elindultam.

Egy bő fél órával később értünk hozzá. Kiugrottam a kocsiból, és neki is segítettem kiszállni. Ezúttal szerencsére még engedte is, hogy segítsek. Aztán bezártam a kocsit, de Joe bizonytalanul nézett rám.

- Most nem kellene… bejönnöd – hajtotta le a fejét.

- Joe, ha nem akarod, nem jövök, de… talán szükséged lesz rám.

- Elég nagy… rumli van – indult el, és én mentem utána.

Remegett a keze, ahogy be akarta dugni a kulcsot a zárba, így kivettem a kezéből, kinyitottam az ajtót, és előreengedtem. Ahogy beléptem mögötte, egy pillanat alatt felmértem a káoszt. A rombolás, ami a szemem elé tárult, megdöbbentett, de igazából nem lepett meg. Az asztalok, székek felborítva, néhány váza itt-ott összetörve, üvegcserepek mindenhol. Ijesztő látvány volt, de még mindig így volt jobb. Ugyanezt a feszültséget akár önmaga ellen is fordíthatta volna.

Joe kerülte a pillantásom, és megint zavarban volt.

- Ágyba kell kerülnöd – léptem oda hozzá. – Gyere!

- Ez tényleg menni fog egyedül – nézett rám, de ezúttal nem elutasítást, csak a szégyen halvány pírját láttam az arcán.

- Biztos? – fogtam meg a kezét, mire bólintott.

- Letusolok, és lefekszem.

- Jól van – egyeztem bele. - Maradjak?

- Nem akarlak feltartani, biztosan van jobb dolgod. Így is az egész napod…

- Joe – szakítottam félbe. – Maradjak?

Csak bólintott. – Nem tudnék most egyedül lenni.

- Rendben. Menj csak, majd… később megnézlek.

Újabb bólintás, és bebicegett a szobájába. Sóhajtva néztem utána, és megállapítottam, hogy a gátlásait legalább olyan nehéz lesz legyőzni, mint a bizalmát elnyerni. Mivel ezzel egyelőre nem tudtam mit kezdeni, inkább végignéztem a nappaliban zajlott pusztítás eredményén. Az ember nem is hinné, mekkora erő van Joe-ban. Ha ránéz valaki, aki nem ismeri, azt mondaná, az is épp elég neki, hogy a botja segítségével talpon maradjon, és tessék…

Kimentem a konyhába, ahol kivételesen a megszokott rend uralkodott, és ittam egy pohár vizet, majd visszatértem a tett helyszínére, és hozzáláttam, hogy némi rendszert vigyek a káoszba. A bútorokat nagyjából visszaállítottam a helyükre, a szanaszét szóródott újságokat és egyéb papírokat nagyjából összeszedtem, de nagyon óvatosan kellett mozognom, ha nem akartam, hogy belelépjek vagy belenyúljak a szanaszét szóródott üvegcserepekbe.

Egy bő fél órával később kopogtam be a hálószoba ajtaján.

- Gyere! – szólt ki Joe, ennek ellenére csak résnyire nyitottam az ajtót.

- Bejöhetek? – néztem rá.

- Persze, gyere csak! – bólintott.

Odasétáltam hozzá, és leültem az ágya szélére.

- Jobban vagy egy kicsit?

- Igen, jobb egy kicsit. Methos…

- Mondd!

- Itt maradsz velem? – nézett rám zavartan. - Csak…

- Nem hagylak egyedül – mosolyogtam rá. – Felajánlottam volna, de nem akartam tolakodó lenni. De… ebben a helyzetben jobb, ha nem maradsz egyedül.

Az ajtóra nézett, ami a nappaliba vezet, és elvörösödött. – Még sosem csináltam ilyet.

- Mert még sosem történt veled ilyen – nyugtattam meg.

- Hiányzik Richie – sóhajtott, és lassan újra azzal az üveges tekintettel nézett maga elé, mint délután. – És az a régi Mac…

Ez a mondat kicsit fájt, de ez nem az a pillanat volt, mikor ezzel foglalkozhattam.

- Tudom – szorítottam meg a kezét. – De most próbálj meg pihenni. Ahogy elnézlek, tegnap éjjel semmit sem aludtál, igaz? –megrázta a fejét, de csak egy helytelenítő sóhajjal válaszoltam.

Felálltam, megkerültem az ágyat, és lefeküdtem mellé. Hogy még véletlenül se hozzam zavarba, csak a takaró fölé. Istenem… annyira óvatosnak kellett lennem vele. Annyi mindentől zavarba jöhet. Nem csak a közelségem, vagy az érintésem miatt, hanem amiatt is, hogy szégyelli a saját testét. Csacsiság, mondom én, mert nem nekem kell nap mint nap együtt élnem azokkal a nehézségekkel, amikkel neki. Sosem utalt rá, sosem várt megkülönböztetett bánásmódot emiatt, de egy ilyen intim helyzetben igenis meg tudtam érteni a reakcióját.

Felkönyököltem mellette, és csak fürkésztem az arcát.

- Mi az? – nézett rám tűnődve.

- Csak azon tűnődtem, hogy nem fogsz tudni aludni, ha itt leszek veled.

- Akkor nem tudnék, ha nem lennél itt. Methos…

- Igen?

- Én most teljesen… össze vagyok zavarodva… - vallotta be elhaló hangon.

- Tudom. Túl sok minden történt egyszerre. Bőven elég, ha egyet feldolgozol belőlük.

- Téged meg sem viselt, ami Richie-vel… - nézett rám lassan újra könnybe lábadt szemekkel.

- Dehogynem – cáfoltam rá. - De amíg kitölti minden percemet, hogy neked segítsek, addig ki tudom zárni a gondolataimból a veszteséget. Majd, ha te már alszol, nekem is lesz lehetőségem ezen gyötrődni.

- Jó, hogy itt vagy – cirógatta meg ezúttal ő az arcom. – Nélküled összeroppannék.

- Dehogy – nyugtattam meg. – Próbálj aludni!

Közelebb csúsztam hozzá egy kicsit, majd ahogy a tekintetünk találkozott, lehúzott magához egy csókra. A tény, hogy ezúttal ő kezdeményezte, boldogsággal töltött el, pedig ez még nem az volt, amit szeretem volna. Szüksége volt rám, a támogatásomra, a közelségemre, és én bármit megadtam volna neki, de részéről ebben akkor még nem volt más érzés, csak félelem, magány és értetlenség, a biztonság keresése. Átvettem a csókunk irányítását, és ahogy ő is ellazult kissé, gyengéden magamhoz öleltem, és elmélyítettem a csókot. Élveztem a csodálatos érzést, amit a közelsége, a csókja váltott ki belőlem, és szívem szerint el sem szakadtam volna tőle hosszú ideig, de hagynom kellett, hogy pihenjen, így elhúzódtam tőle. Hozzábújtam, és a vállára hajtottam a fejem.

- Aludj csak – súgtam. – Itt leszek, vigyázok rád!

Csak bólintott, és néhány perc múlva, ahogy a légzése lelassult, és a teste is ellazult, tudtam, hogy már alszik. Meg sem rezdültem, nehogy véletlenül is felébresszem.

Ahogy ígértem neki, néhány percig tűnődtem a történteken. Richie halála ugyanúgy megviselt, mint bármelyikünket, csupán nem látszott rajtam annyira. Láttam már csúnya, ennél sokkal csúnyább dolgokat, és a fájdalmat is megtanultam már magamba fojtani. Ennek ellenére ennek a fiatal fiúnak a halála megrázott. Még csak alig pár éve lett halhatatlan… még fel sem fogta az egészet… és máris halott. Érthetetlen, értelmetlen, és tragikus módon.

Ami pedig MacLeod viselkedését illeti… bármennyit is gondolkodhatunk rajta, csak akkor érthetjük meg, ha majd egyszer magyarázatot ad rá. Száz év múlva, vagy jövőre… talán majd egyszer megtudhatjuk az igazat.

Sóhajtottam, és a gondolataim inkább visszatértek Joe-hoz. Őt jobban ledöntötte a lábáról a veszteség, és még sokáig szüksége lesz egy erős támaszra.

Én itt leszek mellette, és csak abban reménykedtem, hogy másnap reggel is úgy gondolja majd, hogy elfogadja a segítségemet. Makacs ember, és büszke, és az, hogy tőlem elfogadott legalább ennyit már bíztató jel volt számomra. Ebből próbálva erőt meríteni, lassan én is követtem Joe-t az álmok mezejére.


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap reggel korán ébredtem, Joe még mélyen aludt. Eltűnődtem, és arra jutottam, hogy valószínűleg végtelenül zavarba jönne, ha a karjaimban ébredne, úgy, ahogy öleltem, amikor felébredtem. Nehéz szívvel engedtem el, majd óvatosan felkeltem az ágyról, és kimentem a nappaliba. Sejtettem, hogy Joe még jó néhány órát aludni fog, hisz az előző éjszakát is be kell pótolnia, ráadásul nem csak fizikailag, de érzelmileg is teljesen kimerült.

A fürdőben gyorsan megmosakodtam, hogy némi életet leheljek magamba, majd visszatértem a nappaliba, és körülnéztem, hol is kellene hozzálátnom, hogy eltüntessem az ott uralkodó rendetlenséget.

Kerítettem söprűt és lapátot, első körben eltűntettem az életveszélyes üvegtörmeléket. Mindenhova jutott belőlük, úgyhogy ezzel csak lassan haladtam, ráadásul próbáltam zajtalanul takarítani, nehogy felébresszem Joe-t.

Egy jó órával később kimentem a konyhába, és főztem egy teát. Akkor már bármelyik percben számíthattam Joe felbukkanására, és gyanítottam, éhes lesz, mint a farkas. Ittam egy bögrével a teából, majd visszatértem az utolsó simításokhoz.

Észre sem vettem, hogy Joe mikor bukkant fel, csupán, mikor egyszer felnéztem, ott volt. Ezúttal a tolószékében ült, de nem mozdult a hálószoba ajtajából.

- Azt hittem, leléptél – nézett rám egy olvashatatlan pillantással, mikor a tekintetünk találkozott.

- Csak próbáltam hasznossá tenni magam – vontam vállat.

- Nem kellett volna ezt tenned. Én is fel tudok takarítani.

- Tudom. Csak szerettem volna egy kis meglepetést szerezni. Éhes vagy? Megreggelizhetnénk.

- Methos, várj! Állj meg, lassíts! – rázta meg a fejét.

- Most mi rosszat mondtam? – néztem rá csípőre tett kézzel.

- Semmit, csak… nem értem ezt az egészet. Te nem ilyen vagy!

- Azt hiszed, ismersz? – mosolyodtam el, majd lazán zsebre téve a kezem, közelebb sétáltam hozzá.

- Azért egy kicsit igen – méregetett.

- Oké, akkor tudod, hogy a reggeliből nem fogok engedni.

- Nem vagyok éhes – rázta meg a fejét.

- Akkor is enned kell! Fogadjunk, hogy már több, mint huszonnégy órája nem ettél!

- Ezt az orvos mondatja veled?

- Akár az is mondathatná – bólintottam rá. – Irány a konyha!

- Igen, doktor úr! – forgatta meg a szemét, de végül elindult, és begurult a konyhába.

Töltöttem neki teát, és lassan hozzáfogtunk a reggelihez.

- Ma pihenned kellene – néztem rá két falat között.

- El kell hoznom a kocsimat – tiltakozott. Nem volt az a típus, aki akár csak egy óráig is képes megülni a fenekén. Mindig csinálnia kellett valamit.

- Majd megoldom – nyugtattam meg. – Úgyis csak délután kell bemennem az egyetemre.

- Mivel kábítod szegény gyerekeket?

- A lányok kíváncsiak, milyen volt a divat a Római birodalom bukása idején – vontam vállat. – Élvezik az előadásomat, nekem pedig csak annyi, hogy régi emlékekről mesélek. Nekem is jó érzés emlékezni, ők pedig talán tanulnak belőle.

- Nem félsz attól, hogy elszólod magad? – csóválja a fejét hitetlenkedve.

- Rég megtanultam már vigyázni a szavaimra, emiatt nem kell aggódnod.

- Ha te mondod… de a kocsimért majd elmegyek én. Délelőtt én is ráérek – erősködött.

- Jó, akkor elviszlek – egyeztem bele.

Nem igazán tetszett neki, de végül rábólintott. – Így útközben el tudok intézni néhány telefont – tűnődött el. – És mielőtt még Adams doktor kifogásolná, este megyek dolgozni – nézett rám kihívóan.

- Nem kellene – néztem vissza rá helytelenítőn.

- Methos! – szólt rám szigorúan. – Szeretném élni az életem!

- Nem szeretnék beleszólni, csak…

- Akkor ne tedd! – gurult el az asztaltól. – Negyed óra, és indulhatunk.

Csak néztem utána, és csóváltam a fejem. Igen, számítottam rá, hogy ma reggel már nem lesz olyan engedékeny, mint tegnap volt. Pihent, emésztett… és lassan magára talál, kimászik abból a szakadékból, amibe Richie halála taszította. Bár, a nehezén akkor még nem volt túl.

Elpakoltam a reggeli maradványait, és mire végeztem, már Joe is előkerült, ezúttal a botjára támaszkodva. Nehézkesen jött oda hozzám, tegnap alaposan meggyötörte magát, elég fájdalmas lehet neki talpon maradni, így gyorsan összekaptam magam, felkaptam a kardom, amit tegnap csak lazán a kanapéra dobtam, és kimentünk a kocsimhoz. Joe beült mellém, ezúttal nem is próbáltam erőltetni, hogy segítsek, és elindultunk.

Ahogy kiértünk a városból, előkotorta a telefonját. Végighívta néhány figyelő barátját, próbált érdeklődni, ami még nem is lett volna baj, de utána a főnökét is felhívta. Alaposan összekaptak, főleg amiatt, hogy MacLeod lelépett a térképről. Joe szavaiból viszont azt vettem ki, hogy egyáltalán nem bánja, hogy így történt. Vég nélkülinek tűnő vitájukat Joe zárta le, és letette a telefont.

- Kiszállok – mondta maga elé bambulva.

- Itt és most? Megálljak? Elég messze vagyunk mindentől – sandítottam oldalra.

- Methos! – szólt rám szigorúan.

- Ezt még gondold meg, Joe! Ez az életed – néztem rá. Ha otthagyja a figyelőket, azzal az élete egyik alappillére omlik össze.

- Volt. Csak volt - sóhajtott.

- Ne hagyd, hogy… - kezdtem bele egy némileg indulatos mondatba, majd elharaptam a végét. – Nem érdekes. Megígértem, hogy nem szólok bele.

- Mit ne hagyjak?

- Hogy Mac minden jót leromboljon az életedben.

- Ennek semmi köze hozzá!

- Ne mondd nekem, hogy nem miatta akarsz kiszállni!

- Belefáradtam, Methos! – csóválta meg a fejét. – Elegem van.

- Aludj még rá egyet! – kértem újra, de csak egy grimaszt kaptam válaszul.

Mikor felértünk a szirtre, kiszálltunk, és Joe kocsijához sétáltunk mindketten. Hűvös volt, az óceán felől sós párát hozott a szél, mi pedig fázósan összehúztuk magunkon a kabátot. Kinyitotta a kocsija ajtaját, majd némi bizonytalansággal a szemében rám nézett.

- Methos… nem tudom, hogy mit kellene…

- Joe, ami történt… nem kötelez téged semmire – nyugtattam meg, mert láttam, hogy valóban nem tudja eldönteni, hogy viselkedjen velem szemben. - Én voltam a szemét… kihasználtam, hogy ki vagy borulva. Ne gyötörd magad ezen. Menjünk! Este majd benézek a bárba. És… ne fáraszd ki magad, nem vagy még túl jó formában.

- Igen, doktor úr! – mosolyodott el halványan, majd beült a kocsiba. Tűnődve nézett fel rám, mintha azon töprengene, hogy mondjon még valamit. – Talán tényleg nem ismerlek – csóválta meg a fejét végül. – Este találkozunk – biccentett, és becsukta az ajtaját, beindította a kocsiját, és elindult.

- Engem már nagyon régóta nem ismert igazán senki – mondtam, ahogy néztem az autóját távolodni a fák között, majd én is visszaszálltam a kocsiba, és utána indultam. Míg elértük a várost, mögötte jöttem, a szavain tűnődtem… Ha adna nekem egy lehetőséget, hogy valóban megismerjen, talán kellemes meglepetések érhetik. Igaz akármilyen szerepet játszok éppen, személyiségben önmagamat szoktam adni. Sokaknak okoz ez csalódást. Egy bölcs filozófust várnak tőlem, de hát, ahogy azt mondani szoktam, én csak egy srác vagyok. Joe pontosan tudja ezt, sőt, még a legrosszabb oldalaimat is ismeri. Azokat, amiket az ember általában szeretne elrejteni a barátai elől, a múltam néhol véres néhol ezer sebből vérző részleteit. Talán ezért is tart tőlem. Ezért is. Mióta ismerjük egymást, sokszor viselkedtem közönyösen, érzéketlenül, önző módon. Legalábbis szerinte. Szerintem időnként csak fásult vagyok, és fáradt, amin úgy hiszem, ötezer év után nem lehet csodálkozni. Pontosan azt érzem, amiről ő beszélt az ide vezető úton, csak sokkal-sokkal erősebben. Hogy belefáradtam az egész világba. Ilyenkor csak annyi kell, hogy valami visszarángasson az életbe. Erre is rájöhetne, csak az kellene, hogy egy kicsit figyeljen rám. Figyeljünk egymásra.

Akkor még nem mutatott túl nagy hajlandóságot minderre, ennek ellenére nem akartam magára hagyni.

A városban aztán elkanyarodtam, bíztam benne, hogy szépen hazamegy, és pihen egy kicsit. Én is hazahajtottam, letusoltam és átöltöztem, majd ettem valami ebédet, és befutottam az egyetemre.

Szerettem a fiatalságnak mesélni, ez alkalommal azonban nem sok kedvet éreztem hozzá. Az az időszak amúgy sem volt a kedvencem. Kicsit kaotikus volt, és valahogy épp belekeveredtem a káosz közepébe, naponta adtam hálát Jupiternek, hogy túléltem egy napot. Még én is, pedig engem nem fenyegetett annyi veszély, mint az átlagembert. De így legalább pontosan képben vagyok a történtekkel, és most tovább adhatom az ifjúságnak. Nem mintha mindennek bármi értelme lenne. Nekem az emlékeim, de nekik csak üres szavak.

Végül egész jól belemelegedtem a mesébe, hamar eltelt az a két óra, aztán utána, mint mindig, beszélgettünk. A csoportban nem voltak sokan, tényleg csak olyanok, akiket érdekelt a régi-régi múlt, így előadás után mindig szoktunk még egy órácskát beszélgetni. Akkor szoktam véget vetni a traccspartinak, mikor már kezdenek furcsán nézni rám. Ilyenkor egy halvány mosollyal elzavarom őket az órájukra, amiről nyilvánvalóan lógnak a kedvemért.

Utána hazamentem, és otthon tettem-vettem egész késő estig. Tíz óra után indultam el Joe-hoz, mert tudtam, hogy korábban elég sokan vannak. Nem szeretem a túl nagy tömeget, és a bárnak is akkor lehet igazán átérezni a hangulatát, mikor nincs zsúfolásig tömve.

Mikor beléptem, már az első pillantásom Joe-ra siklott, és megcsóváltam a fejem.

Játszott, mint mindig, teljes beleéléssel, de ezúttal nem csak a hangjából, a lelkéből is áradt a blues szomorú hangulata. Az egész testtartása, ahogy a gitárját is fogta, teljes reménytelenséget árasztott. Mindig szerettem hallgatni, ahogy énekel, a hangját Isten is blues zenéhez teremtette, most mégis távoli volt. A tekintete is a semmibe révedt, ennek ellenére egyetlen hangot sem vétett. Hogy is tehette volna, mikor harminc éves rutin volt az ujjaiban? A gitárja volt az egyetlen, ami kisgyerek korától mostanáig kitartott mellette. Hisz Joe mindig játszott. Ha jó kedve volt, vagy ha szomorú, ha valami bántotta, vagy egyszerűen csak belefáradt az életbe. Csak fogta a gitárját, leült egy nyugodt sarokba, és játszott, míg meg nem nyugodott a lelke.

Ezúttal is ilyennek tűnt a lelkiállapota. A zenébe menekült, és láthatóan nem volt tudomása a környezetéről. Lesétáltam a lépcsőn, és odamentem a bárpulthoz. Frank, a csapos már kérdés nélkül nyújtotta a sörömet, amit egy biccentéssel meg is köszöntem neki, de közben le nem vettem a szemem Joe-ról.

- Minden rendben vele? – kérdezte Frank.

- Nem, nem mondhatnám – néztem rá. – Mondott valamit?

- Nem, inkább ez tűnt fel. Olyan, mint egy zombi. Jó ideje nem láttam ilyennek.

- Történtek dolgok, amik megviselték. De talpra fog állni.

- Tudom. Ő mindig talpra áll. Pedig kapott már nagy pofonokat az élettől, de mindig elég erős volt, hogy felkeljen, és újra csatába induljon.

Ebben maradtunk, majd elsétáltam a színpad fele. Nem akartam, és nem is tudtam volna Joe-t kizökkenteni ebből a depresszív hangulatból, így csak a háta mögött felültem a színpad szélére, a falnak döntöttem a hátam, és figyeltem. Fel sem nézett a számok között, még csak egy fél perc szünetet sem tartott, nehogy az alatt a világ vissza tudjon lopakodni a tudatába. A gitár hangja mintha valamiféle védőburkot képezett volna körülötte, ami megvédte minden fájdalomtól.

Éjfél felé kezdett fogyatkozni a vendégek tábora, de tudtam, még egy óra, míg az utolsó is szedi a cókmókját, és szépen hazamegy. Közben kértem még egy sört, és visszatelepedtem a helyemre. Úgy tűnt, Joe hajnalra hagyta a legkeményebb, legszívszorítóbb számokat a repertoárjából. Sok olyan régi zenét szedett elő, amit még nem is hallottam tőle. Régi-régi blues számokat, amik még hűen tükrözték azt a blue életérzést, amire ez a stílus ki lett találva.

Fél kettő lehetett, mikor minden vendég eltűnt, csak egy párocska enyelgett még a sarokban. Őket Frank udvariasan, de határozottan kitessékelte, majd odalépett hozzám.

- Adam, zárnunk kellene.

Csak ránéztem, felálltam, és odasétáltam Joe-hoz. Nem vett rólam tudomást, míg meg nem fogtam a kezét. Abbahagyta a játékot, de nem nézett rám.

- Szeretnék még játszani – mondta színtelen hangon.

- Mennünk kéne – győzködtem.

- Nem.

- Joe, késő van…

- Tudom. Még egy óra.

- Rendben – adtam meg magam, és elléptem tőle.

Egy sóhajjal odasétáltam a bárpulthoz, és felültem az egyik székre.

- Frank, adj nekem valami erőset, aztán nyugodtan menj haza, majd bezárok.

- Jól van, Adam. Vigyázz rá! – mondta, miközben a kezembe nyomott egy dupla wiskhyt.

- Pfff… azt is elmondhatnád hogyan – tért vissza a tekintetem Joe-ra, miközben Frank vette a kabátját, és elment.

Belekortyoltam az italomba, aztán ahogy kirázott tőle a hideg, inkább letettem. Egy darabig hallgattam Joe-t, aztán visszafordultam a bárpult fele, és inkább az üvegekkel néztem farkasszemet, minthogy látnom kelljen azt a reménytelenséget, ami belőle sugárzott. Néha belekortyoltam az italomba, de Frank nem volt szűkmarkú, én pedig nem voltam oda túlságosan a töményebb italokért, így nem nagyon fogyott belőle.

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idővel később arra eszméltem, hogy csend van. Joe lassan odasétált mellém, majd fogta a poharamat és egy hajtásra kiitta a tartalmát. Aztán bement a pultba, és töltött magának még egyet.

- Joe, ez biztos jó ötlet? – néztem rá.

- Leülsz velem egy kicsit?

- Persze – bólintottam rá, és átsétáltunk egy asztalhoz, majd letelepedtünk. Joe belekortyolt poharába. – Ez így gyors lesz – sandítottam rá rosszallóan.

- Te beszélsz gyorsaságról? – nézett rám, amikor letette a poharát.

- Ez nem fog segíteni.

- Bízd ezt rám, jó? Azt mondtad, nem szólsz bele. Inkább igyál velem egyet!

- Nekem már elég mára – ráztam meg a fejem, és azt már csak magamban tettem hozzá, hogy úgy tűnik valakinek őt is haza kell vinni, úgyhogy jó lenne, ha legalább nekem tiszta lenne a fejem. – És mit remélsz ettől?

- Hogy egy kicsit elfelejtem az egészet.

- Nem fogod.

- És miért fáj ez neked? – kapta fel a fejét. – Miért fáj neked, ha leiszom magam az asztal alá? Vagy ha visszamegyek a partra és leugrom? Egyikőtöket sem érdekli, hogy mi történik egy emberrel. MacLeodot sem érdekelte soha, hogy mi van velem.

Az alkohol már dolgozott benne, úgyhogy gondolkodás nélkül kimondta, ami eszébe jutott. Nem vettem a lelkemre a szemrehányásait, de tudtam, rengeteg őszinteség van és lesz abban, amit mond.

- Szeretted? – kérdeztem, mire elfordította a fejét. – Szereted?

- Nem! Ő már nem az az ember, akit szerettem.

- Szóval szeretted.

- Az már régen volt – mondta, és kiürítette a poharát.

- És ő?

- Tudod, hogy mit mondott! Pontosan tudod, hisz elmondta neked!

- Nem az érdekel, hogy mit mondott – csitítottam.

- Ha hozol nekem még egyet, elmesélem neked azt az estét.

Megcsóváltam a fejem, de azért fogtam a poharát, és a bárpulthoz sétáltam vele. Kapott egy nagy marék jégkockát, és két korty whisky-t. Mikor visszamentem hozzá, és átadtam neki, megcsóválta a fejét.

- Ennyiért csak a lényeget mondom el.

- Hallgatom azt a lényeget.

- Vele voltam aznap… csak együtt lógtunk délután, aztán itt megittunk néhány sört, később pedig hazavittem, és elköszöntünk. Néhány utcával arrébb észrevettem, hogy a tárcája kicsúszott a zsebéből, és a kocsimban maradt, így visszafordultam. Ő addigra már találkozott… jó ég… hogy is hívták… Wentonnal. Ismerted?

- Futólag – hagytam rá. Wenton nem az eszéről volt híres halhatatlan körökben, viszont a világ összes vívóstílusában otthon volt. Bejárta a világot, és mindenhol megtanult mindent, amit lehetett. Nem csoda, ha MacLeodnak is feladta a leckét akkor este.

- Csak néhány perc volt, míg visszaértem, de addigra már láttam a serkentés fényét. Tudod, mit éreztem?

- Tudom – bólintottam rá. Megértem már hasonló esetet.

- Tudod a frászt! – kapta fel a vizet. – Fogalmad sincs! Honnan is tudnád… Szerettem volna rohanni… megbizonyosodni, hogy Mac még életben van, de nem tudtam. Életemben sokadszor gyűlöltem már magam azért, mert képtelen vagyok erre az alapvető dologra.

- Joe…

- Ne sajnálj! – csattant fel újra. – Nem akarom, hogy akárki sajnáljon!

Egy pillanatra félrenézett, majd ivott a poharából. Elhúzta a száját a felvizezett whiskyre, és inkább letette.

- Óráknak tűnt az az egy perc, amíg odaértem mellé. Mac is halott volt, de… legalább a helyén volt a feje. Mikor magához tért, betámogattam a bárkájára, és lerogyott a kanapéra. Csapzott volt, csurom vér… gyenge volt, alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét. Bármit megtettem volna érte, de csak annyit tehettem, hogy hoztam egy törölközőt, és lemostam a vért az arcáról. Azt hiszem, nem először látta a szememben, hogy… mit érzek, de akkor túl zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy ezt tolerálja.

- Akkor sem kellett volna azokat a dolgokat a fejedhez vágnia. És főleg nem úgy.

Csak vállat vont, és üveges tekintettel bámulta az asztallapot. Megitta az italát, és ezúttal saját maga ment el a következőért. Neki alapból nem stabil a járása, de három whisky után már önveszélyes volt. Ugrásra készen álltam, de szerencsére épségben visszaért.

- Tulajdonképpen magam sem értem, hogy gondoltam – rogyott le a székére -, hogy elég jó lehetek neki.

- Joe…

- Egy halandó sosem lehet nektek elég jó… főleg nem egy ilyen… nyomorék, mint én – mondta összeszorított szemmel. Láttam, megint nem áll messze a kiborulástól.

- Joe, kérlek! – próbáltam megfogni a kezét, de elhúzta, és haragtól izzó szemekkel nézett rám.

- Mi a fenéért áltassam magam? – förmedt rám.

- Nem mindenki ez alapján ítél meg, hidd el! És nem is számít.

- Ne röhögtess, Methos!

- Komolyan mondtam.

- Neked nem számít – rázta meg a fejét egy gúnyos fintorral. – Persze, hogy nem, hisz nem neked kell ezzel élned – csapott a lábára. – De abba belegondoltál, hogy néznének rád az emberek, ha velem jelennél meg bárhol?

Nem reagáltam a kérdésére, mert túlságosan banálisnak tartottam. Pont én foglalkoznék azzal, mit gondolnak rólam az emberek. Ha az emberek csak az igazság tizedét tudnák rólam, a felük meglincselne, a másik felük pedig világgá futna.

- Duncan azt mondta, hogy a lábad miatt utasít vissza? – kérdeztem, de még a napokban történtek után sem gondoltam arra, hogy Mac valóban ilyet mondott volna.

- Sok mindent mondott akkor este. Halandókról és halhatatlanokról… De mindez már nem számít – rázta meg a fejét, és felemelte a poharát. Mielőtt azonban ihatott volna belőle, kivettem a kezéből, és a hátam mögötti asztalra raktam.

- Add vissza!

- Később megkapod – ígértem neki, mert úgy láttam, egyelőre bőven elég, amit eddig megivott.

- Sajnálod tőlem?

- Eleget ittál.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Még mindenre emlékszem.

- Mire? – tettem fel a provokatív kérdést, mert abban bíztam, ha kimondja mindazt, ami most nyomja a szívét, talán egy kicsit könnyebb lesz a teher.

- Szerettem őt, Methos! Én… nem sok embert szerettem így… sosem… engedtem meg magamnak, hogy szerelmes legyek, mert… mert…

Küszködött a könnyeivel, és én nem tudtam megállni, hogy megfogjam a kezét. Ezúttal szerencsére nem húzta el, így bátorítón megszorítottam.

- Ugyan ki tudna engem szeretni? – nézett rám tengernyi fájdalommal a szemében. – És még ha lenne is olyan őrült… hogy kárhoztathatnám arra az életre, ami mellettem várna rá?

- Joe, tökéletesen önálló vagy, semmilyen terhet nem jelentenél a párodnak – mondtam ki a nyilvánvaló igazságot, de csak bosszúsan fújt rá egyet.

- Szóval őt szeretted.

- Igen – vallotta be megtörten. - Talán már első pillanatban, mikor felbukkant a könyvesboltban. Olyan… életvidám volt… erős… a kisugárzása erőt adott a környezetének. Én is… olyan sokszor merítettem erőt belőle. A mosolyából, a töretlen optimizmusából – mondta, miközben újra könnyek csíkozták az arcát. – De ennek már vége. Azon az éjszakán hazavágta az érzéseimet. És ha még éreztem is volna valamit iránta… most ezzel… amit tett… Richie-vel… ez megbocsáthatatlan. Annak a fiúnak még élnie kellene! – csapott az asztalra. – De titeket nem érdekel semmi, csak az átkozott Jutalom! Bárkit megöltök, aki az utatokban áll!

Ezúttal is tiltakozhattam volna, de ugyan minek? Százszor megtettem tegnap, és meg sem hallotta.

- Mind egyformák vagytok – nézett rám dühösen.

- Ne általánosíts, kérlek! – ráztam meg a fejem.

- Miért? – kapta fel a fejét. – Te is végigpusztítottad a fél világot!

Ez övön aluli ütés volt, és elevenembe talált. Életem egyik legutálatosabb részére utalva Joe engem is kezdett kiborítani.

- Ne mondd nekem, hogy nem igaz! – förmedt rám.

- Pontosan tudod, hogy igaz. De az…

- Azt ne mondd, hogy más világ volt!

- Pedig az volt – sóhajtottam lehunyt szemmel. – Az élet törvénye egyszerű volt: ölsz vagy meghalsz. Ha nem teszem, most valószínűleg nem ülnék itt, veled szemben.

- Semmit nem jelent nektek egy élet – nézett rám némi iszonyattal a szemében. – Hogy az ellenségé, vagy egy halandóé… legyen, elfogadom. De Richie miért? Ő barát volt. Bármit megtett volna Macért… rajongott érte. Futott utána, mint egy kiskutya… a példaképe volt – sírta el magát újra. – Add vissza a whiskymet! – nézett rám visszanyelve a könnyeit.

- Eszemben sincs – ráztam meg a fejem.

- Add vissza! Le akarom inni magam!

- Azon már túl vagy – csóváltam meg a fejem. – És látod, nem segít felejteni. És… nem tudom a választ a kérdéseidre. Ugyanúgy értetlenül állok a történtek előtt. Tudom, hogy Richie és Mac barátok voltak. Hogy Mac tényleg úgy nevelte a srácot, mintha a fia lett volna. Halandóként is, és miután halhatatlan lett még közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. És ha hiszed, ha nem nekem is fáj, hogy halott. Fiatal srác volt, szinte még gyerek…

- Épp ezért nem fair, ami történt! Miért nem engem ölt meg inkább? Nekem már úgyis mindegy – tört ki belőle ezúttal tényleg a zokogás az asztalra fektetett karjára döntve a fejét.

- Na jó, most volt elég a butaságaidból – álltam fel, majd visszavittem a bárpulthoz a poharát, megkerestem a kabátját, és visszamentem hozzá. – Gyere, hazaviszlek!

Felnézett rám, de a tekintete nem volt túlságosan tiszta. – Utállak! – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Dehogy utálsz – sóhajtottam, majd segítettem neki felvenni a kabátját. – Gyere!

Lassan indultunk csak el kifele, végig fogtam az egyik karját, nehogy véletlenül elessen.

Más sem hiányzott volna még, mint hogy egy ilyen baleset aláássa a büszkeségét, és esetleg még meg is sérüljön.

Egészen a küszöbig nem is volt semmi gond, ott azonban megbotlott, és ha nem kapom el időben, minden bizonnyal nagyot esett volna. De elkaptam, és magamhoz öleltem. Belém kapaszkodott, és egy pillanatra teljesen elhagyta magát.

- Methos, vigyél haza, kérlek! – nyögte halkan.

- Azon vagyok, barátom – indultam el vele újra a kocsim fele, majd beültettem. – Hol a kulcsod?

Nagy nehezen kihalászta a kulcsait a zsebéből, én pedig visszasiettem a bárba. Gyorsan lekapcsoltam minden villanyt, bezártam az ajtót, és már a kocsiban ültem mellette. Siettem volna, de úgy gondoltam a száguldozás nem tenne jót az állapotának, de még így is hamar hazaértünk.

Kisegítettem a kocsiból, és mivel még mindig nálam voltak a kulcsai, könnyedén bejutottunk a házba.

- Azt hiszem, a legrövidebb úton ágyba kellene kerülnöd – néztem rá a nappaliban.

- Nagyon részeg vagyok? – nézett vissza rám egy tízéves kisfiú bocsánatkérő pillantásával.

- A nagyon részegről más fogalmaim vannak – mondtam halványan elmosolyodva, miközben elindultunk a hálószoba fele.

- Mesélsz?

- Voltak szakaszai az életemnek, amit egy idült alkoholista megirigyelhetne – méláztam el egy pillanatra. – Legutoljára az éppen felvilágosult Franciaország bohém világában.

- Erről majd még mesélhetnél.

- Alkalomadtán fogok – ígértem, ahogy leültettem az ágy szélére. – De most át kellene öltöznöd.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét határozottan.

- Joe, cipőstől-ruhástól nem fekhetsz le.

- Dehogynem.

- Ma estére elegem van belőled! – ráztam meg a fejem, majd egy határozott mozdulattal lehúztam róla a pulóverjét.

- A többit majd én – mondta, de amikor megpróbált felállni az ágyról, megszédült és visszahuppant. Igaz, hogy a helyzetnek köszönhetően a feje lassan kitisztult, de azért még bőven dolgozott benne az alkohol.

- Aha, majd te. És a végén kitöröd a nyakad. Fejezd be a makacskodást! – ripakodtam rá.

- Methos, kérlek! – nézett rám esdeklőn.

- Te bolond! – ráztam meg a fejem. – Kapsz tíz percet. És lehetőleg ha elestél kiabálj! – mondtam bosszúsan, és kimentem a szobából.

Az ajtó előtt a falnak dőltem, hogy lehetőleg halljam, ha mégis elterül a földön, és azonnal segíteni tudjak neki.

Tíz perccel később kopogás nélkül mentem be, de Joe már ágyban volt. Igaz, hogy a betegesen szürke arca arról árulkodott, hogy nagy nehézségek árán jutott el idáig, de megcsinálta.

- Gyere ide! – nyújtotta felém a kezét.

- Itt vagyok – ültem le mellé.

Egy hosszú percig csak nézett a szemembe, majd megcirógatta az arcom, és végül lehúzott magához és megcsókolt. A csókja whisky ízű volt, és kezdetben bizonytalan, de aztán bátorságra lelt. Aztán, amikor a keze lecsúszott a derekamra, és közelebb húzott magához, elhúzódtam tőle.

- Joe…

- Mi a baj?

- Most én mondom, hogy állj meg, lassíts!

- Miért? Hisz erre vágytál volna, nem? Lefeküdni velem – mondta egy pici gúnnyal a hangjában.

- Hogy mire vágyom, arról hosszasan mesélhetnék – néztem rá félrebillentett fejjel. – Valóban többek között arra is, hogy szeretkezzek veled. De nem így. És nem most. Most ki kell aludnod magad.

- Látod? Neked sem kellek – szorította össze a szemét.

- Joe, ne beszélj butaságokat! Csak nem szeretném, hogy olyat tegyél, amit reggelre megbánnál.

- Mert a bölcs, öreg Methos pontosan tudja, mit bánnék meg reggelre – csóválta meg a fejét, és hátat fordított nekem.

Egy percre a tenyerembe temettem az arcom, de aztán felnéztem, és megérintettem a karját. – Joe...

- Hagyj aludni, Methos – kérte fáradtan, és a hangja is azt mutatta, hogy már félálomban van.

- Rendben – adtam meg magam. – Ha bármire szükséged lesz, odakint leszek. Nyitva hagyom az ajtót, csak szólj, rendben?

Meg sem rezdült, talán már el is aludt, így csak felálltam, és kimentem a nappaliba.

Hanyatt feküdtem a kanapén, és hiába szerettem volna még gondolkodni ezen az egész estés kifakadáson, mivel hajnali öt fele járt már az idő, engem is perceken belül elnyomott az álom.


	3. Chapter 3

Másnap már majdnem ebédidő volt, mikor felébredtem, de még így is kóválygott a fejem. Nem ittam ugyan töredékét sem annak, amit Joe, inkább csak az éjszakai alvás hiánya tette. Régen volt már, mikor én éjszakai életet éltem, és nappal aludtam. Szokás kérdése ez a dolog, de most valahogy nem állt szándékomban átállni.  
A házban síri csend, Joe még az igazak álmát aludta. Feltápászkodtam, és egy gyors mosakodás után a konyhába mentem. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy Joe milyen állapotban fog ébredni, és nekem már évszázadok óta volt egy kitűnő receptem másnaposság ellen. Felforgattam a konyhát, és majdnem minden hozzávalót megtaláltam. Főztem egy teát, és belekevertem mindent. Nem egy kellemes ízű valami lesz, de segíteni fog neki. Mikor elkészültem, behoztam az újságot, és letelepedtem a nappaliban, hogy valamivel elüssem az időt, míg Joe felébred.

Már a végére értem az újságnak, mikor egy elfojtott nyögést hallottam a hálószoba felől. A konyhába siettem, fogtam a poharat, és bementem Joe-hoz.

- Jó reggelt! Hogy érzed magad? – kérdeztem halkan.

- Megkérhetlek, hogy ne kiabálj? – dörzsölte meg a halántékát.

- Gyere, idd ezt meg! – léptem oda mellé, de már a gondolattól felnyögött. – Segíteni fog. Ha csak egy kortyot meg bírsz inni, már jobb lesz.

- Mi ez? – nézett fel rám elgyötörten.

- Adams doktor eredeti receptje alapján készített másnaposság elleni orvosság.

- Meg akarsz mérgezni? – borzongott meg.

- Orvos vagyok és nem méregkeverő. Bár ha még sokat akadékoskodsz... tehetek még bele ezt-azt.

- Add ide! – nyújtotta felém a kezét, és én óvatosan odaadtam neki a bögrét. Gyanakodva kortyolt bele, majd tűnődve ivott még egy kortyot, aztán letette az éjjeliszekrényére. – Csak fele olyan rossz, mint vártam – fintorgott.

- Tudományos tapasztalatok alapján készült – mosolyodtam el.

- Na persze – nézett rám Joe, majd lassan felült az ágyban. – Gyere ide! – kérte, és én leültem mellé. – Nagyon sok butaságot összehordtam neked az éjjel?

- Nem emlékszel?

- Vannak képeim, de nem összefüggő… Azt tudom, hogy szidtam Macet mint a bokrot, és… téged is többször megbántottalak.

- Ugyan, rá se ránts! Tudod, vastag a bőröm, mint a krokodilnak, minden lepereg róla – hárítottam el a ki nem mondott bocsánatkérést.

- Ez jól hangzik, de nem igaz - rázta meg a fejét. – Arra azért emlékszem, hogy láttam a szemedben a fájdalmat, mikor Macről beszéltem. Arról, hogy régen mit éreztem iránta. És akkor is, mikor azt mondtam, mind egyformák vagytok.

- Sok igazság volt a szavaidban.

- Nem – mondta még mindig fejcsóválva. – Sok butaságot mondtam. Ha szeretnéd… elmesélem… azt a beszélgetésemet Mackel… hogy mi történt akkor valójában.

- Majd, ha legközelebb becsiccsentesz, elmesélheted.

- A közeljövőben nem áll szándékomban – sápadt el még jobban, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt. El tudtam képzelni, hogy érzi magát, de tudtam, hogy a tea hamarosan majd segít neki.

- Rendben – bólintottam rá. – És amúgy is vannak elképzeléseim, mi történt köztetek.

- Igazán?

- Nézd, Joe… - kezdtem óvatosan, és vettem egy nagy levegőt. - MacLeod még nyilvánvalóan nem jutott túl Tessa halálán abban az időben, és ez valahol érthető. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kifejtette neked, hogy csak fájdalom és kín lehet a vége annak, ha közelebbi kapcsolatba kerülünk egy halandóval. És gondolom határozottan közölte, hogy neki erre soha többé nincs szüksége. Így volt?

- Többé-kevésbé így – bólintott rá. – De… te nem így gondolod?

- Tudod – tűnődtem el -, nyilvánvalóan van igazság ezekben a szavakban. Hisz a veszteség… mindig letaglózó. Még egy barát esetében is, és ha valaki még ennél is közelebb áll hozzád… Ehhez nem lehet hozzászokni… vagy hozzáedződni. Ugyanolyan kemény száz évesen, ezer évesen, vagy ötezer évesen. De… ha megnézem a másik oldalát… ha csak rövid időre is, de boldog lehetek valakivel… és valakit boldoggá tehetek… az egy nagyon jó dolog. Elmondhatatlanul jó érzés. Persze, amikor… elveszítek valakit, akit szerettem… mindig kétségbe vonom a saját épelméjűségemet, hogy újra és újra belemegyek ebbe. Falba verem a fejem, hogy hogy lehettem olyan idióta, és mindig megfogadom, hogy soha többé…

- És mégis?

- Igen – bólintottam rá. – Újra és újra elkövetem ezt a hibát – mondtam egy halvány mosollyal.

- De miért? Megéri?

- Igen – vágtam rá határozottan. - Tudod, ahogy csillapodik a fájdalom… lassan a szép dolgokra is vissza tudsz emlékezni. A boldog percekre.

- És mennyi idő, míg elmúlik a fájdalom?

- Sosem múlik el, Joe, nem ezt mondtam – ráztam meg a fejem. – Évezredek múltán is fáj. Sok szerelmemet temettem el – hunytam le a szemem -, és ha eszembe jut bármelyikük, a mai napig maga alá temet a fájdalom.

- De akkor miért?

- Mert a fájdalmas időszakok között szükségem van arra, hogy egy kicsit boldog lehessek. Hogy egy kicsit valóban élhessek. És ha ezzel másnak is szerezhetek néhány boldog órát…

Joe meglepetten, fejcsóválva hallgatott.

- Mi a baj? – néztem rá.

- Miért csinálod ezt?

- Mit? – néztem rá én is meglepődve.

- Mondtam már neked… te nem ilyen vagy…

- Most próbálom egy kicsit a komolyabb oldalamat mutatni – sandítottam rá.

- Nem, nem erről beszélek - tiltakozott. - Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy tudsz te komoly lenni, ha akarsz, ha a helyzet úgy hozza. Sokszor sikerült már megtapasztalnom.

- Akkor mi az, ami zavar?

- Ez az önzetlen segíteni akarásod… fura ez tőled, tudod? Tőled, aki általában csak saját magával törődik, mindig a saját pártján áll. Aki mindig arra az oldalra áll, ahol van esélye túlélni, sokszor minden mást háttérbe szorítva, még a saját elveit is. Aki mindig csak a saját oldalára áll. Te mindig azt tetted, ami neked jó.

- Most is pontosan azt teszem – mosolyogtam rá pimaszul, mire egy pillanatra döbbenten nézett rám, majd megcsóválta a fejét, és visszadőlt az ágyba.

- Túl fáradt vagyok még a magasröptű eszmefuttatásaidhoz.

- Akkor hagylak pihenni. Idd meg még a teádat, és próbálj aludni.

- Ma is dolgozol?

- Nem, ma nem, de holnap délelőtt és délután is. Később megyek vásárolni, neked is hozzak valamit?

- Nem, nem szükséges. Nem hinném, hogy ma bírnék bármit is enni.

- Pedig enned kell! Ha előbb nem, vacsorára. Ez orvosi utasítás! – szóltam rá szigorúan, mikor tiltakozni akart, majd felálltam, hogy elköszönjek, de megfogta a kezem, és visszahúzott.

- Methos…  
- Igen?

- Később visszajössz?

- Persze. Felmérem a hűtőd tartalmát, aztán hozok valami ehetőt.

- Kösz – mosolyodott el halványan. – Tényleg jó a löttyöd – sandított a csészéjére.

- Naná, én találtam ki – mosolyogtam rá. – Néhány óra, és kutya bajod sem lesz. De azért nem nagyon szeretném, ha már ma ugrándoznál.

- Nem, ma még nem… majd holnap – mosolyodott el halványan.

- Remek – bólintottam rá. – Most aludj. Estefele itt leszek.

Ezúttal sem engedett el, inkább újra felült.

- Fura ez az egész, Methos. Egy kicsit… ijesztő…

- Mert te pontosan tudod, ki vagyok – mondtam óvatosan megfogva a kezét. - De ismersz… nem kell ezt olyan véresen komolyan venni. Mármint… hogy ki vagyok.

- Csak egy srác – mosolygott rám.

- Pontosan – simítottam végig a csuklóját a hüvelykujjammal.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű, tudod? – sóhajtott.

- Tudom. De… majd belejössz, ha te is úgy akarod – kacsintottam rá. – És most alvás, mert megharagszom!

- Jól van, doktor bácsi – csóválta meg a fejét, majd rám nézett. – Te, mint orvos… jó ég!

- Kösz a bizalmat – álltam fel az ágyról, majd némi tettetett sértődöttséggel kivonultam a szobából.

Mikor becsuktam a hálószoba ajtaját, halványan elmosolyodtam. Végre kezdett valamelyest magához térni, és nem csak az alkoholmámorból, hanem a depresszióból is. Örültem neki. Szerettem, amikor talpraesett, határozott, és nem utolsó sorban azt szerettem, ha mosolyog. Olyankor volt igazán önmaga. Hisz alapjáraton jó kedélyű, optimista ember. Sőt, inkább ő szokta tartani a lelket a barátaiban. Ennek ellenére nem vetettem a szemére, hogy milyen állapotban volt akkor, inkább csak szerettem volna minél előbb kirángatni belőle.

Felmértem a helyzetet a konyhában, és úgy döntöttem, jobban teszem, ha este inkább hozok egy pizzát, majd kiléptem a házból. Aztán meggondoltam, és visszaléptem Joe kocsikulcsáért, amit a kabátzsebében találtam meg, és elindultam a bár fele. Nekem is jót tett, hogy kiszellőztettem a fejem, és a kocsiját is hazavittem.  
Séta közben elgondolkodtam a szavain. Tegnap este az indulataiból úgy éreztem, még mindig táplál némi gyengéd érzelmet Mac iránt, de ma valahogy más volt. A hangja egészen tárgyilagos volt, ahogy kimondta a nevét… mintha már tényleg túl lenne rajta.

Mikor visszaértem a kocsijával, átszálltam az enyémbe, és elindultam haza. Útközben megálltam, vettem néhány fánkot, majd mikor hazaértem, letelepedtem a számítógépem elé, és beléptem a Figyelők adatbázisába.

Próbáltam nyomozni MacLeod után, de sehol sem bukkantam a nyomára. Egyik halhatatlannal sem lépett kapcsolatba, egyik jelentés sem említette a nevét. Igazából nem is csodálkoztam ezen, számítottam arra, hogy a történtek után inkább elvonul a világtól, és hosszú ideig nem is kerül elő. És még a Figyelőknek sem lesz esélyük megtalálni. Hisz elég nagy a világ, és ahogy MacLeodot ismerem, keletre ment. Sehol máshol nem lehet úgy eltűnni, mint India, Kína és Tibet kietlen, elhagyatott vidékein. És sehol máshol nem is lehet úgy gyógyulni egy ilyen lelki trauma után, mint ami őt most érte. A hegyekben, ahol ember nem jár, csak a szél, ahol eggyé válhat a természettel, ahol visszatérhet a gyökereihez, és alapjaiból építheti újjá magát. Erre van most szüksége.

Haragudtam rá, ugyanúgy, ahogy Joe, de ha mélyen belegondoltam a helyzetébe, akkor azt is meg tudtam érteni, amit ő érezhet. Nem tudom, mi vezette arra, hogy megtegye azt a végzetes csapást, de azt tudtam, hogy utána kegyetlen lehetett neki szembenézni a saját tettével. Magába lehet roskadva, gyűlölheti a világot, de még jobban saját magát. És ezt csak ő tudja helyre tenni saját magában. Idővel. Valószínűleg nagyon sok idővel. Még szerencse, hogy neki rendelkezésére áll a kellő idő. Egyszer talán majd előkerül, talán még keresztezik egymást az útjaink.

Aztán, ahogy odakint besötétedett, visszatértem a jelenbe, lecsuktam a gépem tetejét, és rendeltem két pizzát. Amíg megérkezett letusoltam, és rendbe tettem magam, aminek köszönhetően kezdtem magamhoz térni az előző éjszaka hatása alól.  
Mikor végre megérkezett a pizza, beültem a kocsiba, és Joe-hoz hajtottam.

Alig negyed órával később fékeztem le a ház előtt, és már messziről láttam, hogy a nappaliban ég a lámpa, amit bíztató jelnek vettem, hisz Joe kikecmergett az ágyból, és talán valami értelmessel üti el az idejét.

Mivel reggel lenyúltam a pótkulcsát, csengetés nélkül bementem.

- Helló, Joe! – köszöntem hangosan, hogy bárhol is van a házban, meghallja, és ne kapjon szívbajt a megjelenésemtől.

A konyhából gördült ki a tolószékében, és összevont szemöldökkel méregetett.

- Hoztál valami ehetőt? – kérdezte köszönés nélkül, mire felé mutattam a két pizzás dobozt. Egyből megenyhült a tekintete, és elmosolyodott.

- Szalámis és tonhalas. Melyiket szeretnéd? – ültem le a kanapéra.

- Fele-fele?

- Rendben. Látom, megéheztél. Gondoltam – vigyorogtam pimaszul. A teám helyre tette a gyomrát, és egész nap nem sok mindent ehetett, lévén üres az egész konyhája.

- Éhes vagyok, mint a farkas. Nem tudom, mit itattál velem, de száz éve nem voltam ilyen éhes.

Rásandítottam, mire megcsóválta a fejét, és elnevette magát.

- Neked még ilyet se lehet mondani, mert szó szerint veszed.

- Dehogy – nyugtattam meg. – Csak… de, igazad van, lehet, hogy szó szerint veszem – nevettem el magam. – De lássunk hozzá.

- Rendben – gördült oda az asztal másik oldalára, és kinyitottuk a dobozokat. Ahogy a pizza illata betöltötte a szobát, nekem is megkordult a gyomrom, hisz csak két fánkot ettem, mikor hazaértem. Hozzáláttunk az evéshez, de közben Joe fürkészőn rám nézett.

- Elárulhatnád annak a löttynek a receptjét, talán máskor is jól jöhet.

- Nem, nem – tiltakoztam vigyorogva. – Ez Adams doktor titkos receptje.

- Te meg a titkaid – sandított rám Joe, majd vett egy újabb szelet pizzát. – Hol jártál ma? – nézett rám kíváncsian két falat között.

- Csak otthon tettem-vettem – hárítottam el a kérdést. – Én sem pihentem még ki az éjszakázásunkat. Rég kinőttem már a bulizós korszakomból. Úgy ezerhétszázötvenben.

Joe bűntudatosan rám mosolygott. – Sajnálom, Methos!

- Ugyan, hagyd! – vontam vállat. – Cserélünk? – toltam felé a maradék fél szalámis pizzát.

- Persze. És köszönöm, hogy hoztál nekem vacsorát.

- Szívesen – mosolyogtam rá, majd tovább folytattuk a falatozást. Mielőtt végeztünk volna, hunyorítva ránéztem. – Van egy söröd?

Joe felnyögött, mire elnevettem magam.

- Alkoholneveket még néhány hétig ne említs előttem!

- Nem azt mondtam, hogy neked kell meginni – vigyorogtam tovább.

- Aljas vagy! Jót szórakozol a másik kárára, igaz? – nézett rám kihívóan.

- Talán igen – hagytam rá, és megettem az utolsó szelet pizzámat.

Mikor végeztünk, fogtam a két dobozt, és kivittem a szemetesbe. Mire visszaértem, úgy tűnt, Joe hangulata némileg megváltozott. Nem tudom, miből éreztem ezt, egyszerűen csak sugárzott belőle.

- Milyen érzés? – nézett rám olvashatatlan pillantással.

- Micsoda? – telepedtem le a kanapé hozzá közelebb eső végében.

- Végignézni, ahogy a szerelmed megöregszik.

- Ez egy… roppantul összetett dolog – fordult a pillantásom a szőnyeg mintáira, ahogy eltűnődtem a kérdésén.

- Miért?

- Tulajdonképpen nem olyan bonyolult. Csak azt kell megérteni, hogy… idővel megváltozik egy kapcsolat jellege. Gondolj csak bele, hogy működik két halandó között. Fiatalon heves, szenvedélyes érzelmek között összeházasodnak, de aztán az évek során lecsillapodik ez az érzés. Békés lesz, szeretetteljes és meghitt, de a szenvedély lassan elmarad… ugyanez történik egy halandó és egy halhatatlan között. Az érzelmek átalakulnak…

- Szánalommá, igaz?

- Nem, Joe, szó sincs erről – ráztam meg a fejem. - Az igaz szerelem szerelem marad, bármi történik is. Harminc, negyven vagy ötven év múlva is. Akkor is, ha a testi kapcsolat már megszűnik.

- De ezt téged nem frusztrál? Hisz te továbbra is igényelnéd…

- Nem, Joe. Bármennyire is nehéz elhinned, nem frusztrál. Ilyenkor elég egy ölelés, egy puszi, vagy, hogy fogjuk egymás kezét. Ugyanolyan boldog és meghitt perceket lehet megélni abban a csendes békében.

- És közben szenvedsz. Szenvedtek mindketten.

- Igen, valahol mélyen igen. De bele kell törődni a megváltoztathatatlanba. Nem tehetek semmit.

- A társaid között… volt már, aki nem bírta elviselni?

Másodpercek alatt borított maga alá egy emlék, és le kellett hunynom a szemem. Egy pillanatra máshol jártam, más helyen, más időben. Pár másodperc múlva Joe gyengéden megfogta a kezem.

- Mit tettél?

- El kellett engednem – néztem félre. – Szerettem… nem azt akartam, hogy szenvedjen… és mellettem csak szenvedett volna.

- Tudod – simogatta meg a kezem, mielőtt elengedett volna -, a másik félnek ugyanolyan nehéz lehet, mint neked.

- Kegyetlen érzés lehet – láttam be. – De tudod… az igaz szerelem nem azt nézi… én… nem azt szoktam nézni, hogy a szerelmem megöregszik… annyira nem számít a külső… és talán aki engem szeret… nem elsősorban azt látja, milyen igazságtalan az élettől, hogy neki meg kell halnia, én pedig élhetek. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy nem csak ezt látja. Nem zárható ki teljesen ez a gondolat… hogy is lehetne az? Fáj… de az együtt töltött időben azt hiszem, nem ezen szoktunk gondolkodni. Mire gondolsz? – néztem rá, ahogy megcsóválta a fejét.

- Csak arra, hogy mennyivel keményebb lehet ezt megélni, mint beszélni róla.

- Ettől félsz? Megélni ezt a fájdalmat?

- Én már olyan sokat szenvedtem, Methos… magamra vállalni még egy ilyen kemény kihívást, ráadásul önszántamból…

- Ha így érzed – néztem rá, és a kanapé támláján átnyúlva megfogtam a kezét, és felé fordultam -, tényleg felejtsd el, Joe! Nem egy újabb terhet szeretnék a válladra pakolni. Nem azt akarom, hogy áldozatot hozz a kedvemért. A barátságod számomra ugyanolyan sokat ér.

- Tudom – sóhajtott, majd újra rám nézett. - Volt már komoly kapcsolatod férfival?

- Tudod, Joe… az idők során folyamatosan változott a világ. Voltak olyan időszakok, mikor ez nem volt… visszataszító, vagy kiközösített dolog. Igen, volt már komoly kapcsolatom férfival is.

- Halandóval, vagy halhatatlannal?

- Mindkettő.

Joe egy pillanatra eltűnődött, majd egy olvashatatlan pillantással nézett rám.

- Kronos?

- Kronos a testvérem volt, Joe – nyugtattam meg. – És neki amúgy sem mondott túl sokat az a szó, hogy szerelem.

- De… most… miért én? És egyáltalán, mikor jutott eszedbe ez az őrültség?

- Már nagyon rég.

- De… sosem láttam rajtad… ne meséld nekem, hogy ez nem egy új keletű őrületed!

- Pedig nem az. És hogy sosem láttad rajtam… mikor láttál rajtam bármiféle érzelmet?

- Azért előfordult – mosolyodott el halványan. – Szóval, mikor kezdődött?

- Nem sokkal azután, hogy megismertelek – vallottam be elmélázva.

- De hisz annak már tíz éve! Sosem mondtad, sosem utaltál rá…

- Hogy tehettem volna, Joe? Hisz annak idején elképzelésem sem volt arról, hogy reagálnál. Biztos voltam abban, hogy elküldesz a fenébe, és soha többé még csak nem is láthatlak. Aztán felbukkant MacLeod, és te beleszerettél. Milyen jogon próbáltam volna meg ebbe beleszólni? És te azóta is csak őt szeretted a lelked mélyén.

- Nem, ez már régóta nem erről szólt. Megtanultam barátként szeretni, még ha nem is volt könnyű. De te közben… - kezdett bele valamibe, de aztán meggondolta, és félbehagyta a mondatot.

- Én közben Alexával voltam, ezt akartad mondani? – sóhajtottam.

- Igen – vallotta be lehajtott fejjel.

- Alexa olyan volt nekem, mint egy szivárvány… - mondtam, ahogy vettem egy reszketeg levegőt. – Felragyogott az égen, ahogy kisütött a nap, aztán ugyanolyan gyorsan elenyészett… még arra sem volt időm, hogy megcsodáljam a szépségét.

- Elmondtad neki?

- Hogy tehettem volna? Így is épp eleget szenvedett. Tudod, mit érzett volna, ha tudja, hogy én már itt vagyok ötezer éve, neki pedig alig huszonévesen meg kell halnia?

- Igazad van, ne haragudj – fogta meg a kezem Joe. – És most? Hogyan tovább?

Vettem egy nagy levegőt, és megpróbáltam összeszedni magam.

- Most szépen hazamegyek, és mindketten kialusszuk magunkat.

- Nem maradsz itt?

Megráztam a fejem. – Azt hiszem, mindkettőnknek kell egy kis idő, hogy rendbe tegyük a gondolatainkat. És holnap egész nap dolgozom.

- Tudom. Nekem pedig intézem kell a temetést. Szóltak a rendőrségről, hogy… - megint kezdett kicsit magába zuhanni, ahogy ez a téma előkerült, de én nem akartam engedni, hogy visszazuhanjon a gödörbe.

- Segítsek valamit?

- Nem, boldogulok.

- Jól van. Ha bármi van, hívj, rendben? – álltam fel a kanapéról.

- Rendben – bólintott rá, majd amikor mellé léptem, megfogta a kezem.

- Pihend ki magad! És tényleg szólj, ha segíthetek – szorítottam meg a kezét, majd lehajoltam hozzá, és egy futó puszit adtam a szájára. – Jó éjt! – súgtam neki, és magára hagytam.

Ahogy beültem a kocsimba, egy percig még nem indultam el. Csak hátradőltem az ülésen, és próbáltam rendet tenni a kaotikus gondolataim között. Ma sok mindenről beszélgettünk, ami mindkettőnk lelkét felkavarta egy kicsit. Nekem sok régi emlékem előjött, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mélyen megértem Joe félelmeit is. Ez volt a dolognak az a része, amit neki kellett eldöntenie. És bár tudtam, hogy kedvel, abban a pillanatban fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy ez lehet-e a részéről valami több. Akkor azonban úgy döntöttem nem oldhatom fel ezt a dilemmát, így beindítottam a motort, és hazaindultam.


	4. Chapter 4

A következő napom gyorsan eltelt, egész nap az egyetemen voltam, csak délben ugrottam ki egy gyors ebédre. Az ilyen napok úgy elszállnak, hogy csak azt veszem észre, megint este van. Nem bánom, ilyenkor úgy érzem, csinálok valami hasznosat is. Bár, kimondottan élveztem az életemnek azon szakaszait is, mikor egyszerűen csak jól éreztem magam, és semmi különösebbel nem foglalkoztam.

Este felhívtam Joe-t, csak hogy tudjam, minden rendben van-e vele. Nem volt kirobbanóan jó kedve, köszönhetően az elmúlt napjának, amikor is Richie temetését intézte, de stabilnak éreztem, így nem mentem át hozzá. Pedig kérte, de úgy gondoltam, hagyom, hadd szegje össze a gondolatait, mielőtt legközelebb találkozunk. Még mondta, hogy két nappal később lesz a temetés, ha úgy gondolom, menjek el. Éreztem ebben a beszólásban a ki nem mondott szemrehányást, de azért megígértem, hogy ott leszek.

Ebben a két napban még mindig MacLeod után próbáltam nyomozni, de nem jutottam semmire. Úgy gondoltam, még ezt az időt rászánom a dologra, aztán ráhagyom a sorsra, hogy alakítsa az életünket úgy, ahogy akarja. Végül, miután végigbogarásztam az összes jelentést, feltúrtam az egész adatbázist, feladtam a dolgot.

Közben felhívott Joe, és elmesélte, hogy behívatta a főnöke a központba, és újfent csúnyán összevesztek. Nehéz volt úgy kimagyaráznia az egész dolgot, hogy közben ne leplezze le magát, és azt, hogy milyen közeli viszonyba került azokkal a halhatatlanokkal, akiket tulajdonképpen csak távolról lett volna szabad megfigyelnie. Hisz a szervezet szerint komoly hibát követ el azzal, hogy feladta a távolságtartást, és közelebbi viszonyba került velünk. Sőt… nem egyszer segített nekünk. És valahol talán igazuk van, hisz, ha mindez nem így történik, most nem szenvedne ennyire. Csak megírja a jelentését, hogy egy újabb halhatatlannal kevesebb, és kész. De Joe megszegte a szabályokat, és ezzel más irányt vettek az események. Ezúttal is azzal váltak el, hogy Joe kilép a Figyelőktől.

Nem örültem annak, hogy így alakulnak a dolgai, de mivel ezúttal úgy tűnt, hogy nem viseli meg annyira ez a döntés, nem álltam le vele vitatkozni. Épp eleget veszekedhetett a főnökével.

A temetés napján elég rossz érzésekkel indultam el otthonról. Nem maga a szertartás zavart, hisz megszámlálhatatlanul sokszor vettem már részt temetésen, sokszor olyanokén, akik közel álltak hozzám. Közelebb, mint Richie, aki bár a társasághoz tartozott, Macen kívül senkivel sem ápolt szoros barátságot. Sokkal inkább valamiféle megmagyarázhatatlan baljós előérzett vett erőt rajtam, amit bár nem tudtam hova tenni, valahogy megbélyegezte az egész napomat.

Az utolsó pillanatban érkeztem, de nem tudtam feltűnés nélkül meghúzódni a hátsó sorban, hisz nem voltak sokan. Csak Richie régi barátai, még azokból az időkből, mikor nem ismert bennünket, és Joe. Angie állt Joe mellett, az a lány, aki időről időre összegabalyodott Richie-vel, de a srác túl komolytalan volt még ahhoz, hogy meg tudja tartani. Még nem tudta értékelni azt az érzést, hogy szeretik.

Tűnődésemből a pap hangja rántott vissza a jelenbe. Ha Joe akkor rám nézett volna, megint megkaphattam volna tőle a szemrehányást, hogy milyen egy érzéketlen alak vagyok. Látszólag közönyösen hallgattam, ahogy a tiszteletes arról beszélt, milyen lelkierővel és szorgalommal kapaszkodott ki Richie az utcagyerekek reménytelen sorsából, és önerőből milyen sokra jutott volna, ha ez a szerencsétlen tragédia nem jön közbe. A közönyösségem nem a szavaknak szólt, csupán azt nem szerettem, hogy egy olyan ember beszél Richie-ről, aki soha nem látta, sosem találkozott vele, nem csinálta végig vele ezt a bizonyos kikapaszkodást, fogalma sincs, hogy milyen ember volt, csupán a Joe-tól hallott néhány szó alapján kialakított egy képet, és most leginkább a levegőbe beszél, hogy minél inkább elkápráztassa az egybegyűlteket. Mintha bármi köze lett volna Richie életéhez...

Richie jó srác volt, ez való igaz, és ha lett volna ideje, valószínűleg tényleg megkomolyodott volna... Mac mellett biztosan. És MacLeodot is tovább komolyította volna a felelősség ezért a fiúért, ha nem jön közbe ez az átkozott tragédia. De közbejött, és mi nem tehetünk mást, mint hogy megpróbálunk szembenézni a veszteséggel. Mindannyian a magunk módján.

Angie egy ideje már Joe vállán sírt, mikor véget ért a szertartás, majd a többiek magukkal cipelték. Joe-nak adni akartam egy kis időt, így egy közeli fa törzsének állva figyeltem, ahogy mozdulatlanul áll a sír mellett, csak egy jó negyed órával később mentem oda hozzá.

- Joe, gyere, menjünk – fogtam meg a karját, mire felnézett rám. A tekintete egy pillanatig még homályos volt, biztos a Richie-vel kapcsolatos emlékeit idézte fel, míg meg nem zavartam, hogy visszarángassam a sivár valóságba. Aztán lassan a tekintete is kitisztult, fejcsóválva nézett rám.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy eljössz.

- Megígértem, hogy itt leszek.

- Tudom. De azt hittem, nem szeretsz ilyen közelről szembenézni a halállal.

- Hidd el, Joe, legalább olyan sűrűn szembenézünk a halállal, mint ti.

Tűnődve nézett rám, de nem bírtam olvasni a szeméből. Egy lépést hátrébb lépett tőlem, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és egy bosszús sóhajjal megrázta a fejét.

- Tényleg nem érted, Methos? Tényleg nem érted, vagy csak nem akarod felfogni? Hamarosan én is ide fogok kerülni! Lehet, hogy ide, a szomszéd parcellába!

- Tudom, Joe – mondtam a szemébe a könyörtelen igazságot, ha már ezt akarta hallani tőlem. – De a kérdés az, hogy a hátralévő időt… ami lehet néhány nap, vagy ötven év… egyikünk sem tudhatja… hogy ezt az időt hogy akarod tölteni.

- Te rohadtul könnyen filozofálsz!

- Miért, Joe? – néztem rá komolyan. – Honnan tudod, hogy holnap nem futok bele valakibe, aki a fejemet veszi? Bármelyik nap, bármelyik percben belefuthatok egy erősebb halhatatlanba, és vége! Lehet, hogy sokkal előbb idekerülök, mint te! Azt hiszed, én nem ugyanúgy a halál tudatában élek, ahogy a halandók? Ne légy naiv! Én sem vagyok az.

- Jössz nekem folyton a magasröptű dumáddal az életről… de hogy én mit gondolok… még sosem kérdezted meg.

- Igazad van – láttam be sóhajtva. – Mit gondolsz?

- Az egész életem arról szólt, hogy titeket figyellek… halhatatlanokat… és közben elsuhant mellettem a saját életem. Fel tudod ezt fogni, Methos? Dehogy tudod... – nézett rám, de képtelen voltam eldönteni, mire akar kilyukadni. - Húsz évem ment el arra, hogy olyanok után koslatok, akiknek húsz év semmit sem jelent, és közben nem éltem. És most azt várod tőlem, hogy mindezen túllépve az embert lássam benned? Nem akarom úgy feldobni a talpam, hogy folyton azt látom, jlehetne másképp is!

- És mellettem minden percben ezt látnád – hajtottam le a fejem.

- Élni szeretnék, Methos! Nézd meg ezt a fiút! – mutatott Richie sírjára. – Azt hitte, hogy előtte az örökkévalóság, és most tessék. Itt fekszik a föld alatt. Ha egy halhatatlan is egyik pillanatról a másikra meghalhat, én nem akarom…

- Nem akarod olyasmivel tölteni az életedet, amit mások erőltetnek rád. A Figyelők, vagy én…

- Ez nem személy szerint rólad szól! Csak… nem tudom, hogy viselném… Amiről a múltkor beszéltünk… beleőrülnék. Hogy várod azt tőlem, hogy ezt emberi ésszel felfogjam? – fordult el tőlem.

Csak néztem, ahogy lehajtotta a fejét, és megszakadt a szívem érte. Segíthettem volna neki, ha ad elég időt magának, hogy külön-külön feldolgozza a történteket, és nem egyben akar túl lenni mindenen, de úgy tűnik, nem volt elég türelme hozzá. Így nem tehettem semmit. Az elmúlt két hét eseményeit képtelenség egyben feldolgozni. A halál tényét, egy barát halálát, és a halhatatlanságot sosem lehetett egyszerre felfogni. Csak szétszakadna bele, amit nem szerettem volna. Így viszont csak egyetlen drasztikus lehetőséget hagyott nekem, hogy kiléphessek ebből a sehova sem vezető, de annál több fájdalmat hordozó helyzetből.

Odaléptem mögé, és gyengéden megfogtam a karját.

- Elmegyek, Joe – mondtam halkan, mire megpördült. – Ne, ne szólj közbe! Így talán lesz lehetősége a lelkednek megnyugodni. Már csak én vagyok, aki ehhez a világhoz köt. A halhatatlanok világához.

- Methos… - nézett rám ijedten.

- Igazad volt. A saját életedet kell élned – fogtam meg a kezét. – Ne foglalkozz velünk, felejtsd el ezt az egészet! Keress magadnak egy kedves, hozzád illő nőt, és légy boldog!

Megszorítottam a kezét, majd még futólag megcirógattam az arcát, és elindultam.

- Methos! – szólt utánam. – Methos, kérlek, várj! Ne menj el!

Csábító volt a lehetőség, hogy visszafussak hozzá, de beláttam, hogy így a legjobb. Odébbállok, már úgyis aktuális volt, őt pedig tényleg hagyom, hogy a saját életét élje. Kicsit talán kiborul, de talpra áll. Ebből is. És végre megszabadul ettől az egész őrülettől, ami húsz éven keresztül elrabolta tőle a saját életét. A lehetőséget, hogy úgy éljen, ahogy ő szeretne.

Hogy velem mi lesz… idővel majd én is magamhoz térek. Nekem van időm lassan, fokozatosan túljutni az érzéseimen. Ahogy kisétáltam a temetőből, összeszorult a szívem. Éreztem Joe pillantását a hátamban, és éreztem a kétségeit, a kétségbeesését. Beültem a kocsiba, és elhajtottam.

~~ o ~~

Nem akartam hazamenni, hisz Joe valószínűleg utánam jön, és én már nem akartam tovább ragozni ezt az egészet. És amúgy is… otthon összenyomtak volna a falak. Némi levegőre volt szükségem, végtelen térre, és arra, hogy kissé kiszellőztessem a fejem. A város másik felére hajtottam, és egy park mellett álltam meg. Hosszú időn keresztül sétálgattam, Joe-n törtem a fejem. Úgy éreztem, ideje felszabadítani húsz év nyomás alól, és hagyni, hogy fellélegezzen. Nekem már kellő rutinom van abban, hogy egy új helyen új életet kezdjek, de neki csak ez az egy élete van, nincs jogom még ezt is elvenni tőle.

A saját érzéseimmel akkor még nem akartam foglalkozni, úgy éreztem, ha belekezdek a boncolgatásukba, semmi perc alatt maguk alá temetnek, és akkor végem van. Hisz ha most elmegyek, egy kis ideig még olyan lehetne, mintha csak egy újabb feladat sodort volna minket távol egymástól, ahogy az idők során már nem egyszer megtörtént.

Észrevétlenül szállt el az idő, egyszer csak azt vettem észre, hogy besötétedett. Hosszú órák teltek már el azóta, hogy Joe-t magára hagytam.

Sokadszor jutott eszembe a gondolat, mennyire gyűlölöm az idő fogalmát, de ugyanúgy nem tehettem ellene, mint a többi millió alkalommal. Végül visszasétáltam a kocsimhoz, és elindultam haza. Reméltem, hogy ha Joe arra járt is, már feladta a várakozást, és szépen hazament.

Ennek ellenére néhány utcával arrébb letettem a kocsit, és gyalog mentem tovább. Az utolsó sarkon óvatosan kémleltem ki, és nagyot sóhajtottam, ahogy megláttam Joe kocsiját a ház előtt. Ezek szerint kitartóbb, mint gondoltam. Úgy döntöttem, ha már nem hajlandó hazamenni, megvárom, míg hajnaltájt elalszik. Tudom, csúnya dolog, de nem akartam újabb kínos perceket szerezni mindkettőnknek, sem győzködéssel, sem búcsúzkodással. Visszamentem a kocsimhoz, és ott vártam néhány órát.

Hiába próbáltam gondolatban előre tekinteni, hogy hova kellene mennem, és mit kellene kezdenem magammal, a gondolataim újra és újra visszatértek a jelenbe, és az elmúlt néhány napra.

Hajnali kettőt ütött a közeli templom harangja, mikor kiszálltam a kocsiból, és visszamentem a házhoz. Ahogy sejtettem, Joe elbóbiskolt a kocsiban, így volt esélyem észrevétlenül beosonni a házba. Besurrantam az ajtón, de odabent sem gyújtottam fényt.

Nem akartam túl sok holmimat összeszedni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy sosem gyűjtöttem össze olyan dolgokat, amiket cipelnem kellene magammal. Tudom, hogy sokan ezzel nem így voltak, többek között Mac is megszállott gyűjtögető volt. Hosszú életének minden szakaszából megőrzött néhány dolgot, amit folyton cipelt magával az új helyszínekre. Én nem voltam ilyen. Egyrészt pontosan tudtam, hogy időnként le kell tennünk a múlt terheit, hogy a jelent a vállunkra tudjuk venni, másrészt, ha minden emlékemet magammal akartam volna hurcolni, egy tankhajó nem lett volna elég hozzá. Amúgy pedig… az emlékeim nem a tárgyakban vannak, hanem a szívemben.

Most sem akartam mást összeszedni, mint egy sporttáskányi ruhát és a papírjaimat. Mindez elég ahhoz, hogy valahol új életet kezdjek, a többi pedig jól meglesz itt, míg vissza nem térhetek feltűnés nélkül elvinni a többit.

Alig egy óra kellett ahhoz, hogy mindent összeszedjek, amire úgy gondoltam, hogy feltétlenül szükségem van, majd leültem az ágyam szélére. Minden alkalommal, mikor rászántam magam a váltásra, szükségem volt egy rövid számvetésre, így most is. De tudtam, nincs időm rá, talán majd útközben.

Kiléptem a nappaliba, és búcsúzóul még egyszer körülnéztem, majd az ajtóhoz sétáltam.

Kinyitottam, és csüggedten sóhajtottam. A terasz korlátjának támaszkodva ott állt Joe. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy vett észre, de ott volt, és már nem kerülhettem el.

- Tényleg búcsú nélkül akartál elmenni? – nézett rám.

- Úgy lett volna a legjobb – dobtam le a táskámat a földre, hisz gyanítottam, hogy ha már belekezdtünk, ez nem lesz egy rövid beszélgetés.

- Kinek? – csóválta meg a fejét szomorúan.

- Neked – mondtam sóhajtva.

- Ne menj el! – lépett oda elém.

- Ha maradok, sosem élheted azt az életet, amit szeretnél.

- Honnan tudod, hogy én mit szeretnék?

- Egy olyan életet, ami végre mentes a halhatatlanoktól.

- És ha ebben tévedsz? Ha mondjuk, téged nem akarlak kizárni az életemből?

- Ha csak egy szál is köt ehhez a világhoz, nem tudsz megszabadulni a múltadtól, bármennyire szeretnél. Joe… tudom, hogy… ez most ijesztő… hogy pillanatnyilag úgy érzed, egyedül maradsz. Richie meghalt… Mac lelépett… és ha én is elmegyek, úgy tűnhet, hogy… nem marad melletted senki. De ne ez a félelem hajtson hozzám, Joe! Rengeteg barátod van rajtunk kívül. Ha csak emiatt sodródsz hozzám, csak rövid úton meggyűlölnél… Ezt nem szeretném.

- Nem gyűlölnélek… bárhogy is alakul…

- Talán. Most ezt mondod. De néhány órája még hallani sem akartál rólam. Mi változott volna?

- Elgondolkodtam dolgokon.

- Joe…

- Nem tudom, mit tépem a számat – nézett rám. – Egyszerűen nem engedlek el – sétált közém és a lépcső közé.

Csak a pillantásommal követtem, és egy felvont szemöldökkel kérdőn néztem rá, mire elhúzta a száját.

- Nem mondod komolyan, hogy képes lennél félrelökni, és itt hagyni?

- Sosem bántanálak, Joe. Ezért akarok elmenni.

- És ha épp ezzel bántanál? Methos… maradj! Csak egy kicsit! Csak néhány hétig! Addig lenne időnk tényleg higgadtan mindent végiggondolni! Most mindketten indulatból cselekedtünk. Én sajnálom, amiket délután mondtam, tényleg. Butaság volt.

- Joe...

- Csak néhány hetet kérek, Methos! Mi az neked? Elsuhan, mint egy szempillantás!

Láthatta rajtam a tűnődést, mert tovább ütötte a vasat, igaz, olyan módszerrel, amit nem igazán tartottam fairnek.

- Mégis mit érezhetsz irántam, ha ilyen könnyen félredobsz?

- Hogy mit érzek irántad? - kaptam fel a fejem a provokatív kérdésre. - Igazán tudni akarod? Biztos vagy benne, hogy készen állsz rá? - léptem közelebb hozzá. - Szeretlek... Éppen ezért tudom, hogy az lenne a helyes, ha eltűnnék az életedből.

- És mióta érdekel téged az, hogy mi lenne a helyes? Tedd most is azt, ami neked a legjobb!

- Joe... - csóváltam meg a fejem sóhajtva.

- Kérlek! - könyörgött, de továbbra is csak csóváltam a fejem.

A két énem élethalál harcot vívott a lelkem mélyén, és minden attól függött, melyik győz. Igen, viselkedhetek ezúttal is önző módon, csak azt figyelembe véve, hogy nekem mi a jó, de dönthetek úgy is, hogy csak az ő érdekeit veszem figyelembe. Ami elbizonytalanított az az volt, hogy ha ezúttal is a saját pártomra állok és maradok, az talán neki is jó lehetne. Ha ő is úgy akarná.

- De ha három hónap múlva is csak gondot és kínlódást okozok neked, akkor lelépek. És nem fog érdekelni, akárhogy kérsz is - néztem rá szigorúan.

Egy pillanatig hitetlenkedve nézett rám, majd megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. - Köszönöm, Methos!

Bosszúsan fújtam egyet. - Majd akkor köszönd, ha holnap is így gondolod! Gyere be! - léptem be az ajtón, miután felkaptam a táskám, és mikor ő is belépett, becsuktam.

- Kérsz egy sört? - kérdeztem, miközben a táskámat lazán bedobtam a sarokba.

- Kérek - bólintott rá. - Elárulod, hol jártál egész délután?

- Jártam a várost, és próbáltam magam meggyőzni arról, hogy helyesen döntöttem - vallottam be, miközben kiléptem a konyhába, a hűtőhöz.

- És sikerült?

- Egyik részemet igen. Ez a részem továbbra is azt ordítja, hogy hülyeséget csinálok, és meg fogjuk bánni.

- Ez a részed butaságot ordít - vette át a felé nyújtott sört. - Fogd be a száját.

- Majd megpróbálom - mosolyodtam el, majd ledobtam magam a fotelba, és én is belekortyoltam a sörömbe. - És te? A temetés után egyből idejöttél?

- Igen. Meg voltam győződve róla, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, le fogsz lépni.

- Tulajdonképpen ez volt a terv.

- Valld be, hogy te sem akartál annyira elmenni! – mosolyodott el végre ő is.

- Joe, ebbe nem kellene belemenni - kértem.

- Miért?

- Mert bár valóban nem akartam elmenni, elmentem volna.

- Tudom. Methos...

- Igen?

- Amit kint mondtál... komolyan gondoltad?

Egy pillanatra lesütöttem a szemem, de aztán a szemébe néztem. - A legkomolyabban - biztosítottam. - De téged még ez sem kötelez semmire. Nem szeretném, hogy úgy érezd, ezzel bele akarlak kényszeríteni valamibe. Tudod, mit? Kössünk üzletet.

- Veled? Jó ég, már érzem is a vesztem - mosolyodott el halványan.

- Most kivételesen olyat ajánlok, amiben te vagy nyerő pozícióban.

- Hallgatlak.

- Te már tudod, hogy én mit érzek. Innentől kezdve átadom neked a kezdeményezést. Minden úgy lesz, ahogy te akarod.

Homlokráncolva nézett rám, így halványan elmosolyodva folytattam.

- Dönthetsz úgy, hogy ott maradsz a fotelban, és dönthetsz úgy, hogy idejössz mellém. Dönthetsz úgy, hogy ma éjjel itt maradsz, és úgy is, hogy hazamész. Dönthetsz úgy, hogy lassan közelebb engedsz magadhoz, de akár úgy is, hogy megelégszel a barátságommal. Bármikor, bárhogy döntesz, el fogom fogadni.

- Azt értem, hogy nekem ebben mi az üzlet. De neked?

- Csupán hosszabb távon gondolkodom. Ha nem így tennék, lehet, hogy belehajszolnálak valamibe, amit egy cseppet sem kívánsz. Egy ideig még talán jól meg is lennénk, de annál csúnyább vége lenne. Gondolj erre, és mindig csak azt tedd, amit igazán szeretnél.

- Rendben – bólintott rá, majd lassan felállt, odasétált hozzám, és bár nem túl közel, de leült mellém. Felé fordultam, és alig érintve megcirógattam a kezét.

- Neked volt már kapcsolatod férfival? – kérdeztem szelíden, mire megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Mikor rájöttem, hogy…

- Nyugodtan beszélhetsz MacLeodról, Joe – fogtam meg a kezét. – Nem zavar.

- Mikor rájöttem, hogy amit érzek iránta, az már jóval túl van a barátságon… elég ijesztő volt.

- El tudom képzelni – nevettem el magam. – Tudom milyen, mikor szembe találod magad a társadalmi normákkal. Időről időre megtörténik velem is, és ez mindig konfliktusokat szül. Pedig csupán kellő türelem kellene mindenhez.

- Methos, az emberek nem érnek rá türelmesnek lenni. Sietnek mindennel. Sietnek élni, sietnek mindent megtenni…

- Tudom, de a türelem nem ezen múlik. Neked is meg kellene tanulnod türelmesnek lenni. Főleg saját magadhoz. Bár inkább csak fel kellene idézned ezt a képességet.

- Idővel menni fog. Azt nem kérdezed meg, hogy nővel volt-e komoly kapcsolatom?

- Hiába szeretnéd aszkétának beállítani magad, nem hinném, hogy világéletedben az voltál – mosolyogtam rá, mire lehajtott fejjel mosolygott.

- Hát igen, megboldogult ifjúkoromban azért ennyire nem zárkóztam el az ilyen dolgok elől, de… igazán hosszú kapcsolatom nem sok volt. Egyszer lehetett volna… de a hölgy már foglalt volt… és mindketten beláttuk, hogy a férje mellett a helye. Lemondtam róla.

- Egy hős voltál, hogy képes voltál erre. Nem sokan tették volna meg.

- Nem tudom. Akkor ilyesmin nem gondolkodtam – vont vállat. - Elárulod nekem… ki volt az a halhatatlan, akivel…

- Ez már nagyon rég volt, Joe… hogy is mondtad? Még megboldogult ifjúkoromban.

- Mikor?

- Úgy kétezer éve.

Elmosolyodtam, ahogy kattogtak a fogaskerekek a fejében, és próbált rájönni, vajon ki lehetett az a valaki.

- Nem fogsz rájönni – néztem rá pimaszul. – Egyszerűen azért, mert nem is gondolnál rá, hogy… más ember lehetett régen, mint amilyen mostanában.

- Ezt úgy érted, hogy ismerem? – nézett rám döbbenten.

- Nem hinném, hogy találkoztatok… de ismerhetted volna.

- Meghalt?

- Nemrég – fordultam el Joe-tól. – Ezért nem akartam erről beszélni… nem akartam, hogy ez a része eszembe jusson.

- Sajnálom – szorította meg a kezem.

- Azóta is jó barátom volt – vettem egy nagy levegőt. - És bár ritkán találkoztunk, de mindig örültünk egymásnak. Még akkor is, ha ő egy másik életet választott.

- Áruld el! – kérte.

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem egy halvány mosollyal visszatérve a jelenbe.

- Úgyis kitalálom – hunyorított rám. – Hm… legalább kétezer éves… nem sokan vagytok ilyen régi évjáratból. És homlokegyenest más ember lett, mint akkor volt?

- Joe, nem beszélhetnénk inkább magunkról? Vagy legalább a máról? – kérdeztem, és bár rábólintott, a gondolatai máshol jártak. Egy perccel később elnyomott egy ásítást, mire megpaskoltam a vállát. – Odakint lassan kel a nap. Ideje nyugovóra térnünk. Maradsz?

- Nem, azt hiszem most nem – nézett rám bocsánatkérő szemekkel.

- Rendben – bólintottam rá, így felkeltünk, és az ajtó fele indultunk.

Egyszer csak váratlanul megállt, és fürkészőn nézett rám.

- Joe… - forgattam meg a szemem, ahogy láttam, még mindig azon töpreng, ki lehetett, akivel együtt voltam.

- Azt hiszem, rájöttem – hunyorított.

- Gratulálok – indultam el újra az ajtó felé.

- Darius volt? – szólt utánam.

- Provokatív kérdésre nem válaszolok – nyitottam ki az ajtót.

- Ez bőven elég beismerésnek. De miért szakítottatok? Az előtt, hogy Darius papnak állt?

- Joe – fordultam vissza felé -, ne egy este akard megismerni az egész életemet. Az emberek változnak. Még a halhatatlanok is. Ami pedig Dariust illeti… nála jobb barátot senki sem kívánhatott volna magának. És most… jó éjt! Illetve… - pillantottam ki az ajtón, ahol már pirkadt az ég alja -, jó reggelt! Menj, és pihend ki magad! Este benézek a bárba.

- Rendben – adta meg magát sóhajtva. – Este találkozunk.

Megvártam, míg leballagott a lépcsőn és beült a kocsijába, csak az után léptem vissza a házba. Ahogy egyedül maradtam, rajtam is erőt vett a fáradtság, elvégre már eleve éjfél után jöttem haza, és azóta beszélgettünk. Gyorsan átöltöztem, és bebújtam az ágyamba. Fura érzés volt, pár órája még azt hittem többé nem fogok itt aludni. Csak megcsóváltam a fejem, és hamarosan elaludtam.


	5. Chapter 5

Késő délután ébredtem, és még így is zsongott a fejem az éjszaka történtektől. Bevonultam a fürdőbe, és próbáltam némi életet lehelni magamba. Hosszú ideig álltam a zuhany alatt, és próbáltam átlátni az éjszaka történteket.

Joe könyörgése levett a lábamról, de akkor még nem tudtam megítélni, hogy ez jó vagy rossz. Bíztam abban, hogy Joe számára Richie temetése volt az utolsó próbatétel, és végre tényleg egyenesbe jöhet, de este előtt nem remélhettem választ a kérdésre, hogy mi lehet vele. Nem akartam a nyakán lógni, és előbb megkeresni, mint ígértem, addig pedig volt még jó néhány óra. Kényelmesen megvacsoráztam, aztán bekapcsoltam a tévét, leültem elé, de közben teljesen máshol jártak a gondolataim.

Réges-régi emlékek jutottak eszembe, egy idő után még a tévét is kikapcsoltam, és inkább elheveredtem a kanapén. Joe kérdései felszínre hoztak rég eltemetettnek hitt emlékeket. Az ember azt hinné, hogy a nagyon régi dolgok egy idő után törlődnek, de egyáltalán nem így van. Minden fontos percre úgy emlékszem, mintha tegnap történt volna. Érdekes érzés visszaemlékezni több ezer évvel ezelőtti dolgokra. Az ember akaratlanul összehasonlítja azt a világot a mostanival, és sok köztes állapottal is. Pedig a világ még csak nyomokban sem hasonlít a kétezer évvel ezelőttihez, hát még a korábbihoz. Mások voltak az emberek, az adottságok, a szokások… összehasonlíthatatlan.

Tíz óra fele tértem magamhoz annyira, hogy el is induljak. Feltápászkodtam az ágyról, még megráztam a fejem, hogy végleg visszatérjek a jelenbe, és kisétáltam a kocsihoz.

Már amikor beléptem a bárba, tudtam, hogy némileg összeszedettebb Joe hangulata. Már a zenéjéből éreztem, és ezúttal a tekintete sem volt olyan üres, mint a múltkor. Most is teljesen beleélte magát a zenébe, de a számok között felnézett, észrevette azt is, hogy jövök, és rám mosolygott.

- Hogy van? – kérdeztem Franket, miközben odaültem a bárpulthoz.

- Jobban – bólintott köszönés helyett. – Azt mondta, hogy temetésre kellett mennie, és azért volt maga alatt. De ma már beszélgetett.

- Az jó – bólintottam rá, miközben átvettem a sörömet. Otthagytam Franket, és letelepedtem a múltkori helyemre, a színpad hátulján. Csak hallgattam a zenét, figyeltem az embereket, próbáltam kicsit lazítani. Úgy gondoltam, az elmúlt napok után igazán rám fér.

Joe egy jó fél óra múlva tartott szünetet, odajött hozzám, odafordította a legközelebbi széket, és leült mellém.

- Jól vagy? – mosolyogtam rá.

- Sokkal jobb – nyugtatott meg. - Mit csinálsz hétvégén?

Gyanakodva méregettem, fogalmam sem volt, mit tervez. – Miért?

- Csak arra gondoltam, leléphetnénk két napra.

Elgondolkodtató ajánlat volt, meg kell hagyni. Két nap kettesben…

- És hova szeretnél menni?

- Valami csendes helyre, ahol lenne lehetőségünk beszélgetni.

- Ez igazán jól hangzik – bólintottam rá, és örültem, hogy ha csak ennyit is, de kezdeményez. Aztán, hogy később mi lehet még belőle, idővel kiderül.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – mosolyodott el pimaszul, majd felállt, és a pulthoz ment. Ivott valamit, beszélt néhány szót Frankkel, aztán újra kézbe vette a gitárját.

Miközben hallgattam a játékát, már a lehetőségeken pörgött az agyam. Messze nem mehetünk, hisz a két napba nem fér bele, és tényleg valami nyugalmas helyet kellene keresnünk, hisz az elmúlt időszak eléggé zaklatott volt mindkettőnknek.

Éjfél fele visszamentem Frankhez, kértem még egy sört, és egy kicsit elbeszélgettünk.

Egy óra körül kiürült a hely, és Joe Franket is hazaküldte, hogy majd ő bezár.

- Indulhatnánk pénteken este? – hunyorítottam rá, mikor kettesben maradtunk. – És akkor teljes lehet a hétvége.

- Lehet róla szó – bólintott rá. – Akkor szólok Tomyéknak, hogy pénteken is ugorjanak be helyettem. De te nem dolgozol?

- Öttől hétig van egy előadásom a Bizánc speceseknek, de utána érted megyek, és indulhatunk.

- Menjünk az én kocsimmal, akkor én vezethetek – vigyorgott rám.

- Kiveszed a kormányt a kezemből?

- Te magad adtad ki – sandított vissza, ahogy elpakolta a poharakat a mosogatóból.

- Igaz – láttam be. – Akkor legkésőbb nyolckor ott leszek nálad.

- Rendben – egyezett bele. – És bár én vezetek… attól még navigálhatsz. Elvégre… te tudod, hova megyünk, nem igaz? – somolygott.

- Talán. Talán tudom – bólintottam a kétértelmű kérdésre, mire összenevettünk.

- Kocsival vagy? – nézett rám, miután kimosolyogta magát.

- Persze. És lassan indulnunk kéne haza, késő van.

- De ma alig beszélgettünk…

- Hétvégén lesz időnk. Csak meg ne und! – nevettem el magam.

- Talán nem fogom – mondta nevetve Joe, miközben előkereste a kulcsait, és kiléptünk a bárból. – Hát… akkor… jó éjt, Methos!

- Neked is. Aludj jól! – simogattam meg a karját, majd beültem a kocsiba, és elhajtottam.

~~ o ~~

A következő nap gyorsan eltelt, a nem munkával töltött perceimet az töltötte ki, hogy az előttünk álló hétvégén törtem a fejem. Nem nagyon terveztem előre semmit, hisz rég feladtam már a reményt, hogy előre megjósoljam az emberek reakcióit. Kiszámíthatatlan. Hisz mindenki másként gondolkodik, hiába van egy elképzelésem arról, hogy vajon mit tenne bizonyos helyzetekben, valószínűleg homlokegyenest ellenkezőjét fogja csinálni.

Az esti előadásomon a megszokástól eltérően tudatosan kellett figyelnem arra, hogy mit mondok, mielőtt még szétszórtságomban bármivel felhívom magamra a figyelmet. Mikor végeztünk, az ifjúság csalódottan nézett rám, mert elzavartam őket. Ők is szerették, ha órán kívül is mesélek nekik, ez alkalommal azonban nem értem rá. Fogtam a kis motyómat, amiben tulajdonképpen azt a néhány cuccot hagytam bent, amivel le akartam lépni, és kiléptem az épületből. A kocsit ott hagytam az egyetemen, gyalog indultam el Joe-hoz. Tulajdonképpen még fél óra sem kellett volna, hogy odaérjek, és bár sötét volt már, az idő is egészen kellemes volt.

A gondolataimba merülve róttam az utcákat, mikor egy park mellett megérintett az a bizonyos érzés… egy halhatatlan közelsége. Abban a pillanatban bedobtam a táskámat egy bokor alá, és a kardom markolatára fonódott a kezem, miközben beléptem a fák takarásába. Fürkésztem a környéket, és bár nem láttam senkit, az egyre erősebbé váló érzés biztosított arról, hogy az illető közeledik. Nem csoda, hisz ő is ugyanúgy megérezte a jelenlétemet, és hát, nem mindenki kerüli a harcot úgy, mint én. Beljebb mentem a park elhagyatott sötétjébe, hogy ha esetlen mégsem kerülhetjük el a harcot, a lehető legkevésbé hívjuk fel magunkra a figyelmet.

Egy perccel később bukkant fel az ismeretlen halhatatlan az úton, már a kezében volt a kardja.

- Thomas Fairy – hajolt meg előttem, mikor közelebb ért.

Álltam a pillantását, és csak biccentettem – Adam Pierson. Miben állhatok szolgálatodra?

- Mondjuk, átadhatod a fejedet tálcán. Csak hogy ne kelljen bepiszkolnom a kezem.

- Gyere ide, és vedd el! – néztem rá rezzenéstelen arccal. Ahogy néztem az izzó szemét, csak egy kalandvágyó kölyöknek tartottam, nem lehetett több, két-háromszáz évesnél.

- Milyen magabiztos – húzta el a száját gúnyosan. – Ám legyen! – bólintott rá, és nekem rontott.

Utálom a kardok első pendülését hallani. A többi már nem bántó, de az első csengő hang mindig tudatosítja bennem, hogy újfent ennyit a nyugalomra, békére törekvésről, a békés egymás mellett élésről, és egyéb nagy szavakról. Nem szerettem harcolni, kerültem is, ha lehetett. Mielőtt Mac felbukkant az életemben, négyszáz évig nem harcoltam. Hát, ez is megváltozott azóta, mint annyi minden más.

Ennek ellenére erőfeszítés nélkül, lazán hárítottam az indulatos támadását. Nekem ez volt az első, amit megtanítottak. Sose harcolj dühből, mert eleve kudarcra vagy ítélve. Hosszú percekig csak a kardok süvítése és csengése hallatszott, mígnem kihasználtam egy pillanatnyi kihagyását, bevittem egy támadást, és mély sebet ejtettem az oldalán. Ahogy összegörnyedt a fájdalomtól, hátraléptem két lépést, és megálltam, de tudtam, ez a meccs még korán sincs lejátszva.

A düh csak tovább tüzelte az indulatait, és szinte azonnal újra nekem esett. Percekkel később ezúttal én voltam, aki hibáztam, máig nem értem, hogy lehettem olyan figyelmetlen, de a combomba fúródott a kardja, én pedig a hirtelen fájdalomtól térdre estem. A kölyök továbbra is kihasználva a helyzetet, nemes egyszerűséggel ököllel orrba vágott, amitől kettőt bukfenceztem hátrafele. Szerencse a szerencsétlenségben, hogy ezzel legalább kikerültem a hatósugarából. Néhány másodperccel később megéreztem a vér sós ízét a számban, és az arcomon is végigfolyt.

Hm… nem fair eszközökkel játszunk? - gondoltam magamban. – Ilyet én is tudok, ha kikényszerítik belőlem.

- Eltörted az orrom, kölyök – álltam fel. – Erre eléggé kényes vagyok. Eddig eljátszadoztam veled, de ezzel kihúztad a gyufát. Gyere ide! – intettem felé, mire újra támadott.

Egy darabig még bohóckodtam vele, de csak a megfelelő pillanatot vártam, és amikor elérkezett, nem haboztam kihasználni. Egy másodperccel később már előttem térdelt.

- Ez mi volt? – nyögte.

- Ne érdekeljen! Ott, ahova te mész, semmi hasznát nem veszed. Amúgy ezt még az ősi Spártában tanultam. Úgy tartották, ezzel még magát Marsot is meg lehet téveszteni.

Lehajtotta a fejét, és várta a végzetes csapást, nekem azonban semmi kedvem nem volt megölni, csak egy kicsit megleckéztetni. Lassan, szinte gyengéden húztam végig a kardom a nyakán, épp csak annyira, hogy átvágja az artériát, majd a földre löktem, és letérdeltem mellé.

- Figyelj rám, kölyök! Most két percen belül elvérzel. De ha legközelebb találkozunk… jusson eszedbe, hogy jössz nekem eggyel! Nem is… kettővel, amiért betörted az orrom. Ha elfelejtenéd, még egyszer nem lesz lehetőséged kivédeni ezt a csapást!

Megpaskoltam az arcát, néztem, ahogy a szeméből lassan eltűnik az élet, majd talpra kecmeregtem és az egyik fának támaszkodva kifújtam magam.

Néhány perccel később megkerestem a táskám, és folytattam az utam Joe-hoz. Kegyetlenül fájt a lábam, sajgott az orrom, és még mindig éreztem a saját vérem ízét. Tudtam, hogy egy jó óra múlva már nyoma sem lesz az egésznek, de akkor is utáltam ezt a kis időt, míg rendbe jövök.

A fal mellett osontam az árnyékban, hogyha esetleg valaki szembe jönne az utcán, ne tűnjön fel neki, hogy valami nincs rendben.

Tíz perccel később értem csak oda, és az ajtófélfának támaszkodva csengettem be.

Joe csak egy perccel később nyitott ajtót, és láttam a döbbenetet a szemében.

- Mi történt?

- A mai első randim rosszul sikerült. A kiszemeltem rájött, hogy idősebb vagyok, mint amennyinek tippelt. Talán a második jobb lesz – csóváltam meg a fejem. – Van még hasonló kaliberű kérdésed?

- Gyere! – nyújtotta a kezét, hogy segítsen, de már viszonylag jól voltam, és amúgy sem támaszkodhattam volna rá nagyon.

- Jól vagyok – nyugtattam meg. – Csak leülnék egy kicsit.

- Persze – kísért a legközelebbi kanapéhoz, ő pedig leült velem szemben az asztalra. – Szóval? Mi történt?

- Rosszkor voltam rossz helyen.

- Ismerted?

- Csak egy taknyos gyerek. Sose láttam – ráztam meg a fejem, majd hátradőltem a kanapén, és lehunytam a szemem.

Hallottam, ahogy felállt, és elsétált valamerre, de nem néztem fel. Jólesett egy kicsit lazítani, kizárni a külvilágot.

Egy perccel később tért csak vissza, és leült mellém. Ekkor néztem csak fel, és láttam, hogy egy vizes törölköző van a kezében.

- Joe… - kezdtem, de egy ujját a számra téve elhallgattatott. Megfogtam a kezét, és belecsókoltam a tenyerébe. – Pár perc, és ki tudok menni lemosni.

- Tudom. De most még nem tudsz – mosolygott rám pimaszul, majd elhúzta a kezem, és gyengéden letisztogatta a vért az arcomról.

- Nem ölted meg, igaz? – kérdezte halkan.

- Minek? Nem vagyok vele kisegítve. És a serkentés kiütött volna egész éjszakára.

- És ha kétszáz év múlva megkeres? Sokkal erősebb lesz… felkészültebb…

- Akkor kétszáz év múlva találkozunk a mennyországban.

Néhány másodpercig csóválta a fejét, majd szemügyre vette a talán már nem véres képemet. Láthatóan elégedett volt az eredménnyel, mert hátradőlt.

- Az odáig rendben van – kezdte -, hogy én a mennyországba kerülök… de ha téged beengednek oda, akkor én felmondok. Azt ki kell érdemelni, ezt még senki nem mondta neked?

- Ez eddig valahogy kimaradt – mosolyodtam el halványan, majd ránéztem. – Köszönöm, Joe!

- Szívesen – állt fel, és kivitte a véres törölközőt a fürdőbe. Mikor visszajött, végignézett rajtam. – Át kellene öltöznöd, ha nem akarod, hogy furán nézzenek rád.

- Kabát alatt nem látszik – vontam vállat. – Majd, ha odaérünk, letusolok, és átöltözök.

- Így is indulni akarsz?- lepődött meg.

- Megtanultam már, hogy az apró, kellemetlen incidensek ne befolyásolják az életemet.

- Apró… meg is ölhetett volna!

- Tényleg? – néztem rá. – De hát én halhatatlan vagyok! – provokáltam, mire kicsit méregbe jött.

- Methos, ne merészeld ezt csinálni velem!

- Mit?

- Hogy meg merészelsz halni előttem.

Elnevettem magam, és felültem. – Ilyen könnyen nem szabadulsz meg tőlem, Joe Dawson! Gyere, induljunk.

- Hova megyünk? – nézett rám kíváncsian.

- Nem, nem… te vezetsz, én navigálok, emlékszel?

- Akkor voltam hülye, mikor ebbe beleegyeztem.

- Ha jól emlékszem, te ajánlottad ezt a verziót – sandítottam rá.

- Túl jó a memóriád – húzta el a száját. – Menjünk!

Mindketten fogtuk a táskánkat, majd kimentünk a házból. Beültünk Joe kocsijába, és elindultunk.

- Merre? – nézett rám.

- Csak egyenesen, amíg nem szólok – vigyorogtam, mire megcsóválta a fejét, és a továbbiakban az útra koncentrált.

~~ o ~~

Éjjel tizenegy lehetett már, mikor odaértünk.

Útközben az elmúlt napomról meséltem, mert láttam, Joe még mindig aggódik amiatt, ami történt. Én sem kimondottan örültem a váratlan harcnak, de elhagytuk a várost, ezzel magunk mögött hagytuk az ambiciózus vetélytársat, és remélhetőleg minden más veszélyt is. Én pedig igyekeztem elterelni mindkettőnk figyelmét. Joe-t arról a bandáról faggattam, amit legújabban fedezett fel, és akik most hétvégén is játszanak helyette a bárban. Joe-nak eszméletlen jó füle volt a zenéhez, és nem mindenkit engedett a bárjában játszani, így meg voltam győződve arról, hogy ez a csapat is messze az átlag felett van.

- Elárulod végre, hogy hol a nyavalyában vagyunk? – kérdezte Joe, mikor egy kis szálloda előtt megálltunk, és kiszálltunk a kocsiból.

- Egy jelentéktelen kisvárosban.

- És miért vagyunk itt?

- Ha felkel a nap, majd meglátod – mosolyogtam rá. – Gyönyörű a környék. A kilátás a hegyekre szemet gyönyörködtető, a tó jéghideg, a fák… hát, ha nem is annyi idősek, mint én, de azért nem mai gyerekek. Szükségünk van erre a látványra.

- Huhhh… Az elején azt hittem, hegyet akarsz mászni.

- Joe… - forgattam meg a szemem. – Adrenalinból most bőven elég volt egy időre. Gyere, jelentkezzünk be, és kerüljünk ágyba.

Beléptünk, de a recepciós csak az ajtónyitásra ébredt fel, így kellett neki egy perc, mire használható állapotba került. Akkor aztán rezzenéstelen arccal tette fel a kérdést, hogy egy szobát kérünk, vagy kettőt. Mielőtt bármit mondhattam volna, Joe rávágta, hogy egyet. Elfojtottam egy mosolyt, és rábólintottam. A következő kérdésre azonban, miszerint duplaágyas vagy kétágyas szobát szeretnénk, megelőztem, és kétágyasat kértem. A megfontolásom roppant egyszerű volt. Két ágyból minden nehézség nélkül lehet egyet csinálni, viszont egy duplából kettőt viszonylag nehézkes. Végül megkaptuk a kulcsunkat, és felmentünk a szobánkba.

Letelepedtünk az ágyunk szélére, de eléggé fáradtak voltunk már ahhoz, hogy komoly dolgokról beszélgessünk.

- Nem gond, ha elegyek fürödni? – kérdeztem. – Most már tényleg lemosnám magamról a vért.

- Dehogy, menj csak! – bólintott rá Joe, így kerítettem valami kényelmesebb ruhát, amiben aludhatok, és birtokba vettem a fürdőszobát.

A sebeim bár teljesen begyógyultak, de azért jó volt az alvadt vér nyomaitól is megszabadulni, a véres göncömet pedig ahogy volt, ledobtam a kuka mellé, bár jobbnak láttam, ha reggel magam szabadulok meg tőle, mielőtt szegény takarítónő szívbajt kap a látványtól. Jó tíz percig álltam a zuhany alatt, hagytam, hogy a meleg víz teljesen elzsongítson. Mikor előkerültem, semmi másra nem vágytam, mint hogy elterüljek az ágyamon. Hanyatt feküdtem, és a fejem alá téve a kezem, lehunyt szemmel lazítottam.

Egy perc múlva Joe sóhajára néztem fel. Felé fordultam, és felkönyököltem.

- Segíthetek valamit? – kérdeztem óvatosan, mert esélyes volt, hogy megint felkapja a vizet.

- Nem, Methos, köszönöm, boldogulok – hárított el.

- Ha mégis, csak szólj – mondtam, majd visszaheveredtem az ágyra.

Joe még néhány percig matatott, majd bevonult a fürdőbe. Tudtam, hogy egyhamar nem kerül elő, hisz a megszokott környezetéből kiszakadva nem olyan könnyen fog boldogulni, mint odahaza, de bíztam abban, hogy ha segítségre lesz szüksége, tényleg szól.

Lassan erőt vett rajtam a fáradtság, és már bóbiskoltam, mikor Joe visszajött a szobába. Nem néztem fel, úgy tettem, mintha aludnék. Nem akartam zavarba hozni, így megvártam, míg ágyba bújik, és leoltja az ágya melletti kislámpát. Csak akkor fordultam felé, mikor a szemem már megszokta a sötétséget.

- Jó éjt, Joe! – súgtam oda neki.

- Neked is – mosolyodott el. – Tudtam, hogy nem alszol. Kösz.

- Ugyan. Most aludjunk. Reggel majd bejárjuk a környéket.

- Rendben. Aludj jól!

- Te is! – mondtam végül, és bebújtam a takaró alá, de néhány perccel később Joe újra megszólalt.

- Methos… alszol?

- Hagysz?

- Bocs…

- Mondd!

- Ígérj meg nekem valamit!

- Joe, ez nem így működik… - szakítottam félbe, mert tudtam, mire akar kilyukadni.

- Ígérd meg, hogy vigyázni fogsz magadra!

- Joe, ez egy játék… egy verseny… ahol vannak nálam gyengébbek, és nálam erősebbek. A szerencsén múlik, hogy akivel összefutok, az melyik csoportba tartozik.

- Akkor legyél te a legjobb!

- Ismersz… amilyen nagyképű vagyok, időnként hajlamos vagyok azt hinni, hogy így van – mosolyodtam el minden jó érzés nélkül. - De ez csak önáltatás. Nem lehetek mindig mindenkinél jobb. Egyszer majd én is emberemre akadok.

- Ha a következő ötven évben, akkor nagyon mérges leszek rád.

- Egye fene, akkor az lehetsz – hagytam rá végül.

- Methos!

- Figyelj rám, Joe! – könyököltem fel. – Tudod, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek. Ismersz… semmi kedvem feldobni a talpam, még úgy ötezer évig. Akkor sem lesz, ha majd végül bekövetkezik. Pedig akkor is meg fogok tenni minden tőlem telhetőt. Ennyi. Ennyire vagyok képes. Ezen nem szabad aggódnunk.

- Tudom. Csak…

Sóhajtottam, és kimásztam az ágyból. Odasétáltam hozzá, és leültem mellé.

- Nem szabad aggódnod! – fogtam meg a kezét. – Akkor sem, ha egy kicsit talán már fontosabb vagyok neked, mint pár nappal korábban. Akkor sem, ha most már kezded látni, hogy én is ugyanúgy bármikor meghalhatok, mint te. Nem szabad az időnket erre pazarolni, rendben?

- Rendben – bólintott rá egy sóhajjal.

- Jól van. Akkor most tényleg aludj! – szorítottam meg a kezét egy pillanatra, de amikor fel akartam állni, nem engedett el. Elmosolyodtam, majd odahajoltam hozzá, és egy röpke puszit adtam a szájára. – Álmodj valami szépet! – súgtam neki, majd visszamentem az ágyamba, kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem, és perceken belül el is aludtam.


	6. Chapter 6

A következő reggel arra ébredtem, hogy Joe már fenn van. Gyanítom, túl izgatott volt, hogy nyugodtan tudjon aludni. És azt is gyanítottam, hogy örült annak, hogy még aludtam, mikor felkelt.

Nyújtózkodtam egy nagyot, mielőtt kinyitottam a szemem, majd rá néztem.

- Jó reggelt!

- Neked is, Hétalvó! – mosolygott rám. – Ideje reggelizni, már rég a hasadra süt a nap.

- Két percet kérek – kászálódtam ki az ágyból, és az jutott eszembe, hogy meg tudnám szokni, hogy a közelében ébredjek. Esetleg mellette. Betámolyogtam a fürdőbe, és miután némileg sikerült felfrissítenem magam, felöltöztem.

Mikor elkészültem, Joe az ablaknál állt, és nézelődött.

- Tetszik? – léptem oda mögé. Az ablakon beköszöntek a magas hegycsúcsok, az ember úgy érezte, ha kinyújtaná a kezét, meg tudná érinteni némelyiket.

- Gyönyörű - sóhajtott. - Ha az egész környék ilyen szép…

- Megnyugodhatsz, ilyen. Reggeli után felfedezhetjük. Azt hiszem, szeretni fogod.

- Remek – bólintott rá, és lementünk az étterembe.

Éhesek voltunk, de hála az elmúlt zaklatott napok ideges koplalásához szokott gyomrunknak, nem tudtunk sokat enni, így hamar végeztünk.

Visszamentünk a szobánkba a kabátunkért, de amikor a kardomért nyúltam, Joe sóhajtott.

- Ez most feltétlenül kell?

- A tegnapi napból kiindulva, azt kell mondjam, igen – bólintottam rá. – Majd nem mutogatom. Gyere!

Joe egy újabb sóhajjal beletörődött, és kisétáltunk az utcára.

Kicsit hűvös volt a délelőtt, de a ragyogó nap későbbre egészen kellemes időt ígért. Lassan sétáltunk le az utcán, a városka széle fele. Lazán zsebre tettem a kezem, és mélyeket lélegeztem a tiszta, hűs levegőből.

- Honnan ismered ezt a helyet? – szólalt meg hosszú idővel később Joe. – Éltél itt?

- Nem, csak átutazóban voltam – ráztam meg a fejem. – De megtetszett, így néhány hétig maradtam. Akkor is magam alatt voltam egy kicsit.

- Rég volt? – kérdezte, miközben kiléptünk az utolsó házak közül, és kiértünk a kis tó partjára. Joe megállt, és a szeme végigsiklott a tájon. Látszott rajta, hogy a hely az ő lelkének is gyógyír.

- Nem sokkal az előtt, hogy találkoztunk. Tizenegynéhány éve.

- Sokat változott azóta? – indultunk el újra, szavak nélkül is megegyezve abban, hogy megkerüljük a tavat.

- A város fejlődött, kétségtelen, de ahogy elnézem, nem az a technikai fejlődés tört be ide, ami a környező városokat is megfertőzte.

- Szerencsére – sóhajtott Joe egy pillanatra megállva. – Szükség van ilyen helyekre, hogy az ember töltekezhessen belőlük.

Sétáltunk tovább, lassan, a gondolatainkba merülve, míg Joe elnevette magát valamin.

- Mi jutott eszedbe?

- Csak a tegnap este. Mármint a recepción. Hogy a srác milyen lazán megkérdezte, hogy egy szobát kérünk-e.

- Nem feltétlenül gondolt rosszra – vontam vállat.

- Methos… - állt meg Joe egy sanda mosollyal. – Oké, erre még mondhatjuk, de a dupla ágyra?

- Hm… arra már valóban nem – nevettem el magam. – Gyere, üljünk le! – indultam el az egyik pad fele.

Letelepedtünk, és fürkészőn néztem rá.

- Zavar ez a dolog?

- Mi?

- Hogy az a fiú biztosan sejt rólunk valamit.

Eltűnődött egy kis időre, de végül megrázta a fejét. – Nem az zavar, hogy ki tud, vagy sejt valamit. Csak…

- Csak nem mindenki így fogja felfogni, igaz?

- Hát nem – sóhajtott. – De az igazság az, hogy én már megszoktam, hogy az emberek furcsán néznek rám. Hogy eggyel több dolog miatt, mint eddig… hát Istenem – vont vállat. – Milyen volt olyan világban élni, ahol… ez normális?

- Mivel akkor ez normális, fel sem tűnik – mosolyodtam el.

- És ilyenkor többségben volt a férfi férfival kapcsolat?

- Nem feltétlen, bár elvétve néhány lokális példa akadt ilyenre is – tűnődtem el. - De attól, hogy elfogadott a jelenség, még nem feltétlenül kell átesni a ló túlsó oldalára. Általában párhuzamosan volt létjogosultsága a normális kapcsolatokkal. Mert hiába normális az azonos neműek kapcsolata egy adott időben vagy helyen, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a társadalom többsége él is a lehetőséggel. Csupán azt, hogy előttük a lehetőség.

- Azt hiszem, értem, mire akarsz kilyukadni – bólintott Joe. – És, tulajdonképpen, ha valaha is átestünk volna a ló túlsó oldalára, akkor már kihalt volna az emberiség, nem? Csak ti futkosnátok még itt egymást hajkurászva egy kihalt bolygón – nevette el magát.

- Azért ezt a jelenetet nem szeretném megélni – mosolyogtam vele én is.

- Gondolom. Tényleg… melyik volt a kedvenc időszakod? – nézett rám kíváncsian.

- Ez egy nehéz kérdés – dőltem hátra elgondolkodva a padon. – Minden időben volt valami, amit szerettem, és a legtöbben volt olyan is, amit nem szerettem. De a békésebb időket általában jobban szerettem, mint a háborúkat.

- Ennek ellenére sok háborút végigharcoltál az idők folyamán.

- Igen, de… tudod, régen még a háborúk is mások voltak. Másról szóltak. Akkor még… a hazádért harcoltál, a királyodért, vagy bárhogy is hívták éppen az uralkodót… az elveidért, vagy a vallásodért… vagy védted a családodat, az otthonodat, a termést… volt idő, mikor ezekben a csatákban részt venni dicsőség volt… megtiszteltetés.

- Például Darius mellett?

- Darius oldalán harcolni valóban megtiszteltetés volt – méláztam el. - És… ő egy olyan személyiség volt, akit a pokolba is követtek volna az emberei. Akkor is, hadvezérként és királyként, és később, mikor pap lett, ugyanúgy. De visszatérve a háborúkra… nézd meg, miről szól most! Pénz, hatalom… hogyan irtsd ki az ellenséget messziről, gyáván. Régen, ha csatába indultál, tudtad, ugyanannyi esélyed van ott maradni, mint az ellenségnek. Most? Aljas és alattomos az egész. Már a világháborúkban is az volt.

- Ott voltál?

- Voltak időszakok, mikor igen. Orvos voltam, oda mentem, ahova küldtek. Időnként a frontvonalba.

- Akárcsak Darius.

- Ennyire böki a csőröd Darius? – néztem rá egy halvány mosollyal megcsóválva a fejem.

- Csak… egy kicsit utánanéztem az életének, és…

- Féltékeny vagy rá? – kérdeztem szelíden.

- Nem, azt hiszem, nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Talán csak egy picit. De miért szakítottatok?

- Ki emlékszik már arra? – hárítottam el újra a választ. – Ez még Krisztus születése előtt volt.

- Összevesztetek?

- Sokat vitáztunk Dariusszal, de az mind szakmai jellegű volt, hogy úgy mondjam. Időnként más stratégiai elképzeléseink voltak, de általában hajthatatlan volt. Magánéletben egyszer sem veszekedtünk. Akkor sem, és azóta sem. Vele nem lehetett veszekedni… és én sem vagyok az a típus, aki felemelt hangon oldaná meg a konfliktusait.

- Tudom, tudom…

- Miért érdekel annyira az ok? – fordultam felé, és megfogtam a kezét.

- Nem is tudom – sütötte le a szemét. – Talán tényleg féltékeny vagyok rá.

- Joe… Darius meghalt… és különben is, cölibátust fogadott már sok-sok száz évvel ezelőtt. Barátok voltunk, testvérek. Néha találkoztunk, ilyenkor néhány hétig, hónapig egymás mellett vezetett az utunk, de nem volt köztünk intim kapcsolat. Tiszteletben tartottam a döntését.

- De… amiket olvastam róla… annyira összeillhettetek…

- Néha a körülmények irányítanak bennünket, és mi nem tehetünk semmit.

- Nem akarod, hogy erről faggassalak, igaz?

- Ha egy kapcsolat véget ér, mindig fájdalmas emlék.

- És meddig akarod még cipelni?

- Nem, Joe… ez nem olyan teher… a halála sokkal jobban fáj most, mint visszaemlékezni arra a napra, mikor szakítottunk.

A másik kezemmel is megfogtam a kezét. A hüvelykujjammal simogattam a csuklóját, és ahogy feljebb csúszott a kabátja ujja, feltűnt valami. Ahol eddig a Figyelők tetoválása volt a bőrén, most nem volt semmi.

- Hát mégis kiléptél? – kérdeztem végigsimítva a jel hűlt helyén.

- Igen. Nem volt egyszerű, de jobb ez így – nézett félre.

- Joe… baj is lehetett volna belőle – korholtam finoman. - A Figyelők szervezete rosszabb, mint a maffia, és ezt te is tudod. Ha egyszer beállsz közéjük, már túl sokat tudsz ahhoz, hogy elengedjenek.

- Tudom. Csak a jó, baráti kapcsolataimnak köszönhetem, hogy megúsztam.

- Sokat kockáztattál. És még te aggódsz értem – csóváltam a fejem.

- Voltak meleg helyzetek, de túl vagyok rajta.

- Nem fogod megbánni? – néztem rá.

- Nem, azt hiszem, nem – sóhajtott. – Tudod, amikor kijöttem, egy kicsit olyan érzésem volt, mint amikor a fuldoklót felengedik a víz alól. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, és valami szabadságfélét éreztem. Te annyira közvetlenül nem vagy benne ebben az egészben, mint én voltam. De… ez egy felszabadulás.

- És hogyan tovább?

- Azt hiszem, munkának elég nekem a bár… épp elég tennivaló van vele… és a zene… és… te is itt vagy velem.

- Hm… - húztam el a szám. – Egyelőre megelégszem a harmadik hellyel… de nem sokáig.

- Methos, ez nem fontossági sorrend volt – nézett rám rosszallóan, majd elmosolyodott. – Csak nem akartam, hogy elbízd magad.

- Azon már túl vagyunk – nevettem el magam, mire mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét.

- Inkább menjünk tovább – állt fel a padról. – Körbeérünk, és utána úgyis mehetünk ebédelni.

- Visszamenjünk, vagy ebédeljünk meg a városban? – néztem rá, mert elég messzire elbóklásztunk a szállodától.

- Maradjunk bent a városban – kérte Joe. Talán ő is úgy gondolta, hogy ha visszasétálunk a szállodáig, akkor ma már nem jövünk ki ide. Túl messze van. Így is teljesen ki fogom meríteni egész nap. – Már amúgy is elég késő van, lehet, hogy a szállodában már nincs is ebéd. Aztán kiülhetnénk még ide, ha van kedved.

- Persze – bólintottam rá, és csendben sétáltunk tovább.

Egy jó tíz perccel később én törtem meg a csendet.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Kérdezz csak – bólintott rá.

- Megbántad ezt a húsz évet, amit a Figyelőknél töltöttél?

Elgondolkodott egy időre, de végül tagadón megrázta a fejét. – Nem, egyáltalán nem. Eleinte nem volt semmi gond. Egy baráti társaság voltunk, összetartottunk, sokszor összejöttünk, együtt lógtunk, és bármikor számíthattunk egymásra.

- Amíg feladatul nem kaptad MacLeodot.

- Nem, nem kenhetünk rá mindent – rázta meg a fejét. – Nem tudhatjuk, mi történt volna, ha ez vagy az másként történik. Ha nem ismerem meg őt, lehet, hogy James Horton már az egész szervezetet tönkretette volna. Vagy Don feleségének sikerült volna feladnia minket. És titeket is. Nem tudjuk megjósolni, milyen lenne most az életünk. És visszatérve a Figyelőkre… - állt meg a tó fele fordulva – tulajdonképpen, még mindig hálás vagyok nekik, hisz… miután hazajöttem Vietnámból, ők segítettek talpon maradni – sóhajtott, majd keserűen elnevette magát. – Milyen hülye kifejezés.

Odaléptem mögé, és gyengéden megérintettem a két karját. – Talpon maradtál volna nélkülük is.

- Nem tudom, Methos. Talán. Talán nem. Ez már nem számít. És különben is, akkor most téged sem ismernélek.

- Talán – vettem kölcsön a hárítását. – Vagy talán mégis. Ki tudja? Gyere, menjünk ebédelni – karoltam át a vállát, és magammal húztam

Találtunk egy hangulatos kis éttermet nem messze, ahol kényelmesen megebédeltünk. Közben általános dolgokról beszélgettünk, hisz nem voltunk egyedül a helyiségben. És különben is, volt még bőven időnk magunkról beszélgetni egész hétvégén. Ebéd után még elkortyoltunk egy sört, és csak utána sétáltunk vissza a tóhoz.

Letelepedtünk egy padra, majdnem szemben az előbbi helyünkkel, és csak nézelődtünk.

- Gyakrabban kellene így lazítania az embernek.

- Most már lesz időd magadra, Joe. Nem kell senki után koslatnod éjjel-nappal.

- Igaz. Látod, még ezért is jó, hogy kiszálltam. Nem kell rohangálnom a világ egyik végéből a másikba.

Felsóhajtottam, mert erről eszembe jutott valami.

- Mi a baj? – nézett rám Joe.

- Időről időre velem is költöznöd kellene – néztem rá.

- Methos… más az, mikor tízévente tudatosan előkészítve új életet kezdesz valahol, és más az, mikor ma még itt éled a normális életedet, és holnap fejvesztve loholsz egy másik kontinensre, és fogalmad sincs, hol fogsz megállni. MacLeod félévente ingázott Amerika és Párizs között. Mire az egyik helyen kialakult volna egy normális életünk, már újra ültünk a repülőn… sokszor fogalmam sem volt, miért.

- Tudom. MacLeod is fiatal még, hagyja, hogy az élet ide-oda dobálja. De visszatérve a költözésre… eljönnél velem?

- Az attól függ, hova? – mosolyodott el halványan. - Tudod, nem igazán szeretem a hideg helyeket… a sok esőt… a nagy tömeget…

- Még válogat is… - csóváltam meg a fejem. – De sok napfényes, csendes hely van a világon. Olyanok, mint ez itt. Csak ez sajnos nincs elég messze.

- Egy ilyen helyen tudnék élni – nézett körül mosolyogva. – De miből élnénk ilyen helyen?

- Egy jó blues kocsmára mindenhol van kereslet.

- Téged meg majd eltartalak, mi?

- Nem is rossz ötlet – tettem úgy, mint aki elgondolkodik rajta.

- Élveznéd, igaz? Ilyenkor hol a fene nagy büszkeséged? – nézett rám csípőre tett kézzel.

- Ha kell, zsebre tudom tenni – hunyorítottam rá.

- Azt elhiszem – nevette el magát. – Te mindig olyan egyszerűnek látod a világot…

- Dehogy – ráztam meg a fejem. – Csak a rutin teszi. Mindenféle helyen éltem már, és mindenhol megtaláltam a lehetőséget, hogy munkát találjak, vagy mondjuk úgy… valamit, amiből meg lehet élni.

- Ez így hihetőbben hangzik. Te meg a munka – ugratott. – Most is csak azért dolgozol, mert pénzt kapsz azért, hogy jártatod a szádat.

- Minek strapáljam magam, ha egyszerűbben is megúszhatom? – vontam vállat.

- Ez annyira jellemző rád – nevette el magát Joe, de aztán viszonylag komolyan rám nézett. – Végre kezd minden normális lenni. Te is olyan vagy, mint régen…

- És lassan te is – bólintottam rá. – Örülök neki.

Csak rábólintott, és a pillantása megpihent a tó vizén. Lehunytam a szemem, és csak élveztem a napsütést. Nem volt túl meleg, így késő ősszel már nem volt olyan ereje, de azért jólesett. Közben teljesen elvesztettem az időérzékemet, fogalmam sincs, mennyi idővel később Joe megmozdult mellettem, és megfogta a kezem.

- Induljunk el vissza – nézett rám, mikor kinyitottam a szemem.

- Mehetünk – egyeztem bele, és felálltam. – Gyere, segítek – húztam fel Joe-t is, mikor láttam, hogy nehezére esik talpra állni.

- Kösz – sütötte le a szemét egy pillanatra. – Túl sokat ücsörögtünk, kicsit elgémberedtem. De olyan jó volt itt – mondta, miközben lassan elindultunk.

- Holnap is kijöhetünk. De elmehetünk a hegyek fele is. Viszünk magunkkal valami kaját…

- Methos, ne feledd, hogy én nem vagyok egy zerge!

- Nem azt mondtam, hogy hegyet mászunk, Joe! Ha emlékeim nem csalnak, jó darabig széles ösvény kanyarog a hegyek fele. De majd holnap meglátjuk, rendben?

- Rendben – egyezett bele, és ahogy lassan sétáltunk, visszaértünk a házak közé.

Visszasétáltunk a szállodához, és felmentünk a szobánkba. Joe lerogyott az ágya szélére, és sóhajtott.

- Elfáradtál? – néztem rá.

- Igen – ismerte be. - És elnyomott a friss levegő. Tudnék most aludni… de majd vacsora után.

- Kérhetjük ide a vacsorát, és akkor nem kell még egy rakás lépcsőt mászni - ajánlottam.

- Ez jól hangzik – bólintott rá.

- Megbeszéltük. Ha gondolod, menj el fürödni, addig megrendelem a vacsoránkat.

Eltűnődött, de végül rábólintott. Összeszedte a cuccait, és elvonult. Gyorsan megrendeltem a vacsorát, majd leültem és bekapcsoltam a tv-t, meghallgattam egy híradót. Nem mintha jelen helyzetben ez érdekelt volna legjobban, de azért szerettem képben lenni a világ dolgaival.

A vacsoránk majdnem egy időben érkezett meg Joe-val, így azonnal le tudtunk ülni enni. Komótosan falatoztunk, bár végig magamon éreztem Joe fürkésző tekintetét. Nem akartam a nap végére komolyabbra fordítani a beszélgetés menetét, így inkább nem szóltam érte semmit.

Evés után még jó darabig beszélgettünk. Joe-nak mesélhetnékje volt, én pedig nem szakítottam félbe. Régi történeteket mesélt, arról az időkről, mikor még ő volt kezdő figyelő, és időnként jókat nevettünk a viccesebb történeteken.

Késő volt már, majdnem éjfél, mire igazán elálmosodtunk. Nem volt ugyan sok kedvünk aludni, de mindketten egyre sűrűbben ásítoztunk, így végül megadtuk magunkat, és én is elmentem fürödni.

Nem siettem, jó érzés volt a meleg víz alatt állni, és Joe-nak is időt akartam adni, hogy ágyba kerüljön. Mikor előkerültem, a szobában már csak egy kislámpa égett. Joe felém nyújtotta a kezét, mire odaléptem, megfogtam, és leültem mellé.

- Minden rendben? – mosolyogtam rá.

- Persze – bólintott rá. – Nem… maradnál itt mellettem ma éjjel?

Egy pillanatra lesütöttem a szemem, majd felnéztem rá. – Tényleg ezt szeretnéd?

- Azt hiszem, igen.

- Rendben. Csak lekapcsolom a villanyt, és itt vagyok – szorítottam meg a kezét, majd felálltam, és lekapcsoltam a kis éjjeli lámpát. Vártam néhány másodpercet, míg a szemem megszokja a sötétet, és közben hallottam, hogy Joe beljebb csúszik az ágyban. Kicsit tartottam ettől a hirtelen elhatározásától, de a lehetőség túl csábító volt. Lassan odasétáltam hozzá, és óvatosan bebújtam a takaró alá. Ahogy a kis helyen óhatatlanul hozzá simultam, éreztem, ahogy megdermed.

- Joe… ha meggondoltad magad, dobjál ki nyugodtan – cirógattam meg az arcát, de csak megrázta a fejét. Éreztem, milyen feszült, de a legnagyobb gubanc az volt, hogy nem miattam, hanem önmaga miatt. – Joe, figyelsz rám? – kérdeztem, mire egy sóhajjal bólintott. – Oké. Ugye nem akarod ezt a szép napot mindenféle buta gondolattal elrontani.

- Nem, dehogy – súgta, de éreztem, hogy a feszültsége csak nagyon lassan fog engedni.

- Akkor jó – mosolyodtam el halványan, majd adtam neki egy puszit, és elhelyezkedtem mellette.

- Methos…

- Cssss…. Majd holnap megbeszéljük, most aludj!

Sokáig figyeltem Joe légzését, és tudtam, nem alszik. Próbáltam kitalálni, mi járhat a gondolataiban, de mivel nem voltam gondolatolvasó, inkább feladtam a felesleges találgatást, és felkönyököltem.

- Nem fogsz tudni aludni mellettem – súgtam neki.

- Lehet – látta be. – A közelséged… izgató… de egyben ijesztő is… és…

- Elárulod, hogy mitől félsz legjobban?

Csak egy sóhajt kaptam válaszul, mire megcirógattam az arcát.

- Hidd el, könnyebb kimondani így, sötétben, mint holnap napvilágnál.

- Ez tény – hagyta rám. – De nem biztos, hogy el akarom mondani. Inkább szeretném megpróbálni legyőzni ezeket az érzéseket.

- És hogy segíthetnék?

- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét. – Rengeteg félelem van bennem.

- Tudom. Semmi baj, Joe. Ha akarod, visszamegyek a saját ágyamba, és hagylak aludni.

- Ne menj el! – kérte.

- Jól van, nem megyek el. De akkor próbálj megnyugodni!

- Mert az olyan könnyű…

- Joe, figyelj rám! Butaság… miatt… aggódsz! Hidd el!

- Lehet, hogy így érzel, de…

- Nem győztelek meg, igaz?

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét.

- Hm… akkor valami más eszközhöz kell folyamodnom.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Valami olyasmire, ami még számodra is elég meggyőző lehet – súgtam, és közelebb hajolva hozzá, egy gyengéd puszit leheltem az ajkára. – Valami olyasmire, ami elterelheti a figyelmedet ezekről a butaságokról – suttogtam a fülébe, és éreztem, ahogy a forró leheletem megborzongatja. Lassan visszataláltam a szájához, és óvatosan megcsókoltam. Először csak óvatosan, alig-alig érintve az ajkát, majd lassan szenvedélyesebben. Egy perccel később elmélyítettem a csókot, majd magamban elmosolyodtam, ahogy éreztem a kellemes érzést az ő testén is átfutni. Hosszú percekig képtelen voltam elszakadni tőle, és azt hiszem, ő sem engedett volna el. Mikor levegőért kapkodva szétváltunk, megsimogattam az arcát.

- Kimondhatatlanul kívánlak – súgtam rekedten, még mindig gyorsan véve a levegőt.

- Methos, állj meg, lassíts! – kért ugyanúgy, mint múltkor, de most mosolygott.

- Csss… - hallgattattam el, és újra megcsókoltam. Közben a kezem finoman a mellkasára siklott, gyengéd mozdulatokkal cirógatva. Éreztem, hogy az ő testében is kezd lángra lobbanni a vágy, de akkor éjjel nem akartam többet kérni tőle. Lelassítottam a csókunkat, és végül nagy nehezen elszakadtam tőle.

- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha most visszamenekülök a helyemre – sóhajtottam.

- Ne, ne menj el! – kapaszkodott belém

- Hihetetlen kihívások elé állítasz, ugye tudod?

- Ez kölcsönös - nevette el magát.

- Imádom, mikor nevetsz – néztem mosolyogva. – De most már tényleg ideje aludnunk.

- Igen, doktor bácsi – nevetett tovább, és ezúttal én is csatlakoztam hozzá.

Elnyúltam mellette, és átöleltem a derekát. Ezúttal valamivel kevésbé jött zavarba a dologtól, amitől kimondhatatlanul megkönnyebbültem. Úgy éreztem, már csak egy kevés türelemre lesz szükségem, hogy együtt legyőzzük a gátlásait, és a bizonytalanságát.

Azt még hallottam, hogy éjfélt üt a közeli templom harangja, aztán nem sokkal később magába rántott a sötétség, és elaludtam.

Másnap reggel elsőnek ébredtem, de ahogy megmoccantam, Joe is felébredt. Nem csoda, nem volt hozzászokva, hogy nem egyedül alszik.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem neki egy puszi kíséretében. – Hogy aludtál?

- Meglepően jól – nyújtózkodott álmosan. – De mégiscsak dupla ágyat kellett volna kérnünk. Ez elég kicsi kettőnknek.

- Na, majd legközelebb – nevettem el magam. – Nem gond, ha beelőzlek a fürdőben?

Szégyenlősen elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm, Methos! Hogy ilyen… figyelmes vagy… türelmes és megértő…

- El ne hidd! – csúsztam ki a takaró alól. – Egy önző, egoista disznó vagyok. Pontosan olyan, amilyennek ismersz. Mindent csak a saját érdekemben teszek – mondtam letérdelve az ágy mellé. – Amúgy pedig… azt hiszem, megéri a befektetést – tettem hozzá, majd adtam neki egy puszit, és bementem a fürdőbe.

Reggeli közben azon tűnődtem, hogy szóba hozzam-e az éjszakát, de aztán inkább mégsem tettem.

- Hova menjünk ma? – kérdeztem. – Vissza a tóhoz?

- Visszamehetünk. De nem… mehetnénk kocsival?

- Dehogynem – bólintottam. – Sok volt tegnap?

- Kicsit – vallotta be.

- Ne haragudj, Joe! Még nem igazán tudom reálisan felmérni a távolságokat. Akkor kocsival kimegyünk a tóhoz, és ma pihenünk.

- Nem azt mondtam, hogy egy tapodtat sem mehetünk… azért megnézném a hegyeidet is.

- Rendben, majd később meglátjuk – bólintottam rá, miközben megittam a teám maradékát. – És most itt maradsz, amíg lehozom a kabátjainkat.

- Methos…

- Nem tűrök vitát! – néztem rá szigorúan, majd felálltam az asztaltól, és otthagytam.

Gyorsan felfutottam a szobába, összeszedtem a holminkat, és visszamentem. Mire leértem, Joe már a lépcső alatt várt.

- Mehetünk – adtam a kezébe a kabátját.

Kocsival alig néhány perc alatt elértük a város szélét, és leparkoltunk a tó mellett.

- Sajnálom, hogy hozzám kell alkalmazkodnod – nézett rám Joe, mikor kiszálltunk.

Egy pillanatig eltűnődtem, mit mondhatnék erre, de úgy vettem észre, Joe-nak a vigasztalás nem nagyon használ, úgyhogy inkább lazára vettem a dolgot.

- Pedig így lesz, ha tetszik neked, ha nem.

- Nekem? – nézett rám meglepődve.

- Az eddigiekből kiindulva úgy látom, hogy ez kettőnk közül neked jelent problémát – mondtam egy mosollyal megcsóválva a fejem, majd átkaroltam a vállát. – Gyere, üljünk le valahova.

Egy sóhajjal jött velem, de láthatóan bosszantotta, hogy ilyen lazán fogom fel a dolgait, amik miatt ő valószínűleg egész éjjel nem aludt. Ez jó volt. Úgy gondoltam, ha sikerül kissé kibillentenem a béketűréséből, könnyebben a fejemhez vágja, amit még éjjel, sötétben sem mondott el.

- Methos… téged tényleg nem zavar…

- Mégis mi? – néztem rá ártatlanul.

Újabb bosszús szikra villant a szemében, és ezt tetszett. Csábító volt…

- Te direkt csinálsz hülyét belőlem? – fakadt ki.

- Nem hülyét… de talán tényleg direkt – hagytam rá vállat vonva.

- Mondtam már, hogy utállak? – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Mondtad, de akkor nem vettem komolyan, mert meglehetősen be voltál csípve.

- És most?

- Most még annyira sem.

- Ez igazán rendes tőled – morgolódott.

- Én már csak ilyen rendes vagyok. És kedves, és megnyerő, és jóképű, és…

- És hülye – zárta le a sort nemes egyszerűséggel.

- Legyen. Még ezt is elfogadom.

- Mond, miért csinálod ezt?

- Azt hittem, ezt már tisztáztuk – néztem rá továbbra is ártatlan szemekkel.

- Lehet veled értelmesen beszélni?

- Tegnap óta ezt tesszük, nem?

- Lehetetlen vagy! – fortyant fel, és felállt a padról, hogy otthagyjon.

Néhány lépés után szóltam csak utána.

- Miért?

- Mert nem vagy hajlandó szembenézni a valósággal! – pördült vissza egy pillanatra, majd elsétált.

Sóhajtva néztem utána, de úgy döntöttem, hagyok neki egy kis időt, hogy kifújja magát. Messzire nem tud menni, hisz nem ismeri a környéket, és a lába is fáj a tegnapi megerőltetéstől.

Egy jó fél órával később indultam utána, egy távolabb padon ült, és a tavon pihentette a szemét. Leültem mellé, de én is a vizet figyeltem.

- Nem gondolod, hogy jobb lenne, ha végre nevén neveznénk a gyereket, és egyszer és mindenkorra tisztáznánk ezt a dolgot?

- Lehet erről beszélni, Methos, de… megélni nekem kell.

- Pedig ha nem beszéljük meg, örökre köztünk marad. Mesélsz nekem arról az időről, mikor hazajöttél Vietnámból?

- Megkaptam ezt – kocogtatta meg a botjával a protézisét -, újra megtanultam járni, és éltem tovább az életemet.

- Akkor hol a probléma? – néztem rá.

- A hiba az én készülékemben van – fordult ő is felém.

- Akkor derítsük ki, hogy hol az a hiba, és javítsuk meg!

- Mondá a doktor bácsi.

- A helyzet az, hogy a doktor bácsi inkább a tettek embere, mint a szövegelésé, bármennyire is nem így látszik. És ezer szerencséd, hogy ma este már haza kell mennünk, különben szép lassan leszoktatnálak arról, hogy ilyen figyelmes vagyok… Csak még azt nem tudom, hogy drasztikus legyek, vagy fokozatos.

- Mindegyiknek van jó és rossz oldala – nevette el magát lehajtott fejjel. Enyhe cinizmust véltem kihallani a hangjából.

- Tudod, mi az, ami reményt kelt bennem? – fogtam meg a kezét.

- Mi? – nézett rám csüggedten.

- Az, hogy megtetted az első lépést, és nem adtad fel.

- Tulajdonképpen… jó érzés volt melletted.

- Ez a lényeg. Ezt az érzést ne felejtsd el! És hogyha zavarba jönnél, gondolj erre!

- Jól van, jól van… sokáig ragozzuk még ezt?

- Csak ameddig szükséges – sandítottam rá. - De… most tényleg utálni fogsz… Fogd fel úgy… tudom, hogy egészen mostanáig úgy fogtad fel… szerencsés vagy, Joe Dawson… túlélted, és összeszedted magad. Egy normális életet élsz, nem vagy ráutalva senkire, sosem voltál. Hidd el, hogy minden tiszteletem a tiéd. Sok háborút megéltem, sok súlyos sérültet ápoltam. Kevesen voltak képesek… embernek maradni. És aki külsőségek alapján akar téged megítélni, az elmehet a sóhivatalba – kacsintottam rá. – Én nem tartozom ezek közé. Úgy szeretlek, úgy kívánlak, ahogy vagy. Még ha ezt neked nehezedre esik is elhinni.

- Köszönöm, Methos.

- Oké – hárítottam el. – Sétálunk egy kicsit?

- Persze. Lássuk a hegyeidet! Irány a csúcs – állt fel egy halvány mosollyal, amiben már némi bizakodást is látni véltem.

Elsétáltunk a tó mellől, és szerencsére az ösvény csak nagyon enyhén emelkedett, így jó darabon fel tudtunk sétálni rajta. Mielőtt meredekre váltott volna, találtunk egy kis pihenőhelyet, és néhány padot, ahova letelepedtünk, és csak gyönyörködtünk a szép kilátásban.

- Semmi kedvem hazamenni – sóhajtott Joe.

- Ez a hely rendbe tette a lelkünket… de az életünk nem itt van – karoltam át a vállát. - Egyelőre…

- Tudom. Ideje hazamenni, és szembenézni… nem is tudom, mivel.

- Nem csatába indulunk, Joe – nevettem el magam. – És különben is, holnap dolgoznunk kell… gondolj erre.

- De nem ez a legnagyobb kihívás…

- Egyszer valaki azt mondta nekem, hogy nem a legnagyobb feladattal kell megbirkóznod, csak mindig a soron következővel. És így, mire eljutsz odáig, lehet, hogy már nem is lesz olyan nagy az a feladat, mint amilyennek messziről láttad.

- Ezt Darius mondta? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Ha hiszed, ha nem, mástól is hallottam bölcs gondolatokat – mosolyodtam el én is. – Majd alkalomadtán tőle is idézek.

- Jól van, jól van… ebéd után indulunk is haza?

- Nem feltétlenül – vontam vállat. – Alig három óra az út, ráérünk este indulni. Miért?

- Csak arra gondoltam, egy kicsit még visszavonulhatnánk a szobánkba.

- Támogatom az ötletet – bólintottam rá. – Akkor a városban megebédelünk, aztán visszamegyünk a szállodába.

Mivel Joe is beleegyezett, lesétáltunk a kocsiig, majd elmentünk a tegnapi étterembe, ahol kényelmesen megebédeltünk. Ebéd után pedig visszahajtottunk a szállodába.

- Hm… és mivel szeretnéd eltölteni az estig hátralévő időt? – kérdeztem, miután leült az ágy szélére, én pedig mögé térdelve masszírozni kezdtem a vállát.

- Tulajdonképpen nem az a fontos… csak arra gondoltam, valahogy… közelebb kerülhetnénk egymáshoz, ha… szóval távol a fürkésző szemektől.

- Igen, ebben lehet némi igazság – értettem egyet, és tovább masszíroztam. A bekötött izmait érzékenyen érinthette a dolog, mert időnként felszisszent, de azért nem tiltakozott. Nem csodáltam, hogy ilyen merev a válla, hisz tulajdonképpen a súlya jó részét itt kell megtartania, de pont ezért kell egy kicsit oldani ezt a feszültséget. Magamban elmosolyodtam a gondolatra, hogy másnap el fog átkozni, amilyen izomláza lesz ettől a néhány perces masszázstól, és lassan abbahagytam. Elheveredtem mögötte, majd egy perccel később felkönyököltem.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze – mosolygott rám.

- Elmondod nekem, mi az, ami szépen lassan hozzám sodor?

- Valami… megmagyarázhatatlanul izgató és egyben ijesztő vonzerő… árad belőled valami, amit ha érezhetek… valahogy minden könnyebb. Ez elég önzően hangzik, igaz?

- Közel sem olyan önzően, mintha a saját érzéseimet vizsgálnám – nevettem el magam. – Idejössz mellém?

- Igen – bólintott rá, és lassan elfeküdt mellettem.

Egy kis ideig csendben feküdt mellettem, de végül felém fordult, és óvatosan megsimogatta az arcom. – Tudod, aznap, mikor utánam jöttél oda a szirtre… amikor először mondtad, hogy fontos vagyok neked…

Kereste a szavakat, így megpróbáltam segíteni neki. – Nem hittél nekem?

- Nem is ez volt a leg… erőteljesebb érzés…

- Joe… aznap éppen elég bajod volt, nem igazán tudtál még az én hülyeségemmel is foglalkozni.

- Nem, nem erre gondoltam… csak azon gondolkodtam el… tudod, korábban sosem gondoltam rád úgy, mint férfire… de talán még úgy sem, mint emberre… Bocs! – sandított rám bűntudatosan. – Te mindig egy fogalom voltál… Methos, a legöregebb élő halhatatlan… Barát voltál, de mégis valahogy megfoghatatlan. Valami elérhetetlen… valami távoli…

- Ezért is nem szeretem, ha valaki tudja, hogy ki vagyok valójában – csóváltam meg a fejem. – Egy mitológiai hőst, egy félistent, de leginkább egy filozófust próbálnak bennem látni. Pedig ezekből egy fikarcnyi sincs bennem. És ezt te régóta tudod.

- Igen, tudom.

- És most? Most hogy érzed?

- Most már sokkal kevésbé érezlek távolinak… megközelíthetetlennek. És már látom benned az embert.

- Ez kezdetnek egész jó – mosolyogtam rá. – Ha csak ennyit értünk el ebben a két napban, már megérte.

- Tényleg semmi kedvem hazamenni – sóhajtott.

- Elhiszem. De téged várnak a vendégeid, engem pedig a diákjaim.

- Szegény gyerekek… - nevette el magát. – A hőstetteiddel kábítod őket?

- Nekem nem sok olyanom volt – nyugtattam meg. – A körülöttem élőknek annál több. És tőlem legalább hiteles információt kapnak.

- Ja, persze. Kíváncsi lennék, hogy a hiteles információid mennyire csengenek össze a történelemkönyvekkel. Szegények, még a végén megbuknak.

- Ismered a mondást – vontam vállat. – A történelmet a győztesek írják… És az igazságon kívül a tananyagot is megtanulják. Bár… sokszor a hajam égnek áll attól, amiket a könyvekben írnak. De erről órákat tudnék mesélni… majd egyszer… később.

Rábólintott, majd újra megcirógatta az arcom. – Milyen szép a szemed… ezt korábban sosem vettem észre.

- És azt, hogy milyen nagy az orrom? – sandítottam rá.

- Menj a fenébe… neked még bókolni sem lehet.

Úgy tettem, mintha elgondolkodnék. – Tudod, milyen komolytalan vagyok – vontam vállat végül, mire megrázta a fejét, én pedig magamhoz húztam, és megcsókoltam.

Néhány perccel később engedtem csak el, de akkor sem messzire. A vállamra hajtotta a fejét, én pedig átöleltem.

Sokáig feküdtünk így, mozdulatlanul, odakint már kezdett szürkülni, mikor feltápászkodtunk, és összepakoltuk a holminkat. Nehéz szívvel indultunk haza, vissza a hétköznapokba, de kénytelenek voltunk. Kijelentkeztünk a szállodából, és kocsiba ültünk.

Hazafele nem sokat beszélgettünk, a csend valahogy békés volt és megnyugtató.

Joe hazavitt, és mikor lefékezett a ház előtt rám mosolygott.

- Köszönöm ezt a szép hétvégét!

- A te ötleted volt – fordultam felé. – De most ideje, hogy egy kicsit békén hagyjalak mindenféle butasággal.

- Máris hiányzik a hülye szövegelésed – sóhajtott, mire mindketten elnevettük magunkat.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy még ilyet mondasz nekem!

- Én sem. Holnap találkozunk?

- Valamikor csörögj rám! De legkésőbb este benézek a bárba, rendben?

- Rendben.

- Akkor jó éjt!

- Neked is, Methos…

Tanácstalanul nézett rám, és pedig hiába szerettem volna megcsókolni, nem tudtam, hogy reagálna, ha ilyen nyílt terepen megtenném, így csak megszorítottam a kezét.

- Akkor holnap este – mondtam, és kiszálltam a kocsiból. Még a lépcső tetejéről néztem, ahogy elhajt, majd bementem a házba.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe másnap ebéd után hívott fel.

- Adam, mit csinálsz délután? – kérdezte, amiből legalább azt leszűrtem, hogy nincs egyedül. Még szerencse, hogy ő egész életében köztünk mozgott, és hozzá van szokva a folytonos konspirációhoz, így nem igazán kell attól tartanunk, hogy elszólja magát.

- Semmi konkrét tervem nincs. Miért?

- Csak itt a srácokkal azt beszéltük, hogy összehozhatnánk egy kártyapartit még nyitás előtt. Ha van kedved, csatlakozhatnál. Csak Frank, Tomy és a másik gitáros srác, és én. Mit szólsz?

- Hát… nem vagyok valami nagy játékos – szabadkoztam.

- Ugyan, Adam, ne kéresd magad! – győzködött. – Gyere el! És különben sem pénzben játszunk, csupán dicsőségben – nevette el magát.

- Aha, szóval kell valaki, aki utolsó lesz, igaz?

- Ezt sem én mondtam – nevetett. – Szóval jössz?

- Ott leszek – ígértem meg neki. – Mikor?

- Öttől hétig.

- Oké, de utána elmehetnénk csavarogni egyet – invitáltam.

- Hát… megkérdezem Tomyt, beugranának-e ma is helyettem – töprengett, de nem volt túl optimista. - De már három napja folyamatosan dolgoznak.

- Majd segítek meggyőzni.

- Jó ég, csak azt ne! – nevetett tovább. – Egy darabban van rájuk szükségem. Akkor délután várunk – mondta még, majd letette a telefont.

Jó kedve volt, és ennek örültem. És annak is, hogy a barátaival tölti az idejét, és oldódik kicsit az elmúlt napok bezárkózottsága.

Délután még bementem az egyetemre, mert igaz, hogy aznap nem volt hivatalosan előadásom, de volt pár ember, akivel beszélnem kellett, és persze a parkban összeakadtam a diákjaimmal is, akik azonnal elkaptak, hogy segítsek nekik megírni a házijukat a Perzsa birodalom fénykorából. Megcsóváltam a fejem, ahogy eszembe jutott, hogy Darius emléke már napok óta kísért, de aztán letelepedtem velük a fűre, és átbeszélgettük azt az időszakot. Teljesen belemelegedtünk a témába, így egyszer csak azt vettem észre, hogy fél öt van, és ha nem akarok elkésni, akkor indulnom kell. Gyorsan elköszöntem az ifjúságtól, és mivel az egyetem a bártól sem volt túl messze, úgy döntöttem, inkább átsétálok.

Mikor beléptem a bárba, még csak Joe és Frank voltak ott. Ültek az első asztalnál, és beszélgettek.

- Üdv! – bólintottam, mikor leértem a lépcsőn.

- Szia! Örülök, hogy eljöttél – mosolygott rám Joe.

- Hello, Adam! Kiszolgálod magad? – kérdezte Frank, mire Joe-tól kapott egy szúrós pillantást. – Ugyan, főnök… még nem kezdődött el a munkaidőm – húzta be a nyakát nevetve.

- Egye fene, igazad van – csóválta meg a fejét Joe, majd rám nézett. – Hozol nekem is egy sört?

- Persze – bólintottam rá, majd beléptem a pultba, kivettem két sört a hűtőből, és odatelepedtem melléjük.

Tomy és a másik srác késtek, de addig mi kellemesen elbeszélgettünk. Egy jó negyed órával később futottak csak be, addig Frank minket faggatott, merre jártunk hétvégén. Sok lényegesen nem szedett ki belőlünk, de látszólag kielégítettük a kíváncsiságát, és szerencsére a többiek is befutottak.

- Remélem, a munkából nem késtetek ennyit! – mérte végig őket szigorúan a főnök.

- Dehogy, Joe! Minek nézel minket? – nevetett Tomy.

- Ha én azt elmondanám, kölyök – csóválta meg a fejét Joe.

- Inkább játszunk, mielőtt még golyó általi halálra ítéled az ifjúságot – nevetett Frank. – Ki oszt?

- Majd én – kapott a lehetőségen Joe. – Úgyis én vagyok a rangidős – somolygott magában, de a tekintetét inkább a paklira szegezte, amit éppen megkevert.

- Na, te rangidős… - sandítottam rá -, most mutasd meg, mit tudsz – mondtam, miközben megnéztem a lapjaimat.

Nem hazudtam délelőtt, valóban nem voltam túl nagy játékos. A réges-régi időkben sokat kockáztunk, és volt olyan időszakom, mikor jól megéltem a szerencsejátékból, de hosszú ideje nem kerestem már Fortuna kegyeit. A mostani állásból sem remélhettem gyors győzelmet, de azért nem volt teljesen reménytelen.

Játék közben a fiúk Joe-t faggatták, hogy tudnának befutni a bandájukkal, de abban nem voltam teljesen biztos, hogy megfogadják a tanácsait. Joe is így láthatta, mert csak csóválta a fejét. Az első partit Frank nyerte, a másodikat Joe, de mivel inkább beszélgettünk, mint játszottunk, a harmadik parti vége előtt befutottak az első vendégek.

Frank kiszállt, mondván, hogy most már megkezdődött a munkaideje, de azért mi négyen még gyorsan befejeztük a játékot. Megint Joe nyert, ami meglehetősen bosszantotta a srácokat, így már meg is egyeztek a visszavágó időpontjában. Amikor viszont Joe megemlítette nekik, hogy ma is maradhatnának dolgozni, néhány percig határozottan ágáltak ellene, de nekem olyan érzésem volt, hogy csak kéretik magukat. Joe is láthatta ezt, mert csípőre tett kézzel megállt előttük, és szigorúan nézett rájuk. Erre a srácok elnevették magukat, és becélozták magunknak a színpadot, mi pedig elköszöntünk Franktől, fogtuk a kabátunkat, és kiléptünk az utcára.

Hűvös volt az idő, de nem igazán bántuk. Összehúztuk magunkon a kabátot, és elindultunk, csak úgy találomra az egyik irányba.

- Tényleg örülök, hogy eljöttél – mosolygott rám Joe.

- Én is… bár a dicsőségem meglehetősen csorbát szenvedett – sandítottam rá.

- A kártya csak a szerencsén múlik – vont vállat. – Ma jó napom volt, holnap lehet, hogy ronggyá vernétek. Hova megyünk?

- Nem tudom – tűnődtem el. – Messze van a folyópart?

Joe is elgondolkodott, de végül rám nézett. – Induljunk el, aztán majd meglátjuk.

- Rendben – bólintottam rá, és elindultunk a folyó fele. – Milyen napod volt? – faggattam közben Joe-t.

- Tulajdonképpen egész jó. Reggel sokáig lustálkodtam, aztán bementem a bárba, és felmértem, hogy a hétvége milyen pusztítást okozott. Leltároztam, leadtam a heti rendelést… és közben sokat gondolkodtam a hétvégén. És… hiányoztál.

- Ennek őszintén örülök – karoltam át a vállát egy pillanatra, majd újra lazán zsebre tettem a kezem. – Te is hiányoztál nekem. És mire jutottál a hétvégével kapcsolatban?

- Arra, hogy nagyon jól éreztem magam, leszámítva a kisebb malőröket.

- Én nem nevezném ezt malőrnek – tűnődtem el. – És ha ennyivel túl vagyunk rajta, az jó… nagyon jó.

Ennyiben maradtunk, és kis ideig hallgatásba burkolózva bandukoltunk tovább a folyó fele. Ahogy közeledtünk a parthoz, már népesebbek lettek az utcák, hisz a turisták egy része is itt töltötte az estéit. Némelyik kávéházból zene szűrődött ki, kisebb-nagyobb társaságok hangosan csevegtek a járdákon, turisták fényképezkedtek mindenfele. Elindultunk lefele a folyó mellett, nézelődtünk, néha beszélgettünk pár szót, majd Joe megtorpant egy fiatal utcazenész fiú előtt. Sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét.

- Mi a baj? – néztem rá.

- Az, hogy te nem hallod, még hagyján. De hogy ő sem – dörmögte, majd odalépett a sráchoz. – Mondd, neked még senki nem mondta, hogy egy gitárt időnként be kell hangolni?

- Ez be van hangolva – vágott vissza a srác önérzetesen, mire Joe vállat vont.

- Ha te mondod – mondta, majd elfordult volna, de megfogtam a karját, és én is a sráchoz fordultam.

- Jobb, ha hallgatsz rá öcsi, húsz éve játszik.

- Kösz, hogy fiatalítasz Adam – mosolygott rám Joe -, de legyen inkább harminc. Szóval… - fordult vissza a sráchoz. – Add oda azt a gitárnak csúfolt fadarabot!

A srác egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét, de azért engedelmeskedett. Joe átvette tőle a gitárt, és néhány percig babrált vele, majd visszaadta.

- Na most próbáld meg! – mondta, majd miután a srác játszott néhány akkordot, rábólintott. – Ebből ez a maximum, amit ki lehet hozni.

- Kösz, öreg! – nézett fel a kölyök, és ezúttal némi elismerést láttunk villanni a szemében. Joe csak rábólintott, és otthagytuk.

- Nem ülünk le valahol? – nézett rám.

- Dehogynem – bólintottam rá. – A parkon túl, két utcával arrébb van egy hangulatos kis hely, ott ihatnánk egy sört.

- Rendben – bólintott rá.

Ahogy lassan mentünk tovább, a parkban még nagyobb kavargásba futottunk bele.

- Mi folyik itt? – kérdeztünk meg két fiatal fiút, akik éppen szembe jöttek.

- Jótékonysági kirakodóvásárt tartunk az iskola javára – magyarázták a fiúk. – Fel kell újítani a tornatermet, hogy tudjunk hol kosarazni télen is. Igyanak egy sört, és támogassák az iskolát! – mondták, majd egy csapat lány után indultak.

Joe-val összenéztünk, vállat vontunk, és belevetettük magunkat a forgatagba. Erős volt a gyanúm, hogy csak a diákok és a szülők vannak itt, és hogy abból nem egysűrűn lesz tornaterem, így körülnéztünk, mit lehetne venni, de végül úgy döntöttünk, hogy mivel idekint már hűvös van, akkor inkább egy forraltbor segítene a lelkünkön.

Letelepedtünk az egyik szélső padra, és miután belekortyoltunk a poharunkba, nézelődtünk. Egy hevenyészett kosárpályán a gyerekek bohóckodtak, majd egy rögtönzött versenyt rendeztek hárompontos dobásokból.

- Mindig szerettem együtt lógni a fiatalsággal – nevetett Joe. – Valahogy az ember köztük még fiatalnak érezheti magát.

A srácok észrevették, hogy őket figyeljük, így hívtak minket is, hogy álljunk be a versenybe. Mosolyogva feléjük mutattam a poharamat, de nem volt kifogás.

- Abból még nem hiányzik annyi, hogy ne találd el legalább a palánkot – nevettek hangosan.

- Na jó, legyen – álltam fel a padról, és letettem a poharam. Odasétáltam hozzájuk, és elkaptam a felém dobott labdát.

Beálltam a kijelölt helyre, és szemügyre vettem a palánkot. Jó tíz éve nem volt már kosárlabda a kezemben, nem tudtam, mennyire van még bennem a rutin. Néhány másodperc után egy laza mozdulattal kosárra dobtam a labdát, és némi elégedettséggel láttam, hogy csont nélkül bement.

- Vak tyúk is talál szeget – provokáltak a srácok, és visszapasszolták a labdát. A második dobás is hasonlóan jól sikerült, de pechemre a harmadik lepattant a gyűrűről.

- Ne aggódj, haver! – lépett oda hozzám az egy srác megpaskolva a vállam. – Háromból kettő már így is szép teljesítmény a te korodban.

Kitört belőlem a röhögés, mire úgy nézett rám, mintha a Marsról jöttem volna, én azonban akkor sem bírtam abbahagyni. Visszaültem Joe mellé, aki szintén jót mulatott a beszóláson.

- Te is megpróbálod? – fordultak hozzá a srácok.

- Na dobjátok ide! – bólintott rá, és elkapta a felé dobott labdát.

- Onnan elég messze vagy – figyelmeztették.

- Gondoljátok? Ne ítélkezzetek elhamarkodottan – sandított rájuk Joe. Hát igen. A keze erős, szüksége is van rá, de ezt a fiúk nem tudhatják.

Joe is bemérte a távolságot, majd eldobta a labdát. Kifogástalanul célzott, ennek ellenére a labda kétszer körbe pörgött a gyűrűn, és kipattant.

Joe nevetve vállat vont, majd hozzám fordult. – Módosítom a mondást: aki szerencsés a kártyában, az nem szerencsés kosárlabdában.

- De még lehet szerencsés a szerelemben – kacsintottam rá.

A fiúk tovább folytatták a versenyt, mi pedig elkortyoltuk a már majdnem teljesen kihűlt borunkat.

- Te kosaraztál? – nézett rám Joe.

- Úgy tizenöt éve az egyetemi csapattal egész szép eredményeket értünk el. Aztán elvégeztük a sulit, és szétszóródtunk. Azóta nem játszottam. És te? A suliban te is játszottál.

- Igen – bólintott rá. – De az már régen volt. És azóta nekem sem volt labda a kezemben.

- Ehhez képest szép dobás volt.

- Kösz. Visszasétálunk?

- Mehetünk. De nem lesz sok?

- Most viszonylag sokat pihentünk. Menjünk! – állt fel a padról, és elindultunk vissza.

- Mennyi minden más lehetne, ha anno nem háborúzni megyek, hanem kosarazni – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Mennyi minden más lehetne, ha ezerhétszázban nem Versaillesba megyek, hanem Milanóba – sandítottam rá, mire megforgatta a szemét. – Semmi értelme ezen rágódni, Joe! Meghozzuk a döntéseinket, aztán viseljük a jó vagy rossz következményeit.

- Tudom – bólintott rá, majd átsétált az úton, és megállt a folyó mellett. – Tudod, így végiggondolva… az egész életem… errefele sodort. Minden apró esemény kellett ahhoz, hogy most itt lehessek. Veled.

Megálltam mögötte, közel hozzá, de nem érintettem meg. Nem akartam kizökkenteni ebből a mélázós hangulatból.

- Olyan jó érezni a közelséged… ahogy itt állsz mellettem… olyan békés… biztonságos.

- Általában nem ezeket a dolgokat szokták összefüggésbe hozni velem – sóhajtottam. – De most gyere, menjünk!

Visszasétáltunk a bárhoz, és mivel még nyitva volt, benéztünk. Nem voltak sokan, Frank már záráshoz készülődött. Néhány szót váltottunk vele, aztán elköszöntünk tőle.

- Hazaviszel? – néztem Joe-ra, mikor megálltunk a kocsija mellett.

Egy olvashatatlan pillantással végigmért, majd rábólintott. – Persze. Szállj be!

Ahogy elindultunk, egy alig látható mosoly játszott a szája sarkában, de nem tettem szóvá, egészen addig, míg fel nem tűnt, hogy nem arra járunk, amerre mennünk kellene.

- Hova megyünk? – fordultam felé egy halvány mosollyal.

- Azt mondtad, vigyelek haza. Meggondoltad magad?

- Nem, csak… én ezt úgy gondoltam, hogy… mindegy, nem számít – nevettem el magam. – Mehetünk.

Mikor Joe lefékezett a háza előtt, fürkészőn néztem rá.

- Megérkeztünk – sandított rám, és kiszállt a kocsiból. Sóhajtva néztem, ahogy átsétál a másik oldalra, majd én is kiszálltam.

Ahogy odajött hozzám, egy halvány mosollyal ránéztem. – Mit tervezel?

- Még én sem tudom – sütötte le a szemét egy pillanatra.

- Akkor találjuk ki együtt – ajánlottam.

- Én is erre gondoltam. Elvégre még mindig te navigálsz – nézett a szemembe.

Elnevettem magam, de jogos volt a megjegyzése. – Ez igaz. Akkor irány előre – adtam ki a vezényszót, és bementünk a házba.

Ahogy becsukta az ajtót, odaléptem mögé, és átöleltem.

- Szóval elraboltál – súgtam a fülébe.

- Könnyű a dolgom, ha az áldozat ilyen együttműködő - nevette el magát, és lassan felém fordult. – És most, merre tovább? – somolygott.

- Lennének ötleteim – súgtam, és végül odahajoltam hozzá, és megcsókoltam.

Belesimult az ölelésembe, és ahogy a keze a vállamra csúszott, elmélyítettem a csókot.

Néhány perccel később nagy nehezen elszakadtam tőle, majd kézen fogtam, és a nappaliban lévő kanapéhoz húztam.

- Irányt tévesztettünk? – nézett rám összehúzott szemöldökkel.

- Mióta dumál bele a sofőr a navigátor dolgába? – kérdeztem suttogva, majd újra megcsókoltam. Közelebb húztam magamhoz, és lassan végigsimogattam a gerincét. Egy pillanatra elhúzódott tőlem, hogy levegőhöz jusson, én pedig éltem a felkínált lehetőséggel, és végigcsókoltam a nyakát. Joe vett egy reszketeg levegőt, mire elmosolyodtam, és visszatértem az ajkához.

Lassan cirógattam közben a mellkasát, nem siettem sehova. Tudtam, hogy lassan kell megtennem egyik lépést a másik után, és ez nekem sem volt ellenemre. Minden pillanatát ki akartam élvezni ennek az éjszakának. Csak csókoltam őt, és arra gondoltam, hogy milyen régóta vágytam már arra, hogy a karjaimban egy ilyen boldog sóhaj hagyja el az ajkát, mint ami most, hogy megszakítottam a csókot.

Mélyen a szemébe néztem, ahogy kigomboltam az inge legfelső gombját. Egyrészt mert nem tudtam elszakadni a gyönyörű pillantásától, másrészt pedig, mert minden rezdülését figyelni akartam. A szemében azonban nem láttam mást, mint ezer csillag ragyogását, de végül ő volt, aki visszahúzott magához egy újabb, egyre szenvedélyesebb csókra. Közben persze a kezem sem tétlenkedett, lassan végig gomboltam az ingét, majd gyengéden lesimogattam a válláról, és egy pillanatra megszakítva a csókot, teljesen levettem róla.

Ez után egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve lovaglóülésben az ölébe ültem. Egy pillanatra meglepetten nézett rám, de aztán azonnal ravasz fény villant a szemében, én pedig lecsaptam az ajkára. Ahogy egyre szenvedélyesebben viszonozta a csókomat, lassan bátorságra lelt ő is, a keze vándorútra indult a mellkasomon, majd a hátamon is, végül óvatosan bekíváncsiskodott a pólóm alá. Az érintésétől azonnal végigfutott rajtam az a bizonyos elektromos töltés, és levegőért kaptam. Joe kihasználta ezt a pillanatnyi kihagyásomat, és lehúzta rólam a pólót.

Ahogy a pillantásunk találkozott, láttam a már lángra lobbant vágyat a szemében, de ezúttal teret akartam engedni neki is. Lehunytam a szemem, ahogy végigsimított a mellkasomon, aztán közelebb húzott magához, és a nyakamba csókolt, miközben a hátamat simogatta. Csodálatos érzés volt, amit a csókja és az érintése váltott ki belőlem. A saját vágyam hajtott volna már minél gyorsabban előre, de nem engedhettem neki.

Hosszú percekig csókoltuk és simogattuk egymást, mikor a kezem óvatosan lesiklott a nadrágjára, amiben már keményen lüktetett a férfiassága. Ahogy megérintettem, Joe belenyögött a csókunkba, amivel csak még tovább tüzelte bennem a vágyat. Kis ideig még simogattam, így nadrágon keresztül, majd megoldottam az övét, és lehúztam a cipzárját, majd óvatosan felálltam, és lassan lehúztam a nadrágját és a cipőjét. Igen, tudtam, hogy kritikus a pillanat, és ahogy felnéztem rá, láttam, hogy valóban lehunyta a szemét, és valamelyest a régi feszültség visszakúszott a testébe.

Visszatelepedtem az előbbi helyemre, és megcirógattam az arcát.

- Kívánlak, Joe Dawson, ezt soha ne felejtsd el! – súgtam neki, mire kinyitotta a szemét, és szégyenlősen elmosolyodott.

- Én is kívánlak – súgta rekedten, majd a keze lecsúszott a fenekemre, és közelebb húzott magához. Egy pillanatra csillagokat láttam a gyönyörtől, ahogy a kemény férfiasságunk egymáshoz ért, és mindketten egyszerre nyögtünk fel.

- Azt hiszem, a te nadrágod is útban van – mosolygott rám, ahogy újra levegőhöz jutott.

- Hm… - tűnődtem el. – És tehetünk ellene valamit?

- Hát persze – mosolygott rám, és kigombolta a farmerom gombját, és őrjítően lassan lehúzta a cipzárt. Felálltam, lerúgtam a cipőm, aztán hagytam, hogy Joe enyhén reszkető keze lesimogassa rólam a nadrágot.

Ezután visszatelepedtem az ölébe, olyan közel, ahova ő húzott az előbb, és újra végigfutott rajtunk az a korábbi gyönyör. Összeforrtunk egy vágyakozásról beszélő csókban, és közben elég volt néhány apró mozdulat, hogy az a csodálatos érzés újra és újra átjárja a testünket.

Megszakítottam a csókot, majd áttértem a nyakára és a vállára. Mosolyogva hallgattam, ahogy jóleső sóhajok hagyják el az ajkát, és lassan elindultam lefelé. Végigcsókoltam a mellkasát, el-elidőzve a mellbimbójánál, amit kifejezetten élvezett, és beletúrva a hajamba még közelebb húzott magához. Egy kis ideig elidőztem ezen az érzékeny területen, majd hogy még lejjebb haladhassak, letérdeltem elé, és végigcsókoltam a hasát, egy kis csiklandós nevetést csalva elő belőle, ahogy a köldökébe pusziltam.

Én is mosolyogva néztem fel rá, majd végtelenül lassan és gyengéden a férfiasságára simítottam a tenyerem. Bennszorult a levegő, ahogy a gyönyör végigfutott rajta, és hátrahajtva a fejét, lehunyt szemmel élvezte az érzést. Csókjaimmal visszatértem a hasára, majd centiméterről centiméterre lejjebb húzva az alsónadrágja szegélyét, tovább csókolgattam, de hamar meguntam, hogy ez az utolsó felesleges ruhadarab az utamban áll, így megszabadítottam ettől is.

Nem várattam sokáig, azonnal folytattam a simogatását, amit ő elhaló sóhajok sorával jutalmazott, hát még akkor, mikor a számat is bevetettem a kényeztetésbe. Innentől kezdve tudtam, hogy a világ már bekorlátozódott számára a gyönyörre, amit érez, és én nem sajnáltam tőle. Meg akartam neki adni mindent, amit csak adhatok. Az egyre zihálóbbá váló légzése arról árulkodott, hogy egyre közelebb van ahhoz a ponthoz, ahonnan már nincs visszaút. Éreztem a gyönyör reszketését újra és újra végigfutni a testén, míg végül elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy elborította a mindent elsöprő gyönyör, és elélvezett.

Mosolyogva néztem, ahogy lehunyt szemmel levegőért kapkod. Meg sem rezdültem, nehogy megzavarjam, de egy fél perccel később kinyitotta a szemét, és rám nézett. Felém nyújtotta a kezét, és amikor megfogtam, lehajolt hozzám, és megcsókolt.

- Gyere vissza! – húzott volna vissza az ölébe, de tűnődve néztem rá.

- Azt hiszem, ez nem kell ide – szabadultam meg én is az alsónadrágomtól, majd engedelmesen visszacsüccsentem a már megszokott helyemre.

Joe még mindig kapkodva vette a levegőt, de a keze már felfedezőútra indult a testemen. Kicsit félénk volt, kicsit bizonytalanul mozdult, de ahogy megérezte, hogy minden érintése milyen jólesik nekem, felbátorodott. Végül rátalált a testem legérzékenyebb pontjára, és simogatni kezdte. Felszisszentem a váratlan gyönyörtől, ami átfutott rajtam, hisz még annál is csodálatosabb volt, mint amilyennek álmodtam.

Néhány perccel később a simogatása bizonytalanná vált, és ahogy felnéztem rá, láttam, hogy valamin töpreng. Tudtam, hogy mindent viszonozni szeretne, amit tőlem kapott, de nem akartam, hogy most töprengjen, és valamiféle megoldáson törje a fejét, egyszerűen csak élvezni akartam az érintését.

- Ne hagyd abba! – kértem, és odahajoltam hozzá egy szenvedélyes csókra, amibe jólesőn belenyögtem, ahogy folytatta a kényeztetésemet. Innentől kezdve már nekem sem volt megállás, és alig egy perccel később bennem is szétrobbant a gyönyör, vakító fénnyel borítva be, és csak másodpercekkel később tértem magamhoz annyira, hogy Joe vállára hajtva a fejem levegőért kapjak. Végül lecsusszantam az öléből, és ahogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem mellette, magamhoz öleltem.

- Methos…

- Csss… várj még! Csak gyere, bújj ide hozzám! – öleltem magamhoz szorosan. – Nem kell mindig beszélni.

Sóhajtott, és a vállamra hajtotta a fejét, de végül mégsem tudta megállni, hogy beszéljen. – Csodálatos volt…

- Nekem is – cirógattam végig a hátát. – Ha tudnád, milyen régóta vágytam már erre. Rád… a csókodra… hogy egymás karjaiban éljük át ezt a gyönyört. De… most lassan szedjük össze magunkat, és kerüljünk ágyba… ha te sem bánod. Pihenned kell.

- Én most képtelen vagyok mozdulni – mondta, és valóban meg se moccant.

- Meg fogsz fázni – figyelmeztettem.

- Nem számít.

- Kiprovokálod belőlem a rosszat – húzódtam el tőle egy kicsit.

- Azon már túl vagyunk – nézett fel rám mosolyogva, majd elengedett és felült.

- Nem, nem. Te még nem tudod, milyen gonosz tudok lenni – fenyegettem meg viccesen, majd felálltam, és felé nyújtottam a kezem. – Gyere, segítek – mondtam, és felhúztam magamhoz.

- De azért itt maradsz, ugye?

- Ha kergetnél, sem mennék most sehova – nyugtattam meg. – De ránk fér egy tusolás, és hogy vízszintesbe tegyük magunkat.

Besétáltunk a hálószobába, majd még magamhoz húztam egy puszira.

- Segítsek valamit?

- Nem… sietek.

- Rendben – hagytam rá, és végül elengedtem.

Eldőltem az ágyon, és ahogy hallgattam a fürdőből beszűrődő vízcsobogást, eltűnődtem. Néhány nappal ezelőtt nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan eljutunk idáig. Csodálatos volt, ahogy az előbbi gyönyör emléke átfutott rajtam, még mindig megborzongatta az egész testemet. De még ennél is csodálatosabb volt, ha a fizikai kapcsolat mögé néztem. Ahogy Joe lassan, fokról fokra jobban megbízott bennem, ahogy közelebb engedett magához, és ő maga is megnyílt, csodálatos érzés volt.

Mikor Joe előkerült, váltottunk egy puszit, majd én is birtokba vettem a fürdőszobát. Gyorsan letusoltam, és már siettem is vissza hozzá.

Már ágyban volt, így bebújtam mellé, és felkönyököltem.

- Minden rendben? – cirógattam meg az arcát.

- Leszámítva azt, hogy túl messze vagy?

Elnevettük magunkat, én pedig elfeküdtem mellette, és átöleltem.

- Így már jobb?

- Határozottan – bólintott rá.

- Remek. Akkor most alszunk. Ez orvosi utasítás! – mondtam szigorúan, mikor tiltakozni akart, mire tovább nevetett.

- Ki kell találnom valamit, amivel leszerelhetem a doktor bácsi szigorúságát.

- Te még nem láttál engem szigorúnak.

- Nem is akarlak. Inkább alszom. Bár… nem igazán vagyok olyan lelkiállapotban, hogy tudjak aludni. Még mindig beleremegek a gondolatba…

- Csak engedj az édes kimerültségnek – súgtam neki.

- Megpróbálom – mosolyodott el. – Jó éjt, Methos.

- Neked is! Aludj jól! – súgtam neki, majd ahogy lassan elcsendesedtünk, rajtam is erőt vett a kimerültség, és talán valamiféle megnyugvás.

Néhány percig még élveztem a helyzetet, Joe közelségét, majd elnyomott az álom.


	8. Chapter 8

Másnap alaposan elaludtunk, dél elmúlt már, mikor arra ébredtem, hogy Joe felkönyökölt mellettem.

- Jó reggelt! – nyitottam ki a szemem, és álmosan rámosolyogtam.

- Neked is! – mosolyodott el ő is.

- Tudtál aludni? – cirógattam meg az arcát.

- Rég aludtam ilyen jól.

- Ennek örülök. De most fel kellene kelnünk.

- Dolgozol?

- Azt hiszem, arról már lekéstem – néztem tűnődve az órára. – Nem baj, tegnap úgyis tartottunk egy rögtönzött órát Darius hadjárataiból. Abból legalább megírták a beadandó házijukat. Legalábbis remélem.

- Nem szúrhatsz ki ennyire a srácokkal. Menj szépen, és tartsd meg az órájukat!

- Elzavarsz?

- Nekem is mennem kell dolgozni – mondta, és elnevettem magam, ahogy a nemtetszése kiült az arcára.

- Oké – csusszantam ki az ágyból. – Nekem még úgyis haza kell mennem átöltözni – mondtam, majd tűnődve néztem vissza Joe-ra.

- Mi jutott eszedbe?

- Mi lenne, ha este te jönnél át hozzám?

- Miért is?

- Csak arra gondoltam, felavathatnánk az én ágyamat is – kacsintottam rá, majd felálltam és öltözni kezdtem. – Zárás után átjössz, addig én elő tudom készíteni a csütörtöki óráimat, és utána csak a tiéd vagyok.

- Még neked is készülnöd kell? Na szép.

- Azért össze szoktam rendezni a gondolataimat, mielőtt még tényleg olyat mondok, ami homlokegyenest ellentétben van a könyveikkel, vagy amit esetleg nem kellene. Szóval?

- Rendben, ott leszek – egyezett bele végül.

- Remek – léptem vissza hozzá egy puszira. – Várni foglak.

- Sietek – ígérte, mire még rámosolyogtam, és kijöttem a szobából.

Megint ránéztem az órára, és arra gondoltam, ha egyből az egyetemre megyek, akkor még fél óra késéssel megtarthatom az órámat. Talán a csapat lelkesebbik fele megvár. Naiv ábrándnak tűnt, ismerve az ifjúságot, de azért egy próbát megért.

Háromszor elátkoztam magam, amiért tegnap az egyetemen hagytam a kocsimat, így most rohanhattam. Bár, ha nem így teszek, akkor valószínűleg semmi nem így történt volna.

- Pontosság a királyok erénye – szólt be az egyik srác, mikor beléptem a terembe.

Mikor rásandítottam, behúzta a nyakát, de közben vigyorgott. Ismertek, lazán kezeltem az ilyen dolgokat. Nem a szigorúságom miatt figyeltek rám, hanem azért, mert százszor érdekesebben adtam elő a dolgokat, mint ahogy az a könyvekben le volt írva, és órákon keresztül képes voltam lekötni a figyelmüket.

- Az ősi Perzsiában valószínűleg kerékbe törtek volna egy ilyen késésért – bólintottam rá. – Az nem lett volna valami kellemes. Abban az időben személyes sértésnek számított lekésni egy megbeszélt időpontot. Egye fene, ti is megbüntethettek – néztem végig a csapaton, mire elnevették magukat.

- Akkor jövő órán maga ír dolgozatot a hódító hadjáratokból – mondta nevetve az egyik lány.

- Rendben, de aki rosszul osztályozza le, azt megbuktatom – néztem végig rajtuk csípőre tett kézzel, mire még nevettünk egy sort, de aztán komolyra fordítottuk a szót, és megkezdtük az órát.

Alaposan ráhúztunk az időnkre, duplán is bepótoltuk, amit késtem, de egyikünk sem panaszkodott. Néhány régi sztori is eszembe jutott, amin jót szórakoztunk.

Óra után hazamentem, és végre letusoltam, átöltöztem, és ettem valamit, aztán eldőltem a kanapén. Valóban dolgozni akartam egy kicsit, de a gondolataim minduntalan visszatértek az éjszakára. Nem bántam, bár valóban össze kellett volna szedni a gondolataimat másnapra, de aztán úgy gondoltam, kellő rutinnal rendelkezem már ahhoz, hogy ne legyen semmi gond, így engedtem a kellemes csábításnak, hogy az elmúlt napon ábrándozzak.

Végül, késő este azért rászántam magam a munkára is, és készítettem néhány rövid jegyzetet, ami mentén fel tudtam építeni a másnapi előadásaimat. Éjfél volt már, mire nagyjából a végére jutottam, és már csak Joe-t vártam.

Egy óra körül csörrent meg a mobilom. Felkaptam a fejem, és valahogy egy furcsa, rossz érzés töltött el. Már a telefon hangjából tudtam, hogy nem Joe, hisz neki már rég saját csengőhangot állítottam be. Felvettem a bárban a kedvenc dalát, és azzal csörgött.

Mikor ránéztem a kijelzőre, és láttam, hogy Frank hív, csak még inkább erősödött a rossz érzésem, biztos voltam benne, hogy valami baj van.

- Hello, Frank! Mi történt?

- Adam, baj van…

Annyira éreztem… és a hangján éreztem, hogy a baj nem kicsi.

- Mi történt? Hol vagy?

- A kórházban.

Lehunytam a szemem, és próbáltam levegőt venni, de nem igazán akart sikerülni.

- Joe?

- Adam, ide kéne jönnöd…

- Frank, ne kergess az őrületbe! – szóltam rá szigorúan, mert bár valóban közel voltam az őrülethez, szerettem volna tisztán látni, és neki is segített a határozott hang, hogy némileg összeszedje magát. – Mi történt?

- Bezártunk, ahogy szoktunk, rendesen, aztán elköszöntünk… elindultam a kocsim fele… aztán már csak a csattanást hallottam. Éppen az ajtaját nyithatta ki, mikor az a kölyök elvesztette az uralmát a kocsija fölött… én… nem… láttam… csak…

- Frank, szedd össze magad! – szóltam rá. – Tíz perc és ott vagyok, rendben?

- Jól van, Adam – sóhajtott, majd kinyomta a telefont.

Nem állítom, hogy én jobban magamnál voltam, mint Frank, egyetlen szerencsém volt, hogy ilyen helyzetekben megtanultam már motorikusan viselkedni. Az agyam teljesen máshol járt, szinte nem is tudott arról, hogy közben felöltöztem, és bevágódtam a kocsiba. A gyomrom akkorára szorult össze, mint egy gombostű feje, miközben az összes létező sebességkorlátozást megszegtem. Még jó, hogy éjszaka volt, így nem volt forgalom, és a lámpák sem működtek, különben én sem úsztam volna meg anélkül, hogy elüssek valakit.

Még tíz perc sem telt bele, és már megláttam Franket a kórház folyosóján.

- Adam, annyira jó, hogy itt vagy! – lépett oda hozzám kétségbeesetten.

- Hogy van Joe? – kérdeztem némileg türelmetlenül.

- A műtőben van. De itt senki nem mond semmit… nem tudok semmit – dadogta. - Én… ne haragudj, hogy iderángattalak, de… nem tudtam, kinek szólhatnék., és ti mostanában… olyan jóban voltatok…

- Jól tetted, hogy szóltál – szorítottam meg a karját egy pillanatra. - És ha gondolod, nyugodtan hazamehetsz… majd én itt leszek vele.

- Még én is… maradok egy kicsit.

- És aki okozta a balesetet? – néztem rá.

- Ő a másik műtőben van. Adam – nézett rám Frank, aki láthatott volna valamit a szememben, mert mindenáron csillapítani akart. - Tudom, hogy most szeretnéd betörni az orrát, de hidd el… attól neked nem lesz könnyebb. És Joe-nak sem.

- Tudom. De azért a lelkemnek egy kicsit könnyebb lenne, ha több darabban látnám.

- Adam!

- Ne aggódj, nem fogok hülyeséget csinálni – fordultam el tőle bosszúsan, és az ablakhoz sétáltam. Csak bámultam ki a sötétségbe, és próbáltam ésszel felfogni, ami történt.

Kegyetlen érzés volt. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy előbb vagy utóbb elveszítem őt, de hogy ennyire hamar… mikor még alig, hogy egymásra találtunk. Képtelenség. Féltem, rettegtem a veszteségtől, és mindenáron hinni akartam abban, hogy ezt is átvészelheti, ahogy annyi minden mást.

Egy jó negyed óra múlva kijött egy nővér, akit úgy elkaptunk, hogy szinte meg is ijedt tőlünk.

- Mr. Dawsonnak súlyos belső sérülései vannak – nézett rám. – Rengeteg vért vesztett, amit pótolnunk kell, és elállítani a belső vérzéseket. Magának milyen a vércsoportja?

- AB negatív – vágtam rá reflexből a megszokott hazugságot, mert ez volt a legritkább vércsoport, és ez adható a legkevesebb embernek, így mindig kibújhattam ez alól a dolog alól.

- És a magáé? – fordult a nővér Frankhez.

- Az enyém B-s.

A nő csak megrázta a fejét, és elsietett.

Visszaléptem az ablakhoz, és kibámultam rajta. Összeszorult a szívem, ahogy Joe-ra gondoltam. Annyira szerettem volna segíteni neki… mindent megadtam volna neki, nem csak a véremet, az életemet is… de nem kockáztathattam. Nem akartam még nagyobb bajt okozni, mint ami már van. Soha senki nem vizsgálta még, hogy reagálna egy halandó szervezete egy halhatatlan vérére. Talán fel sem bírná dolgozni. Talán azonnal kilökné magából, vagy bármi visszafordíthatatlan károsodást okozhat. Bármennyire is szerettem volna, nem segíthettem. Ennek ellenére végtelen bűntudatom volt, ahogy ott álltam tehetetlenül.

- Adam… - lépett mögém Frank egy újabb negyed órával később. Ő nem csak Joe-ért aggódott, hanem még értem is.

- Jól vagyok – mondtam fel sem nézve. – Menj haza, a feleséged már biztosan aggódik érted. Mellette a helyed.

- Rendben – egyezett bele nagy nehezen. – De ha bármi van, hívj! Bármikor, rendben?

Csak bólintottam, mire megszorította a vállam, és magamra hagyott.

Leültem egy székre és a tenyerembe temettem az arcom. Jó ideig a legszörnyűbb kínzó rémképeket festette elém az agyam, de mielőtt még valóban beleőrültem volna, inkább felidéztem a hétvége képeit… a csillogó szemét, a nevetését… és azt hajtogattam magamban, mint valami mantrát, hogy nem lehet itt vége. Itt, a kezdet kezdetén…

Csigalassan vánszorogtak a percek, és a feszültség időnként annyira elborított, hogy szerettem volna felugrani a székről, és egy jó nagyot belerúgni, de a lelkem higgadtabb fele azt parancsolta, hogy üljek szépen a fenekemen. Tudtam, hogy az orvosok odabent minden erejüket megfeszítve küzdenek, és ennél többet senki nem tehet. Pontosan tudtam, hisz hosszú életem során nem egyszer voltam már jómagam is gyógyító, sámán, és orvos. Pontosan tudtam, hogy ilyenkor nem számít idő, fáradtság és energia, csak az, hogy életben tartsd azt, aki előtted fekszik, bármi áron. A többi Istenen múlik, vagy hívjuk, ahogy akarjuk…

Hajnali három körül farkasszem-párbajt vívtam az órával, amit rendre ő nyert meg, de semmi mozgás nem volt a folyosón, ami megtörhette volna ezt az idegtépő feszültséget.

Egy újabb végtelennek tűnő óra után nyílt csak ki a műtő ajtaja, és tolták ki rajta Joe-t. Nem álltam fel, a műtősfiú egy kérlelhetetlen pillantással jelezte, hogy ha jót akarok, maradjak, ahol vagyok, és józan ésszel belegondolva, igaza volt. A jelenlétem nem túl steril ahhoz, hogy Joe közelében ugrándozzak műtét után két perccel. Csak néztem a sápadt arcát, és újfent összeszorult a szívem, ahogy eltűnt a folyosó ajtaján túl.

Egy perccel később lépett ki az orvos, és ahogy találkozott a pillantásunk, odalépett hozzám.

- Hogy van? – kérdeztem, miközben próbáltam felkészülni a válaszra.

- Hihetetlen akaratereje van – nézett a folyosón abba az irányba, amerre Joe-t eltolták. – Voltak kritikus pillanatai. Komoly belső vérzése volt, el kellett távolítanunk a megrepedt lépét, de sérült a mája és a veséje is. Megtettük, amit lehetett… a többi rajta áll.

- Láthatnám? – kérdeztem reménykedve, de megrázta a fejét.

- Legalább huszonnégy óráig az intenzíven tartjuk megfigyelés alatt. Esetleg utána.

- Rendben – adtam meg magam, mert tudtam, semmi értelme leállni vitatkozni. Az intenzív osztály ajtaja olyan, mintha egy másik világba nyílna, és a fél világ katonasága őrizné. Képtelenség átjutni rajta. És orvosi fejjel gondolkozva teljesen jól volt ez így. Csak a határvonal ezen oldaláról volt idegtépő. Visszatelepedtem a helyemre, és küldtem Franknek egy üzenetet a helyzetről.

Reggel fele egy nővér mindenáron haza akart küldeni, de eszembe sem jutott engedelmeskedni. Ittam egy dupla kávét, majd megálltam az ablaknál, és a lassan fénybe boruló parkon nyugtattam a szemem, miközben a fejemben még mindig az járt, hogy vajon hogy segíthetnék, mit tehetnék, hogy ne veszítsem el ezt az éppen megtalált boldogságot.

Délelőtt Frank is benézett, de mivel így minden munka a nyakába szakadt, elzavartam a bárba. Tudtam, hogy Joe is úgy szeretné, hogy a vendégei semmit se érezzenek abból, ami történt. Még azt is Frank lelkére kötöttem, hogy egyeztessen Tomyékkal, hogy tudnának-e esténként játszani.

Végtelenül lassan telt el a nap, még akkor is, ha egy-egy órára elbóbiskoltam, ahogy lassan maga alá gyűrt a fáradtság. Délután már tényleg nem tűrték tovább, hogy ott vagyok, így kimentem a parkba egy kicsit kiszellőztetni a fejem, de nem telt el egy óra, már vissza is mentem. Ha bármi történt volna, ott akartam lenni.

Este találkoztam legközelebb azzal az orvossal, akivel az éjjel beszéltem, és ő végre hajlandó volt érdemben válaszolni a kérdéseimre.

- Viszonylag stabil az állapota – nyugtatott meg. – Ha éjjel nem lesz semmi gond, akkor reggel kikerülhet az intenzívről. De még egy napig legalább altatjuk, és utána is nagyon erős fájdalomcsillapítókat fog kapni.

- Akkor már bemehetek hozzá?

- Egy kis időre. És csak akkor, ha addig szépen hazamegy, megfürdik és átöltözik, eszik valamit…

- Ezt maga sem gondolta komolyan – morogtam.

- A legkomolyabban mondtam. Lassan huszonnégy órája itt van. Nem evett, nem ivott, nem aludt. Nem szeretném, ha összeesne, és elfoglalná a Mr. Dawson melletti ágyat.

- Nem fogom. De nem megyek sehova.

- Márpedig addig nem megy be a barátjához.

Hunyorítva néztem rá, és valahogy úgy éreztem, átjött neki a szituáció, ennek ellenére nem tudnám meggyőzni arról, hogy nekem itt a helyem.

- Magának is lejár egyszer a munkaideje – vontam vállat.

- Pechje van, mert huszonnégy órás szolgálatban vagyok – nézett rám szigorúan. - Nézze… egész éjjel itt leszek. Vigyázok rá. Menjen szépen haza, és akkor reggel beengedem hozzá.

- Hajlandó vagyok hazamenni, vacsorázni és megfürödni, de utána visszajövök.

- Magával nem lehet üzletet kötni – csóválta a fejét. – Menjen, ne is lássam! – mondta, és otthagyott.

Nem könnyű szívvel mentem haza, de így kénytelen voltam. Letusoltam, ittam még egy kávét, és máris újra a kocsiban ültem.

Mikor a doki meglátta, hogy már megint ott vagyok, csak megcsóválta a fejét, de belátta, hogy esélye nincs távol tartani.

Éjfél fele valamennyit aludtam, de abban lelkiállapotban, azon a kényelmetlen széken, semmit sem ért. Csak számoltam a perceket, mikor láthatom Joe-t. Az viszonylag jót jelent, ha a doki szerint reggel kikerülhet az intenzívről, de engem korán sem nyugtatott meg, hisz intenzíven kívül is történhetnek komoly bajok. Még akkor is, amikor már senki nem számít rá. Az emberi test törékeny műszer, és nagyon nehéz igazán helyrehozni. És még ha nem is jön közbe semmi buktató, akkor is kemény lesz ez az út, ami előttünk áll.

Hajnalban a doki kijött hozzám, hozott egy kávét, és leült mellém.

- A barátja állapota stabilizálódik – sóhajtott fáradtan. – Reggel kiengedem az intenzívről, és holnap talán engedhetjük felébredni. De még komoly fájdalmai lesznek.

- Ő tudja, mi az a fájdalom – sóhajtottam.

- Igen, ezt gondoltam. De most újra minden erejére szüksége lesz.

- Tudom. Majd segítek neki, ahogy tudok.

- Szüksége lesz rá – mondta, majd a vállamra tette a kezét. – Még pár órát tartson ki, aztán láthatja.

- Köszönöm.

- Áh – legyintett egy halvány mosollyal. – Mi mást tehetnék? Makacs, mint az öszvér, nem igaz? Remélem, ő is legalább ennyire makacs lesz, hogy talpra álljon – mondta, majd magamra hagyott. Nem mondom, hogy fellélegeztem, hisz még mindig bármikor történhetett valami, de az, hogy az orvosa hitt abban, hogy Joe rendbe jöhet, azért némi reményt csepegtetett az én szívembe is.

Reggel kilenc körül arra ébredtem, hogy valaki megérinti a vállamat. Még szerencse, hogy előbb tudatosodott benne, hol vagyok, mint hogy a kardom után kaptam volna.

- Jó reggelt! – hallottam az orvos hangját. – Nem szívesen ébresztem fel, mikor végre alszik, de attól tartok leszedné a fejem, ha nem szólnék azonnal, amint bemehet Mr. Dawsonhoz.

- Nem vagyok az a vérengzős fajta – álltam fel még kissé kábán. – Mehetünk.

Elkísért egy kórteremhez, és benyitott. – Jöjjön – nézett rám.

Beléptem, és még most is összeszorult a szívem, ahogy Joe-ra néztem. Sápadt volt, az infúzió még mindig be volt kötve a kezébe, szép lassan csöpögött, az EKG halk csipogása töltötte be a szobát. Odaléptem hozzá, és óvatosan megsimogattam a kezét, majd felnéztem a dokira.

- Itt maradhatok vele? – kérdeztem.

- Persze. Majd ha megunom a képét, úgyis elzavarom.

- Köszönöm – néztem rá hálásan, mire bólintott, és kiment.

Odahúztam egy széket az ágy mellé, leültem, és megfogtam a kezét.

- Jól figyelj rám, Joe Dawson! Ha itt mersz hagyni, nagyon mérges leszek rád! Csak hogy tudd, mihez tartsd magad! – súgtam neki, majd óvatosan felemeltem a kezét, és belecsókoltam a tenyerébe. – Itt leszek veled – ígértem, ahogy óvatosan leengedtem a kezét a takarójára.

Hosszú órákon keresztül csak fogtam a kezét, nem is tudnám megmondani, hogy mire gondoltam. Azt tudom, többször is kérleltem, hogy maradjon velem, mert hiába mondta az orvos, hogy viszonylag stabil az állapota, én még mindig féltem attól, hogy elveszítem.

Dél elmúlt már, mikor megcsörrent a telefonom. Ismeretlen szám volt, így először úgy gondoltam, fel sem veszem, hisz kisebb gondom is nagyobb volt, mint ismeretlenekkel cseverészni, de annyira kitartó volt a hívó, hogy végül megadtam magam.

- Adam Pierson – szóltam bele.

- Russel Nash – mutatkozott be a másik fél. A név nem sokat mondott, ahogy gondolom neki sem az enyém, viszont a hang határozottan ismerősnek csengett. Hosszú ideje nem hallottam már, de ettől még tudtam hova tegyem. Connor MacLeod… Felálltam a székről, és az ablakhoz sétáltam.

- Találkoznunk kell! – mondta határozottan.

- Ez most nem… igazán aktuális – próbáltam lerázni. - Talán néhány nap múlva.

- Adam! – szólt rám határozottan. – Tudnom kell, mi történt itt!

- Semmivel sem tudok többet, mint te - biztosítottam.

- Hol van Duncan?

- Nem tudom – ráztam meg a fejem bosszúsan. - És nem is érdekel. Ha tudnám, az elmúlt egy hétben naponta felpofoztam volna, mint egy gyereket, akkor legalább megtanulná, hogy mikor, kinek, mit mondhat!

- Hol vagy most?

- Nézd… én most tényleg nem vagyok olyan lelkiállapotban, hogy veled bájcsevegjek.

- Adam, kérlek!

- A Metropolitan kórház baleseti sebészetén. Keresd Joe Dawsont! – adtam meg magam végül.

- Rendben. Egy óra múlva ott leszek – mondta, és letette a telefont.

Nem kifejezetten örültem most ennek a találkozásnak, még akkor sem, ha az idősebb MacLeoddal egészen normális volt a viszonyunk. Jóval komolyabb volt fiatalabb rokonánál. Nem hiába, nyolcvan év korkülönbség sokat számít, még a halhatatlanok között is. Bár gyanítom, Connor fiatalon is komolyabb volt Duncannél. Egyszerűen más természet. Bár skót lévén robbanékony, de mégis… békésebb.

Visszaültem Joe mellé, és újra megfogtam a kezét, de közben Connor felbukkanásán gondolkodtam. Aggódott Duncanért, ez érthető, de én sem tudok neki többet mondani, mint az, akitől az alapvető információi származnak. Mivel nem sokan tudtunk arról, ami itt zajlott a közelmúltban, gyanítottam Amanda volt olyan drága, hogy felvilágosította az eseményekről. Ezúttal ő is kapott egy morzsát az eddig kizárólag Duncan MacLeodnak szánt átkokból. Néhány perc múlva azonban inkább eltérítettem a gondolataim ezektől a felesleges dolgoktól, és inkább Joe kezét cirógattam. Ki tudja, talán érzi, talán tudatában van annak, hogy itt vagyok mellette.

Amíg Connort vártam, gyorsan felhívtam Franket is, hogy beszámoljak neki a jelenlegi állapotról, miközben megbabonázva figyeltem a monitoron átfutó apró vibrálásokat. A vonalak és a villódzó számok szerint viszonylag rendben volt minden.

Connor pontos volt, ahogy azt vártam is. Egy órával később futott át rajtam a jelenlétét jelző borzongató érzés, mire ellenőriztem a kardomat. Nem mintha arra számítottam volna, hogy nekem esik, hisz ő sem az a típus, aki keresi a harcot, csupán biztos, ami biztos alapon.

Halkan bekopogott az ajtón, majd belépet.

- Üdv, Methos! – lépett oda hozzám, és kezet nyújtott.

- Connor – biccentettem felé, és megszorítottam a kezét.

- Ő Joe Dawson? – tévedt a pillantása az ágy fele, mire bólintottam. – Mi történt vele? – kérdezte halkan.

- Egy részeg suhanc hazafele buliból elütötte.

- És még él a bűnös? – nézett rám egy kihívó pillantással.

- Nem vagyok hóhér, Connor! Még akkor sem, ha időnként kényszert érzek, hogy több darabba vágjam a kölyköt.

- Ezt nevezem önuralomnak – mosolyodott el halványan.

- Te sem lennél különb – biztosítottam. – De nem azért jöttél, hogy az én dolgaim után érdeklődj…

- Nem, valóban – ismerte be fejet hajtva. – Mi történt itt, Methos?

- Mit tudsz?

- Hogy Duncan megölt egy fiút, aki állítólag a tanítványa volt.

- Richie Ryan.

- De mi történt?

- Bárcsak érteném… - ráztam meg a fejem. - Pár hete Mac találkozott egy régi indián barátjával… valami történt… velük… ne kérdezd, hogy mi, mert fogalmam sincs… és ő hirtelen megváltozott. Kiszámíthatatlan volt… mintha nem is lenne önmaga. Olyan dolgokat tett és mondott, amiket korábban sosem tett volna.

- Mi történt vele?

- Nem tudom, Connor, és hidd el, pillanatnyilag kegyetlenül nem is érdekel! – fortyantam fel, mire visszakozott.

- Tudom, tudom… - mondta megnyugtatón. – Hogy van? – tért vissza a pillantása Joe-ra.

- Az életfunkciói viszonylag jók, de súlyos belső sérülései vannak, és rengeteg vért vesztett. Még mindig bármelyik pillanatban történhet valami.

- Rendbe fog jönni – nézett rám. Bíztatásnak szánta ezt a mondatot, de bennem valahogy elszabadította a két napja visszafojtott indulatokat.

- Persze, mert te vagy a nagy jós, aki mindent lát előre! – fordultam el tőle, és kibámultam az ablakon.

- Methos… - lépett oda mögém, és gyengéden megfogta a karom.

- Sajnálom, Connor – sóhajtottam. – Nem akartalak bántani. De… nem hagynál békén… csak néhány napig? Nem tudok többet mondani… fogalmam sincs, hol van Duncan. Nem tudok neked segíteni.

- Azt hiszem, nem én vagyok az, aki segítségre szorul – szorította meg a karom.

- De nem is én – ráztam meg a fejem.

Egy percig halhattunk, majd Connor mellém lépett.

- Mióta vagytok együtt? – kérdezte halkan. Nem lepett meg, hogy tudja, és az sem, hogy ilyen természetesen kezeli a kérdést, hisz ő is elég sok mindent látott már ahhoz, hogy semmin ne lepődjön meg. És talán ugyanúgy olvas a szememben, ahogy én az övében. Csak lehunytam a szemem egy pillanatra, mielőtt válaszoltam.

- Alig néhány napja – sóhajtottam. – Még nincs egy hete.

Felé fordultam, de a szelíd pillantása eloszlatta az ébredő dühömet.

- Mondd, Connor, miért? Miért kell elveszítenem őt, mikor alig, hogy rátaláltam? Tudom, hogy egyszer elmegy… de most még nem akarom elengedni.

- Később sem lesz könnyebb, barátom – nézett rám szomorúan Connor. – De most még veled marad, én tudom. Érzi, hogy szükséged van rá. Hogy még vár rátok a boldogság. Higgy benne!

- Bár így lenne – hunytam le a szemem. – De kegyetlen érzés, hogy nem tehetek semmit. Még csak vért sem adhattam neki, mikor a műtőben volt. Ez annyira… utálom magam, hogy nem tehetek semmit!

- Methos… nem tudhatod, mi lenne a következménye…

- Talán segített volna neki… talán a mi ellenálló képességünk rajta is segített volna. Könnyebbé tehettem volna gyógyulását…

- Vagy megölhetted volna – mondta ki a nyilvánvaló igazságot helyettem.

- Gyűlölöm a tehetetlenséget! – csaptam az ablakpárkányra.

- Tudom – fogta meg a csuklómat Connor. – Mit mondanak az orvosok?

- Hogy holnap talán engedik felébredni. De nagy fájdalmai lesznek, és… hosszadalmas lesz a gyógyulás…

- És a… lábát is most…

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Az már jó húsz éve történt. Már beletörődött… amennyire bele lehet.

- Mesélsz róla?

- Ez egy kicsit bonyolult lenne – hajtottam le a fejem egy szomorú mosollyal. Pont egy halhatatlannak mesélni el egy figyelő élettörténetét…

- Ahogy akarod – bólintott rá. – Nem akarom fürkészni a titkaidat. Csak kíváncsivá tettél, hogy miért épp őt választottad. De biztosan méltó a szerelmedre, és a bizalmadra. Igen… olyan embernek tűnik – fürkészte Joe arcát. - Talán majd máskor elmeséled. Most hagylak, ha annyira azt szeretnéd. De itt leszek a városban egy ideig, hátha Duncan felbukkan. Ha esetleg lesz kedved beszélgetni, csak hívj, rendben?

Sóhajtottam, de végül rábólintottam. – Rendben.

- Jól van. Vigyázz rá! – tette még a vállamra a kezét, majd kifele indult a szobából.

- Connor! – szóltam utána. – Köszönöm.

- Ugyan – fordult vissza egy félmosollyal. – Nekem is lehet még szükségem rád – mondta, és kilépett, én pedig tűnődve néztem utána. Mindig ilyen volt. Csak jött és ment… még fel sem fogtad, hogy ott van, és már nem volt sehol.

Megcsóváltam a fejem, és visszatelepedtem a székemre, és újra megfogtam Joe kezét.

- Hallottad Connort! – súgtam neki. – Velem kell maradnod. Szedd össze magad, és gyorsan gyógyulj meg! – kértem, majd ahogy a kezére hajtottam a fejem, lassan újra maga alá temetett a kimerültség, és elszenderültem.


	9. Chapter 9

Késő este arra ébredtem, hogy az ismerős orvos belép a szobába.

- Ez az utolsó altatója – mondta, miközben az infúziós tasakba nyomta egy fecskendő tartalmát. – Ettől most még nyugodtan végigalussza az éjszakát, és ha minden jól megy, majd holnap délelőtt fog felébredni.

Alaposan szemügyre vette a monitoron villódzó adatokat, majd hozzám fordult.

- Gondolom, felesleges megpróbálnom hazazavarni magát…

- Eltalálta – sóhajtottam.

- Rendben – csóválta meg a fejét. - Megmondom a kollégának, hogy én engedtem itt maradni.

- Köszönöm – bólintottam hálásan.

- Nincs mit. De azért próbáljon aludni! – kötötte a lelkemre, majd kiment a szobából.

Aludni… fél délután aludtam. Akkor csak néztem Joe arcát, ami most olyan békés volt. Amíg aludt, nem érezte a fájdalmat. Úgyis kemény küzdelem várt rá, erőt kellett gyűjtenie. Előre féltem ettől az időszaktól. Tudtam, hogy nem fog panaszkodni, hogy egy jajszava nem lesz, de a szemében látni fogom a fájdalmát. És azt is tudtam, hogy még mindig túl büszke lesz ahhoz, hogy minden vita nélkül elfogadja a segítséget.

Végtelenül lassan telt az éjszaka. Időnként felálltam, mentem egy kört a szobában, majd megálltam az ablaknál, és csak néztem a város fényeit, hallgattam a műszerek csipogását, aztán visszatértem Joe-hoz.

Időnként eszembe jutott egy nem is olyan sok idővel ezelőtti időszak… akkor is heteket töltöttem kórházban valakivel, akit szerettem. Alexával. Az is nehéz volt… rettenetesen nehéz. És nála semmi esélye nem volt a gyógyulásnak. Ezt már az elején tudtuk. Már beteg volt, mikor beleszerettem, de mégis vele akartam lenni. Ő nem értette, miért akarom ennyire, és szeretett volna megkímélni a fájdalomtól, de én tudtam, hogy a jelenlétem segít neki. Kegyetlen érzés volt végignézni… gyönyörű fiatal lány… és mennyit szenvedett. És neki sem segíthettem semmit, csak fogtam a kezét, és próbáltam mosolyogni, egészen az utolsó pillanatig. Olyankor ő is mindig halványan elmosolyodott. Csak akkor folytak a könnyeim, mikor ő nem látta…

Most nem akartam sírni. Hinni akartam abban, hogy minden rendben lesz. Tudtam, hogy ha Joe-n múlik, összeszedi magát, még ha sok idő kell is hozzá.

Jóval éjfél után benézett az orvos, de mindent rendben talált, így kiment, én pedig visszaültem a székre, és végül újra elszunnyadtam.

A reggeli vizitre ébredtem, és már újra az ismerős doki nyitotta ránk az ajtót.

- Nyugodt volt az éjszakájuk? – kérdezte.

- Igen.

- Jól van… még néhány óra és felébred. Előtte még majd benézek, és adok neki valami erős fájdalomcsillapított. Ha bármi van, csak keressen meg!

- Úgy lesz – bólintottam rá, mire kiment.

Nem sokkal később még Frank is benézett. Ő is nagyon aggódott Joe-ért, hisz régóta ismerték egymást, jó barátok voltak. Egy kicsit megnyugodott, mikor elmeséltem neki, hogy mit mondott az orvos, és mielőtt még elment, megígérte, hogy másnap reggel is benéz.

A következő órák azzal teltek, hogy feszülten figyeltem Joe minden rezdülését. Ahogy múlt az altató hatása, időnként szabálytalanná vált a légzése, hisz még aludt ugyan, de már nem olyan mélyen, és tudat alatt érezte a fájdalmat. Szerencsére nem sokkal később megkapta a beígért injekciót, ami sokat segített neki.

Elütötte a tizenegyet a közeli templom harangja, mikor Joe szempillája megrezdült, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

Óvatosan átültem mellé, és megcirógattam az arcát.

- Jó reggelt hétalvó! – súgtam neki halkan.

Össze kellett szednie minden erejét, hogy halkan megszólaljon. – Ez… a pokol vagy a mennyország?

- Egyik sem lehet – mosolyodtam el halványan. – Hisz emlékszel… engem a mennyországba nem engednek be. Te pedig mit keresnél a pokolban?

- Ezek szerint… még élek…

- Sajnálom, ha ez csalódást okoz, de még egy darabig el kell viselned a képem – próbáltam ugratni. – De most ne beszélj! Pihenned kell! Vannak fájdalmaid? Kérjek gyógyszert?

Csak óvatosan megingatta a fejét, és lehunyta a szemét.

- Aludj csak! – súgtam neki, majd adtam egy puszit a homlokára, és óvatosan felkeltem az ágyról.

Az ablakhoz sétáltam, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam. Azt hiszem, ez volt az a pillanat, amikortól már én is kezdtem bizakodni. Innentől már valóban rajta múlt, és tudtam, hogy képes lesz ezt a csatát is megvívni.

Délben benézett az orvos is, alaposan kifaggatott, mikor mondtam neki, hogy Joe egy percre felébredt, majd elzavart ebédelni. Nem mentem messze, csak a kórház mellett lévő gyorsétterembe. Ahogy beléptem, tudatosodott bennem, hogy két napja csak kávén élek, és hogy milyen farkaséhes vagyok, így bőségesen megebédeltem.

Még az utcán voltam, mikor megszólalt a mobilom. Amanda volt. Épp kapóra jött, valakinek úgyis a nyakába kellett zúdítanom az elmúlt napok minden feszültségét.

- Helló, Methos! – csicsergett a szokásos stílusában. Fogalma sem volt, mi történt, és én nem is akartam az orrára kötni. Más sem hiányzott még, mint hogy ő is visszajöjjön.

- Köszönöm, hogy a nyakamra küldted a Felföldit – tromfoltam le köszönés nélkül.

- Ugyan, Methos… - csillapított. – Csak aggódik… és ki máshoz küldhettem volna? Te tudsz a legtöbbet arról, ami történt. Apropó, nem tudod, hol van Mac?

- Nem – vágtam rá némileg ellenségesen. – És ha a következő tíz évben még valaki felteszi ezt a kérdést, esküszöm, a fejét veszem.

- Jól hallom, hogy te most mérges vagy?

- Kitűnő a megfigyelőképességed. Gondolom MacLeod is ezt szerette benned.

- Utálatos vagy - nyafogott.

- Gratulálok, hogy észrevetted. Egyéb?

- Mondjuk, elmondhatnád, hogy mi a bajod!

- Eszemben sincs!

- Ne akard, hogy nyomozzak utánad!

- Meg ne merd próbálni! – fenyegettem meg. Semmi sem hiányzott volna annyira, mint hogy az örökösen bajt keverő Amanda felhívja rám a figyelmet. Ahol Amanda felbukkan, általában kő kövön nem marad, és én valahogy most a pokolba kívántam az ilyen állapotot.

- Akkor mond már el, mi van! Lekiabálod a fejem…

- Nem kiabáltam – higgadtam le valamelyest, már csak a saját érdekemben is. – Van egy kis gondom, de megoldom.

- Ha te mondod. Azért ha… megtudsz valamit, szólhatnál.

- Ha Mac visszajön… lehet, hogy meggyűlik a bajunk egymással. Bár… elég büntetés, hogy te vagy neki.

- Kösz – mondta, és szinte láttam, ahogy elhúzta a száját. – Én is bírlak, Methos. Remélem, száz éven belül nem futunk össze.

- Keveset mondtál, Amanda – csóváltam meg a fejem egy halvány mosollyal. – Ha megtudok valamit, szólok.

- Kösz. Szia! – köszönt el, és letette a telefont.

Csak megcsóváltam a fejem, és visszamentem a kórházba.

Joe még aludt, és esténél előbb nem is számítottam rá, hogy felébred. De ez már gyógyító alvás volt, és sokkal türelmesebben vártam, hogy felébredjen, mint korábban. Hoztam néhány újságot, és belemerültem, így az idő is könnyebben telt, mint a korábbi véglegekig feszült várakozásban.

Mikor odakint besötétedett, félretettem az újságot, és vártam, hogy Joe felébredjen. Közben a doki is bejött ellenőrizni, és elköszönni, és hagyott itt egy fájdalomcsillapítót is, hogy szükség esetén adjam be Joe-nak.

Nem sokkal később Joe gyengén bár, de megszorította a kezem. A szeme csukva volt, ahogy felnéztem rá, de az összeráncolt homlokán láttam, hogy fájdalmai vannak.

Megint felültem mellé, ahogy lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdeztem megsimogatva a karját. – Nagyon fáj?

Nehezen nyelt, és megrázta a fejét.

- Mondd el… mi történt! – kérte rekedten suttogva.

- Én csak annyit tudok, amit Frank el tudott mondani, de ő sem látott sokat.

- Nem emlékszem… csak arra, hogy bezártam a bárt, és… sötétség… a fájdalomra emlékszem… - mondta, de mivel újra nehezen vette a levegőt, inkább rászóltam.

- Ne beszélj! Nem szabad kifárasztanod magad. Ha kimerítelek, engem is elzavarnak.

- Ne menj el! – kérte újra megszorítva a kezem.

- Nem megyek el. Itt vagyok melletted, mióta idehoztak. De most pihenj! Itt leszek.

- Methos…

- Muszáj neked mindig ellenkezni velem? – néztem rá szigorúan, de láthatta, hogy nem gondolom komolyan, mert próbált elmosolyodni, de végül csak egy fájdalmas grimasz lett belőle. – Kössünk üzletet, mit szólsz?

- Veled? – nézett rám fáradtan. – Abban nekem mi a jó?

- Ezt kifejthetném bővebben, de inkább nem teszem – mosolyogtam rá. – De íme, az ajánlatom: most szépen beveszel egy fájdalomcsillapítót, és cserében kérdezhetsz még egy kérdést. Aztán alvás. Mit szólsz?

- Kettőt – nézett rám, de már nehezen tudta nyitva tartani a szemét.

- Nem alku tárgya – ráztam meg a fejem, majd fogtam az éjjeliszekrényre tett poharat, és a fürdőből hoztam egy kis vizet. Segítettem neki bevenni a gyógyszert, majd visszaültem mellé.

- Hallgatom a kérdésed! – cirógattam meg az arcát.

Egy kis ideig nézett a szemembe, mintha emlékezni próbálna. – Ugye nem… csak álmodtam… hogy… veled…

- Nem, nem álmodtad. Ilyen szépet nem lehet álmodni – nyugtattam meg. – De most alvás! És álmodj valami szépet rólunk, rendben? Majd holnap elmesélheted.

- Methos…

- Nincs ellenvetés!

Megszorította a kezem, mire várakozón ránéztem. Próbálta megmozdítani a kezét, de egyedül nem bírta felemelni, így segítettem neki, és egy gyengéd puszit leheltem rá.

- Methos… szeretlek! – súgta, mire ezer érzéstől összeszorult a szívem. Végtelenül boldoggá tett ezzel az egy szóval, de mellette még mindig ott volt az aggodalom, és a sajnálat, hogy már megint neki kell szenvedni.

- Én is szeretlek téged. Aludj! Vigyázok rád.

Fáradtan bólintott, és lehunyta a szemét. Alig egy perccel később elernyedt a szorítása a kezemen, és tudtam, hogy alszik. Lehunytam a szemem, és csak a vallomására gondoltam. Szerettem volna hinni, hogy őszinte érzés van mögötte, és nem csak valamiféle ragaszkodás. Bár nem is igazán számított… így is-úgy is szerettem. Bármit megadtam volna neki, amit szeretne.

Éjfél fele arra riadtam, hogy egy eddig ismeretlen doktornő jött be.

- Hogy vannak? – kérdezte halkan, mikor látta, hogy felriadtam.

- Este is felébredt néhány percre – néztem gyengéden Joe-ra.

- Jól van, ez jó jel – bólintott. - Látom, beleimádkozta a gyógyszert. Nehéz volt?

- Meg kell találni vele a közös hangot – mosolyodtam el halványan.

- Akkor jól sejtettem, hogy csökönyös típus – mosolyodott el ő is. – Csak rá kell nézni. De ennek lesz köszönhető, hogy felépül. Most pihenjenek! És… Dr. Ashton a lelkemre kötötte, hogy holnap zavarjam magát haza, legalább egy kicsit.

- Majd meglátjuk.

- Hé… nem gondolja komolyan, hogy van esélye ellenem? – nézett rám csípőre tett kézzel, majd elnevette magát. – Amúgy, neki is többet tud segíteni, ha nem készíti ki magát idő előtt.

- Ebben van valami – láttam be. – Megvárom, amíg felébred, aztán dél körül hazaugrom. Ettől most boldog?

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Boldog majd akkor leszek, ha vele együtt hagyják el a kórházat – lépett oda Joe-hoz, majd megsimogatta a homlokát, mintegy azt is ellenőrizve, nem lázas-e. - De az apró sikerek vezetnek el a célhoz. És most aludjon tovább! – mosolygott rám, és kiment a szobából.

Másnap kora délelőtt volt, mikor végigfutott rajtam az érzés, ami egy másik halhatatlan közeledését jelezte. Mivel a kezem ügyében volt a kardom, mióta csak befészkeltem magam Joe mellé, csak vártam, hogy vajon ki fog felbukkanni. Connorra tippeltem, és a halk kopogásából már biztos voltam benne, hogy ő az.

- Bejöhetek? – nézett be az ajtón.

- Gyere csak – bólintottam, mire belépett.

- Hogy van Joe?

- Felébredt – válaszoltam némileg kitérően. – Mit tehetek érted?

- Csupán szerettem volna megkérdezni, mi van veletek.

- Ne haragudj, Connor… fáradt vagyok, nyűgös vagyok… nem vagyok jó beszélgetőpartner – sétáltam az ablakhoz.

- Tudom. Nem is veszem fel a hülyeségeidet – mosolygott. – És tulajdonképpen el akartam köszönni.

- Mégis elmész? – fordultam felé.

- Semmi értelme maradnom. Duncan nem fog visszajönni jó ideig.

- Én is így gondolom. És te? Hol élsz most?

- Portugáliában – vont vállat. – De már nem maradhatok sokáig. Arra gondoltam, megnézem magamnak Svájcot.

Mivel úgy álltam, hogy pont ráláttam az ágyra, észrevettem, hogy Joe felébredt. Csak egy pillantással jeleztem Connornak, hogy várjon, és odaléptem hozzá.

- Szia! – ültem le mellé. – Gondolom, nem kell a vendégünket bemutatnom.

- Személyesen… még nem… volt szerencsénk – válaszolt halkan, de még mindig eléggé nehezére esett a beszéd. – Egy MacLeod… helyett egy… másik…

Connor kérdőn nézett rám, de megráztam a fejem. – Ne kérd, hogy megmagyarázzam! Mindent tud. De azért tartsuk magunkat az elemi udvariassághoz… szóval… Connor MacLeod… Joe Dawson – mutattam be őket egymásnak.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem – bólintott Connor Joe fele. – Igazán nem akartam zavarni… biztosan a pokolba kíván most. Csak el akartam köszönni Methostól.

- Amíg… nem estek egymásnak – nézett rám Joe -, felőlem… maradhat. Bár… a… MacLeodokból… elegem van… egy időre.

- Jól látom, hogy nem kedveli Duncant? – nézett rám Connor.

- Ez így nem teljesen fedi a valóságot – ráztam meg a fejem. – És, mint mondottam volt, pillanatnyilag én is fel tudnám pofozni.

- Ezt majd megkapja tőlem, amint találkozunk. Adok én neki… szégyent hoz a klánunkra – biztosított egy halvány mosollyal Connor. – És most tényleg megyek. Jobb dolgotok is lenne, mint az én képemet nézegetni. Mielőbbi gyógyulást kívánok, Joe! – mosolygott Joe-ra Connor, majd felém fordult. – Methos… majd találkozunk.

- Talán épp Svájcban – bólintottam rá, kezet fogtunk, és Connor magunkra hagyott minket.

- Miért jött ide? – nézett rám Joe aggódva.

Letelepedtem mellé, és megfogtam a kezét. – Csak szeretné megérteni, hogy mi történt, ahogy mi is. Beszélni akart Duncannel.

- De honnan…

- Honnan, honnan… Amandától természetesen. Nem kell aggódnod miatta, Connor nem akar rosszat. És van más is, amire fordíthatod az energiád. Hogy érzed magad?

- Istenien… holnap mehetünk… világ körüli útra.

- Joe, kérlek, vegyél komolyan!

- Téged? – sandított rám, mire elnevettem magam.

- Igen, engem, ha megkérhetlek. Szóval, hogy érzed magad?

- Mint akin átment egy úthenger.

Úgy tűnt aznap nem hajlandó komolyan venni, bár a helyzet kétségkívül ez volt, nem szállhattam vitába vele. De úgy döntöttem, ha ő ilyenre veszi a figurát, akkor én is.

- Jól van, ha nem vagy hajlandó normális választ adni, akkor eldöntheted, hogy gyógyszert vagy orvost szeretnél.

- Egy harmadik variáció jobban tetszene.

- És mi lenne az? – mosolyogtam rá.

- Te.

- Hm… akkor beveszed a gyógyszered, és kaphatsz belőlem is egy kicsit.

- Legyen – bólintott rá, mire fel is szisszent.

- Csak ne ugrándozz! – pirítottam rá. – Gyere, segítek! – mondtam, és beletraktáltam a gyógyszerét, majd visszaültem mellé. – Hogy lásd, kivel van dolgod… betartom a szavam – cirógattam meg az arcát, majd egy leheletnyi puszit adtam a szájára. Végül felkeltem az ágyáról, mert biztosan az sem tesz jót a varratainak, ha én ugrándozom mellette, és leültem a székemre. Éppen időben ahhoz, hogy Dr. Ashton ne lásson semmi olyat, amit nem kéne.

- Látom, ébren van a kedvenc betegem – lépett oda Joe-hoz. – Ez igazán remek. Éppen arra készültem, hogy elrabolom néhány vizsgálatra, hogy lássuk, hogy gyógyulnak a sebei, és közben elzavarom a barátját, mert már falnak megyek tőle – sandított rám a végén.

- Mire visszajönnek, én is itt leszek – álltam a pillantását.

- Ezt valahogy gondoltam – csóválta meg a fejét. – De most menjen szépen! Egyen valamit, és aludjon egy órát, mielőtt összeesik.

- Adam – szólalt meg Joe is -, pihenj! Majd később visszajössz!

- Hát te is szövetkezel ellenem? – néztem rá.

- Dehogy ellened…

- Jól van, jól van, megyek – adtam meg magam. – Estére itt leszek! – ígértem Joe-nak, majd kijöttem a szobából.

Kisétáltam a kórházból, és ahogy beültem a kocsiba, tudatosodott bennem, hogy tényleg fáradt vagyok Ennek ellenére nem haza mentem elsőre, hanem benéztem a bárba, hogy Franket is tájékoztassam a fejleményekről. Ő is megkönnyebbült, hogy Joe jobban van, és megígérte, hogy délután benéz hozzá, addig én tudok aludni egyet. Ebbe így beleegyeztem, legalább kicsit nyugodtabb szívvel pihenhettem néhány órát.

Kora este volt már, mikor felébredtem, még gyorsan letusoltam, és visszaindultam a kórházba. Éppen leparkoltam, és ki akartam szállni a kocsiból, mikor láttam Dr. Ashtont kijönni a kórházból. Egy pillanatra átfutott az agyamon, hogy beszéljek vele, de valami visszatartott. Ahogy követtem a pillantását, már azt is tudtam, hogy mi. Nem messze tőlem az egyik kocsiban egy férfi várt, és ahogy azt sejtettem is, a doki beült mellé. Csak a kezük kulcsolódott össze egy pillanatra, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, de hát az én kocsim jóval magasabb volt, így pontosan láttam. Korábban is gyanítottam, hogy ez a titok lehet a megértése mögött, így egy halvány mosollyal néztem, ahogy elhajtanak, majd kiszálltam, és besétáltam a kórházba.

Joe éppen aludt, de nem sikerült elég halkan betennem az ajtót, így felébresztettem.

- Hogy vagy? – ültem le mellé.

- Hosszú nap volt – sóhajtott.

- Nagyon megkínoztak?

- Volt már rosszabb is. És te? Pihentél?

- Egy kicsit igen. De siettem vissza hozzád. Dr. Ashton mondott valamit?

- Azt mondta, a körülményekhez képest minden rendben. Hogy lassan de biztosan a gyógyulás útjára léphetek.

- Ez remek! – szorítottam meg a kezét. Láthatóan sokkal erősebb volt, mint tegnap, vagy akár ma reggel. Már tudott viszonylag folyamatosan beszélni, és a szorítása a kezemen jóval erősebb volt, mint mikor délelőtt itt hagytam.

- Mit gondolsz, meddig kell itt lennem? – nézett rám kérdőn.

- Lassíts, Joe, még csak két napja, hogy felébredtél!

- Tudom… de te, mint orvos, biztosan meg tudod tippelni…

- Nagy általánosságban azt mondanám, legalább egy hónap. De a te konokságodat ismerve, nem lesz annyi.

- Bele fogok őrülni – szörnyedt el.

- Majd teszek róla, hogy ne így legyen – nevettem el magam.

- Azért nem kellene semmi hülyeséget csinálnunk… - mosolyodott el ő is egy kicsit. - Ha lebukunk, páros lábbal rúgnak ki… lehet, hogy mindkettőnket.

- Hm… - gondolkodtam el. - Dr. Ashton nem hiszem, hogy annyira a lelkére venné a dolgot.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Egy felettébb jóképű szőke pasi jött érte munka után – meséltem egy kicsit pimasz mosollyal, amihez Joe is csatlakozott.

- Azt hiszem, ő lesz a második kedvenc doktor bácsim – állapította meg.

- Az első helyre igényt tartok – húztam össze a szemöldököm.

- Az mindig a tiéd lesz – szorította meg a kezem Joe, mire újra összenevettünk.

- Ennek örülök. De most hagylak pihenni, holnap majd még beszélgetünk.

- Jól van – bólintott rá, hisz alaposan kimerítette a mai nap. Azért azt megfogadtam magamban, hogy holnap a dokit is kifaggatom a vizsgálatok eredményéről, de a látvány is eléggé meggyőző volt, Joe lassan, de biztosan elindult a gyógyulás fele.

Joe lehunyta a szemét, és hamarosan el is aludt, én pedig az ablakhoz sétáltam, és jó darabig figyeltem a város éjszakai életét. Végül, hogy gyorsabban teljen az idő, gyakorlatiasabb dolgokon kezdtem töprengeni. Először is azon, hogy meg kellene csináltatni Joe kocsiját, ami még mindig ott állt a bárnál, összetörve. Ahhoz is én kellek, hisz az ilyen speciális kocsikat nem sokan tudják vezetni. Nekem már az elején megtanította, bár nem sűrűn adta át a kormányt, úgyhogy nekem is elég nehéz lesz felidézni. Aztán be kell hoznom a tolószékét, hisz eleinte csak azzal kelhet ki az ágyból, nem is beszélve arról, hogy a protézise is valószínűleg ripityára törött. Majd erről is meg kell kérdeznem Dr. Ashtont, jegyeztem meg magamban. Ha igen, azt is pótolni kell, mire szükség lesz rá. Bár ez még egy kicsit odébb van. És ha hazaengedik is, jó lenne, ha egy darabig még nem maradna egyedül, úgyhogy ha csak ideiglenesen is, de nem ártana odaköltöznöm hozzá. Kíváncsi voltam, mit szólna a gondolathoz, de ezt még bőven ráértünk megvitatni.

Mivel egész délután aludtam, csak éjfél után álmosodtam el, de még akkor sem vágytam arra, hogy a kényelmetlen széken aludjak, így mentem néhány kört a szobába, és visszatértem az ablakhoz még egy időre.

Reggel korán ébredtem, és úgy döntöttem, kimegyek kicsit a folyosóra, és az automatából iszok egy kávét. Még a felénél sem tartottam, mikor meghallottam a hátam mögött Dr. Ashton hangját.

- Jobb szeretném, ha valami reggelit látnék a kezében.

- Ez a reggelim – fordultam felé.

- Ettől féltem – állt meg mellettem. – Jó reggelt, Adam.

- Önnek is, doktor.

- Bejön egy percre az irodámba? – kérdezte, és egy udvarias mozdulattal jelezte, hogy menjek csak előre.

- Hogy van Joe? – kérdezte, mikor becsukta mögöttem az ajtót. Közben a kabátját lecserélte a köpenyére, és helyet foglaltunk az asztala két oldalán.

- Azt mondta kemény napja volt tegnap.

- Egy kicsit meg kellett gyötörnöm valóban. De szerettem volna megnyugodni, hogy szépen gyógyulnak a sebei. Bár a vérképe még nem az igazi…

- Igen, idő kell, míg a lép szerepét átveszik a többi szervek – tűnődtem el akaratlanul.

- Ön is orvos? – nézett rám Dr. Ashton gyanakodva.

- Dehogy – ráztam meg a fejem. – Én csak egy amatőr kontár vagyok. Szóval, milyen eredményre jutott tegnap?

- Nyugodjon meg, minden rendben lesz… igaz nem holnap, de Joe ki fog sétálni a kórházból.

- Igaz is… feltette a nagy kérdést, hogy meddig kell itt maradnia.

- És mit mondott neki?

- Hogy legalább egy hónap.

- Maga mégiscsak kolléga – nézett fürkészve a doktor. – Jómagam is ennyire saccoltam azt az időt, míg elengedem látótávolságból. De még utána is szigorú pihenés! Erre önnek kell figyelnie!

- Persze. Azt nem mondaná meg, hogyan?

- Azt hiszem, meg fogja tudni oldani – sütötte le a szemét egy pillanatra a doki.

- Talán. Talán meg tudom oldani – hagytam rá mosolyogva.

- Joe dolgozik? – talált vissza a pillantása hozzám.

- Joe zenész. Blues zenész. A saját bárjában játszik.

- Ez jó… így legalább attól nem kell tartanom, hogy nehéz dolgokat emelget, amitől felszakadnak a belső varratai.

- Ilyet már régóta nem tehet.

- Igaz – látta be. – De ha már így szóba került… szeretném, ha még egy ideig nem próbálkozna protézissel lábra állni.

- Ennek nem fog örülni – csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Tudom. De meg kell győznünk, hogy a terhelés nem tesz jót a belső sérüléseinek.

- Ha hazamegy, meg fogja próbálni – biztosítottam.

- Ezért nem megy sehova legalább egy hónapig.

- Ezt a meccset maga játssza le vele – figyelmeztettem.

- És maga segít…

- Talán együtt lesz esélyünk.

- Ebben egészen biztos vagyok – mosolygott rám. – De most menjen, majd vizitkor megnézem magukat.

- Rendben. Köszönöm, Dr. Ashton.

- Ez a dolgom. Menjen, vigyázzon rá!

Csak rábólintottam, és kijöttem az irodájából.

Tűnődve sétáltam vissza Joe-hoz. Már előre csóváltam a fejem, ahogy végiggondoltam, mennyi vita vár ránk az elkövetkező hetekben. Joe tényleg makacs, mint az öszvér, megspékelve jó adag hiúsággal. Régóta nem volt kint a házból tolószékben, és erős volt a gyanúm, hogy ezúttal sem lesz rá hajlandó. Egyelőre fogalmam sem volt, hogy győzzem meg arról, hogy vigyáznia kell magára, de ahogy a doki találóan megjegyezte, meg fogom tudni oldani. Hát persze… némi zsarolással, lekenyerezéssel ideig-óráig. Utána engednem kell, hogy azt tegye, amit akar, elvégre felnőtt ember, nem köthetem az ágy lábához. Csak annyit tehetek, hogy elkapom, ha esetleg készül elesni. Hát, ha így lesz, ott leszek, hogy elkapjam, fogadtam meg magamban, majd egy halvány mosollyal beléptem a szobájába.


	10. Chapter 10

A következő napokban Joe szépen javult. Nap közben egyre többet volt ébren, és minden nap egyre erősebb volt. Lassan elkezdett enni is, amitől még jobban erősödött.

A második hét közepén még arra is rábeszélt, hogy menjek vissza dolgozni. Eleinte tiltakoztam, de végül beleegyeztem. Nehéz szívvel hagytam magára, még akkor is, ha alkalmanként csupán egy-két óráról volt szó, de nem engedett a dologból. Ez nagyjából egybeesett azzal az időszakkal, mikor Dr. Ashton éjszakára kitiltott a kórházból. Ő is embertelenül megmakacsolta magát, és kérhettem akárhogy, hajthatatlan maradt, így kénytelen voltam Joe-t éjszakánként magára hagyni.

Viszont a második hét végén bevittem a tolószékét, és néhány nappal később a doki megengedte neki, hogy egy kis időre megpróbáljon felkelni.

Első egy-két nap persze csak a szobában, de így is örült neki, hisz nagyon unta már a plafonnak az ágya feletti részét bámulni. Hosszú ideig képes volt az ablaknál ülni, és nézelődni, sokszor csak hosszas könyörgésre volt hajlandó visszafeküdni az ágyába.

Ennek ellenére komoly vitákba került rávennem arra, hogy legalább a folyosóra hajlandó legyen kigurulni tolószékkel. Eleinte hiába zsaroltam, sőt, még a megvesztegetéssel sem mentem semmire, pedig minden lehetséges eszközt bevetettem, de a harmadik héten az unalom legyőzte a hiúságát, és nagy nehezen beleegyezett.

- Utálom ezt a szekeret – csapot a tolószék karfájára, mikor kinyitottam a szobája ajtaját, és kitoltam rajta. Dr. Ashton egyelőre még azt is szigorúan megtiltotta, hogy maga hajtsa, hisz az túl sok erőkifejtést igényelt volna tőle, ami még kockázatos lett volna.

- Tudom – súgtam a fülébe. – De az én kedvemért még erre is hajlandó vagy, igaz?

- Ne hízelegj, Adam, ne hízelegj! Nálam ezzel nem mész semmire – morgolódott, de csak nevettem rajta. Elvégre még azt is elértem, hogy kimerészkedjen az emberek közé. Tudtam, ha elég kitartó vagyok, bármit el tudok érni nála. Még akkor is, ha eleinte veszettül tiltakozik, és morgolódik, mint most is.

A folyosón persze Dr. Ashton volt az első, akibe belefutottunk.

- Nocsak, a kedvenc betegem előmerészkedett a csigaházából? – ugratta.

- Ha sokat cukkol, doki, akkor visszamegyek – nézett rá mérgesen Joe.

- Nem venném a lelkemre – szorította meg a vállát a doki, majd rám mosolygott, és utunkra engedett bennünket.

Néhány naponta Frank is benézett, és Joe mindig részletesen kifaggatta, mi a helyzet a bárban, és hogy Tomyék rendesen dolgoznak-e. Frank mindig messzemenően megnyugtatta, de azért láttam rajta, hogy aggódik a dolgok miatt. És persze hiányzott neki a zene, a gitárja.

- Methos, hozd be nekem a gitáromat! – kérte egyik alkalommal, valamikor a harmadik hét vége fele.

- Hát persze, meg az erősítőt is, két hangfallal, hogy kiessenek az ablakok – bólintottam rá.

- A fenébe… - csóválta meg a fejét, mert belátta, hogy igazam van, de végül ravasz fény villant a szemében, ahogy rám nézett. – Van egy ősrégi akusztikus gitárom a szekrény tetején… az nem hangos…

- Na, majd megkérdezem a dokit. Ha ő megengedi, akkor behozom neked.

- Meg fogja engedni – bólintott rá határozottan.

- Ugye tudod, hogy messzemenően visszaélünk a jóindulatával? – kérdeztem mosolyogva, de nem gondoltam komolyan a kérdést. Hármunk között volt valami cinkos szövetség, és a doki tényleg sok mindent megengedett nekünk. És már nem is titkolózott előttünk, hisz egyik este együtt léptünk ki a kórházból, és a párja akkor is várta a kocsiban. Csak odaintettem nekik, mikor elhajtottak, mire a doki mosolyogva biccentett, majd én is kocsiba szálltam, és hazamentem.

Végül persze bevittem a gitárját, hisz addig egyikünket sem hagyott békén. Egy kiló port fújtam le róla, mikor levettem a szekrény tetejéről. Úgy tűnt, Joe évek óta nem vette a kezébe. Így visszagondolva, mióta csak ismertem, elektromos gitáron játszott, klasszikust nem sokszor láttam a kezében. Meg is szenvedett vele, egy napjába került, hogy behangolja, mert persze a maximumot akarta kihozni belőle, és aznap még hozzám is alig szólt néhány szót. Nem vetettem a szemére, hisz végre lefoglalta magát valamivel, ami láthatóan örömet okozott neki.

Néhány nappal később, mikor épp az egyetemről mentem vissza a kórházba, már a folyosón hallottam a gitár hangját. Mentem a hang után, de mivel a társalgó félig nyitott ajtajához vezetett, csak bekukucskáltam rajta, aztán mosolyogva megcsóváltam a fejem. Joe egy nyakig gipszben lévő srácot, és egy hasonló állapotban leledző lányt próbált gitározni tanítani. Jó ideje figyeltem már, mikor Dr. Ashton állt meg mögöttem.

- Hihetetlen egy ember.

- Nekem mondja? – sandítottam rá mosolyogva.

- Vigyázzon rá! Ha hazamegy, hajlamos lesz hülyeséget csinálni. És bár a kedvenc betegem, nem szeretném, ha visszakerülne a kezem alá.

- Maga is tudja, hogy ha csak egy pillanatra leveszem róla a szemem, megszökik – néztem rá reménytelenül. – És ahogy ismerem, legfeljebb egy hétig bírom otthon tartani, és elmegy dolgozni.

- A jövő hét végén hazaengedem – nézett rám. – De jobb, ha ő még nem tudja, mert azonnal leállna velem alkudozni.

- Ebben biztos vagyok – nevettem el magam halkan, de azért odabent mégis meghallották.

- Ti miről sutyorogtok odakint? – nézett rám Joe.

- Csak arról beszélgettünk, hogy te mindenkit meg tudsz tanítani gitározni – léptem be, és Ashton doki is velem tartott.

- Nem akkora ördöngösség, mint sokan gondolják – vont vállat Joe.

- Azért én inkább nem próbálkoznék vele – nevette el magát a doki. – És az ifjúságnak is ideje visszakerülni az ágyába! - nézett kérlelhetetlenül a srácokra, majd amikor elbicegtek, Joe fele fordult. – És önnek is.

- Jól van, jól van – adta oda nekem a gitárját, és elindult a szobája fele. A dokival csak fejcsóválva néztük, majd én elindultam Joe után, ő pedig ment a dolgára.

Az utolsó hetet viselte a legnehezebben, főleg, mikor a doki megmondta neki, hogy hétvégén hazamehet. Ekkor viszont úgy döntöttem, hogy felteszem neki a keresztkérdést, ami már az elején eszembe jutott.

- Arra gondoltam – kezdtem óvatosan -, hogy ha hazajöttél… még egy darabig vigyáznom kellene rád.

- Methos, nem kell engem pesztrálni – hárított el, ahogy első körben számítottam is rá.

- Nem azért – ültem le az ágya szélére. – Csupán aggódom érted. Szeretném látni, hogy minden rendben.

- Minden rendben, köszönöm szépen, jól vagyok – forgatta meg a szemét.

- Úgy… szóval röpke néhány hét alatt meguntad a képem – fordítottam a taktikámon. – Már nem is akarsz látni, igaz?

- Jaj, Methos, ne gyere ilyen hülyeséggel! Te is tudod, hogy ha egy órát nem vagy itt, már hiányzol!

- Akkor miért nem akarod, hogy a közeledben legyek?

- Nem azt nem akarom… csak nem vagyok gyerek, tudok gondoskodni magamról.

- Tudom. Ezt egy pillanatig sem voltam kétségbe. De szeretnék melletted lenni.

- Odaköltöznél hozzám? – nézett rám fürkészőn.

- Nem szerettem volna ennyire drasztikusan fogalmazni. Ezt majd később ráérünk megvitatni. Majd ha már tényleg jól leszel. Most tényleg csak szeretnék vigyázni rád. Ashton doki szerint még nem szabad semmi megerőltetőt csinálnod.

- Ashton doki túlaggódja a dolgot.

- Én nem hinném – csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Szóval összeesküdtetek ellenem?

- Amióta csak itt vagy – bólintottam rá. – De miért lenne ellened, ha ott lennék melletted?

- Methos, ez nem… neked szól! Csak... én már olyan régóta vagyok egyedül…

- Akkor itt az ideje, hogy ezen változtassunk. És különben is. Spóroljuk már meg nekem azt az állandó rohangászást a lakásom és a tiéd között.

- Te önző dög – csóválta meg a fejét nevetve. – Csak ezért akarod, mi?

- Naná. Mi másért? Szóval, mit mondasz?

- Azt, hogy nem lesz könnyű… elég sok berögzött rigolyám van, amit el kell majd viselned… és egyikünk sem alkalmazkodik túl könnyen.

- Ez egy burkolt igen volt? – sandítottam rá.

- Az. Most boldog vagy?

- Igen, az – bólintottam rá, majd odahajoltam hozzá, és óvatosan megcsókoltam.

- Te tényleg egy önző dög vagy – állapította meg, mikor egy pillanatra szétváltunk levegőt venni.

- Tudom – vontam vállat, majd újra betapasztottam a száját egy csókkal.

Ashton doki persze úgy időzítette az elbocsátásunkat, hogy ő legyen szolgálatban, így egészen a kijáratig kísért minket.

- Adam, ezennel átadom önnek a kedvenc betegemet. Tudom, nem lesz könnyű dolga, de azért próbálja kordában tartani.

- Majd igyekszem megtalálni a módját – ígértem meg neki, majd megszorítottam a felém nyújtott kezét.

- Jól van – bólintott rá, majd a betegéhez fordult. – Joe, ha egy rossz szót hallok magára, nagyon ki fog kapni, megértette?

Joe csak megforgatta a szemét. – Igen, doki, megértettem.

- Remek. Akkor két hét múlva várom kontrollra. És ha addig bármi gond van, csak hívjanak. Vagy jöjjenek be! De reméljük, hogy már nem lesz semmi baj.

Még egyszer megköszöntük a segítségét, majd hazaindultunk.

A kocsiban zötykölődés nem igazán tett jót Joe-nak, így azonnal ágyba tettem, mikor hazaértünk. Nem igazán tetszett neki, de azért láttam az arcán, hogy megkönnyebbülés volt vízszintesbe kerülnie.

- Kimondhatatlanul jó itthon lenni – nézett körül, mikor megunta a morgolódást.

- Gondolom – fogtam meg a kezét, miközben leültem mellé. – Csinálnom kellett volna valami feliratot, hogy Welcome home, vagy ilyesmi…

- Még csak az kellett volna – nevette el magát. – Kinőttünk már az ilyen hülyeségekből. Inkább gyere ide mellém! – kérte. – Már úgy hiányzik a közelséged. Utáltam, hogy a kórházban mindig vigyázni kellett a fürkész szemekre.

- Annyira nem is kellett vigyázni – csóváltam meg a fejem, miközben megkerültem az ágyat, és elfeküdtem mellette. Joe felém fordult, és megfogta a kezem.

- Köszönöm, Methos, hogy mellettem voltál… nélküled sokkal nehezebb lett volna.

- Igazán nincs mit – mosolyogtam rá. – Ha engeded, bármikor, bármiben segítek.

- De nem olyan könnyű…

- Elfogadni… tudom. Nem akarom erőltetni. Sem azt, hogy itt vagyok veled, sem semmi mást.

- Sajnálom, a múltkorit, Methos. Mondtam, hogy nem miattad…Tényleg nem az ellen volt kifogásom, hogy itt legyél mellettem. Csak kicsit szokatlan az érzés…

- És rossz?

- Dehogy – mosolyodott el. – Sőt… jó lesz úgy hazajönni, hogy nem üres a lakás. Hogy vár valaki.

- Még csak ne akarj sehova rohangálni.

- Szeretnék benézni a bárba.

- Majd egy jó hét múlva – néztem rá szigorúan. – És ha megpróbálsz meglógni, míg nem vagyok itthon, beárullak Ashton dokinak.

- Aljas vagy.

- Tudom. Ehhez jobb, ha hozzászoksz – biztosítottam. – És most alvás, addig beszerzek valami vacsorának valót.

- Ezzel nem zárod le a témát… - ráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Joe, ígérem, egy hét múlva én magam viszlek el a bárba, de most még ülj egy kicsit a fenekeden, jó? Hisz látod, hogy a kórháztól idáig vezető út is hogy megviselt.

- Jól van, jól – rázta meg a fejét, és biztos voltam benne, hogy az első adandó alkalommal ki fog játszani. Ebben aztán a vacsora közbeni faggatózása is megerősített.

- Holnap dolgozol? – kérdezte.

- Igen, lesz egy órám délelőtt, aztán hazajövök, beléd traktálok valami ebédet, de délután vissza kell mennem az egyetemre.

- Persze, menj csak – legyintett nagylelkűen, ami meggyőzött arról, hogy valamire készül. – Én megleszek itthon addig.

- Nem szeretnék arra hazajönni, hogy összeesel a nappali közepén – mondtam szigorúan. - Ha hősködni akarsz, legalább had legyek itt, hogy segítsek!

- Nem fogok hősködni, nyugodtan elmehetsz – próbált megnyugtatni, de azért én nem voltam teljesen biztos benne, hogy így lesz.

Másnap persze bebizonyosodott, hogy igazam van. Mikor a délutáni órámról hazamentem, és a tolószékét a nappaliban találtam, csak bosszúsan megcsóváltam a fejem. Hisz enélkül csak egyféleképpen juthatott vissza az ágyába. Pedig a doki határozottan a lelkére kötötte, hogy még egy-két hétig ne próbálkozzon a protézisével. Hát, ennyit ér a szép szó.

Benyitottam a hálószobába, és megálltam az ajtóban.

- Mit érdemel az a bűnös, aki hazudott nekem? – kérdeztem kicsit keményebben, mint akartam, mire Joe sóhajtva lesütötte a szemét.

- Nem hazudtam… csak… értsd meg, Methos… talpra kell állnom!

- Kibírhattad volna még egy hétig – dorgáltam tovább. – Megmondtam, hogy itt akarok lenni, ha hülyeséget csinálsz! A kórházban az én fejemet szedik le, ha a padlóról kell összekaparjalak!

- Methos, kérlek! – nézett rám fáradtan, mire odasétáltam hozzá, és leültem mellé.

- Nagyon meggyötörted magad?- kérdeztem megenyhülve. – Olyan butaság volt…

- Túl fogom élni – sóhajtott. – Fokozatosan vissza kell szoknom a sétáláshoz.

- Nem fogok könyörögni, Joe… felnőtt ember vagy, tudod vállalni a felelősséget a tetteidért…

- Ne haragudj!

- Nem haragszom, te bolond! Féltelek! Lesheted, hogy legközelebb mikor tévesztelek szem elől! És most alvás! Nincs vita!

- Hozol nekem egy gyógyszert?

- Megérdemled? – néztem rá fejcsóválva, majd kimentem a fürdőbe egy fájdalomcsillapítóért.

- Köszönöm – vette el tőlem a gyógyszert és a poharat, majd miután lenyelte, visszafeküdt az ágyba.

- Te makacs bolond – ültem le mellé, mire lesütötte a szemét. Megcirógattam az arcát, és adtam neki egy puszit. – Aludj!

- Methos… szeretlek…

- Azt hiszed, ezzel most leveszel a lábamról? – sóhajtottam. – Inkább bízhatnál bennem egy kicsit jobban. Nem kellett volna elzavarnod. Úgyis rá tudtál volna beszélni erre az őrültségre, és akkor legalább tudnám, hogy nem lesz baj.

- Majd legközelebb – egyezett bele bűntudatosan. – De most tényleg… aludnék egy kicsit.

- Persze, pihenj csak – bólintottam rá, majd adtam neki még egy puszit, és kijöttem a szobából. A nappaliban megint a tolószékre esett a pillantásom, mire bosszúsan megráztam a fejem, és kimentem a konyhába vacsorázni.

A következő napokban legalább annyit elértem, hogy ott voltam a próbálkozásainál, és vele örültem, mikor már el tudott jönni a konyháig, és kint vacsorázott velem. Aznap este kezdte el komolyan rágni a fülem, hogy dolgozni szeretne. Azzal győzködött, hogy ha meg tudok állni a bár bejáratánál, akkor nem hosszabb az út, amit meg kell tennie, mint az ágytól a konyháig. A hathatós érv ellenére még két nap haladékra rá tudtam beszélni, de semmi többre.

Már aznap reggel örült annak, hogy kiszabadulhat a házból, és egész nap pörgött, alig várta, hogy este legyen. Szerencséje volt, valóban meg tudtam állni a bejáratnál, így minden gond nélkül be tudott jönni. Frank kitörő lelkesedéssel fogadta, és a törzsvendégei is mind odajöttek néhány szót váltani vele. Mire mindenkivel beszélt, meglehetősen elfáradt, de láttam rajta, hogy élvezi a helyzetet. A továbbiakban Tomyékat hallgatta, majd lopva rám nézett, mint ahogy egy kisfiú néz az anyukájára, hogy vajon észreveszi-e, ha most csen egy sütit a tepsiből.

Csak sóhajtottam és megforgattam a szemem. – Három számot játszhatsz, Joe Dawson, de aztán hazaviszlek.

- Kösz, Methos – vigyorgott rám, majd odasétált a színpadhoz, és lezavarta róla az ifjúságot.

Jó volt újra hallani a hangját, és látni azt, hogy újra úgy élvezi a zenét, mint régen. Hiányzott. A végtelen szomorúsággal átitatott dalai, a hangja, ami olyan volt a lelkemnek, mint a napfény, és a szeme, ami mindig ragyogott, mikor énekelt.

Ennek ellenére három szám után ezúttal én rángattam le őt a színpadról, pedig nem volt könnyű. Mindenáron csak még egy dalt szeretett volna, de ennek sose lett volna vége, úgyhogy nem engedtem belőle.

Három nappal később a három számot feltornázta fél órára, a hétvégére pedig már egy egész órára.

Vasárnap este a megszokott helyemen ültem, a színpad hátulján, mikor ismerős arcokat láttam belépni az ajtón. Elmosolyodtam, és eléjük sétáltam.

- Dr. Ashton – nyújtottam kezet mosolyogva a dokinak.

- Adam, szólítson Samnek! Nem vagyok szolgálatban. A barátom John Sraight – mutatta be a párját.

- Hello! Örülök, hogy megismerhetem – fogtam kezet vele is, majd a doki pillantása a színpadra tévedt.

- Biztos voltam benne, hogy már játszik. Letolhatom érte? – nézett rám.

- Én nap mint nap megteszem – húztam el a számat. – Talán magára jobban hallgat.

- El ne higgye! – nevette el magát. – Ha magára nem hallgat, akkor senkire.

- Üljünk le! – invitáltam őket egy üres asztalhoz, és közben Frank is odajött hozzánk, úgyhogy rendeltünk egy-egy sört.

- Eszméletlenül jó hangja van – tévedt John pillantása Joe-ra.

- Eszméletlenül jó hangja van, és a zene az élete – egészítettem ki. – Ha nem viszem be a gitárját a kórházba, valószínűleg beleőrül.

- Tudom, ezért is engedtem meg – mosolyodott el a doki. – Ugye nem hagyja egész éjjel játszani?

- Dehogy – ráztam meg a fejem. – Napi egy óra, bár próbált alkudozni, de nem engedek belőle.

- Nem is annyira a gitárjával van bajom – ráncolta a homlokát a doki -, mint inkább az énekléssel.

- A rekeszizom erőltetett mozgása még nem tesz jót a sebeinek – bólintottam rá, majd egy mosollyal lehajtottam a fejem.

- Árulja már el, hogy honnan tud ennyit! – nézett fürkészőn Sam.

- Csak egy lelkes amatőr vagyok.

- Mivel foglalkozik, Adam? – kérdezte, és láttam rajta, hogy nem hagyja nyugodni a gondolat.

- Ókori történelmet tanítok az egyetemen.

Csak csóválta a fejét, én meg jót mosolyogtam magamban. Gyanakszik, gyanakszik, de úgysem fog rájönni.

Néhány számmal később Joe is lejött a színpadról. Mióta engedtem játszani, jobban figyelt magára, és nem is követelőzött annyira.

- Jó estét, Doki! – mondta, mikor odasétált hozzánk, majd kezet nyújtott Johnnak is. – Üdv! Remélem, jól érzik magukat!

- Most ezután hogy szúrjam le? – nézett rám Sam, mire elnevettem magam.

- Velem is mindig ezt csinálja.

Joe jót szórakozott rajtunk, majd letelepedett a negyedik székre.

- Hogy érzi magát? – nézett rá Sam.

- Jobban, mint új koromban. De tudja, aki belép azon az ajtón, arra vonatkozik egy szabály – mutatott a bejáratra. – Itt senki nem dolgozik, csak Frank és én. Úgyhogy most sürgősen elfelejti, hogy orvos, és szórakozik.

- Parancs, értettem! – mosolygott tovább Sam, majd belekortyolt a sörébe.

A következő egy órában leginkább a zenéről beszélgettünk, John igazán lelkes blues rajongónak bizonyult, Joe-val azonnal megtalálták a közös hangot.

Gondolatban már épp arra készültem, hogy hazarángatom Joe-t, mikor Frank elfojtott szitkozódása csapta meg a fülünket. Ahogy odanéztünk, azonnal átjött a szituáció. Szegény Frank kezében mosogatás közben elpattant egy pohár, és csúnyán végigvágta a kezét.

- Megengedi, hogy munkába álljak? – nézett Sam Joe-ra.

- Egye fene – bólintott rá Joe, mire a doki odasétált a bárpulthoz, és szemügyre vette Frank kezét. Előkerítettek egy elsősegélydobozt, és Sam szakszerűen ellátta a sebet.

- Elég mély a sebe, de talán nem kell összevarrni – mondta, mikor visszajött hozzánk, és Frank is ott kullogott a nyomában. – Holnap csak este leszek bent a kórházban, de ha bejön, megnézem – mondta Franknek, aki rábólintott. – Viszont ma már nem kellene vízbe nyúlkálnia – nézett Joe-ra.

- Ahova egy orvos beteszi a lábát, ott átveszi az irányítást – csóválta meg a fejét Joe, majd Frankhez fordult. – Menj haza! És holnap este bemész Dr. Ashtonhoz!

- Sam – javította ki a doki.

- Hát persze – csóválta meg a fejét Joe, majd lassan felállt.

- Megtudhatnám, hova mész? – szóltam rá.

- Valakinek ki kell szolgálnia a vendégeket.

- Akkor most ugyanezzel a lendülettel visszaülsz a fenekedre, és majd én beállok a pultba. Már úgyis csak néhányan vannak.

- Mondtam én… - sandított rám, de inkább nem fejezte be a mondatot, én így is értettem. Csak egy pimasz mosolyt kapott jutalmul, de megcsóválta a fejét. – De te nem is értesz hozzá...

- Én mindenhez értek – vágtam rá, majd otthagytam őket, és besétáltam a pultba.

Először is az összetört pohár maradványait szedtem ki a mosogatóból, és elhúztam a számat, ahogy az én kezembe is beleállt egy szilánk. Gyorsan kihúztam, és lemostam a csapnál, kidobtam az üvegtörmeléket, és elmosogattam a maradék poharakat. Szerencsére már elég késő volt, így már inkább csak fizettek a vendégek, csak elvétve kértek valamit.

Végül, mikor már csak négyen voltunk, visszaültem a többiekhez az asztalhoz. Joe már elég fáradt volt, így mi is szedelődzködni kezdtünk, de azért elkaptam Sam pillantását, ahogy a kezemet fürkészte. A fenébe, gondoltam, nem kerülte el az éles szemét, hogy megvágtam az ujjam, de a seb már régen begyógyult, így semmit nem láthatott a kezemen. Nem tette szóvá, így inkább úgy tettem, mintha nem történt volna semmi, majd bezártunk, és az utcán elköszöntünk tőlük.

Gyorsan hazavittem, és ágyba tettem Joe-t, aki már elszunnyadt, mire én is letusoltam, és bebújtam mellé az ágyba.

- Aludj csak! – mondtam, mikor láttam, hogy felnézett. – Hosszú nap volt.

- Sam gyanakszik – mondta fáradtan felkönyökölve.

- Tudom – bólintottam rá.

- Nem bánod?

- Nem. Az igazságra úgysincs esélye rájönni, én pedig nem fogom elmondani neki.

- Én sem – tűnődött el. – De… kedvelem őket.

- Igen, én is. Ezért is jobb, ha nem tudnak semmit. De örülnék, ha máskor is beugranának egy sörre.

- Talán majd jönnek – tűnődött el, majd elfeküdt az ágyban, én pedig odabújtam mellé.

- Nagyon elfáradtál?

- Eléggé – ismerte be. – Rég voltam fenn ilyen sokáig.

- Való igaz – bólintottam rá. – Akkor most aludjunk, és álmodjunk valami szépet!

- Még nem is meséltem el… - nézett fel újra Joe.

- Mit? – kérdeztem sóhajtva, mert úgy éreztem, aznap éjjel már sosem fogunk elaludni.

- Aznap este, mikor felébredtem, azt mondtad… hogy álmodjak valami szépet rólunk.

- És mit álmodtál? – mosolyodtam el.

- Egy gyönyörű szép helyen jártunk… hangulatos kis faház az erdő szélén, kis tó vízeséssel, ragyogó napsütés… és… szeretkeztünk… csodálatos volt…

- Hm… az ilyen álmok méltók arra, hogy egyszer valóra váltsuk őket – hajoltam oda hozzá, és megcsókoltam. – Keresünk majd egy ilyen szép helyet, és…

- Feltétlenül várnunk kell addig?

- Milyen türelmetlen valaki… - cirógattam meg az arcát. – De még nem vagy elég jól… főleg nem a mai nap után.

Láttam a csalódást a szemében, de azt is láttam, mennyire kimerült. Hajnal volt már, és ő még egyáltalán nem volt a topon.

- Kárpótollak a várakozásért, megígérem – súgtam a fülébe, és ő beleborzongott az ígéretbe.

- Szavadon foglak – bólintott rá. – Jó éjt, Methos!

- Neked is – öleltem magamhoz, ahogy elhelyezkedtünk. – Aludj jól! És majd meséld el, mit álmodtál! – mondtam még neki, majd lehunytam a szemem.

Az álom képei peregtem a szemem előtt, pedig nem is én álmodtam. Ennek ellenére nagyon is jól el tudtam képzelni, még csak meg sem kellett erőltetnem a fantáziámat. Még egyszer megfogadtam magamban, hogy idővel valóra váltjuk, majd követtem Joe-t az álmok mezejére.


	11. Chapter 11

Néhány nappal később mentünk vissza a kórházba kontrollra, de Sam kifejezetten elégedett volt az eredménnyel, és már csak egy hónap múlvára, egy utolsó ellenőrzésre hívta vissza Joe-t. Joe viszont megígértette vele, hogy időközben benéznek a bárba, amibe a doki készségesen beleegyezett.

Innentől kezdve viszont mondhattam Joe-nak, amit akartam, kijelentette, hogy meggyógyult, és hogy ne aggodalmaskodjak folyton. Végigdolgozta az éjszakákat, és az első hét végén, szombat hajnalban holtfáradtan zuhant be az ágyba.

Nekem is kezdett kicsit elegem lenni az éjszakázásból, hisz volt, hogy reggel is órám volt, és korán fel kellett kelnem, és nem igazán tudtam kipihenni magam. Szerettem hallgatni Joe-t, ahogy játszik, de úgy terveztem, ha tényleg jól lesz, nem töltök vele minden éjszakát a bárban, legalábbis hét közben. És különben is… csak egy szavamba kerül, és itthon is játszik… csak nekem.

Ezen tűnődtem aznap éjjel, és elég nehezen aludtam el, pedig már hármat ütött a közeli templom harangja. Végül valahogy elszunnyadtam, de nagyon nyugtalanul aludtam. Visszaálmodtam magam néhány ezer évvel ezelőttre, ami még nem is lett volna baj, ha nem éppen egy csata kellős közepét választotta volna az agyam. Nem tudom, mennyi idővel később riadtam fel, de a homlokomon kiütött a verejték, és hiába nyitottam ki a szemem, még mindig véres képek peregtek előttem.

Felültem az ágyban, és próbáltam mélyeket lélegezni, de ilyenkor ez nem sokat segít. A képek talán elhalványodnak, de az érzések ott maradnak az emberben. Az erőszak, a durvaság, a félelem, a fájdalom… rengeteg halál… évezredek óta kísért.

Nem akartam Joe-t is felébreszteni, szüksége volt a pihenésre, így óvatosan kimásztam az ágyból. Leültem a fotelba, és csak bámultam ki az ablakon, de egy perc múlva már nem itt jártam. A lovamon száguldottam a csatába, és nem menekült senki, aki az utamba került. Mit tagadjam, abban az időben élveztem ezt az életet. Ettől éreztem, hogy élek… élveztem a hatalmat… hogy bármit megtehetek. És most gyűlöltem magam emiatt. És míg nem olyan rég végleg le nem zártuk, ez az időszak folyton utánam nyúlt. Hisz bár a négy lovas az idők folyamán szanaszét szóródott, azért időnként találkoztam a többiekkel. De most már vége… mind halottak. Régen a testvéreim voltak, de most már úgy érzem, jobb ez így. Sőt, sokszor úgy érzem, nekem, mint a Lovasok utolsó képviselőjének is velük kellett volna halnom. Kronos legutóbbi terve embertelen volt, mindenképpen meg kellet állítanunk, és ez volt az ára. Mindhárman meghaltak, de én még mindig itt vagyok.

- Methos… - hallottam távolról Joe hangját, aki ki tudja, mióta szólongatott. Hosszú másodpercek kellettek még, hogy visszatérjek a jelenbe. Pislogtam kettőt, sóhajtottam, és csak utána néztem rá. Felült az ágyban, és aggódva figyelt.

- Gyere ide! – nyújtotta felém a kezét. Felálltam, és odasétáltam hozzá.

- Nem akartalak felébreszteni – fogtam meg a kezét, és leültem mellé.

- Álmomban is hiányoztál – mosolygott rám. – Valami baj van?

- Dehogy – próbáltam megnyugtatni. – Aludj csak nyugodtan.

- Methos…

- Csak rosszat álmodtam. Fel szokott zaklatni, ha ilyen történik. De nincs semmi baj – szorítottam meg a kezét.

- Nem jössz vissza az ágyba?

- Nem hinném, hogy ma még tudnék aludni. Csak téged is zavarnálak. Pihenned kell.

- Nem mondod el inkább? Talán könnyebb lenne.

- A képek bennem vannak, Joe. És ez így lesz, amíg csak élek. Te pedig már így is többet tudsz a piszkos dolgaimról, mint kellene.

- De ez már olyan régen volt – simogatta meg a kezem vigasztalón. – Nem lenne szabad ezen gyötrődnöd.

- Hát persze – bólintottam rá, de a hangomból érezhette, hogy ilyenkor ezek a szép nagy szavak nem segítenek semmit. Jól hangzik, és ha az ember vigasztalni szeretne valakit, ezekhez a legkönnyebb nyúlni, de valójában semmit nem segít. Hiába tudom, hogy ennek már háromezer éve, hogy már akkor sem változtathatnék rajta, ha szeretnék, hogy el kéne már felejtenem… a lelkiismeretem nem hagyja.

- Legalább azt mondd el, miről álmodtál! – ült közelebb hozzám Joe.

- A lovasokról – hajtottam le a fejem.

- Gyakran kísért Kronos? – karolta át a vállam.

- Nem, nem jellemző – ráztam meg a fejem. – Annyi minden más is van, ami kísértsen… Erőszakos életet élünk, még békeidőben is, hát még egy olyan időszakban, mint az volt. A négy lovas rettegésben tartotta a fél világot.

- Nem tudlak elképzelni közöttük – hajtotta le a fejét.

- Pedig egy voltam közülük, Joe, hiába szeretném letagadni. Kronos sokra tartott, mert én voltam a csapat esze. Én voltam a stratéga, én terveztem meg a támadásokat, sokkal jobban átláttam a helyzetet, mint ők… Mindig ez volt az erősségem. A taktika… a terepfelmérés, és a terv kidolgozása. És… tudom, hogy ez neked kegyetlenül hangzik… de jók voltunk… verhetetlenek… Nem csak azért, mert halhatatlanok voltunk. Testvérek voltunk, mindig fedeztük egymás hátát…

- De Kronos őrült volt! – fortyant fel, majd vetett rám egy bocsánatkérő pillantást.

- Igen, ez igaz. Kronos őrült volt… ön- és közveszélyes őrült. De ezzel együtt a viselkedése nem ütött el az akkori társadalmi normáktól. Hisz akkor még érvényesült a természet egyszerű törvénye. Az erős életben marad, aki gyenge, az elpusztul.

Joe mellettem sóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Ne haragudj! – néztem rá. – Nem kellett volna erről beszélnem. Ez… tudom, hogy neked kemény. Hogy ez a világ már nem olyan, mint akkor volt. De akkor ez volt az életem. Mindennapos harc, és pusztítás. Néha kísért álmomban… olyankor kis időre maguk alá temetnek az emlékek. De majd igyekszem erőt venni magamon – próbáltam rámosolyogni.

- Ne bolondozz! – húzott magához. – Nem kell hazudnod. Az embernek lehet rossz kedve… ahogy gyakran van is. Nincs ezzel baj. Te is mellettem vagy, mikor magam alatt vagyok. Együtt megoldjuk.

- Köszönöm, Joe – öleltem magamhoz egy pillanatra.

- Ugyan…

- Gyere vissza mellém! – kérte, de csak megráztam a fejem.

- A csend és a sötét visszahozza a képeket. Ilyenkor jobb, ha elfoglalom magam valamivel.

- És mire gondoltál? – sandított rám.

- Joe… - mosolyodtam el. – Alvás! – próbáltam szigorúan nézni rá, de nem nagyon sikerült.

- Mert különben? – kérdezte kihívóan.

- Mert különben kikapsz – fenyegettem meg egy halvány mosollyal. Csábító volt a lehetőség, amit kínált, de ezúttal én nem voltam olyan lelkiállapotban, hogy éljek az alkalommal.

- Ne várass túl sokáig, Methos! – sandított rám Joe.

- Nem foglak – ígértem. – Mit szólnál, ha jövő hét végén lelépnénk valahova?

- Hm… - töprengett el. – Ez ígéretesen hangzik. És hova?

- Ezúttal rád bízom. Keresd meg az erdőszéli kisházunkat – utaltam egy halvány mosollyal az álmára.

- Meg fogom próbálni – bólintott rá. – De azért némi előleget kapok? Csak hogy nagyobb lelkesedéssel keresgéljek.

- Hát persze – bólintottam rá, majd magamhoz húztam, és megcsókoltam.

Mikor elhúzódtam tőle, a vállamra hajtotta a fejét, és csak kisvártatva szólalt meg. - Meséld el nekem… - kezdett bele valamibe, de aztán nem fejezte be a mondatot.

- Mondd, szilárdan elhatároztad, hogy ha már én nem alszom ma éjjel, akkor te sem? – néztem rá szelíden.

- Nem, csak…

- Mondd, mire vagy kíváncsi? – kérdeztem sóhajtva, de csak megrázta a fejét. – Joe, ha már belekezdtél…

- Úgyis tudod – hajtotta le a fejét, mire sóhajtottam, és én is megcsóváltam a fejem.

- Darius? – kérdeztem, de csak rábólintott. – Mondd, miért érdekel ennyire?

- Csak olvastam a krónikákat, és… jó lett volna ismerni…

- Nem könnyű róla beszélni…

- Ha ennyire nem akarod, nem faggatlak – fogta meg a kezem.

- Nem, nem azért. Csupán nehéz szavakba önteni az ő személyiségét. Csodálatos ember volt.

- Még mindig szereted…

- Ne légy csacsi! – húztam magamhoz, és adtam egy puszit a halántékára. – Nem kell féltékenynek lenned rá. Tudod, mit? Mesélek neked róla, rendben?

Csak bólintott, mire néhány percre a gondolataimba merültem, és csak utána voltam képes megszólalni.

- Ha olvastad a krónikát Dariusról, tudnod kell, hogy éles határvonalat kell húzni az életében annál a pontnál, mikor… úgy döntött, megváltoztatja az életét. De ő korábban is jó ember volt. A hírével ellentétben… ő nem szerette a pusztítást…

- De meghódította a fél világot – vetette ellen Joe.

- Igaz – bólintottam rá. – De a célja nem a gyilkolás volt, nem a pusztítás. Darius egy taktikai zseni volt… kihívás volt a számára minden újabb csata. És nem a hódításért, nem a kincsekért… bár a saját és a birodalma gazdagsága mai ésszel talán elképzelhetetlen… de nem ez volt a cél. Egyszerűen csak jobb akart lenni… okosabb… ravaszabb, mint bárki más. És az emberei szerették… a világ végére is követték volna.

- Veled együtt.

- Igen, rám is hatással volt. És Darius nagyon jól ismerte az embereket… jobban, mint ők saját magukat. Mindig tudta, mire van szükségük, és az embereiért mindent megtett. Mindig körülfogta egy olyan aura, aminek nem lehetett ellenállni.

- És milyen volt… emberként? Amikor éppen nem háborúzott.

- Darius mindig a következő csatán törte a fejét – mosolyodtam el halványan. – De hogy érdemben is válaszoljak a kérdésedre… ahogy már mondtam, Darius jó ember volt, kedves, megértő és gyengéd. És emellett mindig nyitott volt a világ dolgaira, bármiről lehetett vele beszélgetni, akár hajnalig.

- És egyszer csak minden megváltozott.

- A minden az túlzás, hisz a lelke mindig is olyan jó volt… mint a későbbiekben, mikor már Istennek szentelte az életét – sóhajtottam. – Tudod, mi történt akkor?

- Lefejezett valakit… egy szent embert, így fogalmaztak a krónikák.

- Igen… egy halhatatlant, aki akkor öregebb volt nálam. Tudod, mi történik ilyenkor?

- A vesztes tudása átáramlik a győztesbe. Ez a serkentés. Ez változtatta meg Dariust?

- Ez ennyire azért nem egyszerű. De ha a lelked amúgy is fogékony arra a… tudásra, mondjuk így, akkor igen… beépülhet a személyiségedbe valami… a másikból.

- Ez után szakítottatok?

- Ez után? Közben? Előtte? Talán mindhárom igaz. Próbáltam lebeszélni a küzdelemről… De mint mindig, hajthatatlan volt. Meghallgatta az érveimet, ahogy mindig, és egyenként leszerelte őket. Azt mondta, gyávaság lenne megfutamodnia, és hogy ha nem akarom végignézni, nem kell ott lennem.

- És te nem mentél el, igaz?

- De igen – sóhajtottam. – De ő nem tudott róla. Végignéztem az egészet. Kemény küzdelem volt.

- És Darius győzött.

- Igen. Utána visszakísértem a sátrába… és napokig beszélgettünk… az életről, a háborúról, a világról, a halhatatlanságról...

- Azonnal megváltozott?

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – A beszélgetésünk alatt ébredt rá sok mindenre.

- De akkor tulajdonképpen magad alatt vágtad a fát – nézett rám csodálkozva.

- Igen – bólintottam rá. – Tulajdonképpen igen.

- Tudtad?

- Igen, tudtam. Már akkor számítottam rá, mikor rászánta magát a harcra. Talán önző módon ezért is akartam lebeszélni róla. Meg akartam tartani… de akkor már nem tehettem semmit. Megérett benne az elhatározás, hogy szakítani akar a régi életével, és ahhoz én is hozzátartoztam.

- Szörnyű érzés lehetett…

- Elveszíteni őt kemény volt… Hozzá tartozni olyan volt, mint… - lehunytam a szemem, és sóhajtottam. – Ne haragudj, Joe! – kértem, nem akartam, hogy rosszul essen neki ez az elragadtatásom.

- Semmi baj! – nézett rám szelíden. – A krónikákból pontosan ugyanez az érzés jött át. Hogy ő egy különleges ember volt.

- Igen, az. De akkor, mint férfit elveszítettem. De ő még ezt is úgy tudta elfogadtatni velem, hogy egyetlen másodpercig sem nehezteltem rá. Csak a hiánya fájt kegyetlenül, nagyon sokáig – mondtam, a végén már visszanyelve néhány könnycseppet.

- Mihez kezdtél ezután? Mit lehet kezdeni ilyen fájdalommal?

- Ilyenkor az ember alapjaiból építi újra önmagát. Nem tehet mást. Hiába szakadtunk el egymástól fizikailag… a tudatom még nagyon sokáig vele volt tele… hallottam a hangját, újra és újra lejátszódtak a fejemben a beszélgetéseink… De ahogy múltak az évek, lassan elhalványult az érzés… És mire négyszáz évvel később újra találkoztunk, már képes voltam barátként tekinteni rá. Egy idő után legalábbis – tettem még hozzá, majd egy nagy levegőt véve megráztam a fejem. – És most vége a mesedélutánnak. Odakint lassan kel a nap – tettem hozzá szigorúan -, és neked legalább néhány órát pihenned kell!

- Kérdezhetek még valamit? – nézett rám rimánkodva. – Tudom, hogy butaság…

- Kérdezz! – adtam meg magam, és magamban megállapítottam, hogy bárhány ezer évig éljek is, úgy tűnik, a hajnalig tartó beszélgetések elkísérnek.

- Szóval, hogyha tényleg létezik mennyország… vagy túlvilág, vagy mit tudom én… és egyszer… egyszer te is… - lehunyta a szemét, és görcsösen nyelt egyet, így kisegítettem.

- Ha egyszer én is meghalok… igen… mi lesz akkor? – nem nézett rám, így az álla alá nyúlva gyengéden felemeltem a fejét, és megvártam, míg a szemembe néz. – Mi lesz akkor?

- Az összes szerelmed ott fog várni rád… Melyiküket választod majd?

Lehunytam a szemem, ahogy az agyamba tolakodtak a képek, de végül újra kinyitottam, és Joe szemébe néztem.

- Egyiküket sem – ráztam meg a fejem.

- De miért? – nézett rám döbbenten.

- Azért, kedvesem – cirógattam meg az arcát -, mert ha bármelyiküket kiválasztanám, megszakadna a szívem a többiért. És most aludj! – álltam fel mellőle, és óvatosan hanyatt döntöttem az ágyban. Betakartam, majd odahajoltam hozzá egy gyengéd csókra, aztán vettem még egy reszketeg levegőt, és kijöttem a szobából.

Az éjszakai melankolikus hangulat egész másnap velünk maradt. Joe este a legszomorúbb számait játszotta, miközben én a már megszokott helyemen ültem a színpad hátulján. Katartikus élmény volt hallgatni, rengeteg érzést szabadított fel bennem aznap este. Egészen addig tudomást sem vettem a környezetemről, míg valaki oda nem jött hozzám, és óvatosan megérintette a vállam. Sam volt.

- Hello! – próbáltam rámosolyogni.

- Adam, minden rendben? – nézett rám aggódva.

- Persze – bólintottam rá. – John?

- Dolgozik – válaszolt Sam, de láttam rajta, hogy nem térítettem el az előző témájától. – Olyan szomorúak mindketten…

- Csak átbeszélgettük az éjszakát, és… ez megülte a lelkünket – vallottam be.

- De nincs baj, ugye?

- Nincs. Velünk minden rendben. Leülünk? – invitáltam egy közeli, üres asztalhoz. John rábólintott, így rendeltünk egy sört, és letelepedtünk.

- Miről beszélgettek, ami így betette a kaput? – fürkészett Sam. – Már, ha nem vagyok nagyon indiszkrét.

- Csak az életről – szegeztem a szemem a poharam tartalmára. – A világ nagy dolgairól.

- Ez még Joe-nak nem hiányzik, Adam – figyelmeztetett Sam. – Fél lábbal odaát volt, és ezt nem könnyű feldolgozni.

- Sok minden van ezen a világon, amit nem könnyű feldolgozni… elfogadni… De általában ő akar beszélni ezekről a dolgokról.

- Joe mennyivel idősebb önnél, Adam?

- Több, mint tíz évvel – hazudtam szemlesütve.

- Nem gondolja, hogy emiatt másképp gondolkodhat ezekről a dolgokról?

- Tudom, hogy másként gondolkodik, mint én – néztem fel a dokira. – De ezzel nincs semmi baj, amíg meg tudjuk beszélni.

- Ez igaz, de egy ilyen traumatikus élmény felszabadíthat olyan érzéseket…

- Sam, nyugi! – szakítottam félbe. – Tényleg nincs velünk semmi baj!

- Bocsánat, nem akartam tolakodó lenni – hajtotta le a fejét halványan elmosolyodva. – Tudja, nem tudom letenni a munkát a kórház kapujánál, és időnként az életben is túlaggódom a dolgokat. De hát én már csak ilyen vagyok. Néha Johnt is az őrületbe kergetem vele.

- Semmi baj! Jólesik, hogy aggódik értünk… nem sűrűn van részünk ilyesmiben.

- Tudom – bólintott rá.

- Elárulja nekem, hogy John mivel foglalkozik? Kevesen dolgoznak vasárnap este.

- John tűzoltó.

- Az kemény.

- Nekem mondja? Halálra aggódom magam miatta.

- Munka közben találkoztak?

- Én dolgoztam… ő pedig küzdött az életéért. Három törött borda, agyrázkódás, a bal keze megégett, füstmérgezést kapott… - emlékezett vissza lehunyt szemmel a doki.

- Ehhez képest szépen összerakta – néztem rá elismerően, mire kinyitotta a szemét, és rám nézett.

- Voltak pillanatai, mikor azt hittem, nincs remény… de valami nem engedte, hogy feladjam. Ennek már hat éve…

- Úgy tűnik, megérte a küzdelmet – mosolyogtam rá.

- Igen, meg – bólintott rá, majd belekortyolt a sörébe.

Joe ekkor döntött úgy, hogy tart egy kis szünetet, és odasétált hozzánk.

- Hello, doki. Csak így, szólóban?

- Ki kell használni a szabadság perceit – nevette el magát Sam, majd fürkészőn nézett Joe-ra. – Meg sem merem kérdezni, hogy van?

- Ne is! – telepedett le mellénk Joe. – Adamet már nagyjából sikerült leszoktatnom róla.

- Azért érezze magát letolva! – nézett rá szigorúan Sam egy pillanatra. – Túlhajtja magát.

- Még egy szó, és visszamegyek a színpadra! – cikázott Joe szeme kettőnk között. – A gitárom legalább nem cseszeget.

- Mindig ilyen? – nézett rám a doki.

- Hajaj, ez még a finomabb verzió – nevettem el magam, és mind a ketten velem nevettek.

Ahogy oldódott a hangulat, kellemesen elbeszélgettünk, de Joe egy fél óra múlva tényleg magunkra hagyott bennünket, és újra elfoglalta a helyét a színpadon.

- Tudja, hogy eleinte furcsa volt magukat együtt látni? – nézett rám tűnődve Sam.

- Miért?

- Mert annyira különböző két személyiség ön és Joe. És ahogy ön is mondta, Joe jóval idősebb…

- És ez kizáró ok?

- Természetesen nem – rázta meg a fejét. – De mégis, az első napokban többször bokán rúgtam magam, hogy ne képzelődjek.

- És most? Most mit gondol?

- Hogy öröm magukra nézni. Még akkor is, ha civakodnak.

Csak lesütöttem a szemem, és mosolyogtam a szavain. Jó volt ezt hallani… hogy nem csak én gondolom úgy, hogy a különbözőségek ellenére összeillünk Joe-val.

Egy kis ideig még tűnődve hallgattuk Joe-t, majd Sam elköszönt. Ahogy ment fel a lépcsőn, követtem a tekintetemmel, és arra gondoltam, hogy rájuk is öröm nézni. Boldogok együtt, és ez a lényeg.

A pillantásom visszatért Joe-ra, és elmosolyodtam. Néztem, ahogy játszik, és azon tűnődtem, vajon mi volt, ami először megfogott benne. Nem tudtam volna megmondani. Szerettem, úgy ahogy van, teljes egészében. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetünk, összemosolyogtunk, majd visszatelepedtem a színpad hátuljába, és lehunyt szemmel hallgattam tovább a zenét.

Azon tűnődtem, hogy ha néhány hónappal korábban valaki azt mondja nekem, hogy együtt lehetek azzal a férfival, akit szeretek, biztos elküldöm a fenébe. És tessék… egy álom valóra vált.

Aztán eszembe jutott a következő hétvége, és elmosolyodtam. Joe-ra bíztam a dolgot, és nagyon kíváncsi voltam, mit tervez, abban viszont biztos voltam, hogy egy csodálatos hétvége elé nézünk.

Végül éjfél körül nagy nehezen leimádkoztam a színpadról, de csak néhány ígéretért cserébe volt hajlandó velem tartani. Többek között további előlegekért a hétvégéből. Nevetve megcsóválta a fejem, és kitessékeltem a bárból.


	12. Chapter 12

A következő hét viszonylag eseménytelenül telt. Joe nem hozta szóba a közelgő hétvégét, gyanítottam nem azért, mert elfeledkezett róla, inkább azért, mert meglepetésnek szánja. Izgatta a fantáziámat, hogy vajon mire készül, de nem akartam elrontani az örömét, így nem faggattam.

Péntek reggel, mikor csörgött az ébresztő, nem túl nagy kedvvel rúgtam le magamról a takarót. Joe is felébredt mellettem, de mivel ő még lustálkodhatott, és amúgy is későn kerültünk ágyba, nem akartam nagyon felébreszteni. Csak adtam neki egy gyors puszit, és kelni akartam, de nem engedett el.

- Meddig is dolgozol ma? – nézett rám álmosan.

- Hatig lesz egy előadásom…

- A bizáncosoknak, tudom – mosolygott rám pimaszul. - Már jobban ismerem az órarendedet, mint te magad.

- Akkor mire fel a kérdés? – mosolyogtam rá.

- Hatra érted megyek.

- Hm… megnyújtjuk a hétvégét? – csillant fel a szemem. - Ez jól hangzik.

- Reméltem is. És nem szeretném, ha megint becsúszna egy olyan apró kis gikszer, mint a múltkor.

- Olyan bármikor, bárhol becsúszhat – sóhajtottam. - Hisz az úton-útfélen szembejövő kihívások úgy hozzátartoznak az életemhez, mint kutyához a farka.

- Tudom. De ezúttal megelőzzük a bajt, és érted megyek.

- Jól van, legyen – bólintottam rá. – Várni foglak! – mondtam, majd adtam neki egy gyengéd csókot, és magára hagytam.

Nap közben hazaugrottam néhány holmimért. Igaz, hogy Joe-val éltem, mióta hazajött a kórházból, de azért a holmim nagy része még mindig nálam volt. Összepakoltam néhány ruhát és egyéb apróságot a hétvégére, de közben azon mosolyogtam, hogy vajon egyáltalán szükség lesz-e rá. Megfordult a fejemben, hogy két teljes napig ki sem engedem Joe-t az ágyból. Talán csak ebédelni, de még ezt is meggondolom. Magamban jót kuncogtam ezen, majd fogtam a táskámat, és visszamentem az egyetemre.

Háromnegyed hatkor elzavartam a srácokat, akik csak azért nem húzták a szájukat, mert péntek este volt.

Pontban hatkor léptem ki az épületből, és Joe már ott volt. Beültem mellé a kocsiba, és várakozón néztem rá.

- Hova is megyünk?

- Nem, nem… ez meglepetés lesz – mosolygott.

- Akkor csak annyit árulj el… szeretni fogom? – kérdeztem gyanakodva.

- Remélem – sandított rám, majd beindította a kocsit, és elindultunk.

- Mikor érünk oda? – kérdeztem, mikor kikanyarodtunk a parkolóból.

- Legkésőbb éjfélre most is ott leszünk… Türelmetlen vagy?

- Ez nem a megfelelő szó – somolyogtam magamban.

- Methos, most a vezetésre szeretnék koncentrálni. Légy szíves, ne vond el a figyelmemet! – vigyorgott.

- Ezt majd még meggondolom – néztem rá tűnődve. – Lesznek az útnak romantikus, elhagyatott szakaszai.

- Methos… ha még sokáig húzod az agyam, egyszerűen hazaviszlek, és…

- És? – vigyorogtam rá.

- Majd meglátod.

Jó ideig csend borult ránk, Joe fenyegetése némileg beindította a fantáziámat. Hm… mit is csinálhatnánk, ha most szépen hazamennénk, és… Aztán mielőtt még hirtelen felindulásból valami olyasmit teszek, ami tényleg elvonja Joe figyelmét a vezetésről, másfele tereltem a gondolataimat. Csupán annak érdekében, hogy épségben odaérjünk, ahova készülünk.

Félúton lehettünk, legalábbis ahogy Joe lefestette, mikor tűnődve felé fordultam.

- Joe, állj meg!

Oldalra sandított, néhány másodpercig állta a pillantásom, majd lassan lefékezett, és megállt.

- Mi a baj? – fordult felém.

- Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy szeretnék vezetni – néztem rá elfojtva egy mosolyt.

- És emlékszel még? – húzta össze a szemét.

Állva a pillantását, tovább folytattam a kétértelmű évődést. – Vannak dolgok, amiket nem lehet elfelejteni.

- Szóval mostantól te vezetsz és én navigálok?

- Valami ilyesmire gondoltam. Persze, csak ha nem bánod.

- Átadom a kormányt – egyezett bele egy halvány mosollyal. – De arra megyünk, amerre én mondom – vetett rám egy kihívó pillantást.

- Ezért vagy te a navigátor. Mutatod az utat – vigyorogtam rá, mire kiszállt a kocsiból, és elindult a másik oldal fele. Én is kiszálltam, de becsuktam az ajtóm, és lazán nekitámaszkodva megvártam, míg odaér.

- Igen? – nézett rám fürkészőn, mikor nem mozdultam.

- Tűnődtem a megfelelő szón… a türelmetlen helyett.

- És mire jutottál?

- Arra, hogy nem vagyok türelmetlen… csak veszettül kívánlak – nyújtottam felé a kezem, és ahogy megfogta, magamhoz húztam egy csókra. Egy perccel később óvatosan fordítottam a helyzetünkön, és finoman a kocsihoz préselve csókoltam tovább.

- Methos, ezt nem itt kellene… - súgta rekedten, ahogy egy pillanatra hagytam levegőhöz jutni. – Legalább szálljunk be a kocsiba!

- Miért, a mókusok előtt is szégyellős vagy? – sandítottam a hátam mögött elterülő koromsötét erdőre.

- Bármikor jöhet erre valaki… - nézett rám valóban szégyellősen.

- Hm… - tűnődtem egy grimasszal. – Talán tényleg türelmetlen vagyok – mondtam, és újra megcsókoltam. Éreztem, hogy Joe halványan mosolyog, és meg is adta volna magát, ha nem tűnik fel egy fényszóró a messze távolban.

- Még egy ilyen önbeteljesítő jóslat, Joe Dawson, és nem állok jót magamért – engedtem el.

- És ezt milyen formában gondoltad?

- Ha ezt most kirészletezem, akkor megvárjuk, míg elmegy az a kocsi, és ott folytatjuk, ahol abbahagytuk – sandítottam rá, majd kinyitottam az ajtaját, és megvártam, míg beszáll, majd megkerültem a kocsit, és beültem a sofőrülésbe.

Próbáltam felidézni az emlékeimet a kocsijáról, és óvatosan elindulni, de nem jártam túl sok sikerrel. Első körben egy bakugrással lefullasztottam a motort. Joe lehajtott fejjel mosolygott.

- Nocsak, nocsak… csak nem kell egy kis segítség?

- Mindennemű segítséget szívesen fogadok – sandítottam rá.

- Érzéssel, Methos – fordult felém, majd lassan, érzékien végigsimított a combomon. – Ez a legfontosabb. Mindig csak érzéssel.

- Hát persze – bólintottam, nagyot nyelve, majd a következő próbálkozással lassan elindultam.

- Gyakorlat teszi a mestert – mosolygott továbbra is Joe.

- Ami azt illeti… a gyakorlat édeskevés adott esetben – civódtam vele. – Sokkal fontosabb az összhang… a harmónia és az együttműködés. És különben is… ha jó a sofőr… az mindent kompenzál.

- Te meg a szerénységed – forgatta meg a szemét Joe.

- Majd meglátod – vetettem rá egy kihívó pillantást.

- Csak nehogy az árokban kössünk ki – csóválta a fejét.

- Ne aggódj, nem viszlek tévútra – nyugtattam meg.

- Naná, hogy nem, hisz én mutatom az irányt.

Hasonló ugratásokkal telt el az út hátralévő része, bár késő éjszaka már kezdtünk kissé elálmosodni, így bevallom, örültem, hogy megérkeztünk.

Joe egy kisvárosi panzió előtt állított meg, és ahogy a múltkor, úgy most is mi ébresztettük a recepcióst. Kaptunk néhány furcsa pillantást, de a hosszú út túlságosan is lefárasztotta a fejünket ahhoz, hogy foglalkozzunk vele. Megkaptuk a kulcsunkat, és lassan felballagtunk a másodikra.

- Lassan éjfél… - néztem Joe-ra, majd odaléptem hozzá, kivettem a táskáját a kezéből, és lazán a hátam mögé dobtam. – Mit gondolsz, nagyon késő van már…

- Az attól függ, hogy mihez – hunyorított rám.

- Valami olyasmihez, amire már jó ideje vágyom… talán te is – léptem még közelebb hozzá, és újra csak a falhoz szögezve találta magát, és már le is simogattam róla a zakóját, és az egyik szék hátára dobtam.

- Milyen heves valaki – mosolygott rám.

- Ez még távol áll a hevestől – mondtam állva a pillantását. – Legalábbis az én olvasatomban – tettem hozzá, és szenvedélyesen megcsókoltam. Belenyögött a csókunkba, főleg, ahogy a kezem végigsiklott a mellkasán, majd lassan elkezdtem kigombolni az ingje gombjait.

A csókommal áttértem a nyakára, és a lassan felszabaduló vállára, miközben elmosolyodtam, mert az jutott eszembe, hogy valóban szenvedélyesebb vagyok, mint az első alkalommal, mikor együtt voltunk. De nem tehettem semmit. A vágy, ami elöntött, elsöprő volt, és ellenállhatatlan. Csókolni akartam a teste minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét, és a sóhajok, amiket sikerült előcsalnom belőle, csak újabb és újabb csókokra sarkalltak. Lefejtettem róla az inget, majd a pillantásommal és a tenyeremmel egyszerre simítottam végig a testét.

A kezem a fenekén állapodott meg, és ahogy összesimultunk, Joe lehunyta a szemét a rajta átfutó érzésektől. Szorosan magához ölelt, de néhány lélegzetvétellel később az egyik keze már a pólóm alá kíváncsiskodott. Ahogy végigsimította a gerincemet, már rajtam is végigfutott az a nagyon vágyott jóleső borzongás, és a csókommal visszataláltam az ajkához.

Nem sokkal később Joe megunta, hogy a pólóm folyton az útjában áll, így lefejtette rólam. Mivel ehhez a művelethez mindkét kezére szüksége volt, a botját a falhoz támasztotta, ami pár másodperc múlva hangos csattanással eldőlt. Utána fordult, de egy pillanatra sem akartam elengedni.

- Hagyd! Itt vagyok veled – súgtam neki, majd újra végigcsókoltam a nyakát, a mellkasát, amikor pedig rátaláltam a mellbimbójára, nyögve beletúrt a hajamba, és még közelebb húzott magához. Végül a jóleső sóhajai ellenére is tovább indultam lefele a testén. Csókjaimmal egyetlen aprócska felületet sem szerettem volna kihagyni. Időnként újra fékevesztetten csókoltam, és a sóhajaiból úgy tűnt, neki sincs ellenére ez a valóban heves ostrom, hisz, ahogy összesimultunk, éreztem vágyának nyilvánvaló bizonyítékát a nadrágjában domborodni.

Végül nem bírtam már tovább, és kioldottam az övét, majd mélyen a szemébe nézve őrjítően lassan lehúztam a cipzárját. Mindketten nehezen vettük a levegőt, ennek ellenére összeforrtunk egy újabb csókban, miközben a kezem rátalált arra a bizonyos testrészére, ami annyira vágyott már az érintésemre. Joe belenyögött a csókba, én pedig egészen gyengéden simogatni kezdtem. Amikor már úgy éreztem, hogy az érintésemtől is nehezen kap levegőt, megszakítottam a csókot, és újra végigcsókoltam a nyakát, majd lassan letérdeltem elé, és óvatosan megszabadítottam minden maradék ruhájától. Ahogy a szemébe néztem, kifejezetten boldoggá tett, hogy már csak egy egészen picit jött zavarba ettől a manővertől.

Már nem álltam fel, csókjaimmal a csípőjén barangoltam, és közben a fenekét simogattam, egyelőre kerülve az érzékeny részeket, hisz fel akartam csigázni, amennyire csak lehetett. Csak akkor érintettem meg a kőkemény férfiasságát, mikor már elemi erővel éreztem benne tombolni a vágyat. Finoman simogattam, de beleremegett ebbe az egyszerű érintésbe is. Halványan elmosolyodtam, ahogy hallgattam az el-elakadó légzését, érzékien végigcsókoltam a merevedését, majd a számba vettem, és kényeztetni kezdtem.

Innentől kezdve már nem volt megállás. Éreztem, ahogy a gyönyör egyre erőteljesebb hullámokban fut át a testén, és az elhaló sóhajai is arról tanúskodtak, hogy egyre közelebb ér a beteljesüléshez. Végül aztán nem bírta tovább, a testét görcsbe rántotta a gyönyör, és elélvezett.

Éreztem, ahogy elgyengült, és megingott, így felálltam és átöleltem. Gyengéden végigpusziltam az arcát, amíg visszatért a valóságba. Néhány másodpercig a szemembe nézett, majd a tekintete körbejárt a szobában, egy kis időre megállapodva az ágyon, mielőtt visszatalált hozzám.

- Irány az ágy? – kérdeztem halkan, egy halvány mosollyal.

- Igen – bólintott rá. – Pontosan arra akartalak navigálni.

- Akkor gyere! – nyújtottam felé a kezem.

- Methos… ez nekem így nem túlságosan stabil – nézett rám bizonytalanul, miközben a szeme a botja után kutatott. Nem tudtam, merre lehet, bár halványan rémlett valami, hogy hallottam koppanni a padlón, miközben mással voltunk elfoglalva, de most inkább valami más jutott eszembe.

- Elég stabil vagyok – mosolyogtam rá halványan. – Gyere! – nyújtottam felé a másik kezemet is. Egy másodpercre lehunyta a szemét, majd ahogy újra rám nézett, láttam benne az elszántságot. Lassan elindultunk, és óvatosan megtettük azt a néhány lépést, ami elválasztott bennünket az ágytól. Valóban, én is éreztem, hogy ez nem teljesen stabil, de jelen esetben szimbolikus jelentősege volt a dolognak, mindkettőnk számára. Ez a jelenet bizalomról szólt és támogatásról.

Mikor elértünk az ágyhoz, leültem a szélére, és őt is magam mellé húztam.

- Köszönöm, Joe – szorítottam meg a kezét.

- Te már régóta egy ilyen biztos támasz vagy nekem, csak nem vettem észre – hajtotta le a fejét.

- Nem ez a fontos – emeltem fel a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessek, majd magamhoz húztam, és megcsókoltam. – Én mindig itt voltam, és mindig itt is leszek neked… Amikor csak kell, amikor csak szeretnéd.

- Most már tudom – mosolyodott el szégyellősen, majd magához húzott, és olyan szenvedéllyel csókolt, ahogy talán még sosem. Egyetlen másodperc elég volt ahhoz, hogy elvesszek ebben az érzésben, az egész lényem feloldódjon a közelségében, a csókja ízében, az érintésében, ahogy a keze már vándorútra indult a testemen.

Sokkal bátrabban mozdult, mint első alkalommal, hisz pontosan tudta, minden simogatása milyen jólesik nekem. Ahogy hátrahajtottam a fejem, végigcsókolta a nyakam, majd szelíden hanyatt döntött az ágyon. Elmondhatatlanul jó érzés volt, ahogy végigcsókolta a mellkasom, és a hasam, miközben a keze is megállás nélkül cirógatott. Kimondhatatlanul vágytam már erre. A múltkor inkább csak rá helyeztem a hangsúlyt, hogy mindent megadhassak neki, de most kellett az, hogy érezhessem a csókjait, a simogatását, a szenvedélyét, amiről talán még ő maga sem tudott. Szinte elolvadtam a benne égő tűztől. Nem mondhatom, hogy nem számítottam rá, hisz sejtettem, hogy mélyen benne ott él a szenvedély, mégis csodálatos érzés volt érezni, ahogy mindezek a vágyak előtörnek a mélyből.

Néhány perccel később Joe megszabadított minden maradék ruhámtól, és ahogy egyik kezével mellettem támaszkodott, a másikkal gyengéden végigcirógatta az egész testemet. Csupán leheletnyi érintés volt, én mégis majd megőrültem tőle. Időnként a tekintetünk találkozott, és mélyen egymás szemébe néztünk, majd amikor már nem bírtam tovább, hogy én ne érinthessem őt, felültem, és szenvedélyesen megcsókoltam.

Ez a csók az ő simogatását is konkrétabbá tette, majd újra visszadöntött az ágyra, és végigcsókolta a testem. Égetett a csókja, és ahogy érzékenyebb területek fele tévedt, nagyot nyelve belemarkoltam az alattam lévő takaróba. Ahogy érzékien végigcsókolta a hasam, a keze lassan a férfiasságomra siklott, és én felnyögtem az érintésétől. Csodálatos érzés volt, ahogy simogatni kezdett, ahogy a keze finoman a merevedésemre kulcsolódott, a rajtam végigfutó gyönyörtől elakadt a lélegzetem.

Az ajka először csak óvatosan, próbaképpen érintette a büszkeségem, óvatosan végigpuszilva, de én már ettől kezdtem csillagokat látni. A görcsös szorításom a takarón szinte már fájdalmas volt, de még ezt sem éreztem a kéjtől, ami időről időre végigfutott rajtam. Amikor pedig a szájába vette a férfiasságom, már nem láttam, nem hallottam, csak érezni voltam képes. A gyönyört, amit az odaadó, forró szája okozott. Nem létezett semmi más, csak ő és én, és a gyönyör, ami oda-vissza cikázott a testemben, mígnem elérte a robbanáspontot, és vakító fénnyel szétrobbant bennem. Elsöprő volt, annyira, hogy néhány másodpercre minden kapcsolatomat elveszítettem a külvilággal. Levegő után kapkodtam, és próbáltam visszatalálni a jelenbe, de mégis, ki akartam élvezni minden pillanatát ennek a csodának.

- Methos… - feküdt mellém lassan Joe, és óvatosan megcirógatta az arcom. Mikor már képes voltam rá, lassan kinyitottam a szemem, és megfogtam a kezét.

- Csss… - súgtam neki, majd magamhoz húztam. – Várj!

- Én csak… - nézett még a szemembe egy kis ideig, majd elmosolyodott, és a vállamra hajtotta a fejét.

Pár perccel később tértem magamhoz valamelyest, és végigcirógattam a hátát.

- Le kéne tusolnunk – súgtam neki, de csak morgott valami olyasmit, hogy semmi kedve megmozdulni. – Ne akard, hogy drasztikus legyek! – csikiztem meg, mire mosolyogva felemelte a fejét.

- Jól van, jól van, megyek! – adta meg magát, de indulás előtt még odahajolt hozzám egy csókra. – Azért ne hidd, hogy csak te voltál türelmetlen! – mosolygott.

- Gyanítottam, hogy így van – súgtam neki, mikor elhúzódott, és elindult volna a fürdőbe.

- Methos… hol is hagytuk el a botom? – nézett rám egy halvány mosollyal, amiből ezer dolgot tudtam kiolvasni, de inkább úgy tettem, mint aki erősen a válaszon töri a fejét.

- Hm… lássuk csak… - ültem fel én is, majd mire észbe kapott volna, kapott egy puszit a nyakába, és vissza is értem a botjával.

- Köszönöm – mosolygott rám, és lehúzott magához egy futó csókra.

- Indíts fürödni! – cirógattam meg végül az arcát, és ezúttal szót fogadott. Csak néztem utána, és végtelenül boldog voltam.

Nem sokkal később Joe visszajött, és ahogy leült mellém, láttam rajta, hogy az út, az együttlétünk okozta édes fáradtság, és a meleg víz teljesen elbágyasztotta. És amúgy is már hajnali kettő fele járt az idő. Felültem én is, és odahajoltam hozzá egy röpke csókra.

- Bújj be az ágyba! – súgtam neki. – Pár perc, és jövök én is – ígértem, és elsiettem fürödni.

Ahogy álltam a zuhany alatt, megkísértett a gondolat, hogy szívesen beiktatnék egy közös pancsolást is Joe-val ebbe a két napba, de fogalmam sem volt, technikailag hogy tudnánk megoldani a dolgot. Épp elég nehézséget okozhat neki a fürdés, távol a megszokott, praktikusan kialakított környezetétől. Ennek ellenére nem hagyott nyugodni a gondolat, és csak akkor hessegettem el magamtól a csábító képeket, mikor már a testem is reagálni kezdett a gondolataimra. Elmosolyodtam, majd elzártam a vizet, és kényelmesen megtörölköztem.

Ahogy végeztem, visszatértem a szobába, és egy halvány mosollyal néztem Joe-t, aki már el is szunnyadt az ágyban. Gyorsan bebújtam mellé, és óvatosan átöleltem, de persze felébredt.

- Tudod, mint tűnődtem, miközben fürödtél? – nézett rám álmosan.

- Gondolom, elmondod – bújtam közelebb hozzá.

- Azon tűnődtem, hogy… nem szerettél volna… tovább lépni? Úgy értem… hogy… még tovább… szóval…

Felemeltem a fejem, és mosolyogva néztem rá. – Joe, nyugi! A mai este még csak a bemelegítés volt… bőven van még időnk… hogy felfedezzünk új világokat… – nyugtattam meg, majd hunyorítva eltűnődtem. – Úgy negyvennyolc óránk – vigyorogtam, mire megforgatta a szemét. Megfogtam a kezét, így a tekintete visszatalált hozzám. - Egy házat is fokozatosan építesz fel… szintről szintre. Attól lesz… stabil. És ha már itt tartunk, miért rontanánk ajtóstól a házba? Majd holnap. Vagy holnapután. Vagy hazafelé – mosolyogtam rá, és odahajoltam hozzá, hogy megcsókoljam. Éreztem, ahogy gondolatban megcsóválja a fejét erre az utolsó beszólásra, de oldani akartam a hangulatát. Némileg sikerült. – Aggaszt? – kérdeztem, mikor elhúzódtam tőle.

- Csak egy picit – vallotta be.

- Íme, a válasz a kérdésedre – csókoltam meg újra, majd megint elhelyezkedtem mellette, és átöleltem.

- Köszönöm, Methos – szorított magához.

- Mit is? – kérdeztem pimaszul.

- Ezt a csodálatos éjszakát – simogatta végig a hátam. – Azt, hogy vagy nekem.

- Én sokkal többet kapok tőled – súgtam neki, de csak egy picit mozdultam, hogy a nyakába csókoljak. – És hidd el, a holnap még csodálatosabb lesz!

Beleborzongott az ígéretbe, mire csak elmosolyodtam, és lassan elszunnyadtunk.


	13. Chapter 13

Másnap késő délelőtt Joe már ébren volt, mikor felébredtem. Mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy nyújtózkodom egyet, majd adott egy puszit.

- Azt hittem, már sosem ébredsz fel – súgta.

- Felébreszthettél volna, ha ennyire hiányzott a lökött szövegelésem – mosolyogtam rá álmosan.

- Hiányzott… de jó volt nézni, ahogy alszol. Olyan jó érzés.

- Tényleg? – húztam vissza magamhoz egy csókra.

- Tudod… - tűnődött egy perccel később -, ha valaki ezt mondta volna nekem egy évvel ezelőtt… hogy én veled leszek…

- Ez a gondolat már nekem is eszembe jutott… De az idők változnak, Joe… Mi is, az életünk is.

- Igen… de olyan nagy árat fizettünk érte – komolyodott el a tekintete.

- Tudod, szeretném hinni… - gondolkodtam el -, hogy… előbb-utóbb akkor is eljutottunk volna idáig, ha nem történnek ezek a dolgok. Hogy akkor is egymásra találtunk volna, ha nem érnek minket ekkora veszteségek.

- Talán. Talán igen… - tűnődött.

- Biztosan – bólintottam rá. – Amúgy, mi ez az elszontyolodott hangulat? – kerekedtem fölébe, mire megvillant a szeme, és elmosolyodott.

- Csak elvonási tüneteim vannak – simult a két keze a hátamra.

- Mitől is?

- A csókodtól.

- Ezen nagyon könnyen segíthetünk – sóhajtottam megkönnyebbülten, és mohón lecsaptam az ajkára.

Néhány pillanat alatt lángra lobbant a tegnap esti szenvedély a testünkben, és már fékevesztetten csókoltuk egymást. És ami még jobb volt, hogy csak egy alsónadrág volt mindkettőnkön, így semmi nem állt útjába annak, hogy a testünk zavartalanul összesimuljon. A takaró rejtekében pedig felettébb izgalmas volt felfedezni egymás testét.

Visszacsúsztam mellé, hogy tényleg mindenhol érinthessem, miközben egy pillanatra sem szakítottam meg a csókunkat. Közben persze ő sem tétlenkedett. Az egyik kezével a hajamba túrva húzott még közelebb magához, a másikkal a mellkasomat cirógatta.

Ahogy a kezem időnként a fenekére tévedt, éreztem a mozdulatain, hogy elbizonytalanodott, így egy halvány mosollyal fürkésztem az arcát.

- Mi a baj?

- Semmi… tényleg… - vágta rá túlságosan is gyorsan. – Csak elgondolkodtam azon… azon tűnődtem…

- Szép – néztem rá tettetett bosszúsággal. – Én itt a lelkemet kiteszem, neked pedig közben máshol jár a fejed.

- Methos, kérlek!

- Jól van… szóval min tűnődtél? – adtam meg magam.

- Azon, hogy… ha szeretnénk…

- Szeretnénk? – kérdeztem viszonylag komolyan, de rekedten a vágytól. Semmit sem szerettem volna, csak hogy végre egészen az enyém legyen, de ez nem csak az én döntésem volt. Anélkül is kielégülésre lelhetünk mindketten, de ettől függetlenül vágytam rá.

- Igen… Igen, szeretnénk – bólintott rá enyhén elpirulva, amitől csak még kívánatosabb volt. – De hogyha… nézd, Methos… tudod, hogy én nem vagyok… túlságosan tapasztalt… ezen a téren… még sosem csináltam ilyet… de… talán… szükségünk lenne…

Miközben dadogott, elfeküdtem mellette, és látható unalommal néztem rá, mire elfutotta a méreg.

- Te most állati jól szórakozol rajtam, igaz? – villant meg a szeme.

- Hajlamos vagy elfeledkezni arról, hogy most én vezetek – mosolyogtam rá szemtelenül. – És egy jó sofőr gondoskodik mindenről. Időben. Mindenről, hidd el! Neked csak az irányt miatt kell aggódnod.

- Túlaggódom a dolgot? – nézett rám bűntudatosan.

- Csak bízz bennem! – kértem. – Ahogy tegnap este is. Ha mutatod nekem az irányt, bárhova elviszlek, ahova csak szeretnéd.

- Rendben – bólintott rá, és visszahúzott magához egy csókra, és ezúttal tényleg úgy éreztem, hogy sikerült túljutnia az aggodalmain. Ennek ellenére nem akartam lerohanni. Szerettem volna felizgatni, amennyire csak lehetséges, és persze én is élveztem az együttlétünk minden egyes pillanatát.

Egy idő után már útban volt a takaró, és finoman szólva sem fáztunk már, így ledobtam az ágy mellé, hogy minden zavaró tényező nélkül kényeztethessük egymást. Nem sokkal később megszabadítottam Joe-t az egyetlen rajta lévő zavaró ruhadarabtól, és levettem a sajátomat is.

Ahogy már minden akadály nélkül simultunk össze, csók közben mindketten rátaláltunk a másik forrón lüktető férfiasságára. A rajtunk átfutó gyönyörtől belenyögtünk a csókba, és levegő után kaptunk. Csodálatos érzés volt Joe érintése, nagyon össze kellett szednem az akaraterőmet, ha ki akartam tartani addig, hogy véghezvihessük a terveinket. Éppen ezért egy idő után gyengéden elhúztam a kezét, és inkább vele foglalkoztam. Végigcsókoltam a testét, és ezúttal ő volt, aki időnként a takaróba markolt, hogy ne kiáltson fel hangosan a rajta átfutó csodás érzésektől, főleg, amikor csókjaimmal rátaláltam a büszkeségére, érzékien végignyaltam, majd a számmal kezdtem kényeztetni. Óvatosnak kellett lennem, hisz nála sem akartam idő előtt túlfeszíteni a húrt, mégis szerettem volna minden lehetséges gyönyörben részesíteni.

Közben, ő talán észre sem vette, lenyúltam az ágy mellett lévő táskába, és kivadásztam belőle azt a krémes tégelyt, amit pontosan erre az alkalomra hoztam magammal. Csak egy kézzel ügyeskedhettem vele, mert a másikkal még mindig a figyelmet követelő férfiasságát izgattam. Végül így is sikerült lecsavarnom a tetejét, és két ujjamat belemártva egy jó adagot merítettem belőle.

Próbáltam óvatosan és egyben érzékien közelíteni a célom fele, simogatva a feneke minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét, majd ahogy megközelítettem az annyira vágyott bejáratát, gondosan bekrémezve lassan belécsúsztattam egy ujjamat. Egy pillanatra megdermedt a furcsa, ismeretlen, talán kissé kellemetlen érzéstől, de szerettem volna elterelni a figyelmét minderről, a számmal visszatértem a férfiasságára, ő pedig néhány pillanattal később már újra rekedten sóhajtott a gyönyörtől. Kis idővel később még egy ujjamat bevontam a műveletbe, és közben rátaláltam a legérzékenyebb pontjára is. A meglepetéstől és az élvezettől egyszerre nyögött fel, én pedig halványan elmosolyodtam, ahogy néztem az arcán annyira nyilvánvaló gyönyört.

Amikor úgy éreztem, hogy kellőképpen előkészítettem a következő lépésre, és éreztem, hogy az ő testében is reszket a vágy a beteljesülésre, felemelkedtem hozzá, és ahogy lassan rám nézett, mélyen a szemébe néztem.

Már éppen megszólaltam volna, hogy megkérdezzem tényleg akarja-e, de megelőzött.

- Kívánlak – súgta rekedten, és nekem ez elég válasz volt a ki sem mondott kérdésemre. Egy röpke csók után elhelyezkedtem, majd miután a férfiasságomra is kentem egy adagot a krémből, nagyon lassan és óvatosan beléhatoltam.

Benne lenni csodálatos, elmondhatatlan érzés volt. Egy pillanatra lehunytam a szemem, és csak élveztem ezt a csodát. Aztán valahogy eljutott az agyamig, hogy neki most talán közel sem lehet ennyire jó, hisz elsőre a feszítő, kellemetlen érzés egyáltalán nem az előbbi kéjt idézi.

Ahogy kinyitottam a szemem, láttam, hogy összeszorítja a szemét. Próbáltam összeszedni a józan eszem utolsó morzsáit, hogy képes legyek rá figyelni, így odahajoltam hozzá, és megtámaszkodtam a válla két oldalán.

- Joe – súgtam neki – kérlek, nézz rám!

Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, de láttam benne, hogy ő nem igazán azt a kéjt érzi, amit én.

- Szeretlek! – súgtam a fülébe, és éreztem, ahogy a forró lélegzetem megborzongatja. – Te egy csoda vagy az életemben – mondtam, majd gyengéden végigpusziltam az arcát. – Bízz bennem, kérlek! Had vezesselek…

Csak rábólintott, és magához húzott egy csókra. Közben nagyon lassan mozdultam csak benne, eszemben sem volt további kellemetlen pillanatokat okozni neki. Egy egészen kis ideig még görcsös volt a csókja, de aztán lassan ellazult, és nem sokkal később, ahogy megtaláltam a testében azt a bizonyos pontot, már ő is élvezni kezdte a dolgot.

Továbbra is egy lassú, érzéki tempóban mozogtam, hisz el akartam nyújtani a dolgot, amennyire csak lehetett, főleg, hogy akkor már az ő arcán is azt a gyönyört láttam, amit én magam éreztem. Lehunyta a szemét, de az elakadó lélegzete arra sarkallt, hogy kicsit fokozzam a ritmust. Felnyögött, és kinyitotta a szemét. A tekintetünk egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott, majd lecsaptam az ajkára egy szenvedélyes csókra, miközben még tovább gyorsítottam. Végül már a csókot is megszakítottuk, hogy csak a testünkön hullámokban átcsapó kéjt érezzük, és egyre fokozódó ütemben hajszoljuk egymást a kielégülés felé. Tudtam, hogy az ilyen intenzív gyönyör nem tarthat sokáig, és valóban, nem sokkal később elérte a tetőpontját. Először Joe jutott el a csúcsra, de alig néhány másodperccel később én is követtem.

Ahogy elcsitult a testemben az extázis hulláma, levegőért kapkodva borultam Joe vállára, aki még maga sem igazán talált vissza a valóságba. Hosszú percek kellettek ahhoz, hogy a légzésünk visszanyerje a normális ütemét, majd óvatosan visszahúzódtam, és elfeküdtem Joe mellett.

- Egy tusolás? – kérdeztem suttogva Joe-t, de még ahhoz sem volt erőm, hogy kinyissam a szemem.

- Nem megyek sehova – rázta meg a fejét, és ahogy félig kinyitva a szemem rá sandítottam, láttam, hogy semmivel sincs jobb állapotban, mint én. Csak elmosolyodtam, majd újra lenyúltam a táskámba, majd előhalászva egy törölközőt, nagyjából letörölgettem magunkról a szeretkezésünk árulkodó nyomait, majd visszaheveredtem Joe mellé, és átöleltem.

Sokáig feküdtünk így, mozdulatlanul, talán órákig. Késő délután volt már, mikor megkordult a gyomrom.

- Ha jól hallom, itt valaki nagyon megéhezett – szólalt meg halkan Joe, de a nyűgös hangjából éreztem, hogy semmi kedve felkelni. Valahogy én is így voltam vele.

- Nekem nem árt, ha éhen halok – mosolyodtam el halványan. – De azért nem túl kellemes érzés.

- Volt már rá példa?

- Ezerféleképpen haltam már meg – tűnődtem el. – Hm… ez ötévenként egy. Nem is olyan rossz statisztika.

- Nem venném a lelkemre, ha rontanám a statisztikádat – emelte fel a fejét Joe, bár még mindig nehezére esett mozdulni. – Amúgy is haltál már meg miattam.

- Nem, nem miattad, érted. Nagy különbség – cirógattam meg az arcát. – Amúgy pedig a szívlövés csak egy másodpercig fáj. Éhen halni, vagy máglyahalált halni sokkal kellemetlenebb.

- Ha te mondod… - húzta el a száját, mire elnevettem magam.

- Nekem elhiheted! Te nem vagy éhes?

- Dehogynem – vont vállat. – Már több, mint egy napja nem ettünk.

- Hát, akkor bármilyen fájdalmas… ki kell bújnunk a csigaházunkból. Gyere, derítsük ki, hogy mit lehet enni a környéken!

- Késő van már ahhoz, hogy itt kapjunk valami ebédet.

- Akkor kimegyünk a városba – ültem fel az ágyban. – Bár kicsit hűvös lehet odakint – néztem ki az ablakon, és láttam, hogy kissé borongós idő van.

- Majd felöltözünk – nézett ki Joe is. Láttam rajta, hogy így még kevesebb kedve van kibújni az ágyból, de hát az éhség nagy úr, és talán tényleg nem fog ártani, ha kicsit levegőzünk is.

Szerencsénk volt, még ki tudtunk imádkozni némi ebédmaradékot a háziasszonyból, így csillapíthattuk az éhségünket, de utána úgy döntöttünk, hogy ha már kimásztunk az ágyból, sétálunk egyet a környéken.

Mivel a szállásunk a városka szélén állt, az erdő felé vezető széles ösvényt céloztuk be. Az út csak alig észrevehetően emelkedett, mi pedig szépen lassan besétáltunk a fák közé. Ahogy eltűntünk szem elől, lazán átkaroltam a vállát, mire Joe egy mosolyt villantott felém.

Csendben sétáltunk egészen addig, míg ki nem értünk egy sziklaszirtre. Eltűnődtem, hogy kocsival jöttünk-e fel ilyen magasra, hisz az alattunk elterülő táj elég mélyen volt, de aztán rájöttem, hogy a másik irányból közelítettük meg a várost. Volt egy hevenyészett korlát a szakadék peremén, de nem tűnt túl biztonságosnak, így nem mentünk túl közel hozzá. Volt egy lécekből eszkábált pad is, amiről a megfáradt turista gyönyörködhetett a kilátásban, de az sem tűnt olyannak, mint ami mindkettőnk súlyát elbírja. Így csak megálltunk néhány méterre a szakadéktól, majd Joe mögém lépett, és átölelt.

- Tetszik? – kérdezte a vállamra fektetve az állát.

- Nagyon szép környék – mosolyodtam el, miközben a tekintetem az alattunk elterülő tájon nyugodott. - Kár hogy már egyre kevesebb ilyen hely van. Régen az volt a ritka, ha találtál egy várost, ma az a ritka, hogy találsz egy ilyen érintetlen helyet.

- Nem szereted ezt a kort? – sandított rám.

- Megvan a jó és rossz oldala egyaránt, mint az összes többi kornak. De semmi különös bajom nincs vele – nyugtattam meg.

- És kedvenc helyed van? A múltkor egy hasonló helyre vittél… de gondolom, jártál sokkal szebb helyeken is.

- Sok gyönyörű hely van még a világon, nehéz lenne választani közöttük.

- Biztos van kedvenced - erősködött.

- Bejártam már a világot, Joe. Minden földrészen volt valami, ami megfogott. Dél-Amerikában Peru vadregényes tájai, India, Egyiptom, a Görög szigetvilág, Japán, Kína… mind páratlan és lélegzetelállító a maga nemében.

- És ha azt kérném, menjünk el valahova két-három hétre… persze csak miután nyertünk a lottón… hova vinnél?

- A kezedbe nyomnék egy földgömböt, hogy bökj rá egy pontra. Hova szeretnél eljutni?

- Nem is tudom… Görögországot megnézném… Egyiptomot is. Bár, a hagyományos szervezett utak rohanása nem nekem való.

- Más keretek között gondolkodtam – nyugtattam meg.

- Sejtettem – nevette el magát.

- Ha gondolod, jövő nyáron elmehetünk valahova egy hosszabb utazásra.

- Jövő nyár… jó ég… - sóhajtott, majd ellépett volna mögülem, de elkaptam a kezét, és nem engedtem el.

- Nem gondolkodtál még hosszú távon, igaz? – sandítottam hátra rá.

- Egyelőre élvezem a pillanatot – sóhajtott.

- Ezt a mondatot soha ne felejtsd el! – mondtam, miközben félig hátrafordulva adtam neki egy puszit. – De visszatérve a kérdésemre… furcsa, igaz? Belegondolni, hogy talán még jövő nyáron is együtt leszünk.

- Szeretlek, Methos – vonta szorosabbra az ölelését néhány pillanatra Joe. – És szeretném hinni, hogy együtt leszünk még a jövő nyáron, meg utána is, és utána is… De köztetek járva megtanultam, hogy nekem nem a jövő nyárban kell gondolkodnom, hanem a holnapban. A jövő nyár a ti perspektívátok.

Bármennyire is nem tetszett, be kellett látnom, hogy igaza van.

- Azért én szeretném, ha gondolkodnál a jövő nyár távlatában – fordultam meg az ölelésében. – Ugyanis én is szeretlek téged… és nem fogsz olyan könnyen megszabadulni tőlem. Még sok-sok nyáron át szeretnélek boldogítani – fenyegettem meg mosolyogva. – Gyere, próbáljuk ki, mit bír az a pad! – fogtam meg a kezét, mielőtt túlságosan is elérzékenyül.

- Te most komolyan a földről szeretnél összekaparni? – méregette gyanakodva a tákolmányt.

- Hát, bevallom őszintén, veled szerettem volna kipróbáltatni – ugrattam. – Én csak akkor ülök le, ha alattad nem omlik össze.

- Lenne szíved végignézni, mi?

- Azt mondják, az okos a más kárán tanul– vigyorogtam pimaszul, majd tényleg odavezettem, és leültettem. Aztán mögé léptem, és masszírozni kezdtem a vállát.

- Megint megkínzol, mint a múltkor? – kérdezte, miután felszisszent, ahogy egy fájó pontjára sikerült tapintanom.

- Nagyon fájt? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.

- Két napig nem bírtam felemelni a kezem – csóválta meg a fejét. – De hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy utána nem volt jobb.

- Na látod. Jól teszed, ha mindig hallgatsz rám. Ötezer év tapasztalata áll általam a rendelkezésedre.

- És az biztos, hogy minden esetben jó lesz nekem? – somolygott.

- Ezt ítéld meg te! – nevettem el magam, és adtam egy puszit a nyakába, majd tovább folytattam a kínzását.

Egy idő után magamban jót mulatva úgy döntöttem, hogy ideje abbahagyni, mielőtt még holnap mérges lesz rám, így megkerültem a padot, és óvatosan leültem mellé. Szerencsére elég stabilnak bizonyult, hogy elbírjon mindkettőnket.

- Nem fázol? – kérdeztem Joe-t. – Nem szeretném, ha megfáznál.

- Methos, kérlek! – nézett rám megforgatva a szemét. – Nem vagyok gyerek, tudok vigyázni magamra. És különben is… van nekem egy saját doktor bácsim, nem igaz?

- Ez igaz, de ha megfázol, és lázas leszel, annak nagyon komoly következményei lehetnek – mondtam félig komolyan, félig viccesen. – Sam megmondta, hogy most sokkal jobban kell vigyáznod magadra, mint korábban, hisz az immunrendszered nem olyan erős, mint volt, mert egy jelentős része kiesett a munkából. De ha ezzel nem is bírlak meghatni… ebben biztos voltam – tettem hozzá, mikor elhúzta a száját - gondolj arra, hogy betegen sok mindent nem lehet csinálni. Például nem lehet…

- Hm… mit is? – szakított félbe tűnődve. - Valahol azt olvastam, hogy a szeretkezés kifejezetten erősíti az immunrendszert – vetett rám egy kihívó pillantást.

- Akkor neked most felírom receptre – nevettem el magam.

- Tökéletes – dörzsölte össze a tenyerét. – Napi háromszor egyet étkezés után?

- Az talán elég lesz – öleltem magamhoz továbbra is nevetve. – De most menjünk vissza! Hamarosan sötétedni kezd, és még valami vacsoráról is gondoskodnunk kéne.

- Jól van, menjünk – adta meg magát, így felálltam, és felhúztam őt is, és elindultunk lefele az ösvényen.

Nem messze a panziótól találtunk egy kis éttermet, ahol megvacsoráztunk, és megittunk néhány sört, miközben Joe az utazásaimról faggatott. Valóban bejártam a világot, így volt miről mesélnem neki. Hisz minden kor, minden hely egyedi, más… végül megegyeztünk abban, hogy minden évben kiválasztunk egy helyet, ahol nyáron eltöltünk egy kis időt, és közben mesélek majd a régi dolgokról.

Mindig is szerette, ha mesélek, bár időnként ebből heves viták kerekedtek, hisz ő is rajongott a történelemért, és a könyvekben néha mást olvasott, mint amit én állítottam. Nem volt ez csoda, hisz mint ahogy azt előszeretettel hangoztatom, a történelmet a győztesek írják, a saját szájízük szerint, én viszont a legtöbb eseménynél ott voltam, pontosan tudom, mi zajlott, és Joe azon kevesek közé tartozik, akinek mindig az igazságot mondom el, és nem az azóta hivatalossá vált verziót. Ez alkalommal a Görög történelem és filozófia egyes részein vitáztunk, és úgy belemerültünk, hogy záráskor dobtak ki bennünket az étteremből.

Mikor visszaértünk a panzióba, eldőltünk az ágyon, és Joe csak hosszas imádkozásra volt hajlandó elmenni tusolni. A fürdőajtóból még visszanézett, és azzal az imádnivaló szégyellős mosolyával sütötte le a szemét, mikor látta a szememben, hogy legszívesebben utána mennék. Valóban nehéz volt megállni, de aztán beláttam, hogy ezt a lehetőséget jobb, ha meghagyom otthonra, ahol amúgy is biztosabban, stabilabban mozog.

Mikor végzett, váltottunk egy puszit, és én is gyorsan letusoltam, majd bebújtam mellé az ágyba. Láttam rajta, hogy valamin töri a fejét, de nem akartam már első nap a végletekig kimeríteni. - Aludjunk egy kicsit! – súgtam neki egy gyengéd csók után.

- De csak egy kicsit! – sandított rám.

- Én is így gondoltam – nevettem el magam. – Sosem tudok betelni veled. Ezt akár fenyegetésnek is veheted.

- Nem ijedek meg tőled – nevetett velem. – Sőt ez esetben tetszik, hogy olyan telhetetlen vagy.

- És önző, és számító, és…

- Nem is vagy önző – húzta el a száját. – Ne mondj rosszat magadról!

- Hisz ismersz – vontam vállat.

- Pont ezért. De most aludjunk… annál előbb reggel lesz – nézett rám egy kihívó pillantással.

Egy pillanatra elszorult a szívem a gondolattól, hogy siettetjük az időt, de aztán elhessegettem a szívszorító érzést, és egy halvány mosollyal rábólintottam. Elhelyezkedtünk, és bár elég nehéz volt megállni, hogy a kezem önálló útra induljon, egy idő után elszunnyadtunk.


	14. Chapter 14

Másnap délelőtt arra ébredtem, hogy Joe finoman végigcsókolta a nyakam. Csikis volt, így elmosolyodtam, de egy kicsit élveztem ezt az óvatos, de érzéki érintést, majd megkerestem a száját, és megcsókoltam.

- Hm… minden nap el tudnám viselni ezt az ébresztést. Mivel érdemeltem ki? – kérdeztem, miközben fordítottam a helyzetünkön, és megtámaszkodva a két válla mellett mosolyogva néztem a szemébe.

- Csupán ma nem bírtam kivárni, míg felébredsz.

- Szeretem a türelmetlenséged – nevettem el magam, majd újra lepecsételtem a száját egy csókkal.

Csók közben eszembe jutott valami, és elmosolyodtam.

- Azon tűnődtem… - súgtam neki mosolyogva, csak hogy visszautaljak az ő tegnap reggeli dadogására, mire ő is elmosolyodott, és egy picit el is pirult. – Szóval arra gondoltam…

- Methos, ne cikizz! – kérte lesütött szemmel.

- Eszemben sincs – nyugtattam meg, egy puszi kíséretében.

- Szóval mire gondoltál?- nézett rám újra.

- Arra, hogy ha már voltál olyan vakmerő… hogy felébressz, vajon a bátorságod kitart-e addig, hogy kivedd a kezemből a kormányt, és ezúttal te vezess bennünket.

- Ezt úgy érted…

- Pontosan úgy értem – bólintottam rá egy halvány mosollyal.

- Nem tudom… hogy elég bátor vagyok-e ehhez…

- És ha navigálok? – csókoltam a nyakába. - Mutatom az irányt…

- Akkor is kínos lenne, ha elbénáznám – jött zavarba, pedig erre már rég nem volt példa.

- Jaj, te bolond – csóváltam meg a fejem, és adtam neki egy puszit. – Hát még mindig úgy érzed, vizsgázol előttem? Kívánlak! Érezni akarlak! És szó sincs bénázásról… Vagy azt érzed a sóhajaimban, hogy a hibát keresem benned?

- Nem, dehogy – mosolyodott el halványan, de láttam, hogy valamin tűnődik közben.

- Min gondolkodsz?

- Ezt bízd rám – sütötte le a szemét, és megint elpirult egy kicsit.

- Elmondhatnád… tudod, milyen kíváncsi természet vagyok.

- Nem, ezt most nem – sandított fel rám végre mosolyogva. – Csak elgondolkodtam a lehetőségen.

- Ez már izgalmasan hangzik – ugrattam, és egy szenvedélyes csókkal véget vetettem a tanakodásnak.

A csókjából hamarosan eltűnt a tűnődés, sikerült elvonnom a figyelmét a hogyanról, és már éreztem felébredni benne is a vágyat. Ez alkalommal nem sokáig tűrtük a takaró alkalmatlankodását, hamar a földön találta magát. Újra felfedeztük egymás testét, amit napról napra egyre jobban megismertünk, így, felfedezve a másik testének érzékeny pontjait, még több gyönyört szerezve tudtuk szeretni a másikat, Joe pedig egyre bátrabb lett, amit én örömmel fogadtam.

Végigcsókolta a testem, elidőzve a nyakamnál, ami számomra különösen erotikus volt.

Az egy szem alsónadrág, amiben aludtunk, hamarosan a padlón kötött ki, a takaró mellett. Egyszerűen bosszantó volt, ahogy az utunkba állt, és nem tudtuk egymást zavartalanul kényeztetni. A szobát megtöltöttük az elhaló sóhajaink hangjával, de ebben mégis benne volt a várakozás arra a csodára, ami a végén várt ránk.

Mikor már a végletekig feszítettük a húrt, elővadásztam a tegnapi krémet, és Joe kezébe nyomtam.

- Nem fogod elbénázni – súgtam neki, ahogy láttam a megilletődöttséget a szemében. – Higgy nekem! Csodálatos lesz.

- Ezt az ősi bölcsességed mondatja veled? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal.

- Hát persze – bólintottam rá, és magamhoz húztam egy szenvedélyes csókra. Közben közös erővel lecsavartuk a tégely tetejét, majd egy bíztató mosollyal elfeküdtem az ágyon.

Joe jó tanítványnak bizonyult, nagyon jól ráérzett arra, hogy elterelje a figyelmemet. Újra végigcsókolta a testem, és én már csillagokat láttam a gyönyörtől, ahogy a szájával kényeztette a férfiasságomat, így egy pillanatig sem éreztem kellemetlennek, ahogy az egyik ujját belém csúsztatta. Gondosan előkészített a következő lépésre, és némi segítséggel a legérzékenyebb pontomra is rátalált. Ekkor már úgy éreztem, valóban megőrülök, ha nem érezhetem őt magamban.

- Joe, kérlek, tedd meg! – kértem rekedten suttogva, mert a hangomat már végképp elvette a vágy. Egy halvány mosollyal felnézett rám, és rábólintott. Elhelyezkedett a két lábam között, és nagyon lassan belém hatolt.

Lehunytam a szemem, és csak élveztem a régen várt, csodás érzést. Ahogy mozdult bennem, hangosan felnyögtem a csodálatos érzéstől, ami átfutott rajtam. Olyan rég nem érezhettem már ezt, és olyan nagyon vágytam rá, hogy vele élhessem át, hogy az elmondhatatlan.

Ahogy felnéztem rá, láttam, hogy ő is érzi a gyönyört, de azt is láttam, hogy ebben a pózban nem fogja végig bírni. Kényelmetlen neki, és ahogy ő szokta mondani, nem stabil.

- Joe… - igyekeztem néhány értelmes szót kinyögni, de ahogy éppen akkor mozdult, elakadt a lélegzetem. – Joe… - próbáltam összeszedni valamennyit a józan eszemből, és lassan ő is megadta magát a hangomnak. Közelebb hajolt hozzám, és lesütötte a szemét.

- Mégiscsak elbénáztam? – sandított rám, és imádnivaló volt a félénkség a szemében. Szerettem volna magamhoz húzni, és olyan szenvedéllyel csókolni, ami felperzseli az aggodalmait, de akkor végképp kibillentettem volna az egyensúlyából.

- Szó sincs ilyesmiről! – simult a kezem a hátára, majd az egyik lesiklott a csípőjére, és óvatosan közelebb húzzam magamhoz. – Csodálatos érzés egyesülni veled… Elmondhatatlan - súgtam vággyal telt hangon. - De ez arról szól, hogy mindkettőnknek jó legyen. Neked éppúgy, mint nekem. És neked ez így kényelmetlen, nem igaz?

- Kicsit – ismerte be.

- Akkor próbáljunk valami mást! – húztam magamhoz egy csókra, majd mikor elengedtem, finoman visszahúzódott, és várakozón nézett rám.

- Mire gondoltál?

- Hm… lássuk csak – tűnődtem el mosolyogva. Az oldalamra feküdtem mellette, háttal neki, és mögém húztam. – Igen, ez így tökéletes lesz – mondtam, majd felnyögtem, ahogy éreztem lassan újra belém csúszni. Az, hogy hallottam az ő lélegzetét is elakadni, meggyőzött arról, hogy így már valóban minden tökéletes lehet, és végre igazán átadhatom magam a fizikai gyönyörnek.

Joe keze a csípőmön nyugodott, de mivel eszméletlenül vágytam az érintésére, a férfiasságomhoz vezettem. Ahogy finoman rákulcsolódott a keze, és közben egy érzékien lassú tempóban mozgott bennem, olyan gyönyört idézett elő bennem, hogy úgy éreztem, másodperceken belül felperzsel. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ezt nem fogom egy percnél tovább bírni, pedig semmit sem szerettem volna, mint az örökkévalóságig elnyújtani ezt a fantasztikus érzést.

Próbáltam uralkodni magamon, de ahogy kissé fokozta a tempót, képtelenség volt visszatartani az orgazmus mindent elsöprő hullámát, ahogy átcsapott rajtam, teljesen megsemmisültem. Azt még érzékeltem, hogy néhány másodperccel később Joe is követ, aztán már csak a gyönyört voltam képes érezni, ahogy görcsbe rántja a testem, és minden mást kiszorít a tudatomból.

Ahogy lassan kapcsolatot találtam a külvilággal, éreztem, hogy Joe szorosan magához ölel, és levegőért kapkod, ahogy én is. Óvatosan visszahúzódott belőlem, de ennél többet még képtelenek lettünk volna mozdulni, csak harcoltunk az éltető oxigénért.

Egy perccel később, ahogy a lélegzetem megközelítette a normális ritmust, megfordultam Joe fele. Cirógattam az arcát, és megcsókoltam.

- Ez csodás volt – súgtam neki, mire még mindig picit szégyellősen elmosolyodott.

- Nekem is.

Magamhoz húztam, és átöleltem, csak néhány perccel később húzódtam el tőle egy picit, hogy lássam az arcát.

- Elmesélek neked valamit… - mondtam halkan. – Bár lehet, hogy ezt nem most kellene, csak eszembe jutott.

- Mondd csak – nézett rám.

- Emlékszel még, hogy miért keresett meg engem MacLeod először?

Egy sötét felhő futott át a homlokán, és én nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy Mac említése, vagy az a bizonyos nem túl kellemes régi emlék okozta. Végül bólintott. – Kalas miatt. Én küldtem hozzád, csak akkor még nem… hozzád, hanem Adam Piersonhoz.

- Így van. Kalas engem akart, és meg is próbált megölni. Nagyon kis híja volt, hogy sikerül neki. Aznap este elmentem Machez. Elmondta, miért?

- Azt mondta… azt akartad, hogy öljön meg.

- Igen, pontosan így volt – ismertem be, de én sem szívesen emlékeztem arra az estére. Akkor nem láttam más megoldást, de az egy egészen más helyzet volt.

- De… miért?

- Mert esélyem sem volt Kalas ellen. És ha ő öl meg engem… szinte legyőzhetetlen lett volna. Ezt nem kockáztathattam.

- Szándékosan hibáztál, hogy Duncan megöljön.

- Igen – sóhajtottam. – De nem tette.

- Szerencsére.

- Igen, szerencsére – sütöttem le a szemem egy halvány mosollyal. – És azt kérdezte tőlem, miért adom fel ilyen könnyen? Hogy miért ő öljön meg engem, és nem én őt? Hisz a végeredmény ugyanaz, a kettőnk ereje és tudása összeadódik.

- És miért?

- Azt mondtam neki, hogy csak annak van esélye legyőzni Kalast, akiben él a szenvedély… akinek van miért harcolni, aki tud intenzíven érezni… szeretni és gyűlölni… akiben ég a tűz. Bennem akkor nem égett. Abban az időben csak léteztem… de nem éltem… időről időre megtörténik, hogy kialszik bennem a láng. Csak parázslik bennem az élet a hamu alatt.

- Miért mondod ezt most el nekem? – fogta meg a kezem.

- Mert szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy hála neked újra élek. Hogy fellobbantottad bennem azt a tüzet, és lángol.

- Örülök, ha így van. Neked élned kell… csupa nagybetűvel élni…

- Talán… de ehhez kell cél, kell… valami, ami értelmet ad az életemnek. Valami, ami azt érezteti velem, hogy én is ember vagyok… tele vágyakkal, tervekkel. És te mindezt megadod nekem… és még jóval többet is.

- Te is előhoztál belőlem olyan érzéseket, amiknek még a létezéséről sem volt tudomásom – mosolygott rám. - Sosem hittem volna, hogy én még lehetek olyan szerelmes, mint egy kamasz.

- Szerelembe esni sosem késő – mondtam, és megcsókoltam, majd egymást átölelve heverésztünk még egy kicsit.

Jócskán elmúlt már dél, mikor lementünk ebédelni, és utána már csak összepakolni mentünk vissza a szobánkba. Mikor már minden holminkat bepakoltuk a táskánkba, éreztem magamon Joe fürkésző pillantását.

- Hallgatlak – sandítottam rá.

- Csak azon tűnődtem el, hogy otthon is tudnánk ilyen szenvedélyesek lenni, vagy ahhoz feltétlenül ki kell mozdulnunk valahova?

- Nem, nem hinném – mosolyogtam rá, majd egy kicsit elkomolyodtam. – A szememre veted, hogy nem támadtalak le, míg beteg voltál? Míg meg nem gyógyultál teljesen?

- Tudom, hogy csak rám akarsz vigyázni…

- Joe… olyan törékeny vagy… olyan törékenyek az emberek… Miért tennék még én is rá egy lapáttal? Butaság lenne… és még saját magam ellen is dolgoznék vele - fordultam felé.

- Ez vele jár – vont vállat. – De nem gondolod, hogy ezzel megfosztottál bennünket bizonyos lehetőségektől?

- Mondjuk egy felszakadt belső varrattól, ami miatt újra a műtőben kötsz ki? Ha egyáltalán időben észreveszem… – néztem rá szigorúan. – Joe, ezt az időt ki kellett várnunk! És most már végtelen lehetőségek állnak előttünk. Lesz időnk bepótolni ezt a néhány hetet. Így megfelel? – vált kihívóvá a pillantásom.

- Szavadon foglak – bólintott rá.

- Mondjuk hazafele? – kérdeztem pimaszul.

- Methos! – forgatta meg a szemét. Valamiért nem tetszett neki az autós verzió, és én egy sóhajjal beletörődtem. Pedig volt benne fantázia…

- Jól van – csóváltam meg a fejem. – Induljunk haza! Hosszú az út.

- Mehetünk – egyezett bele, így összeszedtük a cókmókunkat, kijelentkeztünk, és kisétáltunk a házból.

- Vezetsz? – nyújtotta felém a kulcsot.

- Ha megengeded, szívesen – vettem át.

- Hát persze - bólintott rá. – De nem feledd, mindig…

- …csak érzéssel – fejeztük be együtt a mondatot, és összenevettünk. – Nem felejtem el.

Pimasz pillantással méregetett, miközben beszálltunk, és magamban megcsóváltam a fejem, hogy vajon ellen tudok-e állni a kísértésnek, ha útközben végig így húzzuk egymás agyát.

Szerencsére inkább hétköznapi dolgok felé fordult a csevegés, az otthoni dolgokról, a munkánkról beszélgettünk jó darabig.

Egy ideig hallgattunk, majd Joe finoman a combomra tette a kezét, és simogatni kezdett.

- Ha ezt nem hagyod abba, vagy beviszlek az erdőbe, vagy az árokban kötünk ki – sandítottam rá mosolyogva. Nem nézett rám, csak pimaszul mosolygott.

- Ahogy akarod – húztam össze a szemem, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal behúztam a kocsit egy jobboldalon felbukkanó földútra, és egy ötven méterrel beljebb megálltam, és leállítottam a motort. Továbbra is hunyorítva néztem rá, majd odahajoltam hozzá, és megcsókoltam.

- Úgy látom, szeretsz a tűzzel játszani – súgtam neki.

- Ha már sikerült felébresztenem benned, szeretném továbbra is életben tartani.

- Ez dicséretes – csaptam le újra a szájára.

Hosszú ideig csókoltuk egymást, de akkor, alig pár órával a délelőtti csoda után a vágy nem kifejezetten a végső kielégülés irányába hajtott minket, csupán arra, hogy érintsük, csókoljuk egymást. Csak élveztem a csókja ízét, és az ölelését, és amikor kifulladtunk, csak öleltük egymást szorosan, mintha örökre így szeretnék összeforrni. Egy pillanatra átfutott rajtam, hogy a hátsó ülésen kényelmesebb lenne, de végül nem mozdultam. Egy órával később adtam egy puszit a halántékára, és nagy nehezen megmozdultam.

- Mennünk kéne tovább…

- Mehetünk – húzódott el sóhajtva. – De nem ígérem, hogy tudok uralkodni magamon.

- Lesz még néhány romantikus bekötőút az út mentén – nevettem el magam, majd beindítottam a kocsit.

Végül sikerült további kitérő nélkül hazaérni, de mivel későre járt az idő, egy gyors tusolás után ágyba bújtunk, és némi gyengéd civódás után álomba merültünk.


	15. Chapter 15

Másnap este csak későn értem a bárba, egy rakás dolgom volt az egyetemen, és még a srácok dolgozatainak egy részét is ki akartam ma javítani, hisz a jövő hétre ígértem nekik eredményt. Az írásaikon láttam, hogy sikerült velük megszerettetnem azt a korszakot, de azért néha jót mosolyogtam, egyesek mennyire nem folyamatában látják az eseményeket. Elmosolyodtam, ahogy eszembe jutott, hogy Darius hogy csóválná a fejét azon, hogy mekkora logikai bakugrások vannak az elgondolásaikban. Én már azzal elégedett voltam, ha a tényeket egymás mellé tudják pakolni, és nem vártam, hogy azon filozofáljanak, hogy mit miért csináltunk.

Kilenc előtt nem sokkal untam meg, és Joe után indultam.

- Hello Adam! – intett Frank már messziről. Úgy tűnt határozottan jó kedve van, ami nem is csoda, hisz mindig is eléggé befolyásolta Joe hangulata. Ha nyitás előtt a főnök morgolódott vele valamiért, akkor ő maga is egész éjjel morgós volt, de ha viccelődtek, akkor Franket is kenyérre lehetett kenni, és nem volt vendég, aki kihozta volna a sodrából, pedig időnként akadtak fura figurák. Emiatt akár még féltékeny is lehettem volna rá, ha nem tudtam volna, hogy mennyire imádja a feleségét, és a gyerekeit. És most csak azt jelezte számomra, hogy Joe reggeli jókedve egész nap kitartott, és ennek örültem. A hétvégén teljesen feltöltődtünk energiával és jókedvvel, és szerettem volna, ha ez jó darabig ki is tart.

- Hello Frank! Adsz egy sört?

- Persze – bólintott rá, de már az előtt nyúlt érte, hogy megszólaltam volna.

- Mi újság? – kérdeztem, miután kortyoltam egyet.

- Kész bolondokháza van ma – csóválta meg a fejét. – Egy órája még nem volt szabad asztal – pillantott körbe a helyiségen, ahol most sem nagyon volt egy talpalatnyi szabad hely.

- Még szerencse, hogy nekem bérelt helyem van – kacsintottam rá, majd odasétáltam a színpadhoz, és letelepedtem a szokásos helyemre, és a falnak döntöttem a hátam.

Joe hátrapillantott rám, összemosolyogtunk, de aztán inkább a gitárjával foglalkozott.

Egy fél óra múlva bukkant fel Sam. Néhány szót váltott Frankkel a pultnál, vetett egy pillantást a sebére, ami hála neki már majdnem teljesen begyógyult, majd egy pohár sörrel a kezében odasétált hozzám.

- Hello! – álltam fel, hogy üdvözöljem. – Ismét csak szólóban?

- Csak egy darabig – szorította meg a kezem. – John nappalos volt, de felhívott egy órája, hogy befutott nekik egy hívás, és késni fog. Azt mondta, inkább találkozzunk itt. Amint végeznek, jön.

- Remek. Nincs kedve leülni? – pillantottam egy éppen felszabaduló asztal fele.

- Egy feltétellel – sandított rám. – Tegeződjünk, Adam! Jó ideje ismerjük már egymást, és kemény csatát vívtunk meg együtt.

- Örömmel – bólintottam rá, majd letelepedtünk.

- Meg sem kell kérdeznem, hogy vagytok – mosolygott rám Sam. – Ragyogtok mindketten, mintha ki lennétek cserélve. Van ennek valami köze ahhoz, hogy nem voltatok itt hétvégén? – vigyorgott.

- Csak kicsit lazítottunk – vontam vállat. – Ránk fért.

- Ez tény. Gyakrabban kimozdíthatnád – pillantott Joe-ra.

- Ne hidd, hogy az olyan könnyű – csóváltam meg a fejem nevetve. - Joe makacs, mint az öszvér, és határozott elképzelései vannak arról, hogy akarja élni az életét. Bár… vannak eszközeim, amivel meg tudom győzni az igazamról.

- Ebben biztos voltam – somolygott. – Ti régóta vagytok együtt?

Megráztam a fejem. – Nagyon régóta ismerjük egymást, de… igazából csak nem sokkal a balesete előtt jöttünk össze. Elvesztegettünk egy csomó időt – sóhajtottam.

- Azt hiszem, azt tettétek, amit helyesnek gondoltatok – nézett rám szelíden Sam.

- Igazad van – bólintottam rá. – Utólag könnyű okoskodni, de a helyzet egész mostanáig nem volt megfelelő ahhoz, hogy közelebb kerüljünk egymáshoz.

Joe éppen befejezte a számot, amit játszott, majd letette a gitárját, és odasétált hozzánk.

- Hello, Doki! – nyújtott kezet Samnek. – Tudja, mint tűnődtem?

- Úgyis elmondja – szorította meg a kezét Sam.

- Szóval… tudom, hogy az orvosom volt, meg minden… de mivel én vagyok az idősebb… szóval nem lenne kedve tegeződni?

Összenevettünk Sammel, mire Joe csípőre tette a kezét.

- Szóval megelőztetek… gyönyörű – bosszankodott, miközben letelepedett mellénk.

- Hogy érzed magad, Joe? – tette fel a szokásos szakmai kérdést Sam, mire Joe szúrósan nézett rá. Behúzta a nyakát, és rám sandított. – Tudom, tudom, csak semmi munka – nézett aztán vissza Joe-ra. – De azért elmondhatod.

- Jobb vagyok, mint új koromban.

- Ez gondolom csak kisebb részben köszönhető nekem… - húzta el a száját nevetve a doki.

- Ne vedd a lelkedre! – vont vállat Joe.

- Eszemben sincs – vigyorgott tovább Sam, és mi is csatlakoztunk hozzá. – Hétvégén hiányoltuk a hangod – nézett Joe-ra. – Nélküled azért nem ugyanolyan ez a hely. Jók a srácok is, meg minden, de… a nyomodba sem érnek. Valahogy nem tudják átadni azt az igazi blue hangulatot.

- Még néhány ilyen bók, és te leszel a kedvenc vendégem – hajtott fejet Joe a dicséretre, mire kapott tőlem egy kihívó pillantást. – Na jó, a második kedvenc vendégem – kacsintott rám.

Még egy tíz percig ugrattuk egymást, mikor John is megérkezett. Csak én ültem úgy, hogy láttam belépni, de már az első pillantásra is átjött, hogy kemény napja volt, legalábbis ez az utolsó két óra durva lehetett. Nem is annyira az arcán láttam, mint a szemében, hogy elég szörnyű dolgokat láthatott. Kemény munkája volt, nem volt meglepő, ha időnként padlóra kerül, még akkor is, ha komoly fizikai sérülés csak ritkán éri. Épp elég látni a dolgokat, amiket ő lát. Most beesett vállakkal lépett be, mintha az egész világ súlya nyomasztaná.

Odasétált hozzánk, majd miután mindannyiunkkal kezet fogott, letelepedett az egyetlen üres székre. Sam csak a karját érintette meg egy pillanatra.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte, de John csak megrázta a fejét. – Hazamenjünk?

- Nem… inkább tereljétek el a figyelmem – erőltetett egy halvány mosolyt az arcára. – Mi van veletek? – nézett ránk. – Hol jártatok a hétvégén?

John kérdés nélkül is letegezett bennünket, amiből gyanítottam, ők egymás között beszéltek már erről, csak most a lelkivilága nem volt éppen udvariasságra állítva. Nem vetettük a szemére.

- Kicsit kiruccantunk – nézett rá tűnődve Joe, majd fogott egy poháralátétet, néhány információt felírt rá, és átadta Johnnak. – Talán a te lelkednek is jót tenne.

- Kösz. Alkalomadtán majd sort kerítünk rá. Lehet, hogy a következő hétvégén nekünk is le kéne lépni. Bár… nekünk azért nehezebb időpontot egyeztetni. Én szabad leszek most hétvégén, de… - nézett a párjára – Te ügyelsz, igaz? Szombaton biztos. Jövő hétvégén meg én dolgozom.

- Megoldjuk – vont vállat Sam. – Ha van kedved… megpróbálok elszabadulni. És nem kell ragaszkodnunk a hétvégéhez. Ha lesz két szabadnapunk, mehetünk.

- Beszéljünk még róla – sóhajtott John.

Mindenáron felejteni akart, ezt láttam a szemén, de tudtam, ez addig nem sikerülhet neki, míg meg nem szabadul attól a tehertől, ami most a vállát nyomja. Magamban megcsóváltam a fejem, majd felálltam, és hoztam neki egy sört.

- És most mesélj! – mondtam neki, mikor letettem elé.

- Adam… - próbált elhárítani, de nem hagytam magam. Drasztikus, de hatékony módszer, ha sikerül kiszednünk belőle, mi bántja. Kiborulhat, de meggyorsíthatja a gyógyulást.

- Azt hiszem, akik itt az asztal körül ülünk, mind láttunk már kemény dolgokat.

- Adamnak igaza van – állt a pártomra Sam. – Ha elmondod, talán könnyebb lesz. Tűz vagy baleset?

- Nem teljesen mindegy? – fortyant fel egy kicsit. – Semmivel sem jobb vagy rosszabb félig elszenesedett holttestet találni a romok alatt, mint fiatal srácok maradványait kifeszegetni a felismerhetetlenségig összezúzott autóból, amit apuci rakott a fenekük alá két héttel az után, hogy megkapták a jogosítványt.

- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha most hazaviszem – nézett ránk bocsánatkérőn Sam.

- Nem, nem kell – rázta meg a fejét John némileg lehiggadva. – Jól vagyok. Bocs… a kitörésért. Ilyenkor kissé durva és nyers tudok lenni.

- Nem gond – nyugtattam meg.

- Tudod, John – szólalt meg halkan Joe, és ahogy ránéztem, tudtam, gondolatban egy kicsit máshol jár -, mikor én hazajöttem Vietnámból, én is azt hittem, amit te. Hogy nem kell beszélnem azokról a borzalmakról, amiket ott megéltem. Hogy nem beszélhetek róla. Egyrészt, mert úgysem értheti meg senki, aki nem látta, amit én, másrészt pedig, miért is terhelnék akárkit a saját bajaimmal? Mindenkinek épp elég a saját gondja, nem hiányzik, hogy én is rápakoljak néhány lapáttal. Őriztem az emlékeimet, hosszú ideig, és a képek újra és újra visszatértek álmomban, megkeserítve az életem. Aztán egyszer, egy ilyen kiborult állapotban, mint amiben most te vagy, valaki rábeszélt, hogy öntsem ki a lelkem. A mai napig sem tudom, hogy sikerült neki, de akkor sok mindent kimondtam magamból.

- És sokkal könnyebb lett, tudom… - forgatta meg a szemét John.

- Nevesd csak ki az idősebbet – fenyegette meg kedvesen Joe. – Majd egyszer belátod, hogy igazam van. De most megyek, és játszom, hátha az is könnyít a lelkeden – mondta, és felállt, elsétált a színpad fele.

- Neked mondta el? – nézett rám Sam.

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. Gyanúm szerint Mac lehetett a szerencsés, akit Joe a bizalmába fogadott annak idején, de ebbe a témába inkább nem akartam belemenni. – Nekem nem sokat mesélt azokról az időkről. De mostanra talán túl van rajta. Már amennyire ilyesmin túl lehet jutni.

Jó ideig hallgattuk Joe-t, aztán hoztam egy kör whiskyt a csapatnak, mert a hangulat elég siralmas volt. Nem mintha ez segített volna. Elkortyolgattuk az italunkat, csak néha váltottunk egy-egy szót, de semmi több. Pedig jó lett volna egy kis lelket önteni beléjük, de ötletem sem volt, hogyan. Samen is láttam, hogy szeretne valamit kezdeni a párjával, de így, ennyire szem előtt nem tudott. Egy gyengéd ölelésre lett volna szüksége a srácnak ahhoz, hogy áttörjön a lelkében az a gát, amit olyan erősen akart tartani.

Lassan ritkulni kezdett a vendégek tábora, és éjfél fele már csak néhányan lézengtek rajtunk kívül. John elment, és hozott magának még egy whiskyt.

- Bocs, hogy elszúrtam az estéteket – ült vissza a helyére.

- Ne bolondozz! – vágtuk rá egyszerre Sammel.

John a homlokát masszírozta, majd ránk sem nézve kezdett tűnődni. – Tudjátok, mikor a bestia elszabadul… az ember édeskevés ahhoz, hogy megállítsa. Olyan elemi erővel képes tombolni, hogy oda se bagózik a nagynyomású víznek.

- Későn értetek oda? – faggatta szelíden Sam.

- Vannak helyzetek, mikor, ha két percen belül ott vagy is elkéstél. Vannak olyan égésgyorsító anyagok, amiknél akkor sem tehetsz semmit, ha a tűz keletkezésének pillanatában ott vagy. Csak azt bírnám emberi ésszel felfogni, hogy valaki miért tart ilyet otthon? Ha valaki meg akar halni, ugorjon le valahonnan… vagy dőljön a kardjába, vagy mit tudom én! De ne tegye kockára harminc másik ember életét, akik még élni szeretnének! És általában az ilyen idiótának semmi baja nem lesz, csak az ártatlanok halnak meg. Idősek… vagy gyerekek… akik nem tudnak elmenekülni. A tettes meg röhög a markába. Az ilyen szemétnek megmutatnám, hogy mennyit szenvedtek ezek az emberek, mielőtt meghaltak.

Néhány másodpercre a tenyerébe temette az arcát, majd bocsánatkérőn nézett rám.

- Ne haragudj, Adam! Nem vagyok egy bosszúálló típus, és gyűlölni sem szoktam senkit… de…

- Ne aggódj, pontosan tudom, hogy vannak helyzetek, mikor az ember képes gyűlölni – mondtam sóhajtva. - Hidd el, ha Frank nincs ott velem az első este Joe balesete után, az a kölyök nem hagyja el élve a kórházat.

- Azért ahhoz nekem is lett volna néhány szavam – nézett rám megrovón Sam. Csak lehajtottam, és megcsóváltam a fejem.

- Ha komoly lett volna az elhatározás, semmit nem tehettél volna ellenem.

Ahogy találkozott a tekintetünk, Sam megint azzal a fürkésző pillantással méregetett, de inkább nem reagáltam rá. Helyette inkább Johnhoz fordultam.

- Nincs az érzéseiddel semmi baj. Ártatlan emberek halálát nézed végig szinte nap mint nap. És a tehetetlenség dühítő. Őrjítő. Én pontosan tudom, hogy mennyire. De ilyenkor inkább próbáld összeszámolni azt, hogy hány ember is van, akit sikerült megmentened? Hogy hány kisgyereket hoztál ki az égő házból?

- Ilyenkor ez nem segít, Adam – rázta meg a fejét. - Ilyenkor rossz irányba billen a mérleg nyelve, és idő kell, míg helyre áll az egyensúly.

- De lerövidítheted az időt. Azzal, hogy elfogadod Sam segítségét. Azzal, hogy elfogadod a barátaid segítségét. És azzal, hogy megpróbálod a jó dolgokat is észrevenni.

- Majd igyekszem – nézett félre egy sóhajjal. Pontosan tudtam, hogy a lelke most túl zaklatott, hogy megfogadja a tanácsaimat, de talán holnap már könnyebb lesz neki. Főleg, ha legalább Samnek elmondja, hogy mi történt.

Mikor már minden vendég elment, és Joe is letette a gitárját, Sam és John elköszöntek, majd Joe hazaküldte Franket. Gyorsan raktunk egy kis rendet, aztán egy pillanatra megálltunk a pult mellett.

- Fáj a szívem értük – nézett az ajtóra Joe, amin Sam és John lépett ki utoljára.

- Nem lesz velük semmi baj – fogtam meg a kezét. – Erőt merítenek egymásból, ahogy mi is.

- Tudom. De embertelen hivatást választottak mindketten.

- Embertelen, és egyben mégis csodálatos.

- Nap mint nap szembenéznek a halállal. De… te is orvos vagy, te is tudod, milyen érzés ez.

- Máshogy nem megy, mint hogy elfogadjuk azt, hogy… vannak helyzetek, mikor hiába teszünk bármit… egy felsőbb hatalom már eldöntötte, hogy nincs segítség. Ilyenkor küzdhetsz minden erődet megfeszítve… mégis tehetetlen vagy.

- És te ezt el tudtad fogadni? – nézett rám kérdőn.

- Dehogy – ráztam meg a fejem. – Most, évtizedekkel azután, hogy utoljára orvosként működtem, könnyen jár a szám. Akkor sok álmatlan éjszakát okozott.

- Gondoltam – bólintott. – Te is ugyanolyan érzékeny vagy, mint ők. Ugyanúgy megviselhetett, ha elvesztettél egy betegedet.

- Hát persze – cirógattam meg az arcát. – De muszáj az én orvosi karrieremet kitárgyalni ma este? – kérdeztem, majd egy röpke csók után visszaléptem, hogy lekapcsoljam a bárpult világítását. – Menjünk – nyújtottam felé a kezem, és lassan kisétáltunk a bárból.

Míg Joe bezárta az ajtót, körülnéztem az utcán, majd halványan elmosolyodtam.

- Nézd csak! – súgtam Joe-nak, mire követte a pillantásom. Sam és John sem indultak még el, a kocsijuk mellett álltak, és Sam egy szoros ölelésbe vonta a párját. – Ez hiányzott nekik egész este. Most már jobb lesz.

Joe egy kicsit szomorkás mosollyal figyelte őket egy darabig, majd átkarolta a derekamat. – Gyere, menjünk haza!

Én is átöleltem őt egy pillanatra, majd beültünk a kocsiba, és hazahajtottunk.

- Ugye nem hagyod, hogy elmenjen a kedved? – kérdeztem Joe-t, mikor fürdés után bebújt mellém az ágyba. – Úgy szeretem, mikor mosolyogsz.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem – mosolygott rám, bár még nem volt az igazi. – Csak eltűnődtem… hogy mindenkinek lehet rossz napja. Mindenkinek vannak gondjai… Tudod, az ember sokszor hajlamos azt hinni, hogy…

- Hogy a saját keresztje a legnehezebb? Igen, így van. Ez tipikusan emberi tulajdonság. De most nekünk egy jobb időszakunk van, igaz? Vagy tévednék?

- Dehogy, nem tévedsz – fogta meg a kezem. – Veled minden könnyebb. Jobb érzés reggel felébredni, vagy hazajönni a munkából úgy, hogy itt vagy.

- Ennek igazán örülök – mosolyogtam rá. – Alszunk?

- Igen, kellene – sóhajtott, de nem volt túl nagy meggyőződés a hangjában.

- Rajtuk gondolkodsz?

- Igen – bólintott. – Annyira aranyosak együtt, és látszik rajtuk, hogy imádják egymást.

- És vajon ők mit gondolnak rólunk? – kérdeztem picit provokatívan.

- Remélem, valami hasonlót – nézett rám, és végre úgy tűnt, szívből mosolyog. – Jó éjt, Methos! – mondta, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem.

- Egyszer valahol, valamikor el fogom szólni magam.

- Nem számít – tűnődtem el. – Csak egy név… Ha valaki nem figyelő vagy nem halhatatlan, semmit nem mond neki. De ha gondolod, hívhatsz Adamnek magunk között is. Ha azt szokod meg, nem lesz gond. És én is szeretem. Jóval fiatalosabb… modernebb – tettem hozzá egy grimasszal.

- De én szeretem a neved – nézett rám tűnődve.

- Akkor nincs más hátra, mint odafigyelni – mosolyodtam el.

- Jól van, majd vigyázok. Holnap korán kelsz?

- Azt mondtad, jobban ismered az órarendem, mint én… Akkor tudnod kell.

- Lehet más dolgod is, mint dolgozni.

- Nem szeretek túl korán kelni, ha nem muszáj. Vagy, ha nem ajánl valaki csábítóbb lehetőséget – néztem rá kérdőn.

- Vajon mi lehet az, ami számodra csábítóbb lehetőség a szundikálásnál? – tűnődött el egy ravasz mosollyal az arcán.

- Azt hiszem, kellőképpen kreatív tudsz lenni ebben a témában – nevettem el magam.

- Ebben biztos lehetsz – nézett rám hunyorítva. – Csak sikerüljön korábban ébrednem.

- Ha ezen aggódsz, egy szemhunyást sem fogsz aludni egész éjjel.

- Nem számít.

- Jól van, jól van… de akkor most alvás, és nagyobb esélyed lesz időben ébredni! – adtam ki a vezényszót, és egy gyengéd csók után elhelyezkedtünk, és hamarosan el is aludtunk.


	16. Chapter 16

Másnap reggel aztán magamtól ébredtem, bár ez csak néhány másodperc gondolkodás után jutott el az agyamig. Meg az is, hogy nem így terveztük. Ahogy felnéztem, Joe üveges szemekkel bámulta a plafont. Nagyon tűnődött valamin, észre sem vette, hogy felébredtem.

- Jól vagy? – kérdeztem felkönyökölve.

- Persze – fordította felém a fejét, majd halványan elmosolyodott. – Ne haragudj, csak elgondolkodtam.

- Azt láttam – cirógattam meg a karját. - Elmondod?

- Azt fogod mondani, hogy egy paranoiás vén bolond vagyok… és lehet, hogy igazad is lenne.

- Általában nem szoktál feleslegesen rémeket látni – fürkésztem az arcát. - Szóval, mire gondolsz?

- Sam és John… - nézett rám.

- Mi van velük?

- Csak azon tűnődtem, hogy olyan hirtelen bukkantak fel az életünkben, hogy akár… gyanús is lehetne.

- És akár a figyelők is küldhették őket a nyakunkra? – folytattam a gondolatmenetét.

- Nyugodtan mondd, hogy nem vagyok normális… - csóválta meg a fejét.

- Nem mondom, mert nekem is megfordult a fejemben. De egyikük karján sincs tetoválás – tűnődtem el.

- Ez nem jelent semmit – vont vállat Joe. – Neked sincs.

- Én csak kutató vagyok, nem dolgozom terepen. Anélkül senkit nem engednek utcára. De visszatérve rájuk... Túl sok a véletlen egybeesés... A baleseted, az, hogy a balesetet okozó kölyök is kis híján belehalt… azért még ők sem annyira gátlástalanok, hogy valakit így feláldozzanak. Nem érünk mi annyit, hogy egy figyelő életét kockáztassák miattunk… Aztán az, hogy aznap épp Sam volt szolgálatban, hogy Frank már első este hívott engem, és nem csak másnap, mikor már Sam nincs ott… Ezt így nem lehet előre megtervezni. Még nekik sem. Franket semmiképp sem kalkulálhatták bele játékba… Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a figyelők között egy meleg párnak nem igazán van lehetősége együtt maradni. Nem néznék túl jó szemmel. Márpedig ők szeretik egymást, efelől nincs kétségem. És különben sem dolgozhat két figyelő ugyanazon az ügyön.

- Te magad mondtad a múltkor, hogy a szervezet rosszabb, mint a maffia. Bárkit és bármit felhasználnak a céljaik elérésére. Ha egy meleg pár kell nekik, akkor szereznek.

- És mi lenne a cél? – tűnődtem el komolyan a kérdésen.

- Akármelyikünket figyelhetik. Engem, hogy vajon fecsegek-e azokról a dolgokról, amikről nem szabadna. Hisz elengedtek ugyan, de ettől még veszélyt jelentek a számukra. Még mindig túl sokat tudok. Eléggé mélyen benne voltam a sűrűjében. Olyan dolgokat tudtam, amit még az átlag figyelők sem. És az sem tetszhet nekik, hogy együtt vagyok egy még mindig aktív figyelővel.

- Egy kutatóval – javítottam ki újra. – És ha ezen aggódnak… nekem nem mondhatnál olyat, amit nem tudok. Hisz ugyanúgy nyakig benne vagyok, mint te. Nem, ennek semmi értelme – ráztam meg a fejem.

- Akkor téged figyelnek. És azt, hogy milyen információt próbálok kicsikarni belőled, hogy továbbra is segítsem…

- MacLeodot? De hát már a világ másik végén van – vetettem ellen.

- Ők ebben nem lehetnek biztosak – rázta meg a fejét. - Még abban sem, hogy nem tartom vele a kapcsolatot. De akár gyanakodhatnak rád is.

- Miért tennék? Mindig jól rejtőzködtem.

- Sam látta, hogy megvágtad az ujjad.

- Ez igaz. És fel is tűnt neki. De ez már jóval az után volt, hogy megismertük egymást. És korábban semmi ilyesmi nem tűnhetett fel senkinek.

- Akkor mégis csak én aggasztom őket – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Joe… ha én is kiszállnék, attól megnyugodna a lelked?

- Nem! – tiltakozott határozottan. - Azzal megnehezíteném a dolgod.

- Joe… korábban is boldogultam valahogy. Mikor még nem voltam figyelő. Évszázadokig el tudtam kerülni a harcot az adatbázis segítsége nélkül is. És amúgy sem maradhatnék már sokáig. Tíz éve élek köztük, most már hamarosan fel fog tűnni valakinek, hogy nem öregszem.

- Szóval… azt mondod, hogy… szerinted is… lehetséges, hogy…

- Nem, én nem hinném. Szerintem nem tudnak semmiről. De ha esetleg mégis… mit láthatnának? Együtt vagyunk, jól vagyunk, boldogok vagyunk. Nem beszélünk semmi olyanról, amiről nem szabad, nem tartunk kapcsolatot senkivel, akivel nem szabad… nem jelenthetnek semmi olyat a központnak, amiből nekünk bajunk származhat.

- És ha rájönnek, hogy ki vagy?

- Miből jönnének rá? Még ha arra rá is jönnek, hogy halhatatlan vagyok… arról semmi sem árulkodik, hogy ki vagyok. És akkor is… mi van, ha rájönnek? – vontam vállat.

- Methos, ötezer éve rejtve vagy előttük… és most miattam buknál le.

- Ezt a butaságot verd ki a fejedből! Amúgy pedig… ha figyelők lennének ők ketten… nem állhatnának szóba velünk, nem avatkozhatnak be, csak messziről figyelhetnek. Tiltja a szabályzat, te tudod a legjobban.

- A cél szentesíti az eszközt. Ha a helyzet úgy kívánja, nincsenek szabályok. Ezt is én tudom a legjobban. Elég sokszor fogtak már fegyvert a fejemhez, hogy tudjam. Többek között a saját főnököm.

- Ha ennyire aggaszt ez a dolog, egyszerűen kérdezzünk rá – néztem rá komolyan.

- Te tényleg nem hiszed, hogy hátsó szándékuk lenne a fiúknak?

- Nem, nem hiszem. Lehet, hogy naiv vagyok, bár általában nem jellemző rám… Hisz azért sikerült eddig életben maradnom, mert inkább gyanakvó természet vagyok. De úgy hiszem, csak egy pár, akik örülnek, hogy végre találtak olyan barátokat, akik nem csak azt látják bennük, hogy melegek, hanem az embert. És néha eljönnek a bárba szórakozni, kikapcsolódni. A munkájuk mellett rájuk is fér.

- Lehet, hogy tényleg paranoiás vagyok – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Dehogy. Csak a figyelők között éltél húsz évig. Ismered őket, tudod, hogy gondolkodnak. És valljuk be, van esély arra, hogy ránk állítanak valakit. De hidd el, ha a lebukásomtól tartunk, jobban aggaszt Don Saltzer felesége, mint Sam és John.

- Jól van, jól van, elhiszem – adta meg magát.

- És megnyugodtál?

- Meg. De azért egy kis ideig még figyelem őket.

- Te sosem szűnsz meg figyelő lenni – nevettem el magam. – A véredben van. De most bármennyire is fájlalom, fel kéne kelnünk.

- De csak déltől lesz órád – húzta el a száját Joe.

- Ez igaz. De még haza kellene ugranom néhány holmimért.

Nemtetszése jeléül megcsóválta a fejét, majd tűnődve nézett rám. – Költözz ide, Methos! Rendesen. Végleg.

- És a megrögzött rigolyáink? Meg az alkalmazkodóképességünk? – idéztem fel a régi aggodalmait.

- Ha eddig nem volt különösebb baj, akkor talán most már nem akasztjuk ki egymást. És tulajdonképpen… itt élsz velem, csak a cuccaidért rohangálsz állandóan. Ezt igazán megspórolhatjuk.

- És ha megtudják a szomszédaid… meg a vendégeid…

- Ha eddig nem vették észre, akkor vakok – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Hát… ha még hétvégén is így gondolod… esetleg sort keríthetünk rá – mondtam mosolyogva, majd kikeltem az ágyból, és öltözni kezdtem.

- Sok cuccod van? – nézett rám gyanakodva Joe.

- Persze – mondtam komolyságot erőltetve az arcomra, de nem mertem rá nézni. – Kapsz két lovagi páncélt mindegyik sarokba, a pincébe két egyiptomi szarkofágot, a padlásra pedig a reformáció teljes könyvtárát és egy római szökőkutat. Még azt nem tudom, hogy a kétezerötszáz éves nyergemet hova teszem. Még van rajt néhány régi trófea, bár a legtöbbje már lefoszlott róla.

Joe arcán az elképedés leírhatatlan volt, így kitört belőlem a nevetés.

- Menj a fenébe! – csóválta meg a fejét, mikor rájött, hogy beetettem, de én csak nevettem tovább.

Odaléptem hozzá, és adtam neki egy puszit. – Olyannak ismersz, mint aki a hátán cipeli a fél világot? Ha kapok még néhány polcot a szekrényedben, az bőven elég lesz.

- Egye fene, annyit kapsz. Még esetleg a könyvtárad is jöhet, majd valahova eltesszük. De a múmia ellen határozottan tiltakozom – csóválta a fejét továbbra is.

- Más is próbált már – ugrattam tovább, miközben felálltam, és elindultam az ajtó fele. – Aztán egész jól megbarátkozott velük. Bár kicsit hallgatag társaság…

Ahogy megvillant a szeme, gyorsan kislisszoltam a szobából, de azt még hallottam, hogy a kispárna hogyan puffant az ajtón. Jót nevettem rajta, majd ahogy újra kaptam levegőt, kisétáltam, és elhajtottam a lakásomhoz.

Néhány holmit akartam csak összeszedni, amiért eredetileg is jöttem volna, de aztán leültem a nappaliba, és körülnéztem. Sok olyan cuccom nem volt, amihez mindenáron ragaszkodtam volna, olyan meg főleg, amit szem elé akartam volna pakolni. Ha jobban belegondoltam, egy nap alatt, néhány fordulóval át tudom vinni Joe-hoz, ha hétvégéig nem gondolja meg magát.

De igaza volt. Tulajdonképpen már eddig is vele éltem, csak akkor ugrottam haza, ha valami olyasmi kellett, amit még nem vittem át. És alkalmazkodni hozzá sokkal könnyebb volt, mint gondoltam. Ahhoz képest, amilyen rigolyás alaknak beállította magát, az égvilágon semmi gond nem volt vele. Sok mindenben egy rugóra járt az agyunk, de amiben nem, az is könnyedén tolerálható volt.

A következő hét során az órák közötti üres időmben összepakoltam minden cuccomat. Ahogy lassan ürült a lakás, és mindent bedobozoltam, meggyőződtem róla, hogy három fordulóval simán mindent el tudok szállítani.

Szombaton Joe ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy eljöjjön velem, mert ha két kocsiba pakolunk, akkor még előbb végzünk. Lelkes volt, így nem tudtam nemet mondani neki.

Járt már nálam néhányszor, de most megállt a nappali közepén, és körülnézett.

- Te tényleg nem őrzöl semmi régi dolgot?

- De, néhányat őrzök – ismertem be. - Csak nem itt. Van egy titkos helyem – sandítottam rá, ahogy az utolsó dobozokat lezártam.

- És tényleg van benn múmia? – nézett rám némileg iszonyodva.

- Az az egy nincs – vigyorogtam. – De már bánom. Ha visszamehetnék abba a korba, tuti, hogy hoznék egyet.

- Fene a gusztusodat.

- Kiraknám a nappaliba a tévé mellé.

- Oda aztán ugyan nem – rázta meg a fejét, majd kíváncsian nézett rám. - Elárulod?

- Hogy hol tartom? Te úgyis rájönnél. Előbb vagy utóbb. Hm… próbáljuk ki, hogy rájössz-e! Lássuk, mennyire ismersz!

- Milyen vagy… legalább némi támpontot adjál!

- Lássuk csak… régi bölcsesség… a legjobban úgy tudsz eldugni valamit, ha szem elé teszed…

- Hát ezzel állati sokat segítettél – állt meg csípőre tett kézzel.

- Csak egyszerűen gondold végig az elmúlt tíz évemet. Mik voltak a biztos pontok benne?

- Az, hogy figyelő vagy… hogy kutatsz saját magad után.

- Langyos, langyos… konkretizáljuk a dolgot.

- Mit lehet ezen még… - úgy jött neki az isteni szikra, mint a megvilágosodás. – Együtt dolgoztál Don Saltzerrel… Ő volt egy biztos pont… De ő meghalt... Kalas megölte – nézett rám értetlenül.

- Egy héttel később megvettem a könyvesboltját a feleségétől. Mielőtt még megelőz valaki.

- Erről nem tudtam.

- Nem sokan tudják.

- És ott rendezkedtél be?

- Az üzlet nem csak akkora, mint amekkorának látszik.

- De ez nem kockázatos így? – nézett rám csodálkozva.

- Dehogy. Még ha valaki be is jutna a rejtett helyiségekbe, amit kétlek, csak egy amatőr műgyűjtő cuccait találná ott. Bár némelyik könyv és feljegyzés felbecsülhetetlen értékű, de ezt rajtam kívül nem tudja senki.

- Egyszer majd megmutatod?

- Neked bármit – kacsintottam rá. – De most álljunk neki pakolni, mert még az éjszakát is itt töltjük.

- Rendben – adta meg magát. – Mit tudok segíteni?

- A táskákat ki tudod vinni… a dobozokat majd én viszem.

- Jól van – bólintott rá, és nekiálltunk hurcolkodni.

A sokadik kör után Joe tűnődve megállt, és rám nézett.

- Volt köztetek valami Donnal? – kérdezte.

- Hm… milyen féltékeny valaki – léptem oda hozzá, és hátulról átöleltem.

- Methos… válaszolnál?

- Nem, nem volt köztünk semmi Donnal – mondtam szelíden. - Ő már hatvan körül volt, mikor találkoztunk, és különben is éppen elég volt neki a házsártos felesége. Nem hiányzott neki még több bonyodalom.

- Ennyin múlt?

- Joe… - léptem elé. – Don a barátom volt, nem több, nem kevesebb.

- Tudta?- nézett rám kíváncsian.

- Igen – sóhajtottam. – Hosszú évekig voltunk barátok, és mind a ketten a Methos krónikán dolgoztunk. A végén már tudta. Gyere, folytassuk a pakolást…

- Mégis volt köztetek valami… - nézett utánam. Sóhajtva megcsóváltam a fejem, és visszafordultam hozzá.

- Joe, ha lett volna, hidd el, elmondanám, ahogy Dariust is elmondtam. Miért titkolnék előtted bármit is? Don tényleg a barátom volt… és azért halt meg, hogy engem védjen Kalastól. Ez nem túl jó érzés, és én nem szeretek beszélni róla.

- Ne haragudj! – sütötte le a szemét. – Mindig feltépem a régi sebeidet.

- Semmi baj! – simogattam meg a karját. – Még egy kör, és megtelik mindkét kocsi – néztem körül, így kivittünk még néhány dolgot, és elindultunk Joe-hoz.

Még egy fordulóval mindent el tudtunk hozni, így estére már a dolgok jó része meg is találta az új helyét az immár közös otthonunkban. Még kicsit kaotikus volt a helyzet, de azért már reményt keltő, és Joe is megnyugodott, hogy nem szeretnék múmiát rejtegetni a pincéjében.

Mikor megéheztünk, rendeltünk egy pizzát, és amíg vártunk, letelepedtünk a nappaliban. Még itt-ott dobozok hevertek szanaszét, de ez már nem zavart bennünket.

- Hogy lehet ezt megszokni? – nézett rám fejcsóválva.

- A folytonos költözést? Az ember az idők során hozzáedződik. Megtanul nem ragaszkodni dolgokhoz. Helyekhez, lakásokhoz, tárgyakhoz, munkához…

- Emberekhez…

- Ezt az egyet nem lehet megtanulni. Vagy legalábbis időről időre belebukik az ember. Ami viszont a többi dolgot illeti… Meg kell tanulni azt, hogy minden csak átmeneti…

- De ez annyira… Ennek az egésznek arról kell szólnia, hogy… van egy otthonod… amit egész életedben csinosítgatsz, felújítasz, a saját képedre formálsz. Ahol otthon érzed magad… védve, biztonságban.

- Joe… - fogtam meg a kezét. – Nem szabad az én életemet összehasonlítani egy normális emberi élettel! Nekem nincs lehetőségem úgy élni… nincs lehetőségem leélni egy életet egy helyen. Pedig szeretnék, hidd el! De azért tíz év alatt is… a sajátomnak érzem… az otthonomnak… az adott helyet.

- Tudom, csak…

- Csak nem akarsz elmenni innen, igaz?

- Szeretek itt élni… - ismerte be. - De máshol ugyanúgy fel lehet építeni ezt az életet. Meddig maradhatunk még?

- Még néhány évig… Három? Négy? Ha ki akarjuk húzni az utolsó pillanatig, akkor megvárom az első beszólásokat… Jaj, Adam… - kezdtem elváltoztatott hangon – Maga semmit nem változik…

- Nem akarlak bajba sodorni.

- Dehogy – szorítottam meg a kezét. – Ekkor még bőven van néhány hónapunk lelépni. Nem foglak sűrűbben rángatni magam után, mint muszáj.

- Kösz – mosolygott rám halványan.

Közben megérkezett a pizzánk, és nekiálltunk vacsorázni. Joe evés közben arról faggatott, hogy tíz év alatt tényleg nem tűnik fel az embereknek semmi? Hát, ha köztük élek, ha minden nap találkozunk, annyira nem szembetűnő a dolog. Csak ha véletlenül olyannal találkozom, aki már évek óta nem látott… na, az szokott kínos perceket okozni. Meséltem néhány ilyet, és jól elszórakoztunk rajta.

Vacsora után Joe kivitte a dobozokat a konyhába, és míg vártam rá, elgondolkodtam azon, hogy vajon hova kellene majd mennünk, hogy őt se viselje meg nagyon a változás. Nem állt szándékomban egy homlokegyenest más világba rángatni, ahol majd nem talál magára. Végül aztán arra jutottam, hogy bőven van még időnk ezt átbeszélni és közösen eldönteni.

- Methos! – szólt be Joe a konyhából. – Kijönnél egy pillanatra?

- Persze – mondtam, és kimentem hozzá.

A konyhaajtóban aztán megálltam, és elmosolyodtam. Joe egy pohár pezsgőt nyújtott felém. Odaléptem hozzá, és átvettem.

- Ünnepelünk? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.

- Azt hiszem, van mit – nézett rám, és jó érzés volt látni az örömöt a szemében. – Szóval… Isten hozott nálam… immár hivatalosan is.

- Akkor… nálunk?

- Igen, nálunk – bólintott rá, majd koccintottunk, és belekortyoltunk a pezsgőbe. Nem mondom, hogy szeretem a pezsgőt, sosem értettem, hogy az emberek miért ezt a fanyar ízű italt választották legszebb ünnepeik megkoronázására, és Joe sem volt odáig tőle, így inkább kivettem a kezéből a poharat, az enyémmel együtt letettem az asztalra, majd visszaléptem hozzá.

- Hm… feladtuk a függetlenségünket – hunyorítottam rá. – Ez egy igazán fontos döntés volt. Köszönöm, hogy megtetted értem – cirógattam meg az arcát, majd odahajoltam hozzá, és megcsókoltam. Jó néhány percig nem bírtam elszakadni tőle, akkor viszont egy ravasz pillantással néztem körül.

- Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Az, hogy vajon a konyhaszekrény elég stabil-e – mondtam komolyságot erőltetve az arcomra.

- De Methos… - nézett rám mosolyogva, mire megcsóváltam a fejem.

- Ha addig élek is kinevelem belőled ezt a gátlásosságot. És azt hiszem, most fogom elkezdeni – fenyegettem meg mosolyogva, és újra lecsaptam a szájára.

- Methos, menjünk be a szobába – kérte, mikor egy pillanatra elengedtem.

- Nem, nem… nem megyünk sehova – duruzsoltam a fülébe, miközben lassan kigomboltam az ingét, és végigcsókoltam a nyakát. Egy egészen kis ideig még éreztem, hogy akadékoskodna, de aztán megadta magát az elkerülhetetlennek. Végül, ahogy átadta magát a szenvedélynek, megkapaszkodott a konyhaszekrény szegélyébe, és a botja a már jól ismert koppanással ért földet a járólapon, de ezúttal eszében sem volt utána kapkodni.

Érzékien lassan barangoltam be a testét, el-elidőzve az érzékenyebb részeinél, közben vissza-visszatérve az ajkához egy szenvedélyes csókra. Egy ilyen alkalommal megoldottam az övét, és megszabadítottam a nadrágjától is. Ekkor unta meg azt, hogy ő alig érintett engem, így egy kézzel elengedve a biztos támaszként szolgáló konyhaszekrényt, magához ölelt, majd némi segítséggel lefejtette rólam a pulóverem. Immár meztelen felsőtesttel összesimulva végigzongoráztam a gerincén, de ahogy a nyakamba csókolt, ezúttal én voltam, akinek elakadta a lélegzete.

Kis ideig egyszerre kényeztettük egymást, miközben rólam is lekerült a farmer, majd őt is megszabadítottam az utolsó rajta lévő alsónadrágtól. Ahogy a már figyelmet követelő férfiasságával kezdtem foglalatoskodni, mindkét kezével meg kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy ne veszítse el az egyensúlyát. Sokszor sóhajtotta a nevem, miközben a testét elborította a gyönyör, de próbáltam nem túlfeszíteni a húrt, mert a terveimben még egyéb is szerepelt.

Valamivel később, szenvedélyesen végigcsókolva a hasát, a mellkasát, visszaemelkedtem hozzá, és megfogtam a kezét.

- Gyere, ülj le! – húztam az egyik székhez. Ezúttal minden kétség és gondolkodás nélkül bízta rám, és ez kimondhatatlanul jólesett. Viszont ahogy leült, azonnal lehúzta rólam a még rajtam lévő alsóm, és azonnal rátalált a vágytól szinte fájón lüktető férfiasságomra.

- Joe… én nem ezért… - kezdtem bele egy mondatba, de ahogy a forró szája körülölelt, el is felejtettem, mit akartam dadogni, csak hagytam, hogy elborítson a kéj, és Joe azt tegyen velem, amit csak akar. Végül már nekem is meg kellett kapaszkodnom az asztal szélébe, nehogy elveszítsem az egyensúlyom. Amikor kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy veszélyesen közel járok a véghez, összekapartam némi önuralmat, és megérintettem a vállát.

- Joe… van itthon olivaolajad?

- Mi…? – kérdezett vissza roppant értelmesen, de nem vetettem a szemére. Én sem voltam jobb állapotban.

- Olivaolaj, tudod… extra szűz… - súgtam rekedten.

- Extra… miről beszélsz, Methos? – nézett rám nem túl tiszta tekintettel.

- Joe… nekem most nincs erőm elmenni a szobáig… szóval?

- A szekrényben – intett a fejével az egyik ajtó felé.

- Erre a két lépésre talán képes vagyok – tűnődtem el hangosan, majd kivettem a szekrényből a kis üvegcse olajat, lecsavartam a tetejét, és öntöttem belőle a tenyerembe. Óvatosan eldörzsöltem a két kezem között, hogy felmelegítsem, majd miután szenvedélyesen megcsókoltam, leguggoltam elé, és az olajos kezemmel érzékien simogatni kezdtem a merevedését. Elmosolyodtam, ahogy lehunyt szemmel hátradőlt a széken. Kicsit még kényeztettem így, majd felálltam, és lovaglóülésben az ölébe ülve lassan magamba fogadtam a férfiasságát.

- Istenem… - sóhajtottam fel. – Itt és most szeretném megállítani az időt. Örökre – súgtam a nyakába. Csodálatos volt érezni magamban, és ahogy közben szorosan magához ölelt.

- Elmondhatatlan érzés – sóhajtott ő is, de ahogy finoman megmozdultam, inkább felnyögött.

Először csak lassan mozogtam, hogy minél tovább elnyújthassuk ezt a csodát, de végül már nem tudtam ellenállni a vágy késztetésének, és egyre gyorsuló ütemben igyekeztünk a beteljesülés fele. Joe kapkodó lélegzete, és a görcsösen a hátamba vájódó körmei arról tanúskodtak, hogy ő is közel jár már a végzetéhez. Alig néhány másodperccel később, szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban értük el a gyönyör tetőpontját, és szárnyaltunk a csillagokon túlra.

Hosszú percekig kapkodtunk még levegő után, miközben úgy kapaszkodtunk egymásba, mintha az életünk múlna rajta. A legkisebb indíttatást sem éreztem mozdulni, de tudtam, hogy nem sokáig terhelhetem Joe-t még akkor sem, ha nem a teljes súlyommal nehezedtem rá.

Óvatosan felálltam, de még akkor is meg kellett kapaszkodnom az asztal sarkában. Aztán ahogy tényleg magamra találtam, felsegítettem őt is.

- Jössz pancsolni? – kérdeztem egy pimasz pillantással, de csak egy szelíd mosollyal megrázta a fejét. – Ez lesz a következő lecke – fenyegettem meg egy csók kíséretében, majd az asztal szélére tettem a kezét, míg odaléptem a botjáért, ahol a kezdet kezdetén hagytuk.

- Na gyere, te kis szégyellős – fogtam meg a másik kezét. – Mehetsz fürödni.

Besétáltunk a szobába, majd miután Joe végzett a fürdőben, én is gyorsan letusoltam, és ágyba bújtunk. Nehezen aludtunk el, még sokáig bizsergett a testünkben az előbb átélt csoda, de aztán végül elszunnyadtunk.

- o -

Hajnalban riadtam, arra az ezerszer elátkozott érzésre… egy halhatatlan járt a közelben. Reflexből nyúltam le az ágy mellé a kardomért, de erre a hirtelen mozdulatra Joe is felébredt.

- Mi történt? – nézett rám álmosan, de egyből magához tért, ahogy meglátta a kardot a kezemben.

- Maradj itt, és ne mozdulj! – szóltam rá halkan, de szigorúan, majd kiugrottam az ágyból.

- Methos… - nézett rám aggódva.

- Cssss… - léptem oda hozzá megkerülve az ágyat. – Egy hangot se! – mondtam, majd adtam neki egy gyors puszit, és kiléptem a szobából.


	17. Chapter 17

Ahogy kiléptem a nappaliban, még minden csendes volt, de az árny, ami az üveges bejárati ajtóra vetült, meglehetősen ismerősnek tűnt. Néma csendben az ajtó mögé sétáltam, és türelmesen vártam, hogy az érkező matatása a záron eredménnyel járjon.

Lassan kinyílt az ajtó és a vendégünk beosont rajta. Óvatosan behajtotta maga mögött az ajtót, de vesztére nem fordult vissza. Mivel mezítláb voltam, és csak két lépés választott el tőle, hangtalanul tudtam mögé osonni, és máris a nyakán volt a kardom. Megdermedt, és nem mozdult.

- Duncan MacLeod, a MacLeod klánból… - szólaltam meg enyhe gúnnyal. – Te nem csak egy érzéketlen, kétszínű áruló vagy, de komoly problémáid vannak az érzékeléssel is.

- Methos – hajtotta le a fejét. – Láttam kint a kocsidat… Mit keresel te itt?

- Mit keresek itt? – kérdeztem ébredő dühvel. - Elmondom neked. Megpróbálom helyrehozni azt, amit te éveken keresztül kemény munkával következetesen elcsesztél. Egy ember életét és boldogságát.

- Mióta érdekel téged egy ember? – fújt egyet hozzám hasonló cinikus hangnemben.

- Ha történetesen Joe Dawsonról van szó, akkor régebb óta, mint téged. Nem… helyesbítek. Engem régebb óta érdekel, mint ahogy téged nem. Én már akkor ismertem, mikor te még azt sem tudtad, hogy a világon van. Téged sosem érdekelt. Kihasználtad… neked csak ennyi volt.

- Joe a barátom volt! – csattant fel.

- Akkor elég különböző fogalmaink vannak a barátságról. Ha szükséged volt valamire, ha információ kellett, ha szükséged volt a kapcsolataira, mindig tudtad, hogy hol találod… elvártad tőle, hogy minden szabályt megszegjen, és az életét kockáztassa miattad. De amikor neki lett volna szüksége rád, te nem voltál sehol!

- Csak egy példát mondj, mikor cserben hagytam!

- Minden további nélkül, MacLeod! Például, mikor megölted Andrew Cordot. Semmire sem lett volna nagyobb szüksége, mint a támogatásodra, a jelenlétedre… és te eldobtad. Mibe került volna neked, hogy mellette maradsz? Mibe került volna egy baráti kézfogás, mikor a temetés után elment hozzád? Mert nem kért volna többet, de te még ezt is megtagadtad tőle. És nem az volt az első eset!

- Pontosan tudod, hogy ez miért történt! Nem csak Cord halt meg akkor – próbált megfordulni, de megfeszült a nyakán a kardom.

- Ne ugrálj, Hegylakó! – szóltam rá keményen. – Nekem is vannak kérdéseim. Engem is érdekelne például, hogy mit keresel itt?

- Beszélnem kell Joe-val! – próbált megint szabadulni, de ezúttal sem engedtem neki.

- Hát persze… hajnali fél kettőkor, úgy, hogy betörsz a házába, miközben ő alszik. Így szoktak kezdődni a baráti látogatások… és gondolom a baráti ébresztő a kardod lett volna a nyakán.

- Nem akartam bántani! De másképp nem állt volna szóba velem!

- Ezért elég keményen megdolgoztál, nem gondolod? Miért bízna benned, miután megöltél egy barátot?

- Én… - fordult meg hirtelen, de mivel számítottam valami ilyesmire a provokáció hatására, nem tudott kijátszani. Ugyanabban a pillanatban a falhoz szorítva találta magát, és a kardom már újra a nyakán volt.

- Már mondtam neked, hogy ne ugrálj! – feszítettem meg a kardot a nyakán. - Nem tudom, miért jöttél ide, MacLeod, de két dolgot tudnod kell! Az első és legfontosabb, hogy Joe a védelmem alatt áll! A másik pedig, hogy Joe már nem figyelő, úgyhogy ha információ kell, rossz helyre jöttél.

- Mi? – nézett rám döbbenten.

- Jól hallottad! És nincs szüksége rá, hogy visszarángasd abba a világba. Isten is úgy akarta, és talpra állt… és én nem fogom hagyni, hogy még egyszer kettétörd az életét!

- Methos, engedd el! – hallottam meg Joe hangját a hálószoba ajtajából.

Összeszorított szemmel fordítottam el a fejem egy pillanatra, de a szorításom nem engedett MacLeod nyakán. Szerettem volna Joe-t kihagyni ebből az egészből, de persze naiv ábránd volt, hogy ez alkalommal szót fogad.

- Nem, Joe, nem engedem – ráztam meg a fejem. - És nem fogom a közeledbe engedni.

- Beszélni szeretnék vele! – kérte, és ahogy ránéztem, láttam az elszántságot a szemében. A tolószékében ült, közelebb gurult hozzánk. – Kérlek, Methos!

Bosszúsan megráztam a fejem, és MacLeodra néztem. – Jól figyelj rám, Hegylakó! Azt nem mondom, hogy ha egy haja szála meggörbül, megöllek, mert remélem, van annyi eszed, hogy magadtól is tudd! De ha csak egy kicsit is visszalököd abba a szakadékba, amiből hetek kemény munkájával húztam ki… levágom a fejed! Megértetted?

Sok minden villant akkor Mac szemében. Harag, amiért beleszólok a dolgaiba, értetlenség, amiért így kiállok Joe-ért, egy kis félelem, hisz tudta, le tudnám győzni, ha tényleg akarnám, főleg így, heves érzelmektől vezérelve, ahogy engem még nem nagyon látott… és még ezer érzés.

- Megértettem – bólintott rá kelletlenül.

- Nem tévesztlek szem elől! – ígértem neki, majd minden jobb érzésem ellenére elengedtem. – Ülj le! – mutattam neki a kardommal, hogy hova. Kelletlenül leült a fotelba, én pedig vele szemben. Joe is odagurult hozzánk, és némileg bizonytalanul méregette hajdani barátját.

- Miért jöttél ide?

- Beszélni akartam veled!

- Hallgatlak. Tíz percet kapsz.

- Én… voltam kint a temetőben… - hajtotta le a fejét MacLeod.

Te érzéketlen idióta, ez a legrosszabb nyitás, amit kitalálhattál, gondoltam magamban, de csak megcsóváltam a fejem.

- Nem volt jogod odamenni! – fortyant fel Joe, ahogy azt vártam is. Richie halálát emlegetni előtte olyan volt, mint a bikának a vörös posztó. – Richie miattad halt meg! Te ölted meg! Bízott benned… és te elárultad. A mestere voltál… a példaképe… felnézett rád!

- Fiamként szerettem Richie-t! – sóhajtotta MacLeod, és éreztem benne a kínt, de Joe-nak ettől nem lett könnyebb. Az a fiú meghalt, és tulajdonképpen teljesen mindegy volt, hogy miért, a tényeken nem változtatott.

- Szép… - rázta meg a fejét. – Ha így bánsz a fiaddal, nem csodálom, ha éjnek évadján rám töröd az ajtót… Ha Richie-t megölted, vajon milyen sorsot szántál nekem, aki csak a barátod voltam? Talán a barátod… ki tudja?

- Nem akartalak bántani… - hajtotta le a fejét Mac. – Richie-t sem akartam bántani…

- Hát persze – nézett rá enyhe megvetéssel Joe. – A vállát akartad megveregetni, csak véletlenül kard volt a kezedben.

- Joe… én tudom, hogy… megbocsáthatatlan, ami történt… amit tettem… de… az nem… nem én voltam… tudod, hogy nem én…

- Van képed idejönni, és még hülyének is nézel… MacLeod! Ne akarj még jobban megalázni, mint ahogy eddig tetted! Tudom, hogy mi történt… pontosan tudom. Mit vársz tőlem? Hogy azt mondom, borítsunk fátylat a múltra, és öleljelek a keblemre? Vagy, hogy felejtsük el, hogy te voltál?

- Én nem… nem akarom letagadni… hogy… de akkor nem… nem voltam önmagam… nem tudom neked megmagyarázni, hogy mi történt… van bennem valami gonosz… ami nem én vagyok… ezt te is tudod…

- Ennél értelmesebb kifogást is kitalálhatnál! – torkollta le Joe.

- Ez nem kifogás… tudom, hogy… hihetetlenül hangzik… de ez az igazság. Te is tudod… előtte is beszéltünk erről – nézett rá MacLeod, és mivel elég komolyan állította a dolgot, kénytelen voltam hinni neki.

- Megszállt az ördög… - csóválta a fejét bosszúsan Joe. – Vagy te magad vagy az ördög?

Mac bűntudatosan hajtotta le a fejét. Igen, saját maga is gyötrődött azon, ami történt, de ezt a partit le kellett játszaniuk maguk között.

- Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy így akartam? – nézett fel végül.

- Én nem hiszek semmit! Csak tudom, hogy láttam azt a fiút holtan… hogy engem faggatott a rendőrség, és nekem kellett eltemetni! Hol voltál akkor? Hol voltál akkor, mikor a barátnője az én vállamon sírt?

- El kellett mennem…

- Nem mertél a szemünk elé kerülni, igaz?

- Szembe kellett szállnom… a sötétséggel. És önmagammal.

- Hát persze.

- Joe… én nem akartam Richie-t bántani… évek óta a barátom volt, tanítottam…

- Változnak az idők… és változnak az emberek – nézett rá Joe, és láttam rajta, hogy a dühe kezd átváltani abba a régi depresszióba, amit a veszteség okozott neki annak idején. Ezt nem akartam hagyni.

- Joe, magunkra hagynál minket öt percre? - néztem rá, de előre tudtam a választ.

- Nem hagyom, hogy egymásnak essetek - rázta meg a fejét.

- Nem akarok nekiesni. Legalábbis nem itt, és nem most.

- Akkor sem.

- Akkor legalább fogd be a füled! Olyat fogok neki mondani, ami neked sem fog tetszeni.

Újra csak megrázta a fejét.

- Ahogy akarod - sóhajtottam, majd a Hegylakó fele fordultam. - Ide figyelj, Duncan MacLeod! Engem hidegen hagy, ami Richie Ryan és közted történt. A tanítványod volt, megküzdöttetek, legyőzted. A ti dolgotok. Halhatatlanok voltatok mindketten, betartottátok a szabályokat. Ketten harcoltatok, és nem voltatok megszentelt földön. Innentől kezdve nem az én tisztem az, hogy ítéletet hozzak fölötted. Azt, hogy eleve egyenlőtlen küzdelem volt, hogy nem voltál fair, hogy amit tettél nem volt egyéb, mint közönséges gyilkosság, tedd helyre magadban, ahogy tudod. Ha egyáltalán képes leszel rá. Épp elég büntetés magadnak szembenézni vele, ezt pontosan tudom. Egyszer talán majd képes leszel újra tükörbe nézni. Bár én a helyedben nem biztos, hogy képes lennék rá.

- Hányszor mondjam még el, hogy az nem én voltam? - nézett rám kétségbeesetten. - Volt bennem valami... van bennem valami...

- Ez a tény majd egyszer biztos érdekelni fog. Kétszáz... vagy ötszáz év múlva, amikor már képes leszek reálisan szemlélni az eseményeket. Most nem vagyok az. Nem vagyok az, mert nem csak egy ártatlan, fiatal fiú életét vetted el, de senki másra sem voltál tekintettel. Joe állítólag a barátod volt... és mégis, minden magyarázat nélkül itt hagytad a kétségbeesésben. Egyedül. Tudod, hogy két nappal később egy sziklaszirtről rángattam le? De gondolom, téged ez sem érdekel...

- Micsoda? - nézett rám döbbenten.

- Nocsak, MacLeod... csak nem aggodalmat látok a szemedben? - kérdeztem cinikusan. - Csak nem mégis érdekel, mi van vele? Akkor kellett volna, hogy érdekeljen! Akkor lett volna szüksége a magyarázatodra, és nem hónapokkal később, amikor csak feltéped a félig már összeforrt sebeket!

- Sajnálom! - hajtotta le a fejét, és ezúttal valóban bűntudatot hallottam a hangjában.

- Mit? - kérdeztem vissza keményen. – Mit sajnálsz?

Kétségbeesetten nézett rám, de láthatta rajtam, hogy valóban választ várok a kérdésre.

- Amit Richie-vel tettem… ezt az egészet…

- Miért Mac? Csak azt mond meg, miért? – szólt közbe Joe, és láttam rajta, hogy egyre jobban kiborul. Könnyek csillogtak a szemében, és tudtam, éreztem, hogy az a seb már teljesen felszakadt, és minden szavunkkal csak megforgatjuk benne a kést. – Miért? – kérdezte újra keményen. - Csak hogy eggyel kevesebben legyetek? Eggyel kevesebb vetélytárs áll közted és a jutalom között?

- Nem! – tiltakozott iszonyodva MacLeod.

- Akkor miért?

- Nem tudom! – emelte fel a hangját már MacLeod is, mire félrehajtott fejjel ránéztem. Villanhatott valami a szememben, mert azonnal visszavett a stílusból. – A gonosz a lelkemben… megtévesztett…. provokált…

- Ja, a gonosz… - nézett rá kétségbeesett cinizmussal Joe. - És most hova tetted?

- Próbálom visszaszorítani… de itt van… előbb-utóbb meg kell küzdenem vele.

- Sok sikert – bólintott rá Joe az elhatározásra.

- Szükségem van… a segítségedre! – nézett rá Mac.

- Ahogy arról Methos volt szíves felvilágosítani, már nem vagyok figyelő. Nem tudok segíteni.

- Ez nem rólunk szól… nem a halhatatlanokról. Nem figyelőként kérem a segítséged… Ez valami ősi… valami, amiről még sosem hallottam.

- Ajánlom figyelmedbe a könyvtárat. Talán láttál már olyat közelről.

- Joe… tudom, hogy sosem fogsz megbocsátani nekem… - temette a tenyerébe az arcát Mac. – Tudom, hogy rengeteg dolog miatt haragszol rám…

- Kezdjem el sorolni?

- Tudom…- nézett fel elkínzottan Mac. - De barátok voltunk…

Láttam Joe-n, hogy az ellenállása lassan megtörik, és ez kettős érzésekkel töltött el. Ő egy áldott jó lélek… nem állt jól neki az a düh, amit akkor érzett, viszont ha nem mondta volna ki magából, akkor örök életére nyomta volna ez a teher. Viszont a lelkem egyik része utálta a gondolatot, hogy esetleg kibékülnek MacLeoddal, és újra betolakodik az életünkbe. Veszettül féltékeny voltam rá. Féltem, hogy sikerül felébresztenie Joe-ban azokat a régi érzéseket.

- Egy igaz barátságot nehéz elszakítani. Pedig te sokat feszegetted – mondta fejcsóválva, mint aki még maga sem hiszi el, hogy egyáltalán hitelt ad Mac szavának. Aztán rám nézett. – Methos, magunkra hagynál minket egy kicsit?

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem határozottan.

- Kérlek!

- Szó sem lehet róla.

Sóhajtott, odagurult hozzám, és megfogta a kezem. – Kérlek, Methos… bízz bennem!

- Benned bízom – néztem a szemébe, pedig hosszú ideje ez volt az első eset, mikor ez nem volt igaz. Nem láttam bele a szívébe, és ez fájt. Nem tudtam, hogy ha megbocsát Macnek, hogy alakul a további életünk. Csak csóválva lehajtottam a fejem.

- Kérlek… - szorította meg a kezem, mire újra találkozott a tekintetünk. Aztán elfordítottam a szemem, majd egyikükre se nézve felálltam, és bevonultam a hálószobába. Viszont volt annyi lélekjelenlétem, és voltam akkora zsivány, hogy egy hangos ajtócsapás után résnyire nyitva hagytam az ajtót.

Az ajtó mellett a falnak támaszkodtam, majd lecsúsztam a földre. Egy tapodtat sem akartam messzebb menni, még akkor sem, ha viszonylag biztos voltam abban, hogy MacLeod nem akarja bántani Joe-t. Fizikailag legalábbis. De ki tudja, mi van most éppen a lelke mélyén szunnyadó gonosszal?

- Miért jöttél ide, Mac? De most tényleg őszintén – kérdezte Joe.

- Mert… számítottam rád… a barátságodra… a megbocsátásodra… és a segítségedre – vallotta be sóhajtva MacLeod. - Tényleg csak kihasznállak… Igazatok van. Tényleg mindig csak akkor jövök, ha kell valami…

- Nem tudok segíteni – mondta halkan Joe. – Már nincsenek meg a forrásaim. Az egyetlen, amivel mindig is segíteni tudtam, a szervezetben betöltött pozícióm, és a kapcsolataim voltak.

- Nem, ez… most tényleg nem… ilyen jellegű. Ez most kutatómunkát igényel, és abban te vagy a legjobb.

- Nem… kutatómunkában Methos a legjobb. Sokkal nagyobb tapasztalata van, mint nekem.

- Ő nem fog nekem segíteni. Hallottad… hidegen hagyja, hogy mi van velem.

- Nem, ő nem ezt mondta – tiltakozott Joe, és örültem, hogy legalább ő helyesen értelmezte a szavaimat. Ez azt bizonyította, hogy valamelyest valóban megismert az elmúlt hónapok során. Hogy ő már képes a laza, közömbös, érzéketlen cinizmus álarcán is átlátni. – Sajnálom, hogy félreértetted.

- Mi van köztetek? – kérdezte Mac.

- Ez nem hiszem, hogy rád tartozik – hárította el Joe.

- Joe, a barátom vagy… legalábbis remélem. Féltelek.

- Te? Tőle? – kérdezte némileg cinikusan Joe. – Ez jó…

- Kérlek, Joe…

- Megtaláltam azt a boldogságot, amire mindig is vágytam – válaszolt Joe a korábbi kérdésre. – Ne akard elvenni tőlem! Így sem volt könnyű… Nekem is nagyon jó mesterem voltál – mondta, és végtelen keserűséget hallottam a hangjában. – És én jó tanítvány módjára megtanultam a leckét.

- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte értetlenül Mac.

- Folyton azt hangoztattad, hogy te és én mások vagyunk. Hogy különbözünk… hogy ezért nem lehet köztünk semmi… Hogy egy halhatatlan és egy halandó között nem lehet semmi. És ez úgy belém ivódott az évek során, hogy nagyon nehéz volt elhinnem az ellenkezőjét. Majdnem elpuskáztam… De szerencsére Methos kitartó volt… pontosan tudta, mi zajlik bennem, és türelmes volt. Megvárta, míg le tudom dönteni a saját korlátaimat.

- Sajnálom, Joe… amiket mondtam… de én… nem tudtam úgy érezni irántad, ahogy te… a barátom voltál, de én nem akartam többet. És ahányszor csak úgy néztél rám, bűntudatom volt… ezért voltam olyan utálatos.

- Már nem számít – sóhajtott Joe. – Tudod, megtanultam, hogy a szerelmet… sőt, még a szeretet sem lehet… kicsikarni… valakitől. Talán csak… másképp kellett volna kezelni… az egészet. Elég lett volna ez az egy mondat, amit most végre kimondtál. Sok álmatlan éjszakát megspórolhattál volna nekem. Akkor talán nem azon gyötrődtem volna, hogy nem vagyok neked elég jó.

- Bocsáss meg, Joe!

- Én nem haragszom – mondta Joe békülékenyen. – Ez nem haragról szól, és szemrehányásról. Csupán arra kérlek, ne szólj bele az életembe!

- Boldog vagy?

- Igen – válaszolt határozottan Joe, és én lehunytam a szemem. Ezzel az egy szóval eloszlatta a kétségeimet. – Methos egy csodálatos ember, és én szeretem őt.

- Akkor valóban nincs jogom beleszólni az életedbe. Azt pedig volt szerencsém látni, mennyire véd téged.

- Nem vetheted a szemére, hogy úgy reagált. Nem tudhatta, miért jöttél. Azok után, ami történt…

- Feltételeztétek, hogy továbbra is pusztítani akarok.

- Igen.

- És most?

- Nézd Mac… nem igazán tudom, hogy hogyan segíthetnék, és azt hiszem, hogy nem is hajnali három a legalkalmasabb időpont, hogy ezt megbeszéljük.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy valamikor beszélhetünk még róla?

- Adj nekem néhány napot… aztán gyere be a bárba. És beszélj Methosszal! Ő is tud neked segíteni. Talán már hallott hasonlóról… az idők folyamán.

- Ő nem fog nekem segíteni… miért tenné? Semmi érdeke nem fűződik hozzá.

- MacLeod eszednél légy! – torkollta le Joe.

- Miért? Ő mindig csak magával törődött… Téged most valami csoda folytán tényleg szeret… de ő csak annak segít, aki igazán közel áll hozzá.

- Akkor most szépen fordulj magadba, és gondolkodj el azon, hogy mióta ismeritek egymást, hányszor mentette meg az életedet, és hogy ez miért lehetett! – korholta Joe MacLeodot, és megcsóváltam a fejem, annyira nyilvánvalóan tisztábban látta a dolgokat, mint a négyszáz éves Hegylakó. De Joe folytatta. - Hogy miért hozott ki az előzetesből, hogy miért mentett ki a figyelők karmai közül, hogy miért ment utánad, mikor sötét őserőtől hajtva végigtomboltad a világot, hogy miért akart közéd és Kean közé állni, mikor az telebeszélte a fejed a hülyeségeivel… ő mindig ott volt… mindig számíthattál rá! Attól, hogy nem hangsúlyozza folyton az érzéseit, hogy nem borul a nyakadba, még a barátod.

- Igazad van – látta be egy sóhajjal Mac. – De nem tudom, hogy a szemébe tudok-e nézni. Most még miattad is haragszik rám. Én sosem hittem volna, hogy ő… vonzódik hozzád. Ha tudtam volna…

- Csak a viselkedéseddel bizonyíthatsz neki, Mac. De keresd meg! Meg fog hallgatni.

- Majd összeszedem magam.

- Jól van – sóhajtott Joe. – Most menj! Majd beszélünk.

Hallottam, ahogy Mac feltápászkodik, és elindul, de Joe utána szólt.

- Connor megtalált?

- Connor itt járt? – kérdezte döbbenten Mac. – Beszéltél vele?

- A beszéltem az túlzás… akkor éppen nem voltam olyan állapotban, hogy bájcsevegjek, de igen… találkoztunk.

- Mi történt?

- A kedvenc barátnőd elmesélte neki, mit tettél…

- Amanda?

- Miért, van más kedvenced is?

- Nincs… de veled mi történt? Azt mondtad…

- Nem számít, Mac. Túl vagyok rajta. Ezen is. Majd talán egyszer elmondom.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Mac. – És Connor… nagyon mérges volt?

- Úgy vettem észre, ő nem nagyon tud haragudni. Legalábbis azokra, akiket szeret.

- Átkozottul szerencsém van veletek – mondta eltűnődve Mac. – És most megyek… hagylak pihenni. Ne haragudj, hogy így… rád törtem… Majd megkereslek.

- Adj nekem időt, Duncan! – figyelmeztette Joe.

- Úgy lesz – mondta Mac, majd ahogy hallottam a lépteit távolodni, felálltam, halkan becsuktam az ajtót, és átültem a fotelba.

Joe néhány perccel később lépett be a szobába, és egyből odajött hozzám.

- Methos… - nyújtotta felém a kezét. Megfogtam, de lehunytam a szemem.

- Egy percet adj nekem, kérlek! – súgtam neki, mire megszorította a kezem.

Kellett ez az idő… végig kellett gondolnom sok mindent. Az érzéseiben kezdtem lassan megbízni, azok után, amit hallottam, mégis bennem volt a félelem, hogy elveszítem. És tudni akartam, hogy ha ő mégis mást szeretne, képes lennék-e ezúttal is csak az ő érdekeit szem előtt tartani. Most, hogy már belekóstoltam vele a boldogságba, akartam őt, mindennél jobban.

Végül felnéztem rá, de a szemében csak a megszokott szelídségét, és türelmet láttam.

- Szeretlek! – súgta. - És nem foglak eldobni azért, mert ő visszajött. Ettől félsz?

- Ha úgy szeretnéd, elmennék – sütöttem le a szemem.

- Tudom. De nem szeretném úgy. Methos… olyan érzéseket, olyan lehetőségeket tapasztaltam meg melletted, amit ő sosem adhatna meg nekem. Nem vagyok bolond eldobni mindezt. Még akkor sem, ha tényleg visszajön, még akkor sem, ha esetleg megint barátok leszünk. Hidd el, én is ugyanolyan önző vagyok, mint te! Akarom ezt a boldogságot veled!

- Jól van, elhiszem – bólintottam rá egy halvány mosollyal. – Visszafekszünk?

- Hát nem tudom, mennyi értelme van – csóválta meg a fejét. – De próbáljuk meg.

Visszabújtunk az ágyba, és szorosan magamhoz öleltem Joe-t. Csak cirógattam a vállát, úgysem tudtunk volna aludni.

- Ha nem szeretnéd… - szólalt meg egy idő után Joe -, nem kell belefolynunk ebbe az egészbe.

- Melyikünk tudna tükörbe nézni, ha benne hagyjuk a lekvárban ezt a hülyét?- ráztam meg a fejem.

- Akkor nem küldöd el a fenébe, ha megkeres?

- Nem – mondtam megcsóválva a fejem.

- És nem veszed a fejét?

- Nem.

- Szeretlek – nézett fel rám, és adott egy puszit.

- Én is szeretlek! És jó, hogy ilyen apróságokkal boldoggá tudlak tenni – szorítottam magamhoz. – De most próbáljunk meg pihenni.

- Esélytelen – sóhajtott, és igaza volt. Egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludtunk már, csak tűnődve, gyengéden cirógattuk egymást, míg ránk nem virradt egy új nap hajnala.


	18. Chapter 18

Három nap telt el MacLeod éjszakai látogatása óta, mikor felbukkant az egyetemen. Éppen Nagy Sándor hatalmának csúcsáról beszéltem az ifjúságnak, mikor ez előadás közepén megéreztem a jelenlétét. Nem voltam boldog tőle, de nyilvános helyen legalább az biztosítva volt, hogy nem esik nekem.

Végighallgatta az előadásomat, ami után kíméletlenül elküldtem a srácokat. Pedig még szerettek volna annak a bizonyos filmnek a valóságtartalmáról faggatni, amit nem régen vetítettek a moziban. Tudtam volna mesélni, de inkább nem fogtam bele, mert akkor még egy óráig biztos itt lettek volna.

- Érdekfeszítő előadás volt – sétált le Mac, miután mindenki eltűnt a teremből.

- Szép idők voltak – néztem fel rá a papírjaimból, de aztán folytattam a rendrakást az asztalomon.

- Azért nekem elárulod?

- Mit is? – kérdeztem félvállról.

- Hogy Alexandros meleg volt-e.

- Miért érdekes ez neked, MacLeod? - csuktam be a mappámat. – Ha arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy kavartam-e vele, miért nem kérdezed meg egyenesen?

- Az a következő kérdésem lett volna.

- Nos… ami őt illeti… meglehetősen jóképű férfi volt. Nők és férfiak egyaránt oda voltak érte. De az ő szíve már gyerekkora óta foglalt volt.

- És te voltál a szerencsés kiválasztott? – nézett rám kérdőn.

- Bocs, ha ezzel kiábrándítalak MacLeod, de nem. És gondolom nem azért jöttél, hogy Alexandros szerelmi életéről tartsunk szemináriumot.

- Valóban. Lesz még órád?

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem.

- Sétáljunk egyet! – ajánlotta, és egy bólintással beleegyeztem.

Felvettük a kabátunkat, és kisétáltunk a parkba. Hűvös volt, az emberek többsége célirányosan sietett a dolgára, csak mi sétáltunk lassan a sétányon. Próbáltunk óvatosan távol maradni a népesebb részektől, így nyugodtan beszélgethettünk.

- Hiszel nekem? – kérdezte Mac, miközben a járdára szögezte a szemét.

- Számít? – sandítottam rá. Nem állt szándékomban megkönnyíteni a dolgát.

- Igen.

- Miért? – álltam meg. – Miért fontos az, hogy én mit gondolok?

- Kicsit könnyebb lenne, ha nem azt hinnéd, hogy egy hidegvérű gyilkos vagyok.

- Miért?

- Mert a barátom vagy… és számít, hogy mit gondolsz.

- Ha a barátod vagyok, miért félsz segítséget kérni? – néztem rá felvont szemöldökkel.

- Mert jogosan haragszol rám. Még ha az nem is érdekel, ami Richie-vel történt… Joe miatt minden okod megvan haragudni. Igazad volt, mindenben, amit mondtál.

- Nézd… nem volt tisztességes, amit műveltél vele éveken keresztül - vettem egy nagy levegőt. – De erős volt… talpra állt… és talán mindarra, ami az utóbbi időben történt, szükség volt, hogy végre elszakadjon tőled. Talán… ha nem így történnek a dolgok, élete végéig téged szeret reménytelenül. Így legalább… bár megszenvedte, de most boldog.

- Sajnálom…

- Mostanában túl sűrűn használod ezt a szót – indultam el megint az úton.

- Mert túl sok hibát követtem el. Főleg vele szemben.

- Tisztázzunk valamit, MacLeod… - torpantam meg újra. - Egyszer és mindenkorra. Mit akarsz Joe-tól?

- Szeretném, ha újra barátok lehetnénk. Methos, én korábban sem akartam tőle többet…

- Ne feledd a szavad, Hegylakó, mert én nem fogom! – mondtam neki keményen, mire fejet hajtott, és elindultunk újra. – Ami pedig Richie-t illeti… Nem azt mondtam a múltkor, hogy nem érdekel, mi történt vele… csupán azt, hogy nem tisztem megítélni, ami kettőtök közt történt.

- Hiszel nekem? – tette fel újra a kérdést.

- A világ különböző tájain járva megtanultam, hogy amit mi, állítólag civilizált emberek mesének tartunk, máshol az a kőkemény valóság. Miért ne hinnék?

- Találkoztál már hasonlóval?

- Nem tudom pontosan, mi a bajod, de azt hiszem, még nem.

- Látomások gyötörnek… megyek az utcán, és rég halott emberek jönnek velem szembe. És halhatatlanok… Horton vagy Kronos…

- És arra bíztatnak, hogy ölj.

- Néha ez is előfordul… de sokszor csak provokálnak, hogy kihozzák belőlem az indulatokat… a lelkemet követelik… fenyegetéssel… vagy mézesmázos ígéretekkel… Sokszor egyik pillanatról a másikra egy teljesen más helyen találom magam… félelmetes helyeken. És ott áll velem szemben a gonosz… bárki alakját felveheti. Istenem… - áll meg fejcsóválva – néha már azt gondolom, szimplán megőrültem. Máskor pedig biztosan tudom, hogy a gonosz megtestesülése áll velem szemben. Lehet, hogy tényleg elment az eszem, és egyszerűen csak diliházba kéne zárni.

- A furcsa dolgokra néhány száz éve még azt húzták rá, hogy boszorkányság. Ma azt, hogy elmebaj. De látni az igazságot, ha az egy kicsit is más, mint a szürke, megszokott életünk, nem könnyű.

- Ez szép és jó, Methos, de ebből még nem tudom, hogy mit tegyek! – fakadt ki, mire magam is eltűnődtem.

- Hm… a világ vallásai és filozófusai más-más formában látták és fogalmazták meg a gonoszt. És máshogy értelmezték az emberi lélek fogalmát is. Első lépésként fel kellene térképeznünk ezeket. Kezdve a legősibb, szinte már megszűnt vallások elképzeléseivel. Ha találunk hasonlót, nyert ügyünk van. Csak bele kell ásnunk magunkat, vagy keresni valakit, aki ért hozzá.

- Methos, nekem nem ördögűző kell! – nézett rám bosszúsan.

- Biztos vagy benne? – álltam a pillantását. – És különben is, van jobb ötleted? Ha nem vagy bolond, márpedig váltig állítod, hogy nem… - néztem rá kihívóan – akkor ez a valami spirituális hátterű. Főleg, ha valóban a lelkedre megy ki, ahogy állítod. Amúgy pedig… gondolj arra, hogy mindig a kiválasztottak szenvedik el a legnagyobb kísértéseket.

- Hát persze, Methos… - nézett rám némileg cinikusan. - Csak van egy állati nagy különbség… A kiválasztottak ellen tudnak állni a kísértésnek. Én belebuktam. És csak imádkozhatok, hogy több bajt ne csináljak.

- Ez a meccs még korán sincs lejátszva – néztem rá tűnődve. – Amíg tisztában vagy azzal, mi folyik benned és körülötted, addig nem féltem a lelked. Majd, ha arról kezdesz győzködni, hogy minden rendben… na akkor majd elkezdek aggódni érted.

- Kösz! – mosolyodott el halványan. – Szóval… hol kezdjük?

- Először is, ahogy azt már Joe is javasolta, végig kell járnunk a könyvtárakat. Bár a nagy, nyilvános részlegekbe nem sok esélyünk van bármi használható információt találni. A legjobb lenne, eldugott, kis könyvtárakban kutakodni, vagy, ami még jobb, hozzáférni kolostori, titkos iratokhoz. Nem lesz könnyű. A titkok azért titkok, hogy ne kössék az orrunkra őket. De te bejáratos vagy buddhista és sinto szentélyekbe. Mi pedig Joe-val majd boldogulunk a nyugati vallásokkal. Minden vallásnak megvan a saját módszere a gonosz legyőzésére, csak meg kell találni a megfelelőt.

- Rendben.

- És ha gondolod, belebonyolódhatunk a modern ezotéria útvesztőibe is. Érdekes elgondolásokkal lehet találkozni mostanság.

- Néhány jóst meg asztrológust nem szeretnél csatasorba állítani?

- Gúnyolódj csak – néztem rá végtelen nyugalommal. – De én a helyedben megkeresném Cassandrát.

- Meg akarsz halni? – kapta fel a fejét.

- Nem mondtam, hogy elmegyek veled. Eszemben sincs. De ő egészen jó boszorkány… talán még segíthet.

- Egyelőre maradjunk a könyvtárnál – húzta el a száját. - Mit keresünk?

- Te jobban ismered a saját tüneteidet, MacLeod, ne én mondjam meg, mit keress! – csóváltam meg a fejem. – Bárcsak itt lehetne velünk Darius! A lélekről senki sem tudott többet nála.

- Az ő feljegyzéseit már átnéztem – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Ő nem sok mindenről készített feljegyzést. A fejében és a szívében volt minden tudása. De így magunknak kell boldogulnunk. Bár, bizonyos vallások szerint a holtak odaátról egyengetik az utunkat.

- Egyelőre maradjunk a kutatásnál… hagyjuk a holtakat békén nyugodni. Biztosan tudott valaki valami hasonlóról. Nem szívesen mondanék le a lelkemről. Egyelőre még szükségem van rá.

- Helyes – bólintottam rá. – Akkor kezdetnek beszélj a barátaiddal a szentélyből. És lehetőleg ne csinálj hülyeséget! Legalábbis ne megszentelt földön.

- Majd igyekszem. Kösz, Methos! És… szerinted… megkereshetem Joe-t?

- Keresd – húztam el a számat. Nem örültem neki túlságosan, de nem is akartam barátok közé állni. – Majd rendbe teszem a lelkét.

- Nem akarom kiborítani.

- Elég, ha meglát – csóváltam meg a fejem. - De keresd meg, szerintem vár. Csak… gondold meg, mit mondasz.

- Úgy lesz. Kösz, Methos!

- Ne köszönd! Éld túl ezt az őrületet, annyi elég lesz – néztem rá fejcsóválva, majd ott hagytam, és visszamentem az egyetemre a cuccaimért.

Hazamentem, de Joe nem volt otthon. Talán bement a bárba. Mindenesetre, ott legalább megtalálja MacLeod. Én sem igazán találtam a helyem otthon, így előkerítettem a könyvesbolt kulcsait, és újra kocsiba ültem.

Mikor odaértem, beléptem az üzletbe, és belülről bezártam az ajtót. Lementem a titkos pincébe, és ahogy azt vártam is, ahogy végigfutott a pillantásom az ott lévő holmikon, kissé megnyugodott a lelkem. Nézelődtem egy kicsit, majd előszedtem néhány régi feljegyzést. Némelyikhez már alig mertem hozzáérni, annyira régi volt már, és elvékonyodott a pergamen, amire írták. Találtam néhányat, ami érdekes lehet, arról készítettem fényképet, majd bogarásztam tovább.

Órákig el tudtam foglalni magam itt, hisz a tárgyi emlékeken kívül ilyenkor a múltidézés is magával ragadott. Ennek ellenére próbáltam arra koncentrálni, amiért jöttem, de nem sok témába illő dolgot találtam.

Késő délután értem haza, de Joe még akkor sem volt otthon. Gondolatban ajánlottam MacLeodnak, hogy értelmesen viselkedjen vele, de aztán inkább a régi könyveimet vettem szemügyre, hátha még abban is találhatok valami segítséget. Bár inkább csak filozófiával foglalkozó könyveket tartottam magamnál, úgyhogy sok eredménnyel nem kecsegtettek.

Nyolc fele járhatott az idő, mikor Joe hazajött. Nem számítottam rá, úgy gondoltam, hogy ha délután nem jött, akkor már biztos marad, és játszik, mint rendesen. Az, hogy hazajött, garantálta a rossz hangulatát, különben zenélt volna.

- Szia! – mentem elé egy üdvözlő puszira. – Minden rendben?

- Hát persze – bólintott rá, de ahogy ellépett mellőlem, és nem nézett a szemembe, nem tetszett. Tudtam, hogy rossz hatással lesz rá, ha Mackel tölti a délutánt.

- Nem úgy tűnsz – léptem utána, és hátulról átöleltem. – Találtam néhány dolgot, ami érdekes lehet. Majd vidd el Macnek!

Csodálkozva sandított hátra rám, de csak halványan elmosolyodtam, és közelebb bújtam hozzá. Éreztem, ahogy egy kicsit enged a feszültsége. Talán félt bevallani, hogy beszéltek, talán megint összekaptak… vagy egyszerűen csak abban nem bízott, hogy én is segítenék.

- Tényleg lehetséges ilyen, Methos?

- Ki döntheti ezt el, Joe? Nap mint nap fedezünk fel olyan dolgokat, amiket addig lehetetlennek tartottunk. Majd meglátjuk. Ma nem dolgozol?

- Nem, most nem vagyok ráhangolva. Mondtam Franknek, hogy mentsen ki. Zsong a fejem, és szívem szerint csak ülnék és bámulnék magam elé.

- Akkor tegyük azt.

- Neked biztos van jobb dolgod…

- Nem, nem igazán. Gyere! – fogtam meg a kezét, és letelepedtünk a kanapéra.

- Mit olvastál?

- Galilei fejtegetését a heliocentrikus világképről.

- És ez segít?

- Joe! Egész délután a Sátán után nyomoztam… én is elfáradtam. És holnap hosszú napom lesz, és még azt sem tudom, mivel szerelem le a srácok Nagy Sándor mániáját. Ígérem neked, hogy holnapután belevetem magam a dologba, de ma éjjel már nem tudok mihez kezdeni!

- Ne haragudj! – kérte bűntudatosan Joe.

- Nem haragszom. Sőt, erősen gondolkodom azon, hogy el kellene utaznom néhány napra…

- Hova akarsz menni? – nézett rám gyanakodva. – Lelépsz, ahogy szoktál? A régi megoldás, ahogy mondani szoktad? Egyéb alternatíva hiányában…

- Persze. Ilyenkor a legszebb Itália. Tengerpart, pálmafák, spagetti…

- Methos… - nézett rám rosszallón, mire egy sóhajjal megadtam magam.

- Van egy kis kolostor Olaszországban, amiről tudom, hogy a könyvtárukban őriznek olyan könyveket, amiket a Vatikán nem néz jó szemmel. Talán segíthet.

- Veled megyek – ajánlotta.

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Szóródjunk szét, akkor több esélyünk van.

- Jól van… akkor én próbálok itt jutni valamire.

- Menj be a Louvre-ba. Keresd Brighton professzort, majd szólok neki, hogy felkeresed.

- Mit tud?

- Rólunk semmit, úgyhogy légy óvatos! De kedvenc szakterülete a múmiák átkának boncolgatása. Tud mesélni a lélekről, démonokról, meg az átkokról, a halálon túli életről alkotott egyiptomi felfogásról.

- Erről te is tudsz, hisz ott voltál.

- Joe, abban az időben a köznép nem volt jártas a vallás dolgaiban. A papok csak annyit osztottak meg az emberekkel, aminek a segítségével szegénységben tudták tartani a nép nagy részét, ők pedig dőzsölhettek.

- És te nem voltál pap? Ez hogy lehet? – kérdezte kihívóan, mire kapott egy „kikérem magamnak" típusú pillantást.

- Jobb és biztosabb pozíció volt a fáraó írnokának lenni – néztem rá. – De ebből kifolyólag többet tudok a politikai és katonai dolgokról, mint a vallásról. De ennek is utánajárhatunk.

- Mikor indulsz?

- Holnapután. Akkor csak egy órámat kell lemondanom.

- Vigyázz magadra, rendben?

- Hát persze. Hisz ismersz, ez az erősségem.

- Nem veszel komolyan.

- Dehogynem. Alszunk?

- Mondom én, hogy nem veszel komolyan – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Komolyan veszlek, Joe. De sokkal többet kockáztatnánk azzal, ha nem csinálunk semmit, csak várjuk a világvégét, mint ha szembeszállunk ezzel az izével.

- Az izéről jut eszembe… van egy nevünk. Illetve több is. Seth, Ariman, Mephisto…

- Persze… és Belzebub, Lucifer, Diablo… a gonosznak ezer neve van, Joe… ahogy Istennek is.

- Akkor semmivel sem vagyunk előbbre?

- Dehogynem. Nehezebb egy arctalan démont kergetni, mint az ősgonoszt.

- Ez nem hangzik túl bíztatóan.

- Az egész helyzet nem túl bíztató. Már ott el van szúrva, hogy MacLeodra van bízva az egész.

- Methos… - nézett rám helytelenítőn.

- MacLeod az igazság bajnoka… jó ég! – csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Tudod, hogy képes rá.

- Persze. De azért jobb, ha nem hagyjuk magára.

- Muszáj neked mindig morgolódásba csomagolni a barátságodat?

- Azt hiszem, igen – tűnődtem el, mire elnevette magát.

- Szerencséd, hogy ismerlek, és tudom, hogy ez csak a látszat.

- Igen… szerencsém, hogy lassan valóban megismersz – öleltem át. – Bújjunk ágyba, mit szólsz?

- Legyen – bólintott rá. – Kicsit fárasztó napom volt.

- Tudom. Gyere – álltam fel, és felsegítettem őt is. Besétáltunk a szobánkba, majd gyorsan letusoltunk mindketten.

- Methos, te hiszel a gonoszban? – könyökölt fel mellettem Joe, mikor már ágyba bújtunk.

- Lassan kénytelen leszek.

- Ma nem tudok egy értelmes választ kicsikarni belőled? – nézett rám morcosan.

- Én igyekszem, Joe – mosolyodtam el halványan, de aztán az a kis mosoly is eltűnt az arcomról. – De pont tőlem kérdezni ilyet, akit sokáig egy lapon emlegettek az ördöggel… - csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Nem, nem úgy értem… hanem ebben a… démoni gonoszban. Hogy testet ölthet…

- Joe, a gonosz bennünk van. A lelkünkben. Mindannyian hordozzuk. Egyénenként, és kollektíven is. A baj akkor kezdődik, mikor mindezt kezdjük megtagadni. Ami pedig a megtestesülést illeti… ha a gondolatainkkal teremthetünk… márpedig ezt már sokszor volt szerencsém megtapasztalni… akkor a lelkünkben élő gonosz miért ne nyilvánulhatna meg fizikai formában?

- Ez ijesztő – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Eléggé – bólintottam rá, és ennyiben maradtunk. Joe még egy kis ideig tűnődött, majd elfeküdt mellettem, és lassan elaludt. Mielőtt követtem volna a példáját, még hosszú ideig tűnődtem azon, hogy vajon milyen eredményt várok az Olaszországi úttól, aztán én is elszunnyadtam.

Az indulás reggelén még gyorsan át akartam nézni a kocsimat, megelőzendő, hogy kellemetlen meglepetés érjen, és, hogy megtegyek néhány óvintézkedést.

- Mondd csak, mi a fészkes fenét csinálsz? – bukkant fel mellettem Joe. Majd frászt kaptam, hisz nem sokkal korábban még aludt, mikor én felkeltem.

- Neked is jó reggelt! – néztem fel rá, de nem tudtam eltéríteni.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Rendszámot cserélnék a kocsimon, ha nem lármáznád fel a fél utcát.

- Mire készülsz?

- Kéjutazásra, a Bahamákra. Nem tartasz velem? Igazán szép ebben az évszakban az a környék.

- Methos… megígérted, hogy vigyázol magadra!

- Éppen azon vagyok. Kész is – poroltam le a kezem, ahogy felálltam.

- Nem tetszik ez nekem – csóválta a fejét továbbra is.

- Nekem is jobban tetszene, ha a csókodra ébrednék, és ki sem engednélek az ágyból délig – öleltem át. – De lassan indulnom kell.

- Rendben – bólintott rá nagy nehezen. – Várlak haza.

- Sietek, amennyire lehet – cirógattam meg az arcát, majd magamhoz húztam még egy csókra, mielőtt beültem a kocsiba, és elhajtottam.


	19. Chapter 19

Négy nappal később…

Zűrös pár nap után értem haza, és hálát adtam az összes szentnek, őrangyalnak, védőszellemnek, meg aminek még lehet, hogy egyáltalán épségben hazaértem. Végletekig fáradt voltam, elkínzott, így elmondhatatlan boldogsággal töltött el a ház látványa, és az, hogy Joe a késő délelőtt ellenére otthon van. Hiányzott, bár nem nagyon volt időm ilyesmivel foglalkozni a napokban. És most nagyon vágytam egy ölelésre, és arra, hogy bezuhanhassak az ágyba, és legalább huszonnégy órát aludjak. Rám fért volna.

Beléptem az ajtón, és a zajra ő is előkerült a konyhából.

- Methos, de jó, hogy hazaértél! Jól vagy? – jött elém aggódva.

- Igen, fogjuk rá – bólintottam, majd megöleltem egy pillanatra. - Te?

- Persze. Gyere, ülj le! – húzott a kanapéhoz. – Sikeres volt az utad? Jutottál valamire?

- Persze. Mindjárt három dologra is rájöttem – tűnődtem el némi cinizmussal. - Először is arra, hogy utálok kommandóst játszani. Sose szerettem, és ez mostanra sem változott. Nyíltan szeretek harcolni, ha muszáj, és nem sunnyogni. Másodszor arra, hogy a comblövés kegyetlenül fáj, még akkor is, ha nekem nem árthat, és én utálom a fájdalmat. Harmadszor pedig arra, hogy most néhány évtizedig jobb, ha nem megyek Olaszországba. Máshol kell tengerpartot és pálmafákat keresnem.

- Mi történt? – nézett rám elszörnyedve.

- A zöldhatáron kellett elhagynom az országot. Kicsit sietősen – vontam vállat.

- De hát Európában már nincsenek is határok…

- Hát most voltak – mondtam egy grimasszal.

- Hát így vigyázol te magadra? – korholt, de inkább az aggodalmát hallottam a szavak mögött.

- Vigyáztam, amennyire lehetett. Ezt – vettem elő a kabátom belső zsebéből egy nagyon régi, elég rossz állapotban lévő, kis alakú könyvecskét, amit a kolostor könyvtárából nyúltam le. – vidd el MacLeodnak! És most pihennék egy kicsit, ha nem haragszol – álltam fel mellőle, és a hálószoba fele indultam.

- Azért hívhattál volna… négy napig majd beleőrültem az aggodalomba! Fogalmam sem volt, mi van veled! - szólt utánam.

- Joe, hidd el… - fordultam meg – kisebb gondom is nagyobb volt, mint telefonálgatni. Amúgy pedig, ha tudod, hogy szétlőtt lábban ülök a kocsiban, és a fél olasz rendőrség engem keres, jobb lett volna? Akkor kevésbé aggódsz? – csóváltam meg a fejem, és folytattam az utam.

- Methos…

- Mi van? – kérdeztem egy icipicit nyersebben, mint akartam. Nem szólt többet, így visszafordultam hozzá. Ahogy találkozott a tekintetünk, megenyhültem. Láttam, hogy tényleg aggódott értem napokon keresztül, és akkor még én is bántom. Nem lehetek ilyen lelketlen… Visszamentem hozzá, és átöleltem. – Ne haragudj, Joe! Nem akartalak bántani. Csak… négy napja egy szemhunyást nem aludtam… két országon keresztül menekültem… franc se gondolta, hogy egy ilyen düledező kolostorban még riasztó is van… nagyon fáradt vagyok. Szeretnék aludni egy kicsit. Utána beszélünk.

- Jól van, menj csak! – szorított magához egy pillanatra, majd elengedett. Mikor elléptem mellőle, még utánam szólt.

- Methos… ezt tényleg loptad?

- Csak kölcsönvettem – villantottam fel egy pimasz mosolyt. - Úgy ötven évre. Akkor meg már úgyis elfelejtik.

- Hihetetlen vagy – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Tudom. Menj, keresd meg MacLeodot! – simogattam meg a karját, és besétáltam a hálószobába.

Nem sokat bíbelődtem vetkőzéssel. Csak lerúgtam a cipőm, eldőltem az ágyon, de talán már az előtt aludtam, hogy a fejem a párnára ért volna.

Mikor legközelebb felébredtem, korom sötét volt a szoba, azt azonban nem tudtam volna megmondani, hogy este, hajnal, vagy már másnap este van. Némileg jobban éreztem magam, de még nem volt az igazi. Joe nem volt mellettem, amiből első pillanatban azt a következtetést vontam le, hogy még nincs éjfél, és dolgozik, de aztán körülnéztem a szobában, és a beszűrődő holdfényben felfedeztem, hogy a fotelban ül. Üveges szemekkel bámult az ablakra, és ez nem volt túl jó jel. Kikászálódtam az ágyból, odasétáltam hozzá, és leguggoltam elé.

- Jól vagy? – kérdeztem megfogva a kezét, de kellett néhány másodperc, hogy visszataláljon hozzám.

- Persze – bólintott. – Jól vagyok.

- Még mindig haragszol? – kérdeztem szelíden. – Tényleg nem akartalak megbántani.

- Dehogy – rázta meg a fejét. - Semmi baj.

- Akkor miért itt virrasztasz? – kérdeztem felülve a fotel karfájára. - Nem kényelmesebb a finom, puha, meleg ágyban? Mellettem?

- De – döntötte a vállamra a fejét egy sóhajjal. – Csak nem tudok aludni… már napok óta. Csak hajnalban egy kicsit.

- Mi a baj?

- Semmi…

- Joe…

- Ariman engem is megtalált… míg nem voltál itthon - vallotta be nagy nehezen, mire egy sóhajjal lehunytam a szemem.

- Nem lett volna szabad magadra hagyjalak.

- Ugyan… megtalálta volna a percet, mikor nem vagy itt.

- Mit akart?

- Rávenni, hogy… ne segítsek Macnek… hogy hagyjam a sorsára… hogy egyedül könnyebb legyen legyőzni.

- Mire te?

- Elküldtem a fenébe.

- Nagyon bátor vagy, Joe Dawson – húztam magamhoz. – Nem csalódtam benned.

- Kösz – sóhajtott. – Csak az ajánlata kicsit felbolygatta a lelkem. A szemét! - csapott a fotel másik karfájára. A hangja tele volt indulattal, de valami mély kínt is éreztem benne. – Pontosan tudja, mi a gyenge pontom, és nem habozik kihasználni. Pontosan tudta, hogy ebből az ajánlatból így se, úgy se jövök ki jól. És volt képe James Horton képében elém állni! Az a görény…

- Joe, csillapodj!

- Nem akarok csillapodni! Te nem voltál itt, nem hallottad! Egy hízelgő, kétszínű, mézesmázos kígyó… Azt akarta, hogy áruljam el a barátomat! Hogy adjam el a barátságunkat… a lelkemet.

- És mindezt miért? – tettem fel a kérdést, amiről úgy éreztem, hogy az egész kiborulásának a kulcsa, de nem kaptam választ. – Joe… mit ajánlott cserébe?

- A lábaimat – sóhajtott végül. Sejtettem valami hasonlót, így csak magamhoz szorítottam egy percre, majd elengedtem, és letérdeltem elé.

- Joe…

- Ne… nem kell sajnálni! – fordította el a fejét.

- Nem akartalak sajnálni. Azt akartam mondani, hogy büszke vagyok rád – szorítottam meg a kezét, mire a pillantása visszatalált az enyémhez.

- Hát persze…

- Tényleg, hidd el! Senki más nem tudott volna nemet mondani a te helyzetedben.

- Az én helyzetemben… igen – húzta el a száját némi cinizmussal. - De el tudod képzelni, mit érzek most?

- Nem, Joe… nem tudom elképzelni – ráztam meg a fejem. – Sosem voltam a helyzetedben, így csak megpróbálhatom elképzelni… De tudom, hogy pokolian nehéz lehet. És azt is tudom, hogy soha többé nem tudtál volna tükörbe nézni, ha nem így teszel. Helyesen döntöttél.

- Átkozottul könnyen beszélsz…

- Tudom. De ismerlek. Tudom, hogy a lelkiismereted nem hagyta volna sokáig, hogy örülj.

- Mégis majdnem… majdnem elcsábultam – csóválta meg a fejét csüggedten. – Tudod, milyen átkozottul kis híja volt?

- Elhiszem… és minden tiszteletem a tiéd. Én nem lettem volna képes rá.

- Ott volt előttem a lehetőség… - nézett maga elé üveges szemekkel, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, amit mondok. – Újra a saját lábamon járni… futni… focizni… mint gyerekkoromban… Te el sem tudod képzelni, hogy ezek a neked teljesen természetes dolgok milyen kiváltságot jelentenek – szorította össze a szemét.

- Joe… kérlek, nézz rám! – kértem, és türelmesen megvártam, amíg a pillantása visszatalál hozzám. – Ha Ariman újra megtenné az ajánlatát, hogy döntenél?

Hosszú másodpercekig nézett rám döbbenten, majd némi iszonyattal, de végül lesütötte a szemét, és elgondolkodott.

- Ugyanígy.

- Akkor nincs miért gyötörnöd magad – emeltem fel gyengéden az állát, ezzel kényszerítve, hogy újra a szemembe nézzen. – A barátság, és a tisztesség mellett döntöttél. A lelkiismereted tiszta.

- Igen, de… - elcsuklott a hangja, és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Tudom – ültem vissza mellé, és szorosan átöleltem. – Tudom, milyen nehéz lehet.

Nem sírt, de a reszketéséből éreztem, hogy csak erővel tartja vissza azt a fájdalmat, amit érez. Kegyetlen helyzet volt… Ariman kegyetlensége. Bárkit és bármit feláldozott volna a céljai érdekében. Hozzá képest mi csak sakkfigurák voltunk egy sakktáblán. És még így is szerencsésnek mondhattuk magunkat, hisz az elmúlt két hétben, mióta Mac visszajött, többen is meghaltak körülötte, hála Ariman áldásos tevékenységének.

Mindig azt mondtam, és alapjában véve úgy is gondoltam, hogy Joe túl van már a lába elvesztésén. De így elhúzni előtte a mézesmadzagot… ez kegyetlen volt. Megmutatni neki, hogy lehetne másként is… És az volt a legrosszabb, hogy ebben a helyzetben nem is segíthettem túl sokat. Csak annyit, hogy mellette voltam. Csak ültem mellette, szorosan átölelve, néha végigcirógatva a hátát, de a reszketés a testében csak lassan enyhült. Egy jó óra múlva engedtem csak el.

- Gyere, bújjunk ágyba! – mondtam, de csak megrázta a fejét. Kezdtem azt is sejteni, hogy Ariman álmában lepte meg, és azért irtózik ennyire attól, hogy elaludjon. – Itt vagyok veled! – biztosítottam. – Gyere!

Végül egy sóhajjal megadta magát, és néhány percen belül bebújtunk az ágyba.

- Tudod, hogy te leszel a következő? – nézett rám, mikor bebújt mellém a takaró alá. – Hisz te is segíted Macet. Megérdemled a jutalmad – tette hozzá némileg cinikusan.

- Dehogy – ráztam meg a fejem. – Én nem vagyok elég jó ahhoz, hogy megkísértsen. Én nem önzetlenségből segítek, mint te… csak a te kedvedért.

- Én azért aggódom érted is.

- Nekem nem sok mindent ajánlhat.

- Az életedet.

- Ha te nem lennél… ezzel sem bírna meghatni. Nem… engem egyetlen dologgal foghat meg.

- Velem.

- Pontosan. Úgyhogy ne is álmodj arról, hogy egy másodpercre leveszem rólad a szemem.

- Methos… dolgoznom kell. És neked is.

- Ideje meghallgatnod az előadásaimat. Úgysem láttál még dolgozni. El sem hiszed, hogy én is dolgozom.

- Rólad? Majd ha piros hó esik – mosolyodott el végre. – Amúgy… mi van a könyvben, amit hoztál?

- Bölcs tanácsok, amiket MacLeod úgysem fog megfogadni.

- Például?

- Hogy a szeretet legyőzi a gyűlöletet, a béke az agressziót, a nem cselekvés a cselekvést. Hogy esélyünk sincs a gonosz ellen, míg küzdeni próbálunk ellene.

- És ezt egy katolikus kolostorból loptad? Inkább hangzik valami keleti filozófiának. Amúgy… bármerre indulunk el, ugyanebbe a tanácsba botlunk. Mindenhol. A szeretet az egyetlen hatásos fegyver… de hogy a fenébe?

- Minden vallás gyökere ugyanaz, legyen keleti, nyugati, régi, vagy új… és ha már lépten-nyomon ez jön szembe velünk, nem gondolod, hogy lehet benne valami?

- De ettől még mindig nem tudjuk, mit kellene tennie.

- Rá fog jönni. Okos fiú, megoldja. És ha valóban ő a kiválasztott, akiről a prófécia beszél, a végső küzdelem egyedül őrá vár. Nem segíthetünk neki.

- Tudom.

- Jól van, akkor most már tényleg aludjunk. Ahogy látom, te sem pihentél többet az elmúlt néhány napban, mint én. És még én haraptam le a te fejed, mikor hazajöttem – sóhajtottam bűntudatosan.

- Azért neked sem volt könnyű utad.

- Gyerekjáték volt hozzád képest. De ne licitáljunk egymásra… inkább pihenjünk, mindkettőnknek szüksége van rá.

Végül nagy nehezen beleegyezett, de azért abból az erőből, amivel belém kapaszkodott, gyanítottam, hogy egyáltalán nem nyugodott meg. Nem is csodálkoztam rajta.

Másnap morogva bár, de bejött velem az egyetemre. Morgott, morgott, egészen addig, míg bele nem kezdtem az előadásomba, amit éppen Cézárról tartottam a harmadéveseknek. Aztán úgy megfeledkezett magáról, hogy öröm volt nézni. Nem hiába, történész lelke van, mindig is az volt. Azért számítottam arra, hogy előadás után tevékenyen részt vesz a beszélgetésben, és hogy néhány dologban vitába is száll velem.

Hála neki, meg a srácok lelkesedésének, a tízig tartó órát nem sokkal ebéd előtt fejeztük be. Mikor már mindenki elment, odasétáltam hozzá.

- Úgy tűnt, egészen jól érezted magad – ültem fel előtte a padra.

- Lelkesítően tudsz mesélni – mosolyodott el. - De azért jobban szeretem, mikor csak nekem mesélsz.

- Én is – fogtam meg a kezét egy pillanatra, majd felálltam. – Elugrunk valahova ebédelni?

- Mehetünk – bólintott rá, és már éppen felállt ő is, mikor megszólalt a mobilja. Magára hagytam egy percre, addig én is összeszedtem a cuccaimat az asztalomon. Mire végeztem, lesétált hozzám.

- Methos… el kell mennem – nézett rám bocsánatkérőn.

- Mac? – néztem rá, mire kelletlenül bólintott. – Veled menjek?

- Nem, nem szükséges – hárított el. Talán még mindig attól tartott, hogy egymásnak esünk Mackel. Pedig eszembe se jutott.

- Jól van… Vigyázzatok egymásra! – simogattam meg a karját, majd aggódva néztem, ahogy kisétál a teremből.

Nem volt nyugodt a délutánom, gondolom, mondanom sem kell. Volt még egy előadásom, de időnként erősen koncentrálnom kellett, hogy ne veszítsem el a fonalat. Aggódtam Joe-ért, és ha annyira nem is, mint érte, de MacLeodért is. Egyre közelebb kerül a tűzhöz, ami egyre veszélyesebb lesz számára is, és a körülötte élők számára is. És mivel Joe szinte állandóan a közelében van, minden percben életveszélynek teszi ki magát. Gondolatban mindenféle büntetést beígértem Macnek, ha hagyja, hogy valami baja essen. Ennek ellenére valahogy átvészeltem a napot, és az órám után hazaindultam.


	20. Chapter 20

Néhány nappal később…

- Nem hiszem el, hogy MacLeod egyszer az életben megfogadott egy tanácsot – néztem fejcsóválva Joe-ra. A bárban ültünk, és ő éppen szünetet tartott. Ő is többnyire üveges szemmel bámult maga elé aznap este, de ebben már inkább csak hitetlenség volt és megkönnyebbülés, mint az a korábbi félelem.

- Pedig elhiheted – nézett rám. – És sikerült neki. Legyőzte Arimant. Én sem értem, hogyan… A földnek újabb ezer évig nyugta lesz a gonosztól.

- Joe, a gonosz bennünk van, függetlenül attól, hogy Ariman elment.

- Tudom, tudom – rázta meg a fejét. – Mac is ezt mondta. De akkor is hihetetlen… hogy ez a közvetlen veszély megszűnt.

- És hogy van?

- Mac? Szerintem még ő sem fogta fel teljes egészében. De jól van. És kimondhatatlanul megkönnyebbült.

- Ahogy mi is – bólintottam rá. – És ti ketten?

- Még mindig féltékeny vagy? – nézett rám rosszallón.

- Hát persze.

- Ne légy bolond! – fogta meg egy pillanatra a kezemet. – Mac a barátom, ahogy neked is. Téma lezárva. És most megyek játszani – állt fel, mikor látta, hogy még akadékoskodni akarok.

Néztem utána, ahogy felment a színpadra, és jó érzés volt látni, hogy újra olyan felszabadultan játszik, mint néhány héttel korábban.

A következő másfél órában beszélgettem Frankkel, aztán visszatelepedtem a helyemre, figyeltem az embereket, nézelődtem, és hallgattam a zenét, töprengtem a történteken. Ekkor sétált be Sam és John, de már messziről nem tetszett a hangulatuk. Ahogy a bárpult fele sétálva beszélgettek, Sam csak csóválta a fejét. Tűnődve figyeltem őket, de nem tudtam rájönni, mi lehet a baj. Valamin vitatkoznak, valamiben nagyon nem értenek egyet, ez nyilvánvaló volt, de mivel erre még sosem volt példa, elképzelni nem tudtam, mi lehet a nézeteltérés oka.

- Helló Adam! – sétáltak oda hozzám. – Leülhetünk?

- Persze – bólintottam rá. – Valami baj van?

- Semmi komoly – hárította el Sam a kérdést. – Csak elég bolond napom volt, és szokás szerint nem tudtam letenni a műszak végén.

- Pedig ma szombat… azt hinné az ember, hogy nyugodt nap – néztem rá.

- Általában igen – húzta el a száját. – De ez nem egy általános nap volt…

- Jó estét az ifjúságnak! – sétált oda hozzánk Joe is. Észre sem vettük, mikor tette le a gitárt, annyira el voltunk foglalva. – Valami gond van?

- Én vagyok a hülye – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Felvilágosítana valaki, hogy mi történt? – nézett végig rajtunk Joe.

- Ha érteném, elmondanám, ne aggódj – pillantottam rá. – Sam?

Sam sóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és belekezdett a történetbe.

- Közelgő karácsony miatt elég sokan vannak szabadságon a kórházban. Mindenki készül az ünnepekre… vásárol, szervez, miegymás… alig tudjuk összehozni a beosztást. Így arra gondoltam, mivel ma John is dolgozik, nem kuksolok otthon egyedül, hanem bevállalok egy napot a mentős kollégákkal. Nekik is könnyebb lesz, nekünk meg nem jön rosszul a plusz pénz.

- És mi történt? – faggattam tovább, mikor elakadt a mondandójával.

- Egész nap rohangáltunk, mint pók a falon, de hát ez ezzel jár. Nem is panaszkodnék, hisz semmi igazán komoly esetünk nem volt késő délutánig. Éppen egy bokaficamos nénit tettünk le a balesetin, mikor jött a következő hívás. A külvárosba kellett mennünk, ki a fenébe, ahol már csak raktárak vannak, meg csövesek. Imádnivaló környék, nekem elhihetitek. Szinte mindennapos, hogy késsel esnek egymásnak egy szál cigiért. Ennek fényében indultunk el, de a cím másfele vitt minket, mint általában. Bár a hívást ez esetben is egy hajléktalantól kaptuk, és persze mire odaértünk felszívódott az estében. A központ még szólt, hogy a rendőrség is úton van, mert állítólag egy ember meghalt, és egy súlyosan megsérült.

Kezdett rossz előérzetem lenni, és már azt is gyanítottam, mi az, ami Samet ennyire kiakasztotta. Annyira tipikus… kihalt környék, egy halott, egy sebesült… Tipikus jellegzetessége két halhatatlan harcának. Ennek ellenére nem szóltam közbe, csak Joe-ra néztem, aki ugyan addig nem gyanakodott, de a pillantásomra láthatóan kitágult a pupillája egy pillanatra. A szeméből azt olvastam ki, hogy vajon arra gondolok, amire gondolja, hogy gondolok? Csak sóhajtottam, és visszafordultam Samhez.

- Nem túl fényes kilátások.

- Hát nem… kihalt környék, sötétség… hátborzongató volt. Tudom, hogy hülyén hangzik, de szó szerint borzongtam.

Egyáltalán nem hangzik hülyén, gondoltam. Az elektromos töltés még benne volt a levegőben. Aki érzékeny rá, jó darabig megérezheti. Szó szerint borzongató érzés, az ember hátán feláll a szőr tőle.

- Mikor odaértünk, és kiszálltunk, ahhoz a férfihez siettünk, akinél még volt esélye annak, hogy életben van…

- Miből gondoltátok, hogy a másiknak nincs? – szóltam közbe, mintha nem lettem volna biztos a válaszban.

- Elég nehéz úgy életben lenni, hogy a fejed nincs a helyén! – fortyant fel Sam.

- Való igaz – láttam be. Úgy még nekem is nehéz lenne, gondoltam. – És a másik?

- Élet-halál között lebegett – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Akkora vértócsa volt alatta, mint a Csendes-óceán. Alig volt pulzusa… meg voltam győződve róla, hogy akkor sem sok esélyünk van megtartani, ha azonnal elindulunk, és nem várjuk meg a rendőrséget. Visszaléptünk a kocsihoz, hogy hozzuk a hordágyat, és az infúziót… Egy perc volt… még annyi sem… de…

- Sam, mi történt? – néztem rá kicsit szigorúbban, mire összeszedte magát.

- Te is azt fogod mondani, hogy nem vagyok normális.

- Nem mondtam ilyet, Sam – szólalt meg halkan John.

- Attól még gondoltad.

- Nem.

- Szóval mi történt? – szakítottam félbe a vitájukat.

- Mire visszafordultunk, a pasas feltápászkodott, és meg akart lépni.

- De… nem azt mondtad, hogy alig élt? – néztem rá némi tettetett meglepődéssel.

- De. Saját magam vizsgáltam meg. Még negyven se volt a pulzusa – nézett rám határozottam. – Ennek ellenére meglépett. A társam utána futott, de olyan balegyenest kapott tőle, hogy azóta is csillagokat lát.

- Nem lehet, hogy valamit elnéztél?

- Ne gyere nekem te is ezzel! – nézett rám dühösen. – Még azt is hajlamos vagyok aláírni, hogy nem tudom használni a sztetoszkópot és a vérnyomásmérőt… bár tizenöt éve dolgozom velük… de az a két liter vér a járdán nem hazudik!

- Lehet, hogy nem az övé, hanem a másiké.

- Az egy másik óceán volt a járdán.

- Akkor volt még egy harmadik is.

- És hova lett? – nézett rám bosszúsan.

- Elvitték a többiek.

- Adam, ezek nem csövesek voltak… jól szituált két férfiról beszélünk.

- És… hogy nézett ki az a csodabogár, aki meglépett?

- Magas, sötét hajú férfi… harminc és harmincöt között… hosszú, világos ballonkabát volt rajta.

A megkönnyebbülés végigömlött a lelkemen, de próbáltam vigyázni, hogy ebből kívülről ne látszódjon senki. Joe viszont egy sóhajjal lehunyta a szemét, mire Sam ránézett.

- Bocs, fiúk – rázta meg a fejét Joe. – Ez nekem egy kicsit sok. Nem igazán bírom a vért. Főleg a balesetem óta. Inkább megyek, és játszom – mondta, és magunkra hagyott minket. Magamban megfogadtam, hogy ezért még megcsipkedem egy kicsit… hm… magamra hagyni a lekvárban… szép. De hát igaza van, a saját rutinomban jobban bízom. Az ő arcán mindig látszanak az érzései… ez általában jó, de néha árulónk lehet.

- Annak a pasinak tíz perce kellett volna, hogy hátra legyen! – bosszankodott tovább Sam.

- Inkább örülnöd kéne, hogy életben van – néztem rá.

- De nem így, Adam! Ez nem normális! – nézett rám megütközve.

- Biztosan nem volt olyan súlyos a sérülése – húzta el a száját John. Úgy tűnt, belefáradt már a párja győzködésébe. – Sam, felejtsd el! Beszéljünk valami másról, ne törd ezen a fejed!

- De nem megy ki a fejemből…

- Tudod, mikor engedlek legközelebb mentőzni… - csóválta a fejét John.

- Persze. Csütörtökön.

- Azt elszúrtad.

Amíg civakodtak, megéreztem azt a bizonyos érzést, ami most kettős érzéseket váltott ki belőlem. Egyrészt megnyugtatott, hogy akárkivel is akadt össze, valószínűleg Mac túlélte a küzdelmet, másrészt nagyon nem szerettem volna, ha összeakadnak Sammel.

- Megbocsátotok egy percre? – néztem a még mindig civódó párra, majd otthagytam őket. Viszont Mac már belépett, és lejött a lépcsőn, így csak imádkozhattam, hogy a fiúk ne nézzenek fel.

- Hello, Methos! – lépett oda hozzám.

- MacLeod, jó lenne, ha most elhúznál – néztem rá határozottan.

- Mi? Most mi bajod? – nézett rám értetlenül. - Beszéltél Joe-val? Vége… Ariman…

- Tudom – bólintottam rá. – Tudom, mi történt tegnap… de azt is tudom, hogy mit csináltál ma délután… ugyanis a két mentős, akikből az egyiket orrba nyomtad, alaposan megnéztek maguknak.

- Francba – csóválta meg a fejét. – De te erről honnan tudsz?

- Amelyiket éppen megkímélted, a barátom. Csak eddig nem tudott semmit. De most, hála neked, éppen az őrületbe kergeti saját magát.

- Francba – ismételte önmagát. – Bocs, majd legközelebb igyekszem nem meghalni – nézett rám picit cinikusan.

- Maga volt az… - hallottam Sam hangját a hátam mögött. – Magát láttam délután… mi a fene folyik itt? – meredt kigúvadt szemekkel Macre.

- Ez valami tévedés lesz – mosolygott rá Mac, egy olyan mosollyal, amitől a hideg futkosott a hátamon. – Én most érkeztem az esti géppel Atlantából. Az első utam ide vezetett, hogy a régi barátokkal találkozzam. Két éve nem láttam… Adamet – villantott felém is egy mosolyt.

- Inkább három – kontráztam rá. – Csodálom, hogy még idetaláltál. Nem ülünk le? – néztem végig a társaságon.

- Ne nézzetek hülyének! – szólt utánunk Sam, de mivel nem fordultunk vissza, kénytelen volt utánunk jönni. A pillantásom találkozott Joe-éval, és egy „jó ég, mi lesz ebből"-t olvastam ki a szeméből.

Letelepedtünk az asztalnál, de Sam le nem vette a pillantását Macről. Ő viszont hozzám fordult.

- Elhoztam neked a könyveket, amiket kértél, majd holnap odaadom.

- Kösz, Mac. Nálunk még hónapokig nem lehet kapni őket – vettem a lapot.

- Adam – nézett rám Sam. A szemében láttam a mélységes zavarodottságot. – Mondd, hogy nem vagyok bolond!

- Ahogy akarod. Nem vagy bolond. Most könnyebb?

- Nem, nem könnyebb! Tudom, hogy a barátod volt az, akiről meséltem… láttam! - győzködött, majd Machez fordult. – Mutassa a kezét!

Mac egy pillanatra úgy tett, mintha meglepődött volna a kérésen, miközben észrevétlenül lehúzta az ujjáról a gyűrűt, és az asztalra tette a kezeit. A gyűrű nyomait azonban nem tudta eltűntetni. Mikor látta ezt, sóhajtott, Sam pedig megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nyugodtan húzza vissza a gyűrűjét – nézett Macre egy gúnyos mosollyal Sam, majd egy „mondtam én, hogy nem vagyok hülye" pillantással figyelte, ahogy Mac visszahúzza a jellegzetes pecsétgyűrűjét az ujjára.

Joe is kíváncsi volt az eseményekre, így csatlakozott hozzánk.

- Joe – fordult hozzá Sam. – Te is belőlem akarsz hülyét csinálni?

- Én vagyok itt a legkisebb ahhoz, hogy hülyét csináljak belőled – nézett a szemébe Joe. – De a többiek sem akarnak bántani.

- Nem hát – bólintott rá Sam. – Szóval Atlanta… Mi újság Atlantában?

- Hát, jobb az idő, mint itt… elszoktam már ettől a hidegtől – borzongott meg Mac, és én csak magamban csóváltam a fejem. Képesek leszünk az éjszaka hátsó részében összevissza hazudozni… szánalmas, és egyben komikus volt egyszerre. Mindenki tudta, hogy hazugság, ennek ellenére végigjátszottuk.

Éjfél körül fizetett az utolsó vendég, és Joe Franket is hazaküldte. A nehéz hangulat ettől csak még jobban megülte a társaságot. Mindenki a másikat vizslatta, és elég lett volna egy apró szikra, hogy robbanjon a levegőben lévő feszültség. Alig negyed órával később Sam besokallt.

- Menjünk… azt hiszem, teljesen kiokosodtunk Atlantából – mondta, és felálltak, hogy elinduljanak.

Mac kérdőn nézett rám.

- Miért mindig én? – kérdeztem tőle némán, mire vállat vont.

- Sam – szóltam a srác után, mire visszafordult. Nem néztem rá, az asztal lapjára szegeztem a pillantásom. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy magadra akarod venni egy halálos titok terhét?

- Igen – bólintott rá, mire megcsóváltam a fejem.

- Ahogy akarod – mondtam, majd fogtam a söröskorsómat, és az asztal széléhez ütöttem.

- Ezt kifizettetem veled – morogta halkan Joe, elfordítva a fejét. – Összevérezed a terítőmet? Utálom, mikor ezt csinálod.

- Tudsz jobbat? – néztem rá, majd fogtam egy nagyobb üvegdarabot, és teátrálisan lassan végighúztam a tenyeremen. Elhúztam a számat, ahogy a vér lefolyt a csuklómon, és ahogy Joe előre megjósolta, a terítőre csöpögött.

Sam és John olyan döbbenten néztek rám, hogy Sam talán még azt is elfelejtette, hogy orvos, és valamit csinálnia kellene a kezemmel. Néhány másodpercig én is a csöpögő, bíborvörös folyadékra szegeztem a szemem, majd nem sokkal később szemügyre vettem Joe terítőjét, és úgy döntöttem, annak már mindegy. Megfogtam a sarkát, és letöröltem vele a vért a kezemről, majd Sam fele mutattam a lassan összeforró sebet.

Erre, ha lehet, még jobban kigúvadtak a szemei.

- Ez hogy… - roskadt vissza a székére.

- Bűvésztrükk – vontam vállat.

- Nem… - csóválta meg a fejét még mindig dadogva. – Láttam a fájdalmat a szemedben. Tényleg megvágtad – nézett a kezemről a szemembe, majd Macre tévedt a pillantása.

- Tőlem ne várd, hogy megismételjem ezt az előadást – rázta meg a fejét egy halvány mosollyal Mac. – Legyen elég, amit délután láttál.

- De hogy lehet ez? – cikázott a pillantása kettőnk között, majd végül Joe-n állapodott meg. Úgy gondolhatta, tőle van legtöbb esélye értelmes választ kapni. És talán még azon is eltöprenghetett, hogy ő nem olyan, mint mi, különben nem lábadozott volna olyan sokáig. Helyette mégis én válaszoltam.

- Nem tudjuk, Sam. Egyikünk sem ismeri a magyarázatot, csupán megpróbálunk együtt élni vele.

- De ezt… kutatni kellene… rájönni a miértekre…

- Sam…

- Adam, figyelj, ezzel… talán betegségeket lehetne gyógyítani… talán olyan betegségeket, amikre ma még nincs gyógymód… ha rájövünk, hogy ti mitől működtök így…

- Sam, tisztelem a jó szándékodat – mondtam sóhajtva -, de az emberiség… nem olyan, mint te. Nem úgy gondolkodik.

- Adam, az kifogás!

- Nem, Sam… én tudom, mi lenne belőle! – próbáltam lelohasztani a lelkesedését.

- Na mi? – nézett rám bosszúsan.

- Rövid időn belül háborús csodafegyver lennénk… mindenféle mutáns hadsereget akarnának létrehozni… de én nem akarok háborúsdit játszani, Sam! Megvan nekünk a saját harcunk, az bőven elég. Még sok is.

- De én nem erről beszélek, Adam! Hanem a gyógyításról… jó célról…

- A maghasadást is jó célra találták fel, és nézd meg mi lett belőle – szólt közbe halkan Joe, mire Sam döbbenten nézett rá.

- De ezt mi nem engednénk…

- Mégis ki? – kérdezte némi cinizmussal Mac. – Te? És hogyan? Hogyan akadályozod meg a világ nagyhatalmait… a hadsereget… a maffiát… tudom is én mit?

- Nem tudom… De… akkor kutatnék én… rólatok nem tudna senki…

- Ezt te sem gondoltad komolyan – szállt vitába vele Mac.

- Akkor hadd kutassak csak… csak azért hogy megérthessem! Senkinek nem beszélnék róla!

- Sam, ha kutatni akarnék, megtenném saját magam - csitítottam.

- Tudtam, hogy mégis orvos vagy! Annyira tudtam… a tudásod elárult – nézett rám, amire végül rábólintottam. – Hiába akartad letagadni... De pont ezért kellene megértened, hogy…

- Sam! Jól figyelj rám… értem, miről beszélsz. Meg is értem a szándékodat. De nem akarom sem a mi életünket, sem emberekét kockáztatni… nem akarom azt, hogy bennünket, vagy akár őket őrült kísérletek alanyának használják. Hányan halnának bele, mit gondolsz? Főleg emberek, mikor a mi DNS-ünket, vagy tudom is én mit képtelen lenne befogadni a szervezetük? Gondolod, hogy ha nem lennének kétségeim afelől, hogy ezzel segíthetek, akkor nem adtam volna vért Joe-nak, mikor ott feküdt előtted a műtőasztalon élet-halál között? De nem kockáztathattam az életét!

- De ha végeznénk kísérleteket…

- Ahol mi vagyunk a nyulak? Nem, Sam, köszönöm szépen… Majd ha kényszert érzek arra, hogy a homlokomra írjam, hogy kísérleti nyúl vagyok, szólok. És különben is… mit gondolsz, mennyi idő alatt irtanának ki bennünket az emberek, ha megtudnák, hogy létezünk? Pusztán félelemből… Tudod, mire képes a félelem? Én tudom. Vagy vallási fanatizmusból… elég csak egy valakinek azt mondani, hogy az ördöggel cimborálunk… vagy hasonló baromság… ennél kevesebbért is irtottak már ki teljes népeket a földön. Nem fogom ezt kockáztatni, és ezt te is megértheted.

- De…

- Sam – fogta meg a párja kezét John. – Figyelj rám egy kicsit, jó?

Türelmesen megvárta, míg Sam rábólint, és utána folytatta.

- Mi ketten pontosan tudjuk… hogy kezelik az emberek a másságot. Hogy milyen érzés az, amikor kiközösítenek, úgy néznek rád, mint egy gyilkosra, vagy egy leprásra, csak azért, mert egy kicsit elütsz a szürke átlagtól. Pontosan tudod, milyen megalázó havonta HIV tesztre menni azért, hogy orvos maradhass. Ezt kívánod nekik? Hogy elítéljék őket valamiért, amiről nem is tehetnek? És azt, hogy felhasználják őket mindenféle rossz célra? Ezt szeretnéd? Kísérleti nyulat csinálni belőlük?

Sam lehunyta a szemét, látszott az arcán, hogy mélyen megérintették a párja szavai.

- Nem, dehogy – rázta meg a fejét. – Csak… jót akartam. Segíteni…

- Tudom. De az emberiség még nem érett erre. Adam ezt próbálta neked megfogalmazni. A társadalmunkat nem orvosok irányítják, mint te és ő, akik gyógyítani akartok, hanem politikusok, katonák, és a gazdag emberek. És te meg én… sőt, még Adam is kevés ahhoz, hogy őket eltérítsük a céljaiktól. A halálba küldenénk őket. Adamet, aki a barátunk…

- Igen… tudom. Tudom, hogy igazad van. Ne haragudj, Adam! – nézett rám.

- Tipikus orvos vagy. Talán én is így gondolkodnék a helyedben – vontam vállat. – De Johnnak igaza van. Bármit is szándékozol most tenni, előtte fontold meg a szavait.

- Nem teszek semmit. Igazatok van… Nem akarlak bántani… és különben is… Joe a kedvenc betegem, ha neked bármi bajod esne… visszakerülne a kezem alá. Lassan túljutok a sokkon… Egy kicsit kiakadtam… azt hiszem. Hogy lehet ezt felfogni? – nézett Joe-ra.

- Türelem barátom – mosolyodott el Joe. – Nekem húsz évem volt rá. A lényeg… hogy ne a másságukat próbáld felfogni, hanem azt, amiben ugyanolyanok, mint te. Azt, hogy ők is emberek… hogy lehet őket szeretni, ahogy én szeretem Adamet.

- Nem kell féltened… tőlem nem – mosolyodott el végre Sam is, és lassan kezdtem bízni hozzá, hogy meg tudja emészteni a dolgot.

- Adam… - nézett rám John. – Úgy jó tíz éve én is találtam egy lefejezett holttestet. Egy elektromos tűz kellős közepén.

- Épp erről beszélt Adam – csóválta meg a fejét Mac. – Megtudtátok, kik vagyunk, és máris minden rossznak mi vagyunk az oka. Ma egy lefejezett halottnak, holnap annak, hogy elverte a jég a termést, vagy, hogy a szomszédnak megdöglött a tehene.

- Nem azért kérdeztem, hogy bármiért hibáztassalak benneteket – visszakozott John.

- Ahogy azt már mondtam… megvan a saját harcunk – néztem Johnra. – De ez titeket nem érint. Szabály, hogy nem keverhetünk bele senkit, és nem tudhat róla senki. Senkinek nem eshet baja.

- Vedd úgy, hogy nem kérdeztem semmit – csóválta meg a fejét John. Tudtam, hogy tényleg nem a rossz szándék, csupán a kíváncsiság hajtja, ennek ellenére nem akartam jobban beavatni, mint muszáj.

- És most? – nézett végig rajtunk Joe.

- Ami engem illet – néztem rá -, szeretném nyugodtan tovább élni az életemet. Békességben.

- Én is – csatlakozott Mac. – Ha már ennél nagyobb problémákat megoldottam a héten.

- És ti? Látunk még titeket? – nézett a többiekre Joe.

- Mondtam, hogy te vagy a kedvenc betegem – nézett egy halvány mosollyal rá Sam. – És jó barátaink vagytok mindketten. Nem hinném, hogy ez a pár csepp vér – intett a fejével az asztal fele – bármin is változtat.

- Én is így gondolom – csatlakozott hozzá John. – Kell egy kis idő, hogy magunkhoz térjünk, de nem hiszem, hogy változik bármi is.

- Ámen – bólintott rá Joe. – Akkor ideje nyugovóra térnünk, már késő van. Nehéz éjszakánk volt. A hétvégén benéztek? – nézett Samre.

- Legyen péntek. Hétvégén dolgozom – bólintott rá Sam.

- Legyen péntek – bólintott rá Joe, mire a két srác felállt, mindegyikünkkel kezet fogott, és elmentek.

- Szerinted megértette? – nézett rám Mac.

- Igen, azt hiszem, igen – tűnődtem el.

- És ha nem? – ült vissza mellém Joe.

- Akkor kénytelenek leszünk előbb lelépni, mint terveztük. De nem lesz gond – szorítottam meg bíztatón a kezét. – Pénteken itt lesznek.

- Ha te mondod – sóhajtott Joe. – Megyünk mi is?

- Persze – tápászkodtunk fel, de megint végignézett rajtunk.

- És ti? – cikázott közöttünk a szeme.

- Mi van velünk? – néztünk össze.

- Béküljetek már meg!

- Miért, veszekedtünk? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Mac.

- Én nem vettem észre – vontam vállat.

- Márpedig addig innen nem megyünk sehova – állt meg velem szemben csípőre tett kézzel.

- Én ráérek – ültem vissza egy teátrális sóhajjal.

- Hát még én – követte a példámat Mac.

- Én meg itt hagylak benneteket a fenébe! – csóválta meg a fejét Joe, és valóban otthagyott minket.

- Kulcsot hagyjál, hogy be tudjak zárni – szóltam utána, mire lazán, hátra sem nézve, a szélső asztalra ledobta a kulcsát, és kisétált.

- Kérsz még egy sört? – néztem Macre, mire rábólintott. Az asztalunkon lévő terítőt üvegcserepestől magammal vittem a szemetesbe, aztán hoztam mindkettőnknek még egy pohárral, és letelepedtem vele szemben.

- Kell ragoznunk ezt a dolgot, MacLeod?

- Minek? - vont vállat.

- Akkor egészségedre – koccintottam az övéhez a poharam, és belekortyoltam a sörömbe. – Amúgy… szép munka volt – mondtam, mikor letettem a poharam.

- Kösz… nélkületek nem ment volna. Amúgy… minden oké Joe-val?

- Ariman hülyesége megviselte… de most, hogy vége, lassan talán helyrebillen a lelke.

- Az jó. Methos… vigyázz rá!

- Tapasztaltad, nem?

- De – húzta el a száját, majd elmosolyodott. – Remélem, mástól is olyan vehemensen véded, mint tőlem.

- Ebben biztos lehetsz. Itt maradsz?

- Lenne szíved bezárni egész éjszakára? Egyedül a sötétben…

- Minden további nélkül – sandítottam rá. – Főleg, ha nem adsz értelmes választ.

- Maradnék, ha nem bánod.

- Ismered a feltételeimet. Ha tartod magad hozzá, miattam maradhatsz.

- Majd igyekszem – bólintott rá.

- Remek – emeltem fel a poharam, és belekortyoltam.

Még egy negyed órát maradtunk, ami alatt arról faggattam merre járt az elmúlt hónapokban, majd bezártunk, és Mac hazavitt.

- Örülök, hogy élsz – nézett fel Joe a könyvéből, mikor beléptem a nappaliba. – Mac?

- Elég eleven volt, mikor elváltunk.

- Kibékültetek?

- Nem voltunk összeveszve, Joe.

- Ne mondd, hogy nem voltak pillanatok, mikor meg tudtátok volna ölni egymást!

- Nem mondom. De az másról szólt. Most már rendeződtek a dolgok.

- Ennek örülök. Utáltam a gondolatot, hogy haragban vagytok ti ketten.

- De nem… mindegy – legyintettem. Elég nehéz lett volna megmagyarázni ezt a… valamit, ami lezajlott köztünk. Nem volt ez harag… rég nem éreztem már igazi haragot. Kinőttem belőle… és azt hiszem, MacLeod is. De nem akartam leállni ezt elmagyarázni Joe-nak. – Mit olvastál?

- A Galilei könyvedet.

- És?

- Én ehhez már túl modern vagyok – csóválta meg a fejét, mire elnevettem magam.

- Akkor ez számított modernnek. Sőt… úttörőnek.

- Tudom, de…

- Szerintem tedd le szépen, és keress valami olyan elfoglaltságot, ami jobban leköti a figyelmedet – léptem oda hozzá, gyengéden hátradöntve a fotelban, megcsókoltam.

- Mire is gondoltál? – kérdezte mosolyogva, mikor elengedtem, és a válla két oldalán megtámaszkodtam.

- Valamire, ami izgalmasabb, mint Galilei – vettem ki a kezéből a könyvet, és letettem az asztalra.

- Az izgalomról jut eszembe… - kezdett volna bele valamibe, de nem hagytam. Elég volt már a mai napra a bonyodalmakból, meg az aggodalomból.

- Neked csak ne jusson eszedbe semmi! Főleg, mikor itt vagyok melletted…

- Methos… - tiltakozott volna még, de egy újabb csókkal beléfojtottam, és hamarosan teljesen meg is feledkezett arról, hogy mit akart mondani. Végül aztán úgy belefeledkeztünk az unalmas könyv helyett talált izgalomba, hogy odakint már pirkadt az ég alja, mikor ágyba kerültünk.


	21. Chapter 21

Néhány nappal karácsony előtt a konyhában ültünk, és reggeliztünk Joe-val. Már hetekkel korábban megegyeztünk abban, hogy semmi komoly dolgot nem ajándékozunk karácsonyra, hisz amire szükségünk van, amúgy is megvesszük, annak meg nem sok értelme van, hogy valami haszontalan butaságot vegyünk csak a karácsony miatt. Ennek ellenére szerettem volna meglepni valamivel, és nem is sokat kellett tűnődnöm, hogy mi legyen az.

Egy halvány, pimasz mosolyt láthatott a szám sarkában, mert letette a teáját, és fürkészőn rám nézett.

- Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte.

- Csak azon gondolkodtam, vajon mit terveztél ma délelőttre.

- Be akartam vásárolni – vont vállat. – Tudod, hogy holnaputánra meghívtuk a srácokat és Macet ebédre, de semmi nincs itthon.

- És ha délután elmegyek veled és segítek?

- Akkor valamit nagyon el akarsz érni… mit tervezel?

- Csak, hogy töltsd velem a délelőttöt.

- Azért nem ajánlanád fel a vásárlást. Valami jár a fejedben…

- Miből gondolod?

- Ismerlek – somolygott.

- És nem félsz? – kérdeztem hunyorítva.

- Hm… - tűnődött el. – Nem.

- Bátor vagy – bólintottam rá. – És a bátorság mindig jutalmat érdemel. Most például azt, hogy velem töltheted a délelőttöt.

- És gondolom, egy szóval sem mondasz többet.

- Kellene?

- Hát, ha nem akarod, hogy beleőrüljek a kíváncsiságba.

- Ha ilyen kíváncsi vagy, akkor jobb, ha máris indulunk – ittam ki az utolsó kortyot a bögrémből, majd felálltam, és gyorsan bepakoltam a mosogatóba, aztán felé nyújtottam a kezem. – Mehetünk?

- Végtelen türelem kell hozzád – állt fel morgolódva.

- Hát persze – vigyorogtam, és kimentünk a nappaliba.

Néhány perc alatt indulásra készen álltunk, még fogtam a kardom, kabátot vettünk, és kisétáltunk az utcára.

- Hova-hova? – kaptam el Joe karját, ahogy a kocsija fele indult. – Ma én vezetek – léptem mögé, és mielőtt még akadékoskodhatott volna, adtam neki egy puszit, és a kocsimhoz léptem. Kinyitottam neki az ajtót, és megvártam, míg beszáll. A Roverem kicsit magasabb, mint az ő kocsija, de még így sem okozott gondot neki. Inkább azért használtuk az övét, ha együtt mentünk valahova, mert azt mindketten tudtuk vezetni, de az enyémet csak én.

Nem siettem, a kora reggelben hagytam, hogy a forgalom ritmusa sodorjon magával, még így is alig negyed órával később lefékeztem a könyvesbolt előtt.

Joe egy percig némán nézte a kirakatot, majd felém fordult.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod? – fogta meg a kezem.

- Itt az ideje – bólintottam rá, és kiszálltam a kocsiból. – Gyere! – mosolyogtam rá bíztatón, ahogy ő is kiszállt.

Kinyitottam a bolt ajtaját, majd ahogy beléptünk, gondosan be is zártam magunk mögött.

Egy sóhajjal néztem körül a boltban, hisz időnként még mindig rossz érzésekkel léptem be, és mindig gondosan elkerültem azt a részt, ahol Kalas megölte Dont. Sosem fogom megbocsátani magamnak, hogy öreg barátom túl sokat tudott rólam, és ez az életébe került. De most inkább az üzlet másik felébe sétáltam, és megpróbáltam elhessegetni magamtól ezeket a nehéz gondolatokat.

A polcok között felhajtottam az egyik szőnyeget, de még így is csak az vette észre a rejtett csapóajtót, aki tudta, hogy ott van, és persze Joe, mert gyanította, hogy ott kell lennie.

- Le tudok menni? – nézett rám bizalmatlanul.

- Rendes lépcső van korláttal – nyugtattam meg. – És én is itt vagyok – léptem oda hozzá egy puszira, majd felemeltem a csapóajtót. – Feltárom előtted a titkok tárházának kapuját – mosolyogtam rá, majd ráléptem az első lépcsőfokra, és felkapcsoltam a lenti világítást.

Lassan lesétáltunk, és ahogy Joe körülnézett, láttam a szemében a gyermeki kíváncsiságot.

- Körülnézhetek?- nézett rám ragyogó szemekkel.

- Csak nyugodtan – bólintottam rá. Odasétáltam az íróasztalhoz, arrébb pakoltam róla néhány tekercset, és felültem a sarkára. Joe különleges érzékkel választotta ki elsőre a legrégebbi feljegyzéseimet.

- Azokkal csak óvatosan, Joe – sétáltam mégis oda hozzá.

- Mikori? – sandított rám.

- Úgy négyezer éves. Már nem sokáig marad meg. Egyszerűen szétporlik.

- Nem gondoltál még arra, hogy…

- Hogy mindezt meg kellene őrizni az utókornak? Nem is tudom, Joe. Nekem ez mást jelent… mint neked… vagy bárki másnak. Nektek ez történelem… nekem az emlékeim. Túl… személyes.

- Éppen ezért kellene megőrizned őket.

- Gondoltam már rá, hogy valahogy digitalizálni kellene… vagy legalább lefotózni mindent… De tudod, mennyi minden van itt?

- Segítek – kapott a lehetőségen, hogy részletesen is átbogarászhatja a cuccokat.

- Remek. Megvan a programunk az egész jövő évre.

- Methos, én itt évekig el tudnék lenni – mondta, mire csak elmosolyodtam, és intettem, hogy övé a terep. Visszatelepedtem az asztal sarkára, és mosolyogva figyeltem, ahogy a legkülönbözőbb könyveket vagy apró tárgyakat a kezébe veszi. Mindent alaposan szemügyre vett, belelapozott a könyvekbe, néhány tekercset óvatosan szétgöngyölt, és közben néha rám nézett egy olvashatatlan pillantással. A könyvek borítóját ugyanolyan gyengéden simogatta végig, ahogy én szoktam, mielőtt felemelte volna, és hasonló áhítattal tette le a kezéből.

Jó másfél órával később odajött hozzám, megállt előttem, és a térdemre támaszkodott.

- Meguntad? – kérdeztem mosolyogva, de előre sejtettem a választ.

- Dehogy – csóválta meg a fejét. – Csak…

- Igen?

- Egy kicsit úgy érzem, mint régen… mielőtt… összejöttünk. Te vagy… az élő történelem. Ez… annyira felfoghatatlan.

- Talán mégsem volt jó ötlet idejönni – vontam vállat.

- Nem, ne mondd ezt! Köszönöm, hogy idehoztál… hogy megbíztál bennem annyira, hogy…

- Mindig bíztam benned ennyire. Amióta csak ismerlek. Csak eddig nem volt lehetőségünk. Érdekel még valami?

- Az utolsó patkószögig minden – nézett rám pimaszul. – Nekem ez… olyan, mint egy kincsesbánya.

- Ettől féltem – nevettem el magam.

- Az a páncél a tiéd volt? – mutatott a sarokba.

- Szerinted?

Újra végigmért engem is, meg a páncélt is. – Vedd fel!

- Majd ha meszet ettem – ráztam meg a fejem nevetve. – Kinőttem már a bohóc korszakomból. Amúgy meg kényelmesebb viseletet is el tudok képzelni, mint ez a mázsás förmedvény. Ha még egyszer felveszem, soha többé nem jönne le rólam. Ezt szeretnéd?

- Isten ments… Nem venném a lelkemre. És… - nézett körül – melyik a kedvenced? Melyik áll a legközelebb hozzád?

Elkomolyodva sóhajtottam, mire helyesbített.

- Azok közül, amit megmutathatsz.

- Bármit megmutatok – csúsztam le óvatosan az asztalról, mert még mindig olyan közel állt, hogy mindketten elvesztettük az egyensúlyunkat egy pillanatra. Gyorsan átöleltem, és hogy eltereljem a figyelmét a dologról, kapott egy puszit. – Mit is szeretnél látni?

- Mindent – hunyorított rám.

- Nem vagy egy kicsit telhetetlen?

- Egyáltalán nem – rázta meg a fejét, mire elnevettem magam.

- Ám legyen – adtam meg magam, majd az asztal fiókjából elővettem egy kulcsot, és a szekrényhez léptem. Kivettem belőle egy dobozt, és letettem elé az asztalra. – Nyisd ki!

- Mi van benne? – nézett rám kíváncsian.

- Csak akkor tudod meg, ha kinyitod – mondtam, mire megcsóválta a fejét, és felnyitotta a doboz tetejét.

Öröm volt látni az elképedést az arcán. Leírhatatlan.

- Mi ez? – nézett rám elkerekedett szemekkel.

- Ez egy maja napszimbólum. Legalábbis ha tömören akarom megfogalmazni.

- Arany?

- Na mit gondolsz?

- Jó ég… - csóválta meg a fejét, majd a tekintete visszatért a dobozba. – Szóval, te már az előtt jártál Amerikában, mielőtt felfedezték volna.

- Jasonnal az Argón az egész földet bejártuk. Csak akkor még nem tudtuk, hogy Amerikának hívják – vontam vállat.

- Az Argo csak legenda – nézett rám hitetlenkedve.

- Methos is csak legenda – mondtam állva a pillantását.

Egy sóhajjal elfordult, és közelebb hajolt az aranykoronghoz. Alaposan szemügyre vette, majd a pillantása visszatért hozzám.

- Fogadjunk, hogy te azt is tudod, mi történt a majákkal.

- Számít? Ez már olyan rég volt. Nem is emlékszem – sóhajtottam lehunyt szemmel. Lelki szemeim előtt persze éles képek peregtek, de nem lett volna könnyű szavakba önteni őket.

- És milyenek voltak a maja lányok? – vette lazábbra a témát Joe, mire én is elmosolyodtam.

- Miből gondolod, hogy abban az időben a lányok érdekeltek?

- Megérzés. Szóval?

- Az indián lányok mindig szépek. Van bennük valami… egzotikus. Vonzzák az ember szemét.

- És mit csináltál köztük?

- Életművész voltam, mint mindig – karoltam át hátulról, hogy én is a korongon nyugtassam a szemem. – De többnyire az építészek között dolgoztam.

- Szóval, ha elmennénk Mexikóba, még találnánk olyan épületet, amit te is építettél?

- Talán – bólintottam rá.

- De miért hagytad ott Jasont? Miért maradtál a maják között?

- Volt… egy kisebb összezörrenésem valakivel a hajón.

- Kivel? Miért?

- Nem számít – hárítottam el mosolyogva.

- Valakinek elcsábítottad a feleségét, igaz?

- Hát…

- Hihetetlen egy alak vagy – csóválta meg a fejét nevetve, majd lehajtotta a doboz fedelét.

Míg visszazártam a dobozt a szekrénybe, Joe további felfedezőútra indult.

- És ez? – emelt fel egy kisebb, drágakövekkel díszített kardot az egyik polcról. – Ez túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy a tiéd legyen.

- Az Chiyokoé volt – szegeztem a kardra a szemem. Joe továbbra is különleges érzékkel nyúlt bele azokba a dolgokba, amik kifejezetten érzékenyen érintettek. Ennek ellenére már jóval korábban elhatároztam, hogy nem titkolózom előtte, és most is úgy gondoltam.

- Japánnak hangzik.

- Pontosan – bólintottam rá.

- A feleséged volt? – tette le a kardot, és közelebb sétált hozzám.

- Igen – néztem félre.

- Mikor?

- Jó néhány száz évvel ezelőtt.

- Ne faggassalak? – simogatta meg a karom.

- Ha valami érdekel, kérdezz csak nyugodtan – néztem vissza rá. – Csak nekem túl nehéz kiragadni… egy-egy részletet, amit mesélhetnék.

- Nem akarlak jobban felkavarni.

- Időről időre úgyis eszembe jut minden. Ha máskor nem, amikor idejövök – vontam vállat, ahogy elléptem mellőle. – És még olyan sok minden van itt, amit nem láttál. Van saját kezű jegyzetem Arisztotelésztől, eredeti pecsétem Kleopátrától, valahol még egy levelem is van Alexandrostól. A későbbi korokból van kéziratom Shakespeare-től, Byrontól…

- Jó isten… és még azt mondod, hogy nem őrizgeted a fél világot…

- Az igazán fontos vagy értékes dolgokat két-három dossziéba össze tudnám zsúfolni. A többi csak személyes apróság… És van egy csomó receptem is, ha érdekel. Te úgyis szeretsz főzni. Bár a hozzávalók jó része már nem is létezik…

- A múltkori elbeszélésed alapján ezt inkább kihagynám – borzongott meg, ahogy felidézte azt a beszélgetésünket, mikor kielemeztem neki az egykori tizennégy fogásos vacsorákat és következményeit.

- Ahogy akarod – nevettem el magam. – Akkor… mit szeretnél még látni? Azon kívül, hogy mindent.

- Fordítsuk meg… mit szeretnél megmutatni?

- Hm… - morfondíroztam el. – Elfeledkeztél valamiről… valakiről, aki nem olyan rég még érdekelt.

- Darius… - nézett rám felcsillanó szemmel.

- Igen, Darius.

- Tőle is őrzöl valamit?

- Két dolgot… két olyan ellentétes dolgot, mint amilyen az élete is volt – vettem fel Chiyoko kardja mellől egy kis ezüst tőrt. – Ezt a legnagyobb csatánk előtti éjszakán kaptam tőle. Azt mondta, mindig legyen nálam, de csak akkor használjam, ha a kardom már nem segít.

- És használtad? – kérdezte, miután óvatosan átvette tőlem.

- Igen. Volt rá példa. Nem egyszer mentette meg az életem.

- És mi a másik?

- Egy zsoltároskönyv… az ezerhétszázas évek elejéről – néztem körül, de persze karnyújtásnyi távolságon belül volt. Odaadtam Joe-nak, aki persze azonnal belelapozott.

- Ez gyönyörű… - nézett fel meghatódva. - Ő írta?

- Igen. Tudod, mennyit dolgozhatott rajta? Éveket…

- És mégis neked adta…

- Igen – hunytam le a szemem egy pillanatra. Sokat jelentett nekem ez a könyv.

- Mégis csak szeretett téged… úgy értem… hogy később is…

- A maga módján… igen. De most… ideje lenne vásárolni menni.

- Ne… maradjunk még! Nem kérdezek Dariusról, ha nem akarod – kérlelt. – Tudom, hogy ő…

- És akkor mi marad legközelebbre? – szakítottam félbe a mentegetőzését.

- Máskor is eljöhetek? – csillant fel a szeme.

- Amikor csak akarsz. Egy szavadba kerül – mondtam, és adtam neki egy puszit, mire nagy nehezen hajlandó volt velem visszamászni a könyvesboltba.

- Nem gondoltál még rá, hogy kinyisd? – nézett körül.

- De igen, többször is. De munka mellett nem olyan könnyű… az egyetemen meg jól érzem magam, semmi kedvem előbb otthagyni, mint muszáj. Egy idegent pedig nem szívesen hagynék itt egész napra.

- És engem? – sandított rám.

- Joe, neked is megvan a saját munkád. Egész éjjel dolgozol, valamikor pihenned is kell. És különben is, ha kinyitnánk a boltot, közben nem bóklászhatnál odalent.

- Tudom, tudom… Csak… nekem is volt könyvesboltom. Még régen. Szerettem.

- Majd még beszéljünk erről! Ketten lehet, hogy össze tudnánk hozni az időbeosztást. De most menjünk. Van bevásárlólistád?

- Persze. Csak meg ne und! – nevette el magát, majd kisétáltunk a kocsihoz, és útnak indultunk.

~~ o ~~

Szenteste délelőttjén Joe kis híján kitiltott a konyhából. Azt még csak-csak elnézte volna, hogy időnként az ujjamat is vágtam az egyéb hozzávalók mellett, de azt, hogy folyton máshol járt az eszem, és persze az ő figyelmét is elvonva kockáztattam az ebéd elkészültét, azt már nem.

- Methos, ha nem akarsz segíteni, legalább ne hátráltass! – pirított rám nem túl határozottan, miközben valamit kavargatott a gázon, én pedig szorosan mögé léptem, és azzal ütöttem el az időmet, hogy végigcsókoltam a nyakát.

- Ennyire ellenedre van a közelségem? – húztam el a számat sértődötten.

Félrehúzta az edényt a tűzről, és megfordult.

- Boldoggá tesz a közelséged – mondta, és adott egy puszit. – De te magyarázkodsz a többieknek, ha nem lesz kész az ebéd! – fenyegetett meg, majd folytatta az eredeti tevékenységét.

- Mondjuk le! – öleltem át újra.

- Szó sem lehet róla. Ennyit ki fogsz bírni a barátainkkal. Csak néhány óra… ne nyavalyogj nekem! – sandított hátra rám mosolyogva.

- De csak a te kedvedért – engedtem el minden jobb meggyőződésem ellenére, és leültem az asztalhoz.

- Most megsértődtél? – jött oda hozzám tíz perccel később, mikor épp volt egy kis ideje.

- Igen – tettem karba a kezem.

- Te kis nebáncsvirág… - állt meg előttem, és még mindig mosolygott. – És mivel engesztelhetnélek ki?

- Lennének ötleteim – húztam óvatosan az ölembe. – De gondolom, most azt sem díjaznád.

- Nem erről van szó, te is tudod – karolta át a nyakam. – Imádom az ötleteidet. Nagyon kreatívak… és élvezetesek. Csak… halasszuk el egy kicsit.

- Nem szeretem az ilyesmit – morgolódtam tovább.

- Milyesmit? – forgatta meg a szemét.

- Mikor másokhoz kell alkalmazkodnom.

- Jaj, ne morogj már! Karácsony van…

- Éppen ezért szeretném veled tölteni.

- Velem fogod. A következő három napot mind. De ezt most akkor is ki fogod bírni – mondta, és felállt, hogy visszatérjen a főzéshez. – És most segíteni fogsz nekem krumplit hámozni – adta ki az utasítást. Teátrálisan szemügyre vettem a két kezem, amin persze már nyoma sem volt az előbbi vágásoknak, így végül beleegyeztem a dologba.

Végül persze időben elkészült az ebédünk, és mennyei illata volt, de Joe drákói szigorral megtiltotta, hogy végigkóstoljak mindent, mielőtt a többiek megérkeznek.

Sam és John érkezett először, de alig, hogy levették a kabátjukat, felkaptam a fejem, és Joe kérdő pillantására bólintottam, hogy Mac is befutott.

Az elmúlt néhány hétben egészen összerázódott ez a kis csapat, és a délelőtti morgolódásom ellenére még én is jól éreztem magam velük.

Sam és John az ominózus éjszakai leleplezésünk után még néhány napig fürkészőn néztek ránk, de azóta úgy tűnt, megemésztették a történteket, és ugyanolyan baráti hangnemben beszélgettünk, mint korábban. Hetente legalább egyszer feltűntek a bárban, és örömmel vették a karácsonyi meghívásunkat.

Alig negyed órával később körbeültük az asztalt, és velem egyetértésben a többiek is már az illata alapján agyon dicsérték az ebédünket.

- Mivel töltitek a karácsonyt? – kérdezte Joe mosolyogva a fiúkat, miközben hozzáláttunk.

- Munkával, ahogy évek óta mindig – vont vállat John. – Senki nem vállalja be ilyenkor az éjszakai ügyeletet.

- A kollégák úgy vélik – tűnődött el Sam -, hogy mi nem vagyunk igazi család, nekünk nem kell együtt lenni karácsonyeste.

- Ez butaság – csóválta meg a fejét Joe.

- Tudod – tűnődött el John. – Szerintem még mindig mi járunk jobban. Mi az év háromszázhatvan napját töltjük együtt úgy, ahogy ők ezt a hármat-négyet.

- Jó meglátás – bólintottam rá. – A nagy családi összeborulásoknak nem kellene karácsonyra korlátozódniuk.

- Ti együtt lesztek? – fordították vissza a kérdést.

- Igen, szerencsére – mosolyodott el Joe.

- És te? – néztek Macre, mire bevillant egy régebbi kép.

- Úristen… Amanda – hajtottam le a fejem kuncogva.

- Mi van vele? – nézett rám gyanakodva Mac.

- Mikor még el voltál tűnve… és a nyakamra küldte a… bácsikádat… felhívott, és megígértette velem, hogy ha bármit tudok rólad, szólok neki.

- Kímélj meg, Methos, legalább még egy kicsit! – nevette el magát Mac.

- Miért is? Mert Amada napi tizenöt órában beszél levegővétel nélkül, és húszban bajt kever? A többiben csak azért nem, mert alszik?

- Legyen tizennyolc és huszonkettő. Amanda még álmában is képes bajt keverni – nevetett tovább. – De most még egy kis nyugalomra vágyom. Aztán jöhet Amanda. De nem félek, jön ő magától is.

- Persze, de ha nem szólok neki, az én fejemet szedi le! Talán szó szerint…

- Majd megvédelek – nyugtatott meg, de azért nem voltam nyugodt afelől, hogy Amanda nem esik nekem, ha nem szólok neki, hogy előkerült a szívszerelme. – De visszatérve a karácsonyra… majd én is elfoglalom magam valamivel.

- Mac, elég munkánk lesz anélkül is – nevetett John. – Inkább csak ülj szépen a fenekeden.

- Majd igyekszem – bólintott rá a szólított szintén nevetve.

A vacsora további része egészen jó hangulatban zajlott, majd utána kiültünk a nappaliba, és egy-egy sörrel a kezünkben elbeszélgettünk. Viccelődtünk, ugrattuk egymást, csak közbe-közbe fordult komolyabbra a téma. Már nem is tudom, hogy került szóba, de valahogy a családra terelődött a szó. Nekem se kutyám, se macskám, értelem szerint, Macnek sem Connoron kívül, és Joe sem járt sokkal jobb cipőben, de a fiúk némi nógatás után meséltek egy keveset.

- Engem anyám azonnal kitagadott, mikor megtudta, hogy meleg vagyok – sóhajtott John. – És attól sem enyhült meg, hogy már hat éve együtt vagyunk Sammel. Pedig többször is próbáltunk beszélni vele az évek alatt. A húgom is győzködte még az elején, de rá sem hallgatott. Vele jó a kapcsolatunk, csak ezer kilométerre él innen. Néha meglátogat bennünket… jókat szoktunk nevetni azon, hogy a férje hogy fél tőlünk. Nem rosszindulatból, csak… talán azt hiszi, ha Wendy egy pillanatra nincs vele, őt is leteperjük.

- Furcsa elgondolásai vannak az embereknek – mosolyodtam el. – Mindezt szimplán tudatlanságból.

- Hát igen… de aki eltökélte, hogy nem is akar megismerni minket, azzal nem lehet mit tenni.

- Ez igaz – bólintottam rá. – És te? – fordultam Sam fele.

- Nekem már csak apám él – nézett rám. – Nem boldog attól, hogy Johnnal élek, de elfogadta. És már nem kap frászt attól, ha néha együtt jelenünk meg nála.

- Ő is messze él?

- Nem, alig egy óra kocsival. Néha, ha mindketten szabadok vagyunk – mosolygott a párjára -, hétvégén meg szoktuk látogatni. Régen mindig azt kémlelte, hogy vajon a szomszédok észreveszik-e, hogy ott vagyunk. Mostanra leszokott róla.

- Ez jó. Humánusabb hozzáállás – tűnődött el Joe.

- Jó nektek, hogy senki nem kéri számon, hogy élitek az életeteket – nézett végig rajtunk John.

- Valahol jó, valahol nem – csóválta meg a fejét Joe.

- Tudom. Tudom, hogy igazad van. Csak… néha bűntudatom van anyám miatt. Jó ég, miket szokott a fejemhez vágni… nem mindig tűr nyomdafestéket.

- John, ne rágódj most ezen – karolta át a vállát Sam. – Elvégre karácsony van…

- Éppen ezért – húzta el a száját a srác, mire Sam sóhajtott.

- Egye fene, holnap megpróbálhatod felhívni… de utána megint hetekig ezzel kínzod magad.

- Lehet… de talán megpróbálom. Hátha most legalább meghallgat – sóhajtott, majd Macre nézett. – Hívd fel te is a barátnődet. Örülne neki.

- Még alszom rá egyet – nevette el magát Mac. – De te nem ismered Amandát.

- Ha felhívod, talán lesz lehetőséged bemutatni.

- Jól van, jól… felhívom, csak meg ne bánd! – nevetett Mac, és ezzel végre megint feloldódott a hangulat.

Sam és John öt óra után nem sokkal köszönt el, hisz nem sokkal később menniük kellett dolgozni, de mielőtt kiléptek volna az ajtón, Mac utánuk szólt.

- Szilveszterkor is dolgoztok?

- Szerinted? – kérdezett vissza némi cinizmussal Sam.

- És előtte vagy utána?

- Utána is. Hisz a kollégáknak idő kell, míg kipihenik a bulit. De előtte nem. Legalábbis egyelőre úgy néz ki.

- Akkor egy elő szilveszteri buli nálam?

- Csak vacsorát ne főzz, MacLeod – néztem rá. – Nem bírok úgy enni, hogy az a ladik himbálózik alattam.

- Ne kényeskedj, Adam, máskor is ettél már nálam – villant rám a szeme, mire elnevettem magam. – Szóval?

- Rendben, ott leszünk – egyezett bele a két fiú nevetve, majd elköszöntek. Joe, aki kikísérte őket, néhány perccel később tért vissza hozzánk.

- Rendes két kölyök – telepedett le mellém.

- Megszólalt a rangidős – néztünk össze Mackel, mire Joe megforgatta a szemét.

- Cikizzetek csak.

- Eszünkben sem volt cikizni – karoltam át a vállát. – De akkor is te vagy a legfiatalabb közöttünk – mondtam, és adtam neki egy puszit, mire egészen elpirult.

- Úgy tűnik, hogy jobb lesz, ha én is lelépek – emelte a szemét a plafonra Mac. – Mielőtt még zavarok.

- Órák óta zavarsz, MacLeod – sandítottam rá. – Eddig nem tűnt fel?

- Most hogy így mondod… nem – vigyorgott. – Na, további jó turbékolást – állt fel a fotelból, és kifele indult.

- Kikísérlek – tápászkodott fel Joe is, pedig nem szívesen engedtem el.

- Ne felejtsd el Amandát! – kiabáltam MacLeod után.

- Neked is boldog karácsonyt, Methos! – sandított vissza még az ajtóból, és minden benne volt a pillantásában. Ugyanazt kívánja nekem, mint amit én neki.

- Kösz – kuncogtam még egy sort, majd hátradőltem a kanapén, és vártam, hogy Joe visszaérjen.

- Na ugye, hogy kibírtad – csüccsent vissza mellém két perccel később.

- Egészen kellemes délután volt – hagytam rá.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? – fordult felém.

- Persze.

- Nem igazán hat meg a karácsony, igaz?

- A karácsony egy újkeletű ünnep, Joe, ezer ponton beleköthetnék, kezdve attól, hogy nem is karácsonykor született Jézus. De a legnagyobb bajom vele az, amit itt a fiúkkal is boncolgattunk, hogy olyan hangvétele van, mintha elég lenne ebben a néhány napban szeretni a családunkat, a szeretteinket, a barátainkat, és az év többi részében le van fütyülve. Ha én szeretek valakit, akkor azt az év háromszázhatvanöt napján szeretem, és nem kell ahhoz szeretet ünnepe, meg ajándék, meg fenyőfa, hogy kimutassam. Szeressük egymást az év minden napján, ilyenkor meg ünnepeljünk napfordulót, vagy télközepet, vagy akármit…

- Egy picit cinikus vagy… - tűnődött el a szavaimon.

- Nem picit.

- De olyan meghitt lehetne – nézett rám vágyakozva.

- Jaj, te bolond – húztam magamhoz. – Nem érted, miről beszélek… minden este lehet ilyen meghitt. Minden este ugyanígy gyújthatunk egy gyertyát, és leülhetünk, hogy a csendben igazán érezzük, milyen fontos… milyen mély a szerelmünk… az a szeretet, ami köztünk van. Nem kell ehhez egy bizonyos napra várnunk egész évben. Nem azt mondom, hogy nem kell karácsony… azt mondom, hogy minden nap lehetne karácsony. Az érzéseink, vagy a családi összetartozás, vagy bármi… nem attól függ, hányadikát mutat a naptár. Amúgy pedig – nyúltam a zsebembe -, ez a tiéd – adtam a kezébe egy kulcsot.

- Ez mi? – nézett rám.

- Ez egy kulcs, kedvesem… bár elég árulkodó formája van…

- Methos! – szólt rám mosolyogva.

- A könyvesbolt kulcsa. Minden engedélyt elintéztem, akkor nyitsz ki, amikor csak akarsz.

- Ez komoly? – nézett rám, de már felcsillantak a szemei.

- Úgy ismersz, mint aki tréfálkozni szokott? – kérdeztem felvont szemöldökkel.

- Távol áll tőled – mosolyodott el. – De… rám bízod?

- Ha szeretnéd.

- Igen – bólintott rá. – Köszönöm, Methos!

- Szívesen.

- De…

- Mi a baj?

- Én nem készültem semmi különösebbel…

- Joe… ez most banálisan fog hangzani, főleg tőlem, aki nem szokott élni ilyen eszközökkel… de nekem te vagy az ajándék… az, hogy te vagy nekem. Nincs szükségem semmi másra. Általában megvan mindenem, amire szükségem van. Nem vagyok túl nagyigényű, ez még a régebbi korokból származik. Annak idején, ha volt egy lovad, egy váltás ruhád, és viszonylag biztos volt, hogy este lesz mit vacsoráznod, már boldog embernek számítottál. A boldogságomhoz általában csak az hiányzik, hogy legyen valaki az életemben, aki szeret, és akit szeretek. És tőled ezt megkapom.

- Ez jól hangzik, csak… én is szeretnék adni neked valamit! – húzta el a száját.

- Hm… azt hiszem, elég élénk a képzelőerőd ahhoz, hogy gyorsan kitalálj valamit.

- Nem ilyenre gondoltam – csóválta meg a fejét mosolyogva. – Valami maradandóra… vagy nem is tudom, mi a jó szó.

Meggondolatlanul majdnem kimondtam, hogy semmi sem maradandó, de szerencsére az utolsó pillanatban visszanyeltem, így nem rontottam el a kedvét, legalább karácsonyeste.

- Én viszont határozottan valami ilyesmire gondolok, már reggel óta. Ha nincs ez az ebéd… nem úsztad volna meg délelőtt – néztem rá pimaszul.

- Nem is akarom megúszni – nevette el magát. – Kellőképpen felhúztad az agyam a délelőtti türelmetlenségeddel.

- Csak kívánlak – húztam magamhoz egy csókra, és ezúttal végre ő sem tiltakozott.

Egy perccel később azonban Joe belemosolygott a csókunkba.

- Mi az? – húzódtam el tőle néhány centire.

- Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy milyen szankciót szabtál, mikor le akartál lépni.

Egy pillanatra én is elmosolyodtam, ahogy felidéztem azt az estét, mikor itt akartam hagyni Joe-t, hogy legyen lehetősége normális életet élni.

- Azt mondtam, hogy ha három hónap múlva is csak szenvedsz miattam, akkor lelépek.

- Hát, ehhez képest ez életem legszebb karácsonya – cirógatta meg az arcom.

- Ennek igazán örülök. Nagyon régóta szerettem volna egy ilyen szép karácsonyt szerezni neked. És hát… én sem panaszkodok. Tudod, milyen önző dög vagyok… és végre megkaptam, amit akarok.

- Akkor nem bántad meg?

- Mit is?

- Hogy engem választottál, hogy itt maradtál, hogy ideköltöztél, mit tudom én – suttogta egy halvány mosollyal.

- Hát lássuk csak… ami az elsőt illeti… mint már mondtam, már régóta téged akartalak… Az, hogy itt maradtam… úgy tűnik, most már nem szenvedsz miattam, úgyhogy örülök, hogy hagytam magam rábeszélni, és maradtam. Ami pedig az összeköltözésünket illeti… így legalább bármikor elcsábíthatlak – vigyorogtam rá – amikor csak kedvem támad…

- Mint most? – siklott végig a keze a mellkasomon.

- Igen, mint most – bólintottam rá. – Szóval… Boldog Karácsonyt, Kedvesem – súgtam a fülébe, és ahogy éreztem, hogy beleborzong a forró leheletembe, újra rátaláltam az ajkára, és azzal az elhatározással, hogy feltesszük a koronát élete legszebb karácsonyára, szenvedélyesen megcsókoltam, majd ahogy mindkettőnkben fellángolt a szenvedély, magam után húztam a hálószobába.


End file.
